Dark Cloud Rising
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Yaoi, AU, fantasy. Eventual 2x1x2 A young boy labeled as a dark cloud, an object of superstition and charity, rises unexpectedly from his lowly state.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own GW nor its characters. No profit is gained by my writing about them.

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****By: Dyna Dee**

**Warnings: AU fic, fantasy. Yaoi, though it doesn't happen for quite a while. If you must know, an eventual 2x1x2 pairing with a tiny bit of 2 plus 4 friends with some benefits action. Several of the GW characters have been changed to fit the story. You'll soon see what I mean. **

Picking up a gray rock the size of his fist, the tallest of five boys, dressed similarly in loose woven and simple peasant clothes, took aim and threw it at the bedraggled looking urchin, hitting the smaller boy in the leg and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Go away, dark cloud. You're not wanted here." The other four boys joined in the jeering and picked up rocks of their own, following the example of their leader.

"I'm not a dark cloud," the smaller boy who was their target yelled back defiantly even as tears left visible trails down his dirty cheeks and his lower lip trembled.

"I say you are," the main bully yelled back. "And so does the rest of the village. We don't want to play with you."

Seeing the other boys pulling back their arms, preparing to throw their stones, the scruffy little boy turned and began to run. Two of the four rocks thrown hit their mark. One cruelly struck his back and the other hit the side of his head. Despite the pain, the little one's legs took him out of throwing range of the boys who taunted him almost daily.

He ran as fast as he could and after he'd covered a good distance, he hid behind a dense bush and peered through its foliage to see the five bullies had turned away, finally losing interest in him.

He buried his face against his upraised knees and roughly wiped his wet cheeks against his worn and dirty pants. "I'm not a dark cloud," he said stubbornly to himself, his voice hitching slightly as he valiantly tried to fight back the urge to cry. Yet every time he denounced his nickname, he was reminded of the reason he'd been given it by the people of his village. At the age of five winters, he'd awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of a fire roaring in his ears, and to his horror, hot raging flames surrounded him. The wooden home that he shared with his adopted parents was ablaze with flames engulfing over half the wooden structure as well as the thatched roof above. He'd fallen asleep that night on the floor, lying upon a bed of straw, holding onto a new puppy. That was what the village elders attributed to his survival when the adults in the hut, who slept on higher beds, were not as fortunate. By the time the villagers pulled all three of them out of the burning dwelling, the two adults were no longer breathing.

Because of the death of his natural mother and then his adopted parents, he'd been viewed as a dark cloud, cursed by some unknown force to be a danger to those who cared for him. Thankfully, the village elders were reluctant to turn their back on a helpless child. So a system was set up to ensure that the twice orphaned boy would be taken care of by the entire village as a whole. Each night he was fed and housed by a different family. It was decided that any curse he carried would be sidestepped by not giving the ill-fated boy a permanent home. For six years the people of the small village of Ha'ber took care of its little dark cloud. Some performed their duty out of a sense of charity while others cared for him grudgingly and only because of the village leader's edict. The five boys who daily made his life as miserable as possible were from the more reluctant families.

Once he saw that his tormenters had gone on their way, the little boy with the mass of matted and dirty hair cautiously eased out of the bush and stood to brush the dust from off his worn pants, then slapped his hands together to clean them also. Turning away from the village, he began the sizeable trek to the hut at the rim of the valley, the home to the Hermit, Howard. The slight boy knew he would always find a kind word and fatherly affection from the recluse when he could find it no where else. Howard preferred being alone and intentionally shunned the daily activities of the village unless he deemed it necessary to enter it for supplies or companionship.

The village Ha'ber lay in the center of the sweeping and fertile Gerza Valley, which rested between the mountain ranges of Rinalla and Gabria's Claw, a section of western Amulah known as the Dragon's Tail. Howard's hut rested on the rim of that peaceful valley, against the foot of Gabria's Claw. Its name had come from the mountain tops that dragon riders said resembled the curled knuckles of a dragon's foot. The walk from the village was a good distance for the short-legged boy, but today he felt the need for the older man's comfort, making the journey definitely worth the effort.

The sun was at its zenith when he called out Howard's name from outside the wooden door, made from large branches that had been lashed tightly together. Howard's craggy voice called out from within the small but sturdy cottage that was built with rock, mud and grass bricks as well as from limbs from fallen trees. "Come in, Duo." The boy complied to the summons by lifting the make-shift latch and stepping over the threshold, his eyes immediately finding Howard sitting on the stone hearth, stirring the contents within the large black pot that was set over a low burning fire. "You're just in time to have a bite of food with me."

The boy shut the door and stepped on the straw-strewn floor. "You don't need to feed me, Howard. Jafan and his wife fed me porridge for breakfast."

The older man's eyes narrowed as he took in the boy's appearance, and even in the room's dim light he could see the tracks of tears smeared on the boy's face. "Are those ruffians picking on you again?" he asked with a deep frown forming on his weathered face.

The boy of eleven winters nodded as he focused his eyes on the flame burning in the stone fireplace.

"Shame on them," the older man spat angrily. "In fact, shame on the whole village for the way they treat you."

The boy put his hand on the sympathetic man's arm. "Nah, it's all right, Howard," he said, trying to coax the man into a better mood. "They feed me and give me a place to sleep when it's cold. Considering I have no kindred, it's good enough."

Howard's wrinkled face, aged from years of being out of doors and under Amulah's hot sun, took on a decidedly unhappy expression. "You deserve a home and a family," he replied hotly. "I asked Charn several years ago if I could care for you, but he refused me, saying your curse would follow you and I would die. The village's superstition is as ridiculous as their so-called plan to provide for you. You're no dark cloud," he stated firmly. Then suddenly his face softened as he brushed some of the untamed hair away from the boy's large, blue-violet eyes and added, "More like a ray of sunshine." It was clear he had a great deal of affection for the small lad who often came to him for shelter, some human kindness and a short reprieve from his life in the village.

The man studied the boy for a moment, taking in his appearance. Duo had long, tangled brown hair that was sometimes held back by a piece of yarn, but today it was loose though most of it was matted with clumps of dirty knotted hair tangled together and looked painful. He'd tried to get the boy to sit still so he could cut the mass to make things a bit easier for him, but Duo refused to let a blade touch a hair of his head. The boy's only clothing, which he wore every day, was coated with layers of dirt. His garments consisted of a homespun brown shirt fashioned in a common peasant style, much the same as all the villagers of Ha'ber wore. It was gathered at the neck and sleeves by a string of fabric that was tied in a knot at his collarbone. His britches were of the same cloth and color and ended at mid-calf, revealing filthy, skinny legs and boney bare feet to match. With grime on his face and the pungent odor coming from his body, it was plain to see that the youngster had been left to himself much too often and was horribly neglected. Howard knew that beneath all those layers of dirt and his scruffy appearance there was something more, including a sweet boy who longed to be loved and accepted.

"They're all fools to not see what a burst of light you are, Duo. I certainly see it and I think of you as my good fortune."

The boy smiled brightly at his only friend's kind words. "I like you too, Howard," he said shyly.

Despite the smell and boy's unkempt state, the older man drew the slight body into his arms and he held the boy close, trying his best to give him the affection he craved and deserved. He ignored the musty smell as he spoke words of comfort to Duo, then released him to serve them both a hearty lunch of hot stew from the kettle.

The two ate their meal happily in the dim lit one window room. When he was younger, Duo had been uncomfortable in the small dwelling and asked Howard why he had only one window, which was small and left ajar when the older man was cooking. Howard explained that the lack of windows in his rock and brick home kept out the heat during the summer and retained the warmth of his fire in the winter. He only had the one small window because of the need to let air flow in when a fire was burning. The lad had grown used to the small, dark enclosed room and it no longer bothered him. While they ate and visited the two failed to see the dark ominous shadow that crossed over the mountains above them and proceed towards the village. Being that they were a good distance from the village, they also didn't hear the excited cries of the people as one after another looked up into the sky and pointed to the dragon and its rider as they glided effortlessly towards the humble village in the Gerza Valley.

Duo remained with Howard for the rest of the afternoon, helping him gather sticks for kindling and beating out the dust from the blankets on the older man's bed. The two then went to Howard's garden and the older man regaled his young listener with stories of his youth and his village, how he'd left it to go in search of the sights and sounds of Amulah. Duo never tired of hearing about the far-off lands, vast deserts and dense forests. Howard often spoke to him of the capital city of Rydell, the center of Amulah's semi-circular mountain range that resembled the shape of a dragon. Rydell's location was commonly referred to as the heart of the dragon. The city itself was carved entirely out of the stone mountain, with busy shops run by industrious merchants and vendors of all kinds and homes for the people who lived and worked there.

Further above the hustle and bustle of the tiered city were the carved and famous lairs of Amulah's dragons, the Halls of Dornan. The dragons and their riders, young and old, lived and trained within those renowned halls. Their home had been named after one of the very first dragon riders who had lived hundreds of years in the past. The memory of his deeds of valor are forever remembered each time his name was recalled whenever people referred to the place where the dragons and their riders resided. Above those honored halls, taking up the final quarter of the tall granite mountain, was the royal palace, glimmering white in the sun's reflection like a beacon for all the inhabitants of Amulah to gaze upon with wonder.

Howard often spoke to the orphaned boy of the dragons and of the men and women, past and present, who rode them, giving Duo hours of mental images to replay in his mind. Like every child in Amulah, Duo had seen a dragon before, so his daydreams of the dragons and far off places Howard spoke of were correct in some respects. Every couple of years a dragon flew into their village with a rider secured on its back. Sometimes the riders brought news of a new King or tales of the war against rogue dragons ridden by the northern traitors that threatened their safety and security, and more rarely, they came bearing an egg of a dragonling in search of its rider.

When Duo had passed his seventh winter, a silver dragon had come to the village. He clearly recalled that its rider had been dressed in light-colored leather and carried in a large pouch made of soft velvet a bright yellow dragon's egg. As tradition dictated, each child within the village was led to the egg and was asked to place their hands upon it to see if they were a match for the young dragonling within. The village of Ha'ber had been both disappointed and relieved over the years when no child of theirs had been chosen as a rider. Duo had been told that it was deemed a great honor for any village to have one of its own children chosen as a dragon rider for they were richly rewarded by the far-distant king for producing a child deemed worthy of being such. Gold and silver coins as well as other gifts were presented to such a village to help support a child chosen by the dragonling for its rider. And the gifts continued as the village or city cared for both dragon and rider until the dragonling was old enough to carry its rider from his home to the Halls of Dornan for training. Though dragons grew rapidly, it was still a full two years before that could happen, and the goods from Rydell helped to defray the cost of caring for the newly chosen rider and dragonling.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Howard straightened from his task in the garden to look up at the sun racing towards the western horizon. "It's time for you to go back, Duo," he told the boy. "Isn't it Hagar Groot's turn to feed you tonight?"

The boy attempted to wipe the dirt from off his hand onto his already dirty pants. He wrinkled his freckled nose as he faced his older friend. "Yeah, but

Gerta has to be the worst cook in the village. I think she uses stones instead of meat for her stew and her bread is always tough to chew and has sand in it."

Howard tried to hide his amusement at the boy's words. He'd been the recipient of Gerta Groot's cooking several times and he couldn't have agreed more with the boy's observation and dislike of her clumsy attempts at cooking. "Now, we mustn't be ungrateful, my boy. She's giving the best she's got. Just remember to give her proper thanks, just like I taught you."

"I will," the boy sighed, showing little enthusiasm for the evening ahead of him.

"Come on," Howard grinned. "I'll walk you back."

The sun continued to creep towards the western mountains as the two strolled together, comfortable in each other's company. As they walked, they commented about a snake that had slithered by them, and Duo was entertained by watching the acrobatic antics of a skeeter bird as it twisted and twirled in the sky, eating insects as it played.

It wasn't until they were halfway to the village, when something ahead of them caught Howard's attention. He lifted a hand to shade his eyes against the glare of the lowering sun and a gasp of surprise immediately escaped his lips.

"What is it?" Duo asked, copying the man's movements and squinting his eyes as he looked towards the village. An equally surprised gasp came from him as well when he saw the head of a majestic and proud dragon rise above the thatched roofs of the village and turn in their direction. Jeweled eyes fastened on him and lingered for several moments before the silver head ducked back down and out of sight.

"Hurry, Duo," Howard urged the boy in an unusually frantic manner. "There must be some news from Rydell if a dragon and rider are here. Run ahead and I'll follow behind as quickly as possible."

The small and scruffy boy looked from the village to Howard and then back again, clearly hesitant about leaving the older man to walk ahead by himself.

"Go," Howard gave him a gentle push and an encouraging smile. "I walk too slow and it's obvious we've missed something. Find out what you can and tell me later what's going on once I catch up."

"All right, Howard," Duo answered, still reluctant. "But hurry up, will ya?" The small lad then obeyed and began to run the rest of the distance to the village with Howard hobbling along as quickly as his stiff joints permitted, leaning heavily on his staff for support.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Part 2  
Note:** _Italics_ -if they show up (my fingers are crossed) -means telepathic communication between a dragon and its rider

Pulling the thick red velvet sack up around the precious sky-blue colored egg, the rider of the silver dragon sighed deeply. He'd carried this particular egg over half the kingdom for nearly a year and still the slumbering dragonling refused to pick a rider. He was getting tired of the search even though riding Rayer was ever a joy to him. He was just getting too old for this, he thought, which was why he'd been relegated to this chore, generally considered a simple one. He was one of many riders, past and present, who had served his king and kingdom since his youth and had proven his worth to both. Yet now that he had waxed older, showing silver at his temples and moving much slower, he'd been entrusted to more simpler tasks while younger riders stepped forward to take over the greater task of protecting Amulah.

As for the newest rider, he gazed wearily at the dragon egg in his hands, this dragonling was very particular and stubborn in choosing his life-long rider. Not for the first time he wondered if maybe there wasn't a child within Amulah's borders that was acceptable to the little dragon, for it had come from a far distant land. Maybe its destined rider lived elsewhere. Soon he would finish visiting all the cities and villages that lay within the western Amulah, then he'd have to journey to the eastern, and if the dragonling hadn't chosen a rider after visiting the villages and cities there, they would probably have to send it back to its home lair, far across the Osporin Sea.

Looking up to the village leader, he raised a weary eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure there are no more children to be presented?"

Charn, a large, barrel-chested man who spoke for the village of Ha'ber, rubbed his hand over his thick and neatly trimmed dark-brown beard in a thoughtful manner. "You have seen the pride of our village. It's a pity the dragonling didn't chose one of them."

"That it is," the rider said with honest regret. "But he's passed by many that were royal and peasant, so I hope that neither you nor your village will take offence."

"No, of course not. Will you accept our hospitality and stay the night, Rider Garron? The sun is setting low in the sky." Charn said politely.

Seeing the approaching darkness, the dragon rider realized with a sinking heart that he would spend yet another night away from the comforts of his home and bed. "Thank you," he said with a gracious smile. "I accept your generous offer."

The open center of the village was filled entirely with its inhabitants, all of which were gawking at Rayer and himself with faces flushed with both fear and awe. Garron was pleased to note the village well known for its weaving had been blessed with quite a few children. It had been more fortunate than other villages he'd visited where few children survived infancy due to wide spread illnesses.

_There is another_.

Gerron's head snapped up at his dragon's statement. He looked at the village speaker unhappily. "There is another child that has not touched the egg today. Why have you forbidden the child this honor?" he demanded angrily.

It was easy to see from the look in the man's eyes that Charn had deliberately lied to him. Caught in a fib, the village speaker sputtered, obviously flustered and embarrassed as he rushed to apologize and explain himself. "Forgive me, Rider Garron, for misleading you. Yes, there is one, but he is our dark cloud. Trouble follows the boy and I assumed no dragon would pick one such as he. When he didn't come to the circle, I thought we would spare you from wasting your time with him."

_He's almost to the village. He's running now that he has seen me._

"I want this child brought to me the moment he arrives," the rider said firmly.

Charn looked appropriately contrite as he nodded, then turned. "Laret. Notan," he called out sharply to the two strapping young men standing close by. "Find Duo and bring him here."

Garron recognized both young men who had earlier put their hands on the egg and had been visibly disappointed by the lack of response from the dragonling. At Charn's sharp command, the two sturdy lads snapped to attention and darted off into the crowd, eager to do his and the speaker's bidding.

"Again I beg your pardon, Rider Garron," Charn said with a low bow from his thick waist.

Garron nodded curtly at the man's apology, showing him that it had been accepted, but he was still displeased by the speaker's actions and explanation. _Only fools believe in such superstitions as a dark cloud,_ he told his dragon.

_These are simple people. They are perhaps ignorant of each other's worth_. Rayer turned his head to survey the small crowd before them, his jeweled eyes of blue glittered in the fading light of day. He brought his silver scaled cheek close to his rider indicating he wanted his touch. Knowing his dragon well, Garron reached up with his gloved hand and stroked the side of his beloved dragon's face.

_You are the most magnificent of all dragons, Rayer,_ he told his faithful companion through their link. A loud rumbling came from deep inside the dragon's chest, which Garron knew was his purr of pleasure in response to his flattering words and his touch. He chuckled after seeing the villagers back away warily from them upon hearing the unfamiliar sound, perhaps fearful of the fire that stirred within the mighty beast's belly.

Rayer's eyes closed with contentment for several moments, enjoying the touch of his rider. Then suddenly the jeweled orbs snapped open. _He's here_. The dragon's head rose and tilted slightly to the side to watch the scene unfold before them. The two young men who had left on the speaker's errand had returned, dragging between them and by the collar of his shirt a much smaller and very dirty lad. The village as a whole went silent and made a wide path for the three, many of them frowning with disapproval at the sight of the unkempt child.

"Bring him closer," Garron ordered, shocked at the boy's slovenly appearance. Holding him by the shoulders of his filthy shirt, to two taller boys bought their charge forward and stopped immediately before the dragon rider. Releasing the lad, they make a public show of wiping off any dirt they might have gotten on their hands from touching the boy before they melted back into the crowd to join the rest of the village watching for whatever might unfold.

Garron observed the little boy's eyes widen with awe when they fixed on Rayer's scaled face looming above the both of them. He could feel his dragon's curiosity directed towards the small lad as he returned the boy's gaze. Garron took that opportunity to study the boy. His hair was gray with dirt and badly matted from lack of care. The clothes he wore were more or less rags that hung loosely from his small and thin frame. The boy's bare hands and feet matched color of his hair as did his face, except for the pale, smeared streaks on his cheeks that had obviously been formed by tears. Despite his shoddy appearance and the dimming light of day, Garron could see that the child's eyes radiated life, wonder and curiosity. Surprisingly, the rider could not detect any fear from the diminutive lad, for either himself nor his sizeable dragon.

_I like this one,_ Rayer stated, mirth in his voice. _Though he smells as if he lives in a hill of dirt rather than a human dwelling._

"What is your name, child?" Garron asked, gentling his former ire that had been directed towards the village speaker.

Reluctantly, the boy's eyes lowered from Rayer to himself and he was taken aback by the unusual size and hue of those curious orbs, barely visible through the long fringe of hair over his forehead. "Duo," the boy answered shyly.

"Do you have family present?"

The boy shook his messy head. "I'm twice orphaned," he replied in a quiet yet straightforward manner.

The village speaker cleared his throat to catch the rider's attention. Garron motioned for him to wait, then turned his attention back to the sorry child.

"Why didn't you come when Rayer and I first arrived?"

Duo's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he rushed to give his explanation, pointing to an area behind him. "I didn't mean to offend, but I was in Howard's hut at the foot of the hills and we didn't see you come."

The rider's eyes widened a moment at the name the boy mentioned, but let it go in favor of questioning the boy further. "Do you know why I'm here?"

The boy scratched at his matted hair. "Not really. Could it be because of what's in the pouch on your lap?"

Rayer purred again, signaling his continued pleasure with the boy. "Yes," Garron grinned. It was refreshing to have a child respond so openly with him. Riders were usually held in awe and fear, and even grown men shrank back from them. "I've brought a dragon's egg with me." He untied the cord that held the pouch closed and pulled the soft velvet fabric away from the egg that had the appearance of a smooth sapphire-colored stone.

"You're looking for its rider?" Duo asked, his eyes studying the egg.

"Yes. But this is a very stubborn dragonling. I've carried it for nearly four seasons in search of its rider. So I don't want you to be upset if he doesn't choose you, for he's rejected all children who have touched his eggshell."

"You want me to touch it?" Duo's head tilted slightly, his face showing his confusion.

"Yes. All city and village children are eligible, regardless of their wealth or lack of it or their status in their communities. The dragonling chooses his rider for his or her own reasons, we only provide the opportunity for it to choose."

Duo looked from the egg to the rider and then shifted his gaze to his dirty hands. "I don't think you want me touching your egg, Master Rider. I'm the village's dark cloud. Nobody wants me, why should a dragon?"

Garron felt his ire rising again, but it wasn't directed at the boy, it was aimed at the people who had marked this child as bad luck. "Never mind your hands," he told the boy gently, feeling a well of sympathy for the unwanted child. "The dragonling looks at the soul and heart of a person, not the outward appearance. Just put both of your hands on the egg's surface and hold them there. You'll know within a few moments if you're accepted or not."

The little boy appeared apprehensive, but slowly both of his soiled hands inched forward towards the egg that was roughly the size of a large man's head. The crowd stilled as two small hands set themselves on either side of the egg.

Duo was surprised to feel that, contrary to how smooth the egg appeared, there was a roughness to it that could only be detected by touch. He leaned his head forward and whispered to the hard shell, "Hello there, little dragonling." He figured he should properly address the magical creature within.

A warm tingling spread from the egg to his finger tips and up his arms then into his head. A strong sense of relief went through him, but he didn't understand why. He decided it was his own feeling of relief that the dragonling inside the egg hadn't harmed him, being as unworthy as he was. He shouldn't have worried though because Howard had never told a story where a dragonling hurt anyone who dared touch its egg to see if they were acceptable.

An odd sense of curiosity filled him and he wondered what a dragonling was like. What would it look like? How would you feed it? When would it fly or breath fire?

Suddenly, a feeling of yearning to belong swept through him and a stab of pain flashed behind his eyes. Shocked at the sensation, Duo abruptly released the egg and stepped back, keeping his eyes to the ground so the rider wouldn't see his confusion.

"Did you feel anything?" the dragon rider asked as he carefully watched the lad.

The feelings Duo had experienced moments before were gone, and knowing he was the center of attention, with the whole village watching, he debated whether or not the things he'd experienced were his own thoughts and imagination or something else. If he claimed to have felt something from the egg, he would be teased and ridiculed by the village for claiming the dragonling had taken any notice of him. So he did the only thing he could think of to save himself more endless teasing and bullying, he shook his head while keeping it bowed so that his lie couldn't be seen by the rider or his beautiful dragon. After all, why would a dragon notice the lowest of the low?

"There, you see it was all a waste of time," the village speaker said as he stepped forward, looking self assured now that he'd been proven right. Charn had a voice that carried, and he'd purposely spoken loud enough for the crowd around him to hear. To the rider, it seemed as if the village acted as one when the men, women and children of Ha'ber all nodded their heads and murmured their agreement. Garron noted the slump of the pitiful little boy's shoulders as the speaker's words labeled him as worthless.

The dragon rider's heart went out to the lad, but there wasn't anything he could do to help his situation other than admonishing the village speaker to take better care of the orphan boy before he left in the morning. He felt a stab of disappointment that Duo hadn't been accepted and regretted that his search for the dragonling's rider would continue for at least one more turn of the moon before he turned to the east. If the search proved fruitless after that, arrangements would be made to send it back across the sea with the hope that a rider could be found in its own land. It would be a disappointment to his fellow riders if a rider for the foreign dragonling couldn't be found in Amulah. They had hoped the new dragon would one day mate with one of their own, strengthening the bloodlines of Amulah's dragons that were beginning to weaken from inbreeding. Yet those hopes diminished after a good portion of the children of Amulah between the ages of eight and eighteen seasons had touched the sapphire egg and none had been chosen.

_The little one grows restless,_ Rayer said, breaking through his rider's thoughts. Garron knew he referred to the dragonling.

_Then all it needed to do was pick one of the many children who have placed their hands on the egg as its rider and his quest would have been over,_ he answered. He then looked up to his beloved dragon. _I grow tired of this search also. Can you not influence the dragonling, help it make a choice. No one is perfect_.

_It is not perfection we seek,_ his dragon answered with endless patience. _We desire a harmonious union with a human soul, such as the oneness you and I share._

Garron nodded, understanding completely. There was nothing to compare to the bond he shared with his dragon. He'd never loved another person nor felt the same kind of intimate mental connection like that which he shared with Rayer.

_I wish the last little boy had been chosen/_ his dragon said, sympathy lacing the voice only his rider and other dragons could hear.

_As do I_.

_What will become of him_

_I don't know,_ Garron answered as he began to pull the velvet sack up around the egg once again. _I suppose it's none of our concern, but I intend to have a talk with the village speaker._

Again there was a disturbance in the crowd of villagers, and Garron looked up to see a gray-haired man limp towards his direction. His bearded face was turning left and right as the man called out the name of the boy who had been the last to touch the dragon egg. On the second call of the boy's name, a flash of recognition and shock lit the rider's face, and a slow, wide smile grew on his lips as turned away from Charn's continuing prattle. With the dragon egg in his hands and eyes locked on the approaching man, Garron stood and moved through the crowd to intercept him.

"Howard!" he called out, instantly gaining the bearded man's attention as well as the entire village. The local hermit did not seem the lease bit surprised by the rider's greeting.

"I thought I recognized that silver beast of yours," Howard said, seemingly unimpressed by the rider or his dragon, sitting a short distance away. That reaction came as a shock to the village's inhabitants who were closely watching the exchange between the men of similar age but varied backgrounds. "I'm looking for a little boy, yea high." He motioned with his hand to the middle of his chest. "He's covered in dirt and has large eyes that are usually filled with mischief."

"He was here a moment ago," Garron said, smiling at the man.

"Did he touch the egg?" Howard asked, his manner serious.

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

"Nothing. I think the hemelted into the crowd only a moment ago."

"Pity," Howard said with open disappointment. "There's not a better child in his village nor in the whole Gerza Valley."

Even though the speaker and those around him sputtered at Howard's insult, the rider nodded his head. "Rayer liked him immediately, as did I."

"Shows you're still a man of good character."

Both men looked at each other before their smiles grew to match each other's pleasure. "How long have you been here, Howard? You left Rydell over ten years ago without a word to anyone, not even your closest friends. Why?"

"I no longer had a purpose there," Howard answered quietly, a hint of the sadness that he would always carry visible in his eyes. "I left Rydell to seek out a new life, one with less painful memories."

Garron's face filled with sympathy. "Your loss was great, Howard, and we understood it, but it was our loss too. You shut yourself off from us when we would have done anything to help." He suddenly became aware that there were many ears stretching to hear every word they spoke, so he waved off his seriousness and spoke in a less grave manner. "I'm just glad to see you're alive and well, old friend. We came to fear the worse at your continued absence." He reached out his hand to the bearded man.

Howard stepped forward and clasped the man's left shoulder, his close proximity allowing the rider's hand to do the same in a common gesture of greeting a friend or relative.

"It was not my intent to bring grief or worry to others," Howard said sincerely. "But I was made aware of something that needed my attention, and duty pricked my dulled senses enough to awaken me, bringing me out of the stupor I'd been in. I left Rydell to follow that duty and eventually found myself here in Ha'ber."

"You talk in riddles, my friend," Garron said with a shake of his head, wondering what this mysterious duty was that Howard spoke of.

"I can not speak plainly when the knowledge I carry could have dire consequences to an innocent."

"Now you truly have my attention," Garron chuckled. "Come, the speaker has offered me food and lodging for the night. Sup with me."

"I have no desire to infringe up on the gracious hospitality of the village speaker." Howard's statement was made with more than a hint of sarcasm, displaying his dislike of the man being spoken of. "If you prefer, I have more than enough stew for two, if you'd care to join me in my hut."

A commotion sounded behind the man as the silver dragon moved to follow its rider and the village people scurried out of its path. Garron felt his dragon's surprise as he recognized the man he'd been speaking to.

_Aravell's rider,_ the silver dragon stated as she lowered her head respectfully towards the newcomer.

"Hello, Rayer," Howard said with great affection for the dragon. "You're as strong and as beautiful as ever," he added.

"He gives you his greeting and is pleased to see you are well," Garron repeated the words he heard in his head.

"Rider Garron." Their conversation was interrupted by the familiar deep voice of the village speaker.

"Yes, Speaker Charn." The rider turned to face the man as he approached them from behind.

"If you'll follow me, a meal and a bed awaits you."

Garron made sure to look appropriately contrite as he said, "Forgive me, Speaker, but I have happily met an old friend of mine and will spend the evening conversing with him, catching up on our lives. I do sincerely thank you for your offer. It is most generous, but I'm sure you understand."

The man's eyes became almost bulbous as he realized that Howard the hermit was the friend the rider referred to. "The hermit?" the large man's voice squeaked. "But my home is much more befitting a rider than what you will find in that man's hovel."

Garron's eyes narrowed with disapproval at the man's presumption that he would chose a stranger's home over a friend's. "The hearth and home of a friend is a welcome haven, even if it were a cave or a lean-to," he replied.

"I meant no disrespect," Charn hurried to say, holding up both hands defensively as Rayer turned to eye him.

"Then my business with your village is concluded," Garron stated, dismissing the man. Charn was smart enough to realize the rider had been offended by his words and was now done with him. He quickly backed away.

As Garron turned back to Howard, he saw the other man searching the area around them. "I need to find Duo to make certain that he's all right," Howard said distractedly.

"Rayer, do you see the boy who last touched the egg?" Garron asked, looking up at his dragon.

The dragon straightened its neck so that its head was high above the many thatched roofs. The silver-scaled head and jeweled eyes searched the village and beyond before stopping to focus on one area. _A woman of considerable girth has the boy by his ear and is dragging him into a dwelling,_ he reported.

Garron related the information to Howard and watched his old friend's face grow dark and his expression turn stony. "I'll be back," he said, his voice carrying an ominous tone. The hermit of Ha'ber then turned his back on the rider and dragon and hobbled with amazing quickness from the village square.

_It seems our friend has a new cause, _Rayer said, his amusement evident to his rider.

_Yes,_ Garron thought as he watched the retreating man. _Howard always liked championing the less fortunate. It's good to see that his sorrow hasn't diminished that part of him._ Turning to his dragon, Garron grabbed hold of the straps that secured the seat on his dragon's back and tucked the sack carrying the precious egg under his arm. Seeing his intention, Rayer bent his front leg, giving his rider a step up. Garron climbed up his scaled leg, onto his dragon's back and then turned to open his pack secured behind his padded seat. With practiced caution he placed the egg within it, then fastened the straps, and tied it in place.

Aware that the village's eyes were still on him, he moved slowly to secure the leather straps around his legs, designed to hold him in place when his dragon leapt into the air. _We'll wait here for Howard's return and see if he wants a lift to his dwelling, _the rider informed his dragon.

Rayer's throaty purr rumbled his agreement to the plan, sending a puff of steam out of his nostrils and the village's people scampering away, leaving Garron inwardly amused - though he schooled his expression so as to not show his mirth. He wondered momentarily what could ever have brought someone of Howard's background to such a humble place. Well, he had all night to wheedle it out of his friend.

As Howard approached the Groot's dwelling, he heard the large and buxom woman shouting and the sound of a switch being used.

"No, Gerta. Stop. I said I'd do it. There's no need to hit me," Duo's panicked voice cried out. Several of the Groots fat and cosseted children were hovering by the door to the family's dwelling, eavesdropping on the orphan boy's mistreatment by their mother. Their eyes were lit up with unholy glee at the sound of the switch that struck the unfortunate boy inside. On hearing his approach, the two chubby cheeked girls ran squealing in opposite directions while the older boy ran into the dwelling, yelling for his mother. Howard followed him inside, his temper causing him to move faster than he normally managed.

Inside the candle-lit room, Howard easily found Gerta Groot. Her wide, fat rolled body stood in a corner by the fireplace, a switch in hand as she loomed over Duo who was tightly curled into the corner with his thin arms covering his head in order to protect it from the mean-tempered woman.

"Gerta Groot! What is the meaning of this?" Howard thundered.

The large woman turned to face the intruder, her eyes wide with surprise even as her son incoherently babbled at her.

"Quiet!" she snapped at her boy, pushing him away from her skirts as her eyes narrowed on the older man. "What gives you the right to enter my home without invitation?" she demanded.

"I've come to rescue this boy from your cruel disposition, Gerta. Why do you beat him?"

"He was to come here before supper to clean out the hearth. Since he failed to show up before now, our meal will be late. If he is to receive our charity, he should work for it."

"Come here, Duo," Howard said firmly to the boy, determined to take the lad out of harm's way. He would definitely have strong words with the speaker and with Hagar, the vile woman's husband.

Slowly, the boy came to his feet, and with large, wary eyes never leaving the angry woman, he side-stepped out of her way and then dashed to Howard's side, clutching at the older man's clothing. Howard put a protective arm around the boy's shoulder, noticing the flinch of pain the child made at the contact.

"Shame on you, Gerta," Howard hissed in stern, frosty voice. "You would not harm your own children in such a way. Why do you do such things to a child who has so much less than any of us?"

"He's a bastard and a dark cloud," the woman answered haughtily. "Anything he receives from us is more than he deserves."

Howard found his great distaste for the miserable woman growing. It had nothing really to do with her obesity, nor her beady eyes or the large mole just above her upper lip that had several dark hairs growing out of it. No, it was her nasty disposition and cruelty towards an unfortunate that turned his stomach as he looked at her. "With all his misfortune," Howard began, teeth gritted, "this boy treats others with more respect and kindness than you will ever possess. It's a true revelation of your real nature, Gerta, and showing you for the compassion less, repugnant and vile person you truly are." Having said what was on his mind and seeing that Gerta was becoming more red-faced than usual and breathing noisily out of her nose, Howard turned and quickly led Duo from the dwelling. Together they walked towards the center of the village, which was quite for the most part, save only an occasional sniffle coming from the boy.

"Has she always been that cruel?" Howard asked as the evening advanced and the village people began to return to their homes from the excitement of that afternoon to prepare their meals.

"Only when Hagar is absent," Duo answered quietly, his head bowed and eyes focused on the ground as they walked.

The older man patted the boy on his mangy head. "Looks like you'll be having your supper with me and an old friend tonight. You can stay the night if you'd like."

The boy nodded, grabbing hold of the hermit's sleeve. A bright smile grew on his face as his gaze turned with marked adoration at the older man. "I like your dwelling the best, Howard."

Howard smiled down at the boy in return, glad that he could give him a reprieve from the village, even if it was for only one night. "Then lets you and I see what's happened to our visiting dragon and his rider. I hope Garron doesn't mind my well-cooked stew." Howard wondered at the look of apprehension that flashed in the boy's eyes, but dismissed it, thinking Duo was understandably in awe of the magnificent silver dragon and his rider. He had no doubt the boy would relax after a while and enjoy the evening to come.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and warnings on first page of story.**

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 3**

It was comical watching the boy approach with his head bowed and eyes cast down, oblivious that he was headed straight for Rayer's leg. Garron chuckled out loud when Duo stopped abruptly, just inches before the scaled foreleg, and jumped back. His head shot up and his eyes widened impossibly as they rose to greet the silver dragon and his amused rider looking down on him. "Oh!" was all the scruffy boy could manage to say while Howard chuckled and patted the lad's shoulder.

"I thought the two of you would enjoy a ride back to this hut your speaker has spoken so fondly of," Garron said in a wry tone, sharing Howard's amusement. "Is it far?"

"On this side of the eastern mountains," Howard answered.

"Then climb up and we'll be off," said the rider. He then addressed the astonished looking boy. "Are you coming, Duo?"

The lad's eyes shifted from the rider to Howard, silently questioningly his one true friend on how he should answer. The hermit gave him an encouraging smile and answered for the boy. "Yes. I think after what he's just been through that Duo deserves something special. Riding on a dragon will undoubtedly make us both the envy of the entire village."

The rider wanted to ask the other man what he meant by that statement, but his questions were temporarily waved off by his old friend, so he let it go. No doubt he'd find out later what had happened to the boy in the short time from after he'd left the village center. Extending his hand down in invitation, he said, "Hand the boy up. I'll set him in front of me and hold him in place. You can sit behind me, Howard, and hold on for dear life." The grin he gave his friend was a teasing one.

When Howard pushed him forward, the boy's feet seemed rooted to the ground. "It'll be fine, Duo. It's completely safe. I'll be there with you."

Woodenly, the boy stepped forward and reached up to clasp the hand of the rider, who was leaning far over his seat on the dragon's back, reaching down for him.

Howard positioned himself behind the hesitant boy and with a grunt, bent to push him up by holding onto his thin thighs. He was shocked by how little there was to the small lad, his hands nearly circling the tops of his legs. Garron grabbed hold of the upraised arms and pulled the wide-eyed boy up until he was settled in front of him, sitting astride the crook of the dragon's powerful neck where it met the wide shoulders.

Howard used the edge of the dragon's scales as footholds and the strap attached to the belt that circled the mighty chest to pull himself up. Thanks to a hand from his old friend, he was soon sitting behind the rider, grasping hold of the man's waist. Once settled, he gave himself a moment to enjoy being astride a dragon once again, experiencing a rare and wonderful feeling blossoming in his chest.

"Howard!" Duo called out, panicking as Rayer shifted.

"Hold onto the leather strap," Garron calmly instructed as he pulled the boy tighter against his chest in preparation for the short journey. "Rayer's giant strides to gain speed are the most jarring part of the ride. Once he's airborne, it's smooth sailing."

Duo's hands fumbled and then found the strap at the front of the padded seat and gripped it tightly just as Garron's arms encircled around him as he also grabbed hold of the strap. With the rider's arms around him, Duo felt a bit more secure. Howard's arms wrapped around the rider's middle and grasped hold of Duo's shirt, signaling he was ready. "Say goodnight to your village friends," the dragon rider told the boy, indicating the group of wide-eyed children that had remained behind after their parents had returned to their homes or work.

"They're not my friends," the boy replied in a flat voice.

"All right," Garron sighed, feeling sorry for the little boy once again. "Rayer, let's fly."

Duo held tightly to the strap and fought the strong urge to close his eyes, fearful of the unknown as the dragon's muscles tightened beneath his legs. A moment later he discovered that what the rider had said was true as he fell heavily against the man when the silver dragon lurched forward, taking several giant and jarring leaps in the village's near empty center. On the third hop the powerful, leathery wings shot out and began to flap, lifting the scaled dragon and his three passengers over the tops of the thatched roofs of the village. With each beat of the magnificent wings they rose higher into the air.

Duo gasped, fear stealing his breath away as they gained distance from the ground. He clutched desperately to leather strap, making his hands ache. As Rayer ascended towards the blue sky, the boy struggled to catch his breath as he drew near to panicking. "Don't look down," the rider said firmly into his ear. Taking his advice, Duo looked out at the distant horizon. The sun was setting in the west, with only the very top of the brilliant orb showing behind the crest of the distant Rinalla mountains. Streaks of the fading light threw a reddish hew onto clouds that stretched across the sky, painting beautiful, vibrant colors against a golden-orange sky that marked the end of the day. He was sure he'd never seen anything as beautiful as that sunset.

"Are you all right?" Garron shouted into his ear. The loud beating of the dragon's wings and the rush of cooling air seemed to carry the riders words away.

Duo nodded, finding words to express what he was feeling at the moment impossible to speak. Behind him, he thought he heard Howard give a shout of jubilation, and slowly his initial fear began to fade and transform into a feeling of awe. He was seeing and experiencing things that no child of Ha'ber had, at least not from the back of a dragon. He was actually flying and viewing his world anew. Overwhelmed by the experience, Duo again fought the urge to close his eyes in order to simply enjoy the sensation of flying, to feel the cool wind rushing over his skin and through his hair, to lose his breath on the wind and experience freedom as he'd never felt it before. No, closing his eyes wasn't an option, he didn't want to miss anything about this once-in-a-lifetime moment. For the first time in his short life his lack of a family, a home and the label of being a dark cloud vanished completely, and a smile of pure joy grew on his chapped lips. For those few moments he truly felt privileged and free. He promised himself that he would never forget this gift that the rider and Howard had given him.

Without a word spoken from the rider, the dragon circled the valley, giving the boy a view of the land below that no one in his village had ever seen. In the fading light of day, Duo could see that the green, fertile valley where he lived was beautiful, and his village from the sky looked so small, its inhabitants mere specks on the ground. This unique vantage point made him feel... powerful and insignificant at the same time. Those feelings were short-lived, however, when too soon for his liking the dragon began to descend. With his mighty wings stretched out, catching the wind beneath them, Rayer glided smoothly to the ground and landed with five jaw-jarring steps not far from the familiar hut.

Duo's dragon ride had come to an end, leaving him feeling somewhat disappointed that it couldn't have gone on longer. He put that momentary disappointment behind him as he watched Howard dismount after the dragon crouched down, as if he'd been doing it all his life. With Garron's help, the awe-struck boy was the second to dismount, lowered from his perch on Rayer's neck and into Howard's hands. The older man caught him and gentled his landing. The dragon rider began to undo the straps that bound his legs to the belly straps, then untied the packs strapped to the back of his seat and handed them down to Howard, standing ready to help. Garron then hopped off the back of his dragon and joined the other two on the ground. He smiled at seeing Howard give one of his packs to the boy to carry, and that the simple chore brought a beaming smile from the child.

Before the three of them turned to make their way towards the hut, Duo purposely touched the dragon's leg and whispered, "Thank you for the ride, mighty dragon. As long as I live I'll never forget it."

Garron and Howard exchanged a look that spoke of their mutual fondness for the boy. "Rayer says he was pleased to carry you on his back," the rider repeated his companion's words that only he could hear.

Duo turned, and looked shyly at the two men before he suddenly turned and bolted past them towards the hut, leaving them to follow.

While Howard re-lit the fire under the pot of stew they'd shared at midday, he sent Duo out again to bring in more wood from his stacked pile for the night. Garron set his bags down, careful to put the one carrying the dragon's egg in a safe place in a corner of the hut. Now that the two men were alone, the rider felt free to express what had been on his mind from the moment he'd seen his long lost friend. "Is this the best you could do for yourself, Howard?" he asked, his eyes taking in the shabby dwelling. "You have a permanent home in Rydell that is more suitable to your status. You shame us and yourself by turning your back on who you are and living in such conditions."

Howard turned his head to glare at his friend. "Don't presume to judge me, Garron. I have reasons for living the way I do. Besides," he turned back to stir the meal in the pot. "I no longer have any status in Rydell."

The rider sighed, then moved to pick up a long skinny stick and placed the tip of it in the fire. He took the burning end and set it to the candles on the table to brighten up the room. "I'm sorry. I should not have spoken in such an abrupt manner. You have always chosen to follow paths that were unclear to me. I suppose I can only hope that this one will lead you back to us." He turned to face his old friend. "You are missed, Howard, by me and the others. With a new generation of riders, we could use you to impart of your knowledge and wisdom to their young ears."

"Young ears almost always tune out the sound of an elder's voice," Howard replied without turning around. "And wisdom comes only from living, trying, succeeding, failing and learning from those experiences and failures. It's a fact we both know very well."

"Aye, we do," the rider answered thoughtfully as he sat down on the bench adjacent to the small wooden table. "So tell me of this boy, Duo." He noted a stiffening of the hermit's shoulders at his request, though when he spoke, Howard used a monotone, even bored sounding voice.

"He's an orphan and treated as a burden by this village, and at times such as tonight, like a slave."

"But you see him as something different?" the rider questioned with a knowing smile.

Howard huffed indignantly at his friend. "I think your sharp pointy nose has grown since the last time we met."

"And you haven't changed much either, have you? Still looking out for the less fortunate and downtrodden."

"Both of which happen to describe Duo," Howard said more soberly.

"Any chance we can clean him up tonight?" Garron asked, not looking forward to spending a night in the small hut with the smelly boy. He couldn't help getting a good whiff of the boy's bad odor as he held him in front of him.

"There's a stream up the canyon that I damned up for bathing and washing purposes. If you'd like, you can have the honor of bathing the boy after we eat our supper and I'll clean up here while you're gone."

Garron's eyes widened. "You mean you're going to let him eat in such a filthy state?"

"He's been living like this for the past six years and he's rarely ill," Howard answered.

"Howard!" Garron was shocked that his friend would condone such filthiness as he'd seen on the boy. "I can't believe you haven't stepped in to help his situation. Why haven't you taken him in?"

"The village assumed responsibility for him when his second set of parents died," Howard answered. "They needed to learn compassion from the experience, and the boy has learned strength as well as humility. At one point I did ask Charn to grant me guardianship over him, but the village's strong prejudice against him, believing he'll bring death to anyone who cares for him, caused him to refuse me. The arrangement of taking turns to feed and shelter him was designed to keep the village unattached to Duo, thus sparing their lives." Garron sniffed with disdain at such foolishness and Howard couldn't have agreed more. "He's strong, Garron. Because of how he's lived he has come to possess a fortitude I've rarely seen, plus a good, sound character. He understands life in a way very few people do and had a good deal of empathy, for his own life has been harsh. His experiences have made him wiser than any child his age and most of the adults he knows. I step in and help when necessary, like tonight, when a shrewish woman decided to beat him for being delayed in arriving to clean her fireplace in exchange for her poorly cooked meal. He knows he can come here for comfort, solace and food whenever he needs refuge."

"And what is the purpose for this 'strength of character'?" Garron challenged his friend. "He's considered the village's bad luck. It's fairly clear that they'll never truly accept Duo nor allow him to be a member of equal standing in the village. He will always be at their mercy, eating their table scraps and receiving their charity."

"No!" Howard said firmly. "That boy is destined for greater things."

"How can you know that?" the rider asked testily.

The hermit looked at his old friend with sharp blue eyes sparking with intelligence, knowledge and a twinkle in them that hinted that he knew something the other man didn't. Yet instead of imparting his coveted secret, he merely tapped a finger to his head as his answer and gave Garron a knowing smile.

The rider threw up his hands in frustration and resignation. His friend always did employ uncanny ways to end their arguments.

The door to the hut opened, and the shadow of the small lad stood in the doorway, his arms filled with wood. "Is this enough?" he asked.

Howard straightened from the pot. "That's fine, Duo. Put it in the wood box." The boy dutifully complied, going to the wooden box that sat on the far side of the stone hearth that Howard had constructed himself when he'd first arrived in the Gerza Valley and quickly set out to build his hut.

While the boy dutifully began to set the wood in the box, Howard addressed him. "Garron has volunteered to take you upstream for a bath."

"What for?" Duo asked warily, his good nature suddenly vanished and was replaced by suspicion.

"Because you're dirty."

"Never bothered you before," the boy shot back with a frown.

"It's at the rider's request. Are you going to refuse him?"

That seemed to stop the boy in his tracks. Howard knew Duo had a stubborn streak in him as wide as the Gerza Valley, but after all the stories he'd told the boy, he knew the lad revered the dragons and their riders above all else.

Duo's eyes shifted to Garron. "Do I smell very bad?" he asked, suddenly self conscious of his unkempt state.

Not wanting to be cruel or hurt the boy any more than he had already been by his circumstances, the rider chose his words carefully. "Just a bit," he replied. "I apologize, for you see, I do have an oversensitive nose, and after riding Rayer all day I have an odor of my own that I wish to wash off. Don't you think we'll all be more comfortable if we clean ourselves up before supper?"

Duo turned to finish his chore and didn't look up until the last piece of wood was in the box and the lid was closed. "All right," was all he said in reply.

"I was going to have you go after supper," Howard said, not surprised that Duo had capitulated to the rider's request. "But if you go now, I'll make something extra to put into your bellies when you return."

"Sounds good," Garron said, eyeing the boy who wasn't looking overly enthusiastic at the prospect of bathing.

"Go out and get a torch, Duo. It's dark now and I don't want you breaking your neck tripping over a tree root or stone." Duo nodded dispiritedly. "I'll be making biscuits while you're gone," Howard added, and that statement brought the boy's head up and a bright smile could be seen in the dim-lit room. With the tempting incentive, the lad dashed out of the hut and went in search of the torch.

Howard chuckled as he eyes followed the boy's exit. "That boy's crazy about my stone biscuits."

Duo returned several moments later with a long stick in his hand, one end heavy with braided twine dipped in candle wax. Howard praised his quickness then turned to Garron. "I have cleansing cloths and soap in the basket by the door. Take them and bring them back when you're done." Garron moved to that section of the hut to retrieve the items. Howard moved to a rough hewn chest at the end of his bed and opened the lid. He pulled out one of his shirts and gave it to the boy. "Put this on after you're clean and give those rags of yours a good washing."

The boy nodded that he understood, although Howard noted his bottom lip was protruding slightly. He took the torch from the small hands and bent the heavy end into the fire to light the tip. He then carefully handed the burning torch back to the boy. "Lead Garron to the pool upstream, Duo, and mind that you wash your face, neck and ears, all right?"

"Yes, Howard," the boy answered dutifully with his feet shifting, showing his anxiousness to get on with it. Garron held the door for the boy, who was being careful that the torch and clean shirt in his hands didn't touch each other, the hut's walls or himself. Howard smiled after them, knowing his friend was about to experience what it was like to bathe with a lively, rambunctious lad.

It was a good and long while before he heard the sound of the two returning, and both the stew and biscuits were ready to eat. Picking up several of the biscuits from the hot stones, he placed them on top of the sparse meat and vegetable stew that sat on three wooden plates, then set them on the table and waited. The door was flung open a moment later and Duo jumped into the room, clean, but without a stitch of clothing on.

"What happened to the shirt I gave you?" Howard asked, amused and trying to hide his smile.

Duo began to explain his naked state as he moved towards the fireplace to warm his goose pimpled flesh. "Garron said we had to wash our clothes before we could come back, and then I guess my splashing got our dry clothes wet. We didn't have anything else to wear."

Howard went back to the box at the foot of his bed and drew out another shirt, then moved towards the boy, intending slip it over the boy's wet head and place it over his thin, chilled and trembling body. He paused a moment before actually dressing the boy to study his exposed flesh. Duo was reed thin, his ribs and hip bones stuck out sharply. He still lacked the body hair that marked the transition to manhood and Howard wondered if his arrested development was due to the harshness of his life. His eyes could not ignore the many bruises that were visible on the clean and pale flesh, nor the fresh welts on his shoulders that the boy had received that evening from Gerta Groot. "Where's Garron?" Howard asked, trying to keep the anger he felt on the boy's behalf from his voice.

"He's hanging the wet clothes on the bushes out back."

Howard sighed as he pulled the shirt over Duo's head and wasn't surprised to see it dwarfed the boy. "Come and sit at the table and eat your supper," he instructed, turning the boy by his shoulders and leading him to the table.

Moments later, the rider entered the hut, his expression grumpy and wearing only his damp undergarment. His shoulder-length brown hair dripped little droplets onto his shoulders and down his strong chest. He went immediately to his pack and pulled out an extra pair of loose-fitted clothing. "You didn't tell me I'd be bathing a hellcat and not a little boy," the rider grumbled in a tone that let the other two know he was put-off by the whole bathing experience. With his back turned, he stripped off the lone, sodden garment he wore and dressed quickly into fresh clothing. When he finally turned around, he noted Duo was scraping up the last of his meal and Howard was looking at him, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What are you smirking at?" the rider groused.

"I never said it would be easy," Howard chuckled and exchanged a look at the boy. "Despite his initial reluctance to bathe, once he's in, Duo loves the water and it's rather difficult to get him out again." Duo looked up to see the hermit's grin and immediately latched onto the older man's good mood and also began grinning. Garron shook his head as he moved across the small space to join the two at the table.

"That bit of information would have been nice to know before leaving the hut," he replied, then picking up the wooden spoon in one hand and a biscuit in the other, he began to eat the hot and hearty stew. The meal was eaten in relative quiet, other than Howard randomly chuckling at something that struck him funny. He didn't bother to share what he'd found so amusing with the other two.

Duo looked up from under the wet fringe of hair that practically covered his eyes and studied the man sitting across from him. The soft light of the fireplace illuminated the rider's face as he ate his meal. Garron wasn't a tall man, at least by village standards. His body was trim but obviously strong enough to ride a dragon. Duo decided the rider wasn't a handsome man because his face was too narrow, his nose rather long and pointy. His eyes were beady like that of a small wild animal's, but the boy sensed that he was a good man with a kind heart. He'd always had a knack for judging a person's character, or so Howard had told him. He just seemed to be able to tell if they were good or bad, truthful or dishonest. Judging from his gut feelings, his village consisted of people of whom half of them were good and decent, their hearts full of kindness, and the other half were... well, not so good; their hearts were dark. He wondered if that was how most villages were, a mixture of people who looked similar but were so different in thoughts and deeds.

He yawned as he popped the last of his second biscuit into his mouth, chewing slowly in order to enjoy it to the last bite. He was suddenly very tired, the whole day, good and bad, was catching up to him. He mumbled his excuse for leaving the table and went to the hearth, where he curled up on the warm stone and promptly fell asleep.

Garron paused in his eating to watch the boy with disbelief as he fell asleep on the hard stone surface. He opened his mouth to comment, but was forestalled by Howard's hand, raised to silence him. The two men finished their meal, their eyes often drawn to the slumbering boy, his face now clean and beautiful in its pose of peaceful innocence.

Howard stood and moved silently as he left the hut. He returned several moments later, limping through the threshold with an armful of straw. He placed it down on the dirt floor, next to the fireplace. Taking a blanket from off his bed, he laid it down on the makeshift bed, gently picked the slumbering boy up and set him down on it. Seeing the boy was comfortable, he wrapped the rest of the blanket over him.

Waiting until Garron finished his meal, he motioned for his friend to follow him out of the hut so they could speak to each other without disturbing the boy's slumber. The rider followed his old friend out the door, a thoughtful frown wrinkling his forehead.

"There's something you're not telling me about the boy, isn't there?" Garron guessed as they walked towards the resting dragon. The night was cooling but it would not get much cooler, which was a relief to the rider since he intended on sleeping close to Rayer. The heat emanating from his belly would probably keep him warmer than Howard's drafty hut. He turned to his friend, expecting an answer to his question.

"He is more than the beggar you see," Howard said after a delay, then proceeded to give his friend a sketchy outline of the boy's life. "When his mother first stumbled into the village, weary, worn and large with child, the village women took her in and cared for her. She gave birth to Duo days later and it proved to be a very difficult birth. She and her baby were cared for by an elderly couple, who could no longer labor in the fields or over the weaving looms. She recovered from the birthing, but they told me she never regained her strength. I arrived several months after her arrival, but didn't make her acquaintance for a while as her health was precarious and I lived on the outskirts of the village. I had been told of her arrival, of course, that her journey here and giving birth to her only child had taken the very life out of her. She faded slowly before everyone's eyes until one morning, three years after having come to the village, she failed to wake up."

"And she never spoke of a husband or the child's father?" Garron asked as he leaned heavily against the scaled foreleg of his dragon, absently scratching the large head that had curled around to find his touch.

"She told not a soul in the village where she came from or of the baby's father."

"But you know, don't you?" He could tell from the look in Howard's eyes, even in the moonlight, that his friend knew the truth. But it was also quite apparent that he wasn't going to divulge the information any more than the deceased mother had.

"Do you go back to Rydell tomorrow?" Howard asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes. I've been carrying the egg around for nearly four seasons and my old bones need a rest. I'll return home, enjoy my family and rest a day or two before I head to the villages in the Hills of Shinda.

Howard sighed while looking up at the stars above. "I don't envy you your travels, Garron. I have to admit that it's been nice to stay in one place for a while." He lowered his eyes to gaze upon his friend. "But I have missed my old acquaintances. Can you tell me of Rydell? Of our other friends and if they are well or not?"

And so the two friends, separated for many years, began to reminisce about their youthful days and of their shared friends, both living and dead.

An odd cracking sound woke Duo from his sleep. "Howard?" he called out softly, temporarily startled at having been awakened. When the sound came again, he turned to his side and bent his elbow to prop his head up on his hand. The faint glowing fire in the hearth gave him enough light to see that the hut was empty except for himself. The sound that had awakened him had ceased, and he wondered if maybe Howard and Garron were making some kind of noise outside or if it had been the popping of the fire that had disturbed his sleep.

He put his head down once again and closed his eyes, ready to resume his slumber. Yet no sooner had his eyelids closed but the sound came again. A curious boy by nature, he looked the room over once more before crawling out from under his blanket. On hands and knees he followed the small, sharp sound. In realizing where it was coming from, he sucked in his breath and looked fearfully at the rider's pouches. When a squeak came from the leather bag, Duo hesitated only a moment before he closed the distance to the corner and his hands quickly began to unlace the pouch. He pushed back the pouch's sides to concentrate on the thin leather ties that secured the top of the soft fabric sack. He knew by sight and touch that this was the velvet bag he'd seen in the rider's hands earlier. It was the source of the strange noise... and it was moving. He looked around the room, feeling guilty about what he was about to do. Since there was no one there to instruct him, he followed the odd sense of urgency that filled his entire being and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Removing the tie completely, Duo pushed the soft cloth sides down to reveal the sapphire egg. Pulling his hands back, he crouch on his haunches to watch. In the dim light of the room he could see the egg was rocking back and forth and that there were tiny fissures in the shell's surface.

Looking quickly to the door of the hut, the boy wondered if he should call out for help. After all, it was a baby dragon that was trying to get out of its shell. It could be dangerous to be near a hatching dragon, he thought, but then another squeak came from inside the shell and his fears were pushed away as he gave his full attention to what was happening before him. In the moment that he'd been distracted by thoughts of getting help, a hole had been pecked out of the strong casing and a bejeweled eye was staring out of it ... looking straight at him. The sense of urgency he'd felt increased tenfold, and he knew beyond a doubt that the dragonling wanted out of its protective shell. With fingers that were now clean, he didn't hesitate to reach for the open edge and pull at the thick covering. He smiled triumphantly as a small portion gave way into his hands.

A black as night talon found purchase from the inside and began to break away the hard covering that imprisoned the small creature within. Carefully turning the egg, Duo put his fingers on the top edge of the widening crack and pulled upwards with all his might with the intention of taking the top off. It reluctantly gave way with a quick and loud snap, causing the boy to fall back and onto to the ground where he sat sprawled out, still as a stone and staring wide-eyed before the broken egg. He noted that the feeling of urgency he'd felt before continued, and he knew something was wonderful was about to happen. Yet for all that, all he could do was sit, stare and wait for that "something" to happen.

With only the light of the dimming fire illuminating the room, the lad watched with fascination as the egg fell over to its side and a membrane-covered dragonling struggled to get out of the opening. Transfixed by the sight, the boy couldn't think of anything else he could do to help the creature, so he settled for watching over it as the dark creature plopped out of the protective shell and onto the straw on the dirt floor. The dragonling then began to pull at the membrane that covered its body with its sharp-looking claws, eating the wet, filmy substance as it was pulled from off the shiny, leathery body. The feeling of urgency Duo had felt moments before had now given way to a sense of relief and curiosity. He wondered why the tiny dragon chose now, in the middle of the night, to emerge from its egg. There was no one there but himself for it to claim as its rider and he'd already been rejected. He wondered if there was such a thing as a riderless dragon.

As the dragonling continued to eat the stringy membrane, Duo eased himself away until his back settled against the hut's wall. Strangely, he didn't feel afraid of the newly-hatched creature, and he couldn't help but wonder to himself how many people had actually seen a dragonling hatch. He was pretty sure no one else in his village had, and for the second time that day he felt privileged, especially since he was the only one to witness such a rare event. Of course, no one would believe him when he told him what he had seen, except Howard and the rider.

The small creature, he observed, was the size of a cat, a full grown, black and wet cat. Remaining still and silent, he watched as it finished the chore of eating the last remnants of the membrane, then the black, glistening creature lay panting on the dirt floor on its belly, recovering from the ordeal of hatching. Duo gazed in wonder at the wet leather hide, remembering Howard saying that dragons developed scales as they aged, that dragonlings were soft and smooth to the touch for at least two seasons. He searched his mind, but in all of Howard's stories of dragons and their riders he couldn't ever remember hearing of a black dragon.

When the small creature didn't move further, Duo inched forward, thinking he would touch it to see if its skin felt as smooth as it looked. But the instant his hand touched the dragonling's flank, two things happened simultaneously and faster than the boy could blink. The dragonling's tail whipped forward to curl around his slender wrist, holding the boy in place, while the flexible creature leapt forward, its open mouth momentarily revealing sharp tiny teeth that, despite the cloth of the large shirtDuo wore, immediately imbedded into the boy's upper arm. The sudden pain caused Duo to cry out and shake his arm in an attempt to get the creature off of him. Try as he might,he was unable to dislodge the dragonling, now twisting to fasten its forearms around his abused arm and dig its talons through the shirt sleeves and into his flesh. Even in his panic, Duo was aware of an uncommon sensation, beginning from the point where he'd been bitten. It felt as if a hot, burning liquid had entered his body and the heat immediately began to move up his arm from the place where the dragonling's teeth were still firmly embedded in his upper arm. He wondered if he was being slowly set on fire from the inside while at the same time his skin felt as if it were turning to ice. "Howard!" He managed to strangle out the older man's name before he fell over, pulling at the dragonling's tail as the icy-hot sensation spread quickly from his upper arm into his shoulder and neck. He gasped in shock as he felt the burning heat creep into his head, and suddenly his vision began to narrow. He fell limp upon the straw hewn floor as unconsciousness began to steal over him, leaving him only vaguely aware of the two men bursting into the hut. Unfortunately, their words and movements were lost to him as his eyes began to close. The last thing he recalled seeing was the glittering dark eyes of the dragon fixed solely upon him just as surely as its teeth were fixed onto the flesh of his arm. He was drawn into those unfathomable orbs and felt a sense of calm steal over him, easing his panic, and then he knew no more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer and warnings on first page of story.**

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 4**

Howard and Garron stared at the spectacle on the dirt floor and froze in place for a moment while their minds accepted the reality before them. The dragonling had accepted the most humble of all children to be its rider.

Howard was the first to move, closing the distance between himself and Duo, then knelt at the boy's side. Garron followed, his attention going to the reptilian creature, stroking its soft sides and making sounds from deep inside his throat that mimicked the purring of his own dragon.

With hishand pressed against Duo's forehead, Howardfound it hot and clammy. "The dragonling has taken him," he mumbled out loud. His eyes noted the paleness of Duo's skin and the red spots on his cheeks. The two men looked up at the same time, exchanging expressions of worry and concern. This was a time of uncertainty, when the saliva of the dragon entered its chosen rider's body. The life and death of the boy and dragon would now be determined by the thin orphan's ability to survive. If his body could tolerate the foreign substance that formed a symbiotic connection between a dragon and its rider, then both of them would be added to the elite of Rydell. If, however, it proved to be too invasive, if Duo's will and body were too fragile, the boy would perish and the newly hatched dragon would soon follow. This joining was instinctive to the dragon, driven by instinct to connect with its chosen rider in order to survive, but it was a perilous and painful process for its human counterpart. The boy being rendered unconscious was typical, but he would have to be carefully watched and tended for the next three days and comforted while his mind and body struggled to adjust to the changes that had already begun.

"Rayer is pleased," Garron announced as he continued to pet the baby dragon. He knew from great experience that the small creature's mouth would remain clenched onto the boy's forearm for a while yet and that the blood dripping from the wounds would slowly ebb and stop. It was a matter of time now until they learned the fate of the boy and his dragon.

"I should have stayed with him," Howard said with a worried frown on his face and he pushed the tangled but clean and damp hair away from the boy's still face.

"You couldn't have known," Garron replied, but there was something in his old friend's expression that seemed to contradict his statement. "Howard?" He waited until the grey-haired man looked up and their eyes met. "You didn't know that the dragonling would choose him, did you?"

The other man gave him an enigmatic smile. "Of course I didn't know," he answered. "But I had hoped and suspected that he might."

Garron's gaze drifted back to the boy. "What is so special about this boy that you would have such aspirations for him? The dragonling chooses his rider and no one really knows the reasoning behind it. Even Rayer told me I was chosen by him because of a feeling of rightness he felt at my touch. It's just not something that can be predicted."

Howard shook his head, then looked back at the boy's face, a smile of fondness on his lips. "How is it that this one dirty little boy won your's and Rayer's attention and concern upon such a short meeting? Don't tell me you don't care about his welfare for you've spoken of Duo quite a bit since meeting him. There's something about him that draws people to him, and I was fairly certain that, given a chance, a dragonling would choose him." He frowned a bit. "I just don't understand why he didn't tell you that something happened when he touched the egg. We both know the dragonling sends its feelings to its chosen rider."

Garron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand; it had been a long day. "The village people were anticipating his failure. I suppose he gave them what they wanted."

"That's certainly possible," Howard said and both men looked to the boy's slumbering form. Then as if coming to some conclusion, Howard looked up to his old friend his face taking on a serious expression. "If the boy survives, you will most likely see him in daylight again, but this time he'll be free of dirt and grime. There is something in his appearance, beneath all of that, which gives him away, or rather his heritage. I want you to swear to me that if you see what I believe you will, you will tell no one. The boy's life may depend on it."

"You can be very vexing, my friend," the rider said with a long-suffering sigh, resigned himself to doing what the other man asked. "I would have no harm come to the boy, so of course, I won't tell anyone what I might or might not see."

Howard chuckled, knowing he rankled the other man's otherwise steady nerves. "At least his circumstances will improve now. With your edict to the village to care for Duo and his dragon for the next two years, they'll be forced to give him respect as well as a roof over his head and food in his and his dragon's belly."

"I'll have words with Speaker Charn before I leave. I assume you'll put up with me for the next few days, until I'm sure the boy has recovered so that I can carry news back to the Halls."

Howard nodded. "It would be my pleasure, and I'm sure Rayer can be easily accommodated as well. This valley is an excellent location for a dragon, for the mountains that border it hold an abundance of food for Rayer and for our dragonling once he's old enough to hunt for his own food."

Looking down at the tiny dragon still firmly attached to his rider, Garron chuckled. "A black dragon. I've never seen nor heard of one before. Have you?"

"No, can't say I have."

"I'm beginning to believe that Amulah is about to witness something very unusual in this boy and his black dragon, that is if they survive the next few days."

"I have no doubt that they'll both do just fine," the so-called hermit said with confidence.

A gasp from the boy brought both men's attention back to him. Duo's thin body had begun to tremble as if he were wracked with cold. Howard grabbed the blanket on the straw bed he'd made earlier and wrapped it around the boy, then carried him to the lone bed and set him in the middle of it.

Touching the boy's skin, it was easy to see that the dragon's bane, the process of the connection between the dragon and his chosen rider, was upon him. Duo's limbs were limp and his entire body was burning with fever. With a torch in hand, Garron made another trip into the canyon and brought back cold water from the stream to bathe the heated skin. Both dragon rider and hermit knew they would be working throughout the night to make the boy as comfortable as possible and to keep his fever down.

"It's a good thing he bathed earlier," Garron commented, tucking the blanket around the boy and his dragon after cooling the boy's chest with a wet cloth.

"Must have been a premonition on your part," Howard suggested, which caused the rider to dismiss the suggestion with a brief snort. "Why don't you rest for a while. I'll tend to him until I can't stay awake any longer, then I'll wake you."

"Sounds good. It's been a long day." The rider stood and stretched, the bones of his back popping loudly. It had been a very long day. "I'll bed down where the boy slept earlier so that I'm close enough to help if you need me."

Howard bid the rider goodnight and turned his attention back to the boy, now sleeping restlessly, occasionally tossing about from the constant discomfort he was experiencing. Wringing out the cool water from the cloth in his hand, he readied himself for a long night.

By midday the people of the village began to wonder why the dragon and its rider lingered at the hermit's hut, which had been purposely set away from their community. Some children remarked that Duo had not been seen in the fields that morning and those of the village who looked more kindly on the parentless child began to worry at his unusual absence.

Several of the more daring boy's ventured out to the distant hut and edged warily past the dozing dragon that lay on its belly in the midday sun, its eyes closed as if it was unaware or unconcerned about anything but its rest. One boy, appointed to act as their spokesman, knocked timidly on the hermit's door while his eyes remained fixed warily on the majestic winged reptile.

"Yes?" The abrupt opening of the ramshackle door accompanied by the dragon rider's voice startled the lad and his three companions huddling behind him.

The boy looked with wide eyes at the rider, dressed in clothes quite different from the leathers he'd worn the day before. The loose breeches and tunic were made of a fine fabric rarely seen by the simple folk of the small village of Ha'ber. In a nervous voice the boy in the lead addressed the rider. "We were wondering why you and your dragon linger, sir. Is everything all right?"

Garron narrowed his eyes as he studied the stout youth with ruddy skin and mousy brown hair. "You may tell your speaker that the dragonling has chosen one of your people as its rider. I will stay with Howard to see if the boy and dragon survive the ordeal known as the dragon's bane."

Soft moans came from inside the hut, and the three boys leaned to the side to try and see around the rider to learn the identity of the fortunate child.

"Who's been chosen?" asked the bolder boy in front.

"Your little dark cloud, Duo," Garron said, appreciating the looks of shock on the three boys' faces. "Tell your speaker that he and I will need to make arrangements for the boy and dragonling before I leave for Rydell. I would also appreciate it if your village would accommodate us by preparing food. Howard and I are much too occupied with the boy to cook properly."

The boy straightened and nodded, knowing that carrying the words of the dragon rider to the speaker would elevate his importance in the village, at least for the day. "I'll go straight away, honored dragon rider. I'm sure that Charn will want to speak with you as soon as he can walk the distance here."

"No," Garron frowned and looked across the valley to see the distant village. "Tell him to come on the morrow. Send the food straight away, and some broth for the boy. I'd also appreciate someone supplying Duo with fresh clothing. He's a dragon rider now and should be appropriately dressed befitting his new standing in Amulah."

The boy nodded, his brow furrowed as if he were concentrating on not forgetting anything the rider had said. When Garron waved them off, he turned and bumped into his stunned friends. He quickly straightened and with an air of importance asked, "Did you not hear the man? I've an important message to carry to the speaker. Get out of my way."

The rider watched with amusement as the boy bolted, leaving the others to try and catch up. Garron felt a moment's regret, wishing he could see the speaker's face when he learned that the boy he'd given up as bad luck had been the one chosen by the little black dragon.

Seeing that all was quiet once again, and after Rayer assured him he was content after his early morning hunt and his belly was full, he turned back into the hut, shutting the door behind him.

Howard sat on the edge of his bed with the very ill boy, wrapped once again in the blanket and cradled in his arms.

"Hurts," Duo whimpered, and the rider could sympathize with his suffering. He remembered well his own trial of the dragon's bane that he'd gone through with Rayer when he was but eight. His thoughts went back in time to that momentous day. Of course the circumstances had been different than Duo's. He'd been brought to court by his father, joining other boys who were the sons and descendants of riders. They were the privileged few who had the first opportunity to touch the dragon's egg.

He'd been schooled by his father - the rider of Perrin, the green scaled dragon that had been an important part of his childhood - to recognize any mental interaction between himself and the dragonling in the egg. He recalled feeling frightened at being presented to the court, and somewhat timid when asked to put his hands on the pale green egg. When he felt the questioning mind of the dragonling touching his thoughts, he'd dismissed it as being his own vivid imagination, not able to believe that he would be fortunate enough to be chosen. Then, as the curiosity and warmth he felt became stronger, he could no longer deny that Rayer had chosen him. It was the most frightening, exciting and defining moment of his life.

After telling his father the news, he had been whisked off to another room where he and his father waited for the egg to begin cracking. He helped his dragon to free himself from his shell, knowing and trying to prepare himself for what would happen almost immediately after the dragon ate the membrane off its body. His father had explained to him that the nutrients of the membrane would sustain a dragonling during the several days that he and his chosen rider endured the trial of fire and ice, better known as the dragon's bane, when the dragonling would bite his chosen's riders flesh and its saliva entered the bloodstream.

Even though he'd been prepared ahead of time, it was an almost overwhelming experience and one of the most painful he'd ever endured. He felt a good measure of sympathy for the boy now suffering. He'd not had any preparation, and though partially aware of what was happening, Duo really didn't understand the danger he was in.

"Could you bring me a cup of water?" Howard asked the rider, bringing him back from his thoughts of the past.

Garron went to the mantle over the fireplace and retrieved the wooden cup that rested there. He dipped it into the bucket of water he'd drawn earlier that morning from the clear mountain stream that ran nearby, then handed it to Howard who placed it against the boy's pale lips. Two slender arms fought their way out of the blankets and trembling hands weakly grasped the cup as the boy desperately swallowed the water in large, noisy gulps, trying to quench his thirst and the heat eating away at his body.

"Easy," Howard cautioned, trying to steady the cup so the blankets wouldn't get wet. After draining it completely, the shaking hand dropped and Duo relaxed against the man holding him. His pale chapped lips moved but no words came out.

From his vantage point, Garron was able to read the boy's lips. "He says the dragonling's thirsty, too." Howard looked up and the two men shared a smile. The connection between the dragon and its rider was progressing nicely.

"I'll see to it," the rider said. He went back to the shelf, selected a bowl and filled it with water for the small creature. The black dragon had released his teeth from the boy's arm sometime during the night, and his body now rested on top of the boy's bare chest, its long thin tail, widening only at the tip, loosely clung to Duo's slender neck. Garron set the bowl down low enough to offer its contents to the dragonling. The black leathery head rose and a forked tongue flicked out to touch the water, cautiously tasting it. Then the process repeated with water drops being splattered onto Duo's chest until the small dragon had its fill. He then tucked his dark head back down under the covers and against the boy's hot, fevered chest. Garron knew that the small dragon would soon have to go out and hunt for some meat, because once the boy finally felt better, he and his dragon would be famished from their ordeal.

It came as no surprise that when the food from the village arrived the village speaker came also, accompanying the two women who'd prepared the large meal. Amongst other things, he carried clothing that had been requested and gathered for the newest dragon rider.

Garron spoke to the man briefly and reported to him what Duo was going through. The man looked appropriately concerned. He insisted that he see for himself that the boy was all right. Reluctantly, Garron led the man inside the dimly lit room.

"Can't we leave the door open," Charn asked, his eyes straining to adjust to the darker environment.

"The light outside is too bright at the moment for both the dragonling and Duo. In a day or two they'll be able to step outside," Garron stated, then took the speaker's elbow and directed him to the bed.

The village speaker studied the pale face of the boy who had been under his people's care for six years, and both he and his mother had been a burden for five years before that. From the faint candlelight and the low flame of the fire in the hearth, he could just barely see the slight glistening of sweat on the boy's pinched face, indicating a fever and pain. The hermit was holding Duo, and pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin while giving the speaker an impatient glare.

Charn's focus turned to the hermit, and his suspicions rose concerning the man and his role in the dragon's choosing of the unfortunate boy. Howard had always been a mysterious person who had come to the village of Ha'ber over summers years ago. The man was an undeniable recluse, strangely cultured and intelligent. He purposely kept himself away from the village as much as possible, although he did, from time to time, come to him with suggestions. For the most part, those meetings had been about the very boy the hermit was now holding in his arms with pose of protection. It seemed odd that he was involved in the claim of Duo being the dragonling's new rider. Howard had always stood up for the boy, insisting the people of Ha'ber do right by him. His suspicions led the village speaker to voice his concerns out loud.

"This isn't some scheme of yours to get the boy more than he already deserves, is it, Howard?"

"A scheme?" Howard asked in a tight voice, hardly believing the ignorant man before him could believe such a thing. "Do I look like I can manipulate the will of a dragonling?"

Charn looked around the dim lit room. "I see no hatchling as evidence of your claim that the boy was chosen. He looks ill to me, surely, but that doesn't mean he's been chosen."

"You doubt my word?" Garron interjected, letting some of his anger be heard in his voice.

Charn seemed to think twice about confronting a dragon rider. They owed fealty to the dragons that came from Rydell and their riders who protected their borders from Amulah's encroaching northern enemies. "Forgive me my ignorant ways," Charn said, with a bob of his head. "I meant no disrespect."

"Show him," Garron said to the angry looking Howard. "It is his right to see what has come to pass, for his village is now responsible for the care and well being of both dragon and his rider for the next two years. Show him that he can report to them that he has seen it with his own eyes."

With obvious reluctance, Howard shifted the listless boy enough to open the blanket. The shirt the boy had been put in the night before was wet with sweat, but that fact was ignored for the black creature that lay cured up in a ball on the boy's chest, just over his heart.

The speaker's eyes widened and an involuntary gasp escaped him in response to what he was seeing. "A black dragon! That's a bad omen, isn't it?" he whispered with fear sounding in his voice.

Garron waved off the man's superstitious fears and in a firm voice said, "It's not bad luck. The dragon's egg came to us from a land on the other side of the Osporin Sea in an exchange for one of our own dragon eggs. It is our hope that he will one day mate with one of our own dragons and their offspring will strengthen the next line of dragons."

"But a foreign dragon?" the man said with a horrified look on his face.

"He is still a dragon and is already accepted by Rayer," Garron told the man. "And the king and the riders guild expect no less from the people of Ha'ber than to give full support to our newest dragon and his young rider."

Howard drew the blanket back up to cover the boy and dragonling, then looked up at the speaker. "Go and tell the people of Ha'ber what you will, but from this day forward Duo is to receive the very best the village has to offer. Is that understood?"

"Yes, it is," Charn replied, surprised at the hermit's voice of authority and wondered once again about the aloof man who'd always championed the boy resting in his arms.

Garron spoke next, capturing the speaker's full attention with his authoritative tone. "And if I learn that anyone from your village, even a woman or child, has laid a hand on this boy with the intent of punishing or harming him, they will answer to me as the representative of the Halls of Dornan and King Vourdan. This boy, whose presence you've suffered poorly, is now under the protective wings of all dragons and riders. You would all do well to remember this indisputable fact."

Charn nodded, wisely keeping any reply to himself after seeing the ire in both the hermit and rider's faces. Sensing his dismissal, Charn moved slowly, backing out of the hut and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Garron turned back to his friend as Howard sighed and said, "Let's just hope they heed my words." He motioned again for the cup of water, which the rider reached for and handed to him. "For I'll thrash everyone of them if they show any disrespect for this child." The rider had no doubt Howard meant to carry out his threat.

The two men continued to watch over the boy, taking turns holding him and bathing his body and brow to keep him cool. For two days the fever ravaged within the boy's slight body, seeming at times as it if might consume him with its heat. Then, on the third night of their watch, it left as quickly as it had come. Garron opened the hut's door the next morning to accept food from the villagers while Howard slept soundly with the boy at his side, sleeping equally deep with the black dragonling nested between them but in constant touch with its rider.

Howard awoke midday and gently bathed the boy's thin body with scented water. With Duo still soundly asleep, exhausted from his ordeal, he picked up the wooden comb one of the village women had sent and began the chore of combing through the mess that was his hair. The hermit took great care at working through the tangles while the boy slept on. His limbs were cramped from maintaining his crouched position when at long last the Duo's hair was snarl and tangle free. Both men were surprised that the lad's rich brown hair, now clean and lying over his shoulder, reached halfway down the length of his chest.

Duo began to stir as the day came to a close and Howard managed to get both food and drink into his empty belly. Though rested and fed, Duo was understandably weak, yet all he could speak of was the small black dragon resting against him. Between spoonfuls of soup he asked Garron about dragons. How was he to care for a dragonling? What did it require? The rider answered patiently, reassuring the boy that his dragon would soon be able to hunt for himself and that his village was duty bound by the King and Halls of Dornan to care and support him and his dragon until two years had passed. At that time, the dragon would be large enough to carry Duo's weight, and they would fly together to the Halls of Dornan to begin his training as a rider with other boys who had been chosen by their dragons as well.

Duo fell asleep for the first time since his ordeal had begun with a contented smile on his face, his black dragon snuggled in his arms. The triangular head of the dragon was nestled under his chin and a small purr rumbled from its chest.

Not long after the sun had risen the following day the boy was helped out of the bed and hut, a man on each side of him giving his weakened legs the support they needed in order to stay upright. Duo breathed in the fresh morning air and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the morning sun. The small dragon sat on his rider's slender shoulder, its tail wrapped loosely around the boy's neck as the jeweled eyes scanned the surrounding area. A rumbling sound brought Duo's attention back to his dragon. The dark, eyes were focused on the large dragon lying on the ground adjacent to the hut. Rayer studied the dragonling as well, then answered it with a louder rumble, resembling a rough purr. It seemed the two were pleased to see each other.

Once Garron saw the boy had steadied himself on his feet, he left his side to go to his own dragon, still observing the two newest additions to their numbers.

_Do we fly home this day_? Rayer asked as he yawned, showing all three humans the many white and sharp teeth inside his mouth.

_I wish to see how the village takes to the boy now that he's feeling better and has been acknowledged as a rider, _Garron replied as he reached out to rub his hand along the dragon's jaw, bringing another rumbling purr of pleasure from his beloved beast.

_Have you spoken to the dragonling? _Garron asked.

Rayer leaned his head into his rider's touch. _I've greeted him, but he's not ready to speak to me. He's different_.

Garron agreed. While it was natural for a newly emerged dragonling to cling to its new rider, the little black dragon seemed almost excessively possessive of the boy he'd claimed as his own. He had tried to gently soothe the newest dragon's anxiousness, to reassure him that he could at least unwrap his tail from around the boy's neck for a while. As his reward, the little black dragon had snapped at him, several times in fact, especially when he tried to separate him from Duo so that he and Howard could tend to the boy.

Turning, the rider watched as Duo sat on the ground, leaning against a rock, and began to try, once again, to coax the small dragon to remove its tail from around his neck.

_We need to remember that his dragonling is not from one of our clutches. He's from a distant land and people who are much more private than we tend to be,_Garron commented.

_He's very dark_, Rayer said, his head tilting to get a better view of the small creature. Both rider and dragon watched as Duo finally managed to persuade the little one to remove himself from his body. With all four feet on the ground for the first time, his triangular head tilted from side to side as his dark jeweled eyes took in his new surroundings. Garron couldn't help but smile as the long tail found and wrapped itself around Duo's exposed ankle.

"He's curious," Duo told them with an grin of affection on his pale face. He was obviously sensing the dragon's emotions. "And hungry," he added. "Go on," he said encouragingly, motioning with his hands for small creature to venture out from him.

Suddenly, the dragonling bolted from the boy, running towards the canyon behind the small dwelling. Duo scrambled awkwardly to his feet and followed as fast as he could on wobbly legs, his eyes never leaving the dragon's path from where he disappeared into the brush and wild growth that surround the hut. Duo stopped and looked back worriedly at Garron for reassurance. And in that moment, the older rider saw what Howard had expected him to see when they spoke the first night they'd spent tending to the boy and dragonling. He recalled his friend's words and his promise in return to keep his silence.

With the boy free of dirt, his burnished brown long hair pulled back by a leather tie, his face was more visible then ever, and so were his eyes. Those telling eyes were wide, appealing and the unique blue-violet color that Garron had only seen the likes of in a special group of people. His breath hitched and caught in his throat as he choked back a gasp at realizing the boy's undeniable heritage.

_Is all well?_ Rayer asked, sensing his alarm.

_Look at the boy, Rayer. Can you see a resemblance to anyone?_

Through the jeweled eyes, the silver dragon regarded the newest rider, and Garron felt a wave of recognition flow between them. _The currents of life flow in curious directions, _Rayer said calmly.

Forgetting for a moment to reassure the boy that his dragon was just hunting for food, Garron turned to look at Howard and found his friend watching him in turn, a knowing expression on his face. His friend knew he had realized the boy's heritage. The rider now had some of the answers to his many questions, but there were still more unanswered. How had his old friend ended up here, in a village far from Rydell, with the mysterious boy? How had he come to know about the lad's parentage? Was it happenstance? It was a tale he was determined to hear from Howard before he left the village of Ha'ber for his home.

Just as Duo made to follow his dragonling, the small creature burst out of the bushes, a dead rodent hanging out of its mouth.

"Praise him," Howard encouraged the boy. "Dragons crave the praise of their rider and your's do all within its abilities to earn it from you."

"Really?" Duo looked skeptical as the small black dragon, hardly bigger than a small dog, stopped at his feet with his meal still in his mouth. At Howard's encouraging nod, the lad reached out his hand and pet the top of his dragonling's head. "Good boy," Duo said, smiling with warm affection for the purring creature. As soon as he removed his hand, the black dragonling tossed back its head, opened its mouth and swallowed whole the dead animal that had been in his jaws a moment before.

"More?" Duo asked, his head tilting as sensed his needs of the black creature. "Go ahead. Just don't go too far." The little dragon turned tail and quickly scampered in the same direction it had come from moments before.

Howard chuckled and Duo looked up to see what was funny. "One of the gifts the dragonling brings to a village is that they will no longer have a rodent problem."

Duo smiled and looked over to Garron as he approached. The rider's eyes stayed fixed on the boy, noting the unusual handsomeness of the child. "Has your dragon spoken to you yet?" he asked as he came to stand by the newest rider. They both paused as the bushes rustled and a faint squeak was heard.

"Not with words," Duo replied distractedly, looking for his dragonling to reappear. "But I can tell how he feels. I know when he's hungry or thirsty and when he is content or wanting something." He looked up and into the rider's eyes and smiled. "He likes me," he said, looking very pleased.

"How do you know your dragon is a he?"

Duo blinked, surprised by the question, then shrugged. "I don't know. I just kind of sense that he's male." Just then the little black blur came running out of the brush and back to its rider's feet. This time he tilted his head up, proudly displaying his catch and to receive Duo's praise for his hunting skills. Garron felt Rayer's amusement at the small one's antics.

"Good boy. You're so clever and quick to catch a bird," Duo praised his dragon and again, as soon as he removed his hand, the bird disappeared into the black maw. A feeling of contentment passed from the reptile to the human boy, signaling that the little dragon was full. Duo reached down and gathered the dark creature into his arms and stroked its back as he turned to Garron. "Will he always do that? Show me his food before he eats?" he asked. "I can only imagine it gets rather ugly when their meals get bigger."

Both men laughed. "Indeed it would be," Garron answered, still chuckling at the picture Duo painted. "No, he'll do that for a while yet, to gain your praise and respect. You, in return, should always behave in a manner that will earn you his respect. He will remain your life-long companion as long as you remain worthy of his devotion."

Duo looked puzzled for a moment, then asked, "So if I do something unwise or foolish I'll risk my dragon leaving me?"

"Every man and woman has moments of foolishness," Garron began to explain. "We make choices good and bad, that's how we learn. But a dragon sees into your heart, Duo. If you truly follow the dictates of your heart and your desire is to do good for yourself and for all living things, your dragon will be in harmony with you, for he wishes to please you and to make you happy. "

Howard took up the conversation. "Dragons are not hatched all knowing, Duo, but they are unbelievably wise and loyal. Your dragonling will be very impressionable during these first two years that you'll continue to live here in Ha'ber. You should strive to live your life in an upright manner, showing kindness and understanding to others and learning all that you can."

Garron nodded his head in agreement then looked at the boy. "There is a saying that is passed down from one rider to another, and that is: 'To have a good dragon, you must be a good man.' That is the code by which we all try to live."

"Be a good man," Duo repeated, his brow furrowing in thought as he studied the creature in his arms. Then looking up at the rider, he asked, "How can I possibly be worthy of such a wondrous creature? I'm pretty much the lowest of the low in Amulah and Ha'ber. I don't even have a home."

"But you will, Duo," Howard cut in, smiling gently at the boy. "It's the village's responsibility to see that you have all you need to raise your dragon, and that task is accomplished a day at a time. Your love and care for him will earn you his devotion and affection in return."

"I can do that," Duo said softly as he began to pet the creature's back and the dragonling began to purr from the pleasure of having his rider pay attention to him. "I don't remember anyone ever wanting me, or even needing me to take care of them before," he said quietly. Then turning his head to look at Howard, he added, "I think I'm going to like caring for my dragon because he's all mine, right? No one can take him away from me."

"That's right," the hermit replied, looking a bit pained as he added, "He's yours and you are his, and it will remain so until one of you leaves this mortal realm."

Duo closed his eyes as he pet the purring creature. A smile grew on his face a moment before he said, "Wu Fei. He said his name's Wu Fei."

Garron nodded. "Dragons know their name from the time that they are in their shell. We don't know exactly why, but it is so with every one of them. Now tell him your name," the rider coached, happy to see yet another step in the bond forged between a dragon and his chosen companion. He thought, as he watched the scene before him, that this was his reward for carrying eggs back and forth across the kingdom. The merging of dragon and rider was always a wondrous event, but this boy, his situation and likeable personality made the bonding stand out as something special.

"I'm Duo," the lad said out loud and yet gently to the creature nestled against him.

"Now tell him again," the rider urged. "And this time do it with your thoughts, just as he spoke to you."

The boy's brow furrowed with concentration as he did as he was told. Then the smile was back and he looked up to the two men. "I think we're going to be best friends," he said, completely enthralled by the idea.

"Of that I have no doubt," Howard chuckled, his face softening as he gazed fondly at the boy and dragon. "To celebrate the naming of your dragon I'll get the fire going and make some stone biscuits so that they're ready when the villagers bring the food for our supper. Just keep talking to Wu Fei, Duo. The more you say to him the faster he'll pick up your speech and your communication with each other will improve."

"I'll gather some wood," Garron offered. The two men walked a short distance from the boy, then paused for a moment, watching Duo situate himself to a rock where he settled on top of it, crossing his legs under him. He then commenced to talk to the little dragonling.

As the two men turned to their tasks, they could hear the Duo's quiet voice saying, "If you'll let me, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have. And I promise, Wu Fei, that I'll be a good man."

TBC

Note: Thanks to all who have left areview. You're all better than great! One reviewer suggested I properly acknowledge the author of the Dragon Riders of Pern for insipiring this story. Well, I did read a couple of those books, so long ago that I can't remember when. I think the mating ritual (many chapters from now)might besimilar, but I can't say for sure. In that light, I'd like to acknowledge the influence of every fantasy book I've ever read, dragon story or not. The most recent of those beingEragon and the Eldest. Oh,and I loved the movie that had Sean Connery as the voice of the dragon. That was the best dragon ever, in my humble estimation. (Can't for the life of me remember the movie's name, though. Can you tell I need some major sleep?)I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the lateness in posting. Enjoy, I'm off to the land of Nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer and warning on first page of story**

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 5**

"If you'll let me, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have. And I promise, Wu Fei, that I'll be a good man."

Garron was touched by the boy's words. Without any training, Duo had already grasped what his relationship with his dragon would be. It was to be a unique, symbiotic relationship between dragon and man that would mature, deepen and last a lifetime. Many riders found themselves so satisfied with the emotional and mental connection they shared with their dragons that they had trouble relating to others. Relationships often suffered when that was the case. The rider cast his eyes towards Howard and felt deep sympathy for his old friend, now walking ahead of him. He sighed deeply, feeling grateful that he had at least found his match in Raven, his understanding wife. Her dragon Lilith had mated with Rayer many years ago. Thankfully, their unions had been successful. The mated dragons had produced two eggs, though only one hatched successfully. His wife had bourne him two children, the light of their lives, and together they lived happily, for the most part, content with their circumstance.

Yes, he'd been fortunate that things had worked out after Lilith's initial selection of Rayer for her mate. He'd known that the female dragon favored his own, and he'd long contemplated the merits of accepting Raven as his lifemate over the tugging from his heart towards another direction. When the time came, and they had been caught up in their dragons' lust, he made his choice and consummated his union with Raven along with their dragons.

He pondered for a moment on his good fortune, for not all matings were successful, at least on the rider's part. Female dragons chose a mate for the duration of her life, and it was beneficial if the riders of those dragons also became life companions, though that wasn't always the case. Yes, he felt himself fortunate, and sometimes guilty that he had fared better than others.

He hurried his steps in order to catch up with his old friend. "Howard," he said, putting his arm around the taller man's shoulders. "I think you have something to tell me."

The grey-haired man sighed. "Very well, but I want your assurance that the information I impart to you will stay between you and I alone. No one must know of the boy's heritage until he's fully grown and a competent rider."

The rider gave his friend a dubious look. "He will have to come to Rydell in two years, Howard. Everyone will know of his lineage the moment they set their eyes upon him."

"But he is safe until then. At fourteen and in the Halls of Dornan, he'll be under the protection of the King and all riders."

Garron nodded. "That's true. I can understand the reason behind your secrets." He then pointed to the hut, fit for a hermit but not for his friend. "Is the boy reason you left Rydell, your home and friends?"

"Yes, he was one of the reasons, but the main motivation for my leaving was that I simply no longer belonged."

"You're the only one that felt that way, Howard. To the rest of us, you will always be our brother." His words appeared to have an emotional effect on his friend for his eyes became surprisingly bright. Seeing his friend struggling to keep his composure, Garron abruptly changed the subject. "Now let's get the fire rebuilt and those biscuits made for that skinny child you're so fond of, and then you can tell me what you can about him."

Three days later, Garron began his journey to the stone-carved city of Rydell on the back of his silver dragon. He carried with him a secret that was to be kept for the time being. He also had the reassurance and oath from Charn, the village speaker, that Duo and Wu Fei would be well taken care of by the people of the village of Ha'ber. As he left, a new dwelling was being erected at the edge of the village, a location where Wu Fei could move about more freely as he grew, something dragonlings did rapidly. At his strong urging, Howard was appointed as Duo's guardian and mentor. He would act as the liaison between the speaker and the new rider, addressing any physical needs the boy might have that the village could provide, and standing as a mentor and friend.

Garron lifted his face into the cool wind that rushed by as he sat atop his dragon, skirting a low hanging cloud. He longed for home, his wife and children. Once there, he had every intention of staying put for a while. Despite that desire, he would ask the guild that he be the one to he journey back to the village of Ha'ber to check on the welfare the boy and black dragon as well as his old friend. No doubt the time would come when the three would cause a great stir in the Halls of Dornan and perhaps in Amulah itself. It was a time he both looked forward to and felt in dread of.

Howard straightened from his task of building up the fire. Winter had set in hard and fast this year. His gloved hands ached from the cold and once again he paused to wonder why he endured such frigid winters when he could be back in the warm Halls of Dornan with servants doing the work for him. His reason for being where he was chose that moment to burst through the door of their dwelling with a blast of cold air rushing in after him.

"Shut the door!" he barked at the boy in an irritated tone.

The door was promptly shut and the humble structure shook slightly from the force of it.

"Duo." His tone again warned the boy.

"Sorry." The lad bent to place the padded roll against the bottom of the door in an attempt to keep the cold draft out of their already chilly dwelling.

"Wu Fei is fed and comfortable?" Howard asked, studying the smaller figure for a moment, noting his lack of eye contact.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

Under the thick jacket the boy had been given by a family in the village, the slender shoulders shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough."

Those were words that the older man had come to dread. He sighed and sat on the hearth, the warmest place in their humble abode. "Tell me, is it you or Wu Fei that is in trouble this time?"

With a stride that denoted anger, the boy went to the hearth and sat on the opposite end of his mentor. "It should be Kale that's in trouble," the boy said with a deep frown. "But we both know it will come back as either being mine or Wu Fei's fault."

Howard crossed his arms over his blanket covered chest and frowned. Even though Duo's status in the village had been elevated from beggar boy to dragon rider, the people of Ha'ber continued to be a superstitious lot. They remained stubborn about seeing Duo as anything other than a black cloud amongst them, and having a black, temperamental dragon hadn't helped. "Just tell me what happened before I hear it from the speaker."

Duo had been working to take off his gloves and, once his hands were free, he set the sodden things down on the warm stone to dry. He then put his pink fingers towards the flames beneath the pot that was holding their supper. "Kale was just being his nasty self, throwing balls of snow at me that just happened to have rocks in them. He had Jaff and Hagar with him. When they're together they tend to be even meaner than usual."

"Did they hurt you?" Howard asked, reigning in his mounting anger.

"Nah, but they would have if it wasn't for the thick clothing Jaff's mother made me." A small smile began to form on the boy's pink lips. "It's rather funny, isn't it? Jaff's mother unknowingly gave me a gift that kept me safe from her own bully."

"There's nothing funny about this," Howard snarled with a deep frown. "It's shameful the way these people still treat you." His anger quickly dispelled any feeling of being cold that he'd had moments before. "You are a dragon rider. You deserve respect not..." His arms waved wildly as he gestured to their surroundings and added, "This!"

"Easy, Howard." The boy leaned over and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It might not be perfect, but it's a lot better than I've ever had before. And I'm not complaining," he said, with a look that told the older man that he shouldn't either. "No use getting upset when you told me to tell you what happened, and I did... kind of."

That last part of Duo's sentence told Howard that there was more to the story. "What happened?" he asked with a forbearing sigh.

"The stupid morons treated me like that when Wu Fei was with me."

Howard slapped his gloved hand to his forehead and groaned. Dragons were by nature fiercely loyal and protective of their riders, and Wu Fei had proved to be no different and maybe even more so. But the black dragon, now the size of a cow, had an attitude unlike the dragons he'd known. Of course, he was young, and that excused much of the trouble he got into, but there was a stubbornness and a belligerence that Howard could only assume was part of his foreign nature. He and Duo had their hands full caring for the quickly growing and temperamental creature.

"He charged them, butting Jaff and Hagar with his head and then hit Kale with his tail, sending him flying about twenty feet." A chuckle and amused smile lit up the boy's handsome face. "It was something to see, Howard." The boy's chin then rose, showing his more stubborn side. "Wu Fei is a good defender and I told him so." Duo obviously knew it was wrong for Wu Fei to attack the boys, but he was demonstrating to Howard that he wouldn't reprimand his dragon for it. Howard knew that neither would he. If he'd been present, he'd have head butted them also.

"He is a good defender," Howard grinned back. "And I'm glad he gave Kale the spanking I've wanted to give him for years."

Duo's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment before he and Howard began to laugh... just as the pounding began on their door.

Spring came slowly and not a moment too soon, bringing warmer days that melted away the cold winter snows. It had been a rather severe winter, claiming several of the elderly and two of the youngest in the village. Howard was especially glad for the thaw and the relief it gave his aching bones, which he claimed couldn't take the cold much longer.

On one bright and less chilly morning, he led Duo and his black dragon through the meadow and back towards his old hut at the base of the mountain. They passed it by the dilapidated structure and followed the trail that would lead them up a winding path to the top of the over-shadowing mountain. The climb was a laborious one for the dragon, for rocks shifted under his feet with each step he took. Duo dutifully stayed by his side, encouraging and lightly teasing the struggling dragon, now the height of a village dwelling.

It had been planned ahead of time that while the three spent the day on the mountainside, the villagers would erect yet another dwelling for the growing dragon, one that would hopefully last until the next winter, when they would most likely have to build something larger yet again. Several times Howard had tried to urge Charn to build a dwelling large enough for Wufei to dwell in at his full height, lessening the amount of time and energy spent on the repeated chore. But the village people were stubborn and set in their ways, unwilling to deviate from their original plan of building a new structure for the dragon that drew people to Ha'ber from far and wide in order to see him. Pride, Howard had named their stubbornness, for Charn had admitted that all who came to the village and visited the dragon's lodging would judge them by how well they performed their task at seeing to his welfare.

And so while the new hut was being built, the man, boy and dragon labored up the steep slope until they came to an outcropping of white rock that jutted out from the side of the mountain, high above the valley below. There the three rested for a short spell. Howard and the boy ate some of the dried fruit, cheese and bread they'd brought with them while Wu Fei stretched out his body on the warm rocks and soaked in the warmth of the brightly shining sun.

"So why'd we come all the way up here?" Duo asked before biting off a large chunk of bread and chewing on it, his eyes filled with curiosity and fixed on Howard.

"Wu Fei is old enough to start using his wings. Today our dragonling becomes a true dragon when he learns to fly."

The black dragon's dark eyes opened and regarded the man. "Wu Fei says he's tired from the climb," Duo translated his dragon's thoughts.

"Then he'll be relieved to know that once he learns to fly he'll probably never have to climb a mountain again," Howard said, looking at the black-as-night creature. "And once he begins to fly, we'll have a hard time getting him to come down."

That statement received a slight reaction from the dragon. His head lifted from the warm stone and tilted it to the side, his eyes never leaving the older man. Howard detected a question in the creature's jeweled eyes.

"We'll begin right after we've finish eating," he said, guessing at what the dragon wanted to know.

He must have guessed right for Wu Fei put his head back down on the warm stone and closed his eyes, looking disinterested. The twitching of his long tail gave away the fact that he was either feeling anxious or anticipation for his first flight.

A short while later the dragon stood at the edge of the precipice that offered a stunning view of the valley below as well as the village of Ha'ber, nestled in its center. "Stretch out your wings," Howard instructed the dragon as he and Duo stood off to the side, safely out of reach of the magnificent black, leather wings that had been frequently examined during the many months since Wu Fei's hatching.

Wu Fei complied to the man's instruction, slowly unfolding and then stretching out his wings. With the sun shining through them, the membrane between the strong cartilage supports appeared to be a deep, blood red in color. The thin leather was strong, yet slightly diaphanous when the wings were stretched taunt, and the difference in color between the wings and that of the black scales covering the rest of the dragon was startlingly beautiful in contrast. Howard had never seen anything like it, nor had he heard any tales of any other dragons having wings the color of blood. Hearing the quick intake of Duo's breath as he gasped at the magnificence of his dragon, Howard turned his attention back to the boy.

"You're beautiful, Wu Fei," Duo whispered with awe in his voice and shining in his eyes. His praise received an immediate answer in the form of a purr from his dragon, showing the creature's appreciation for his rider's praise. Howard had repeatedly told the newest rider that dragons were predisposed to flattery, that they craved it, especially from their riders.

"When you feel ready, Wu Fei, you will leap off the edge and stretch your wings out fully. The wind will catch beneath them and you will glide with ease down to the valley below. However, if you don't want to climb back up here again, you'll flap your wings and figure out a way to stay in the air and return back to this ledge."

A wave of uncertainty passed from dragon to rider, then unexpectedly Wu Fei pulled in his wings and turned to take a few steps back. He stretched his neck out so that his head was only inches from his rider.

The boy closed the small gap between them, placing his hands on both sides of the large head and turned his face to place his cheek on the dragon's muzzle. "You can do this, Wu Fei," the boy said with confidence to the black beast. "Your wings are strong and will carry us far away from here one day."

_If I should fall..._ the dragon began, but his doubts were instantly cut off by his rider.

"You won't fall, you'll soar. And one day, when you're much bigger, I'll go with you. It will be just you and me and the clouds."

_I like clouds_.

Duo chuckled, turned his head, and kissed the hard, leathery snout. "Yes, I know you do. Now go catch one for me."

Howard stood back, watching the boy as he spoke to his dragon, feeling both a sense of pride and a touch of jealousy. Duo was a good boy with a kind heart. He had the potential to be a very good rider, maybe one of the best. The boy had suffered a rough beginning in his life, but he was sure it would prove to be of benefit to him once he reached the Halls of Dornan. He had little doubt that there would be a time of reckoning once Duo's heritage was discovered. The boy would need a fortitude of character to endure the unknown ahead of him, which is why he hadn't intervened during his childhood as much as he would have liked. The boy needed to become tough and hearty, which six years without a mother and at the mercy of the village had given him. He'd experienced both kindness and cruelty during that time and, in his estimation, the boy had come through it a better person. Yes, when the truth came out Duo would probably never speak to him again, but it was a choice he'd had to make and he couldn't regret it now that it was nearly over and the lad was now a dragon rider.

Duo stepped back away from his dragon, an encouraging smile on his face. Wu Fei resumed his place at the edge of the cliff and stretched wings. His long neck stretched upwards so that his face was pointed towards the thin clouds dotting the sky above them.

"Now, Wu Fei," the older man ordered. "Leap from the ledge and catch the wind." At Howard's command, the black dragon took two mighty steps forward and jumped off the precipice.

Duo felt Wu Fei's initial fear disappear almost as quickly as it had come. It was immediately replaced by sense of surprise and then pure wonder. Duo ran to the mountain's edge, to stand in the place where his dragon had stood moments before. The sound of large wings flapping was clearly heard and then the black dragon rose up in the air, coming level with the two humans before he climbed even higher. Howard and Duo both shouted encouragement and praise to the flying dragon as he lengthened the distance between them They watched with delight as the black dragon discovered how to maneuver his body in the air by bending his tail and adjusting his wings.

_It is wonderful and freeing,_ the excited dragon told the boy.

_I can't wait until we can fly together,_ Duo replied, his bright eyes never leaving the diminishing black dot in the early afternoon sky.

The shout of several villagers declaring the arrival of a dragon was heard from inside the humble dwelling belonging to Howard. The young dragon rider looked up from the box of sand that his mentor had devised for teaching him letters and numbers.

Howard sighed at the interruption. "Go ahead. I'll join you in a moment." Duo was out of his seat and flying out of the dwelling's lone door in a heartbeat. The older man had been expecting Garron to return now that winter had passed. His interest in Duo and his black dragon had been more than evident when they'd last met, and Howard was fairly certain his old friend was going to be surprised by the two. They weren't exactly what one would call typical as far as dragons and riders were concerned.

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he followed his young charge out the door and into the mid-afternoon sunshine. He was thinking of his old friend and how pleased he was going to be at the changes in both the boy and dragon.

Rayer landed close to the three-sided shelter that housed the smaller but rapidly growing black dragon. Duo ran along towards the silver dragon and his rider with his typical enthusiasm and beaming smile while the people of the village paused from their tasks to join him in greeting the dragon and rider.

"Garron!" Duo called out the rider's name as the man loosened his leg from the last strap that held him in his seat. The older rider turned from his task to look at the boy. The smile on his face soon changed to an expression of astonishment.

"Duo?" he asked, amazed at the transformation of the boy since he'd last seen him.

"Who else?" the boy pouted, looking momentarily hurt.

Garron jumped down to the ground and gave the boy a quick embrace, noting that the black dragon was drawing near. "Look at you," he held Duo out at arm's length to examine the changes in him. "You've filled out some and grown. With your hair brushed and your being all cleaned up, I barely recognized you," he said, laughing as he teased the boy.

"Ah... yeah." Duo didn't exactly look pleased. "Well your hair seems grayer and Wu Fei says you've gotten wider around your belly, yet I still recognize you."

"Sorry," Garron apologized, still amused. "I guess I should have just said that you look hale and hearty."

Duo's cheeks blushed slightly. "Then I guess you look..." he paused to think of an appropriate word, then his eyes lit up as he thought of one that Howard taught him. "Distinguished. You look distinguished."

"Very diplomatic of you," Garron said as he patted the lad on the back. He then turned his attention to the black dragon, now warily eyeing Rayer.

The silver dragon, still several times larger than Wu Fei, extended his long neck towards the smaller dragon who mirrored Rayer's actions until their noses gently touched. Then their scaled faces slid past each other's to press their necks together briefly before pulling back. Duo felt an immediate sense of calm coming from his dragon.

"Rayer has just taught your dragon the standard hello for their kind," Garron explained.

"He liked it," Duo said as Wu Fei moved closer to him and rested his face gently against his rider's shoulder, wanting the contact.

"Is he flying yet?" Garron asked.

"Yes," Duo and Howard answered together, both looking pleased.

"I thought so," the older rider said with a pleased smile. "No doubt he will benefit from flying with Rayer. He can show your little one how to hunt from above. I can see by the rate he's growing that he'll be needing bigger game very soon."

"He's hungry all the time," Duo told him.

"Well I'm sure he's been eating small game, and has probably cleaned out all the rodents in the area. With you're permission, Rayer can take him out first thing in the morning to hunt for their breakfast."

Duo looked to his dragon and nodded. "Wu Fei would like that."

"Am I right in assuming that the dwelling adjacent to Wufei's shelter is your home now?"

"Yes," Howard answered. "The people of this village are to be commended for their generosity to the new rider and Wu Fei." He spoke loudly enough so that those standing nearby would hear his flattering words of praise.

"I'll be sure to express my gratitude to them from the guild for their efforts." Garron's eyes once again studied the boy, pleased to see that he wore clothes that were fairly new, clean and that he now radiated the good health that came from care and regular meals.

Duo walked alongside the two men as they made their way back to their dwelling, asking Garron a new question every few moments. Howard seemed to be irritated with the constant chatting while Garron appeared amused.

Three cups were placed on the table and a clay jug was removed from the high shelves. "Duo, get some bread and cheese out," Howard told the boy over his shoulder, and the lad scampered to do as he was asked.

"This is the local brew," Howard said while generously pouring the amber liquid into two of the cups. The third cup received not even a quarter full. "It's quite good, actually, though it can take some getting used to."

Duo came to the table carrying two cloth-covered items and set them down. He carefully unwrapped them to reveal a loaf of bread and a large hunk of cheese. "Maleen the baker makes the bread for us every day," Duo said with appreciation. "And Dirk the goat herder, makes and gives us cheese weekly."

"They've done well by you, Duo," Garron replied, and his praise of the villagers earned him one of the boy's bright smiles.

"I'm learning to write numbers and letters," Duo stated with some pride.

"He's a quick study," Howard added quickly, seeing a slight frown beginning on his old friend's face. The fact that Duo lacked knowledge of such things could possibly hinder his advancement once he entered the Halls of Dornan. He gave Garron a look that said it would be all right. He had over a year left to teach the boy the rudiments of language and numbers.

Garron picked up his cup, took a sip of the local brew and realized Howard was right. It was eye-watering strong, and his throat burned as the cool liquid passed down to his belly. After the shock of the mouthful eased, he found a surprisingly nice, fruity aftertaste.

"Hey, why so little?" Duo complained with a pout after seeing the small amount of drink in his cup.

"Because it's not for children," Howard stated. "Even though it has a sweet taste to it, the brew can make a grown man or woman do foolish things. An over indulgence can make you seem a fool and very ill the next morning."

Duo stared at the cup as if debating whether or not to drink from it.

"Sip it," Garron advised. "A drink like this should be taken in small amounts in order to be enjoyable." Tilting his cup up, he demonstrated to the boy how it should be imbibed.

Picking the cup up with both hands, the two men watched as the boy pressed it to his lips and tilted it back. His reaction was immediate. The cup went back down to the table and the boy's face scrunched up with disgust. "That's terrible."

Both men chuckled. "It's an acquired taste," Howard said, picking up his own cup to take a sip.

"A drink for a man," Garron said with a wink of his eye.

Duo looked suspiciously at the two men and then to the cup before him. He then promptly reached for the bread and cheese.

"So what news do you have from Rydell?" Howard asked.

Garron's eyes shifted to Duo, busy cutting his bread. "Elia is dead."

Duo looked up from slicing the bread at the sudden stillness in the room that came from the announcement. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Give Garron the first piece and some cheese," Howard said. Then as the boy reluctantly bent his head to finish his task, Howard gave his friend a quick shake of his head, warning him away from the subject.

"Was this Elia a friend?" Duo persisted.

"Prince Elia Haldash was the brother of King Vourdan," Garron answered. His reply didn't seem to impress the boy as he handed a large piece of bread topped with a generous chunk of cheese to the rider.

"So what happened to him?"

Garron gave an apologetic shrug to his friend as he felt compelled to answer the inquisitive boy. "He fell from one of the palace's windows."

"And that would kill someone, falling out of a window?"

Howard smiled at the boy's innocent question. "You recall that I told you that the city of Rydell is carved out of the side of a mountain, and above it are the Halls of Dornan and then the royal palace. A fall from the outer walls or windows means certain death."

Duo handed the cut bread and cheese to Garron, looking thoughtful as he began to cut some for himself. "If the royal home is up so high, why do they have windows people can fall out of?"

"Because, curious boy," Garron answered with a grin, "even royal dwellings need light inside."

"Was his fall considered an accident?" Howard asked.

"There was no scent of wine on him when he was prepared for burial, so he apparently wasn't drunk. Because he lived his entire life on top of the mountain, it's hard to believe he could just fall out of a window."

After popping a piece of cheese in his mouth, Duo's head tilted to the side. "They want to leave now," he said, and both men knew he was speaking of the dragons.

"They're going to fly around the valley." Garron spoke his dragon's words. "I told Rayer to take good care of your black dragon." Then the ground shook under their feet as the two dragons took several large steps preparatory to launching themselves skyward.

Duo refocused on the two men as the sound of flapping wings could be heard. "He loves to fly. I can't wait until I can go with him."

"Your time will come," Howard said before taking another bite of his cheese. He chewed the mouthful a few times before pushing the rest to the side of his cheek in order to talk. "You need to concentrate on your lessons and spend less time dreaming of chasing the clouds with your dragon."

The boy shrugged his shoulder, then popped a piece of bread into his mouth. Howard turned his attention back to the other man. "How is the king taking Elia's death?"

"Not well," Garron answered, sobering. "Despite the fact that his younger brother seemed to stir up trouble everywhere he went, he and the king were close. To Elia's credit, he never envied Vourdan's kingship. I can't say he was overly supportive, but he never coveted the crown for himself."

Howard frowned. "The prince was always too full of himself. He was born too handsome and with the kind of charm that could pry a dragon from his rider." He shook his head in disapproval. "If he'd put as much thought into helping the King as he did making mischief, he could have been an asset to his brother instead of an embarrassment.

"What did he do?" Duo asked, enjoying the meal as well as the conversation.

There was no fondness in Garron's voice as he replied to the boy's question. "Elia frequently sought out ways to cause trouble between the riders' guild and the royals living atop the mountain. He instigated fights, seduced riders or their mates then pitted them against each other, causing jealousy and strife." Garron sighed deeply. "But mind you, he could charm a snake out of its skin and smile all the while. He confused all those who spent any time with him, including his close friends and brother."

"Why did he do those things?" Duo asked. He'd always struggled to understand why people acted the way they did. Frequently, he'd been confused and hurt by some of the villagers who treated him kindly when it had been their turn to feed him, and then he'd hear them speaking badly of him, calling him filthy, smelly and a dark cloud. Then there were those few older boys of the village who were well behaved in front of an adult yet found every chance they could to taunt and harass him when no one was around to see their actions. Thankfully, most of that had ended after Wu Fei chose him as his rider.

"I don't know," Garron answered thoughtfully. "I think causing trouble gave Prince Elia a sense of power. He dallied with people's lives as if it were a harmless game. I can't be certain, but it's my belief that he lacked a conscience." Seeing the question in the boy's eyes, he clarified his statement. "It's a part of you that tells you what is right and what is wrong."

Duo tilted his head. "Like Wu Fei?"

Both men laughed at the boy's charming innocence. "Does your dragon do that for you?" Garron asked, knowing all dragons had a strong sense of right and wrong and often corrected their rider if their actions clashed with his dragon's sense of propriety.

Duo nodded. "He guides me to make good choices, telling me when I do good and definitely lets me know when I've done something stupid. Are all dragons so..." he paused to search for the word to describe what he felt from the black dragon. The men had more or less expected him to infer that Wu Fei was wise, or knowing. However, Duo's eyes lit up as he found the word he searched for. "Demanding?"

Howard gave a snort of amusement and a nod of his head, agreeing with the boy's choice of words. "Not always," Garron answered, also amused. "The dragons seem to choose a rider that fits them. Perhaps Wu Fei needed someone who could accept and learn from his strong ideas of right and wrong, or maybe he needed a rider who could help buffer some of his exactness, smooth out the edges, so to speak."

There was a crease of Duo's brow as the boy struggled with the concepts the rider had just given him. Garron realized the lad didn't completely understand what he'd meant.

"So do ya mean that Wu Fei has a lot to teach me, or is there something I can teach him?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" The rider waited patiently for the boy to figure it out.

"I think Wu Fei is more wise than I am and that I would do well to listen to him. But maybe he can learn from me, too. Like that time we were playing the seeker game and he hid in the storage shed where they keep the newest rugs. The whole village was mad at us when his tail knocked over a couple of shelves and took out half a wall. If he'd asked me, I'd have told him that was a stupid place to hide. Everyone always looks there first."

Garron threw back his head and guffawed loudly at the idea of the boy and dragon hiding and seeking each other in the small village. Leaning over the table, the rider ruffled the boy's hair before sitting back on the bench again. "You're a smart boy, Duo. Always rely on your dragon's wisdom, but you must also become wise in order to make your own decisions and then consult Wu Fei for his opinion."

"Like the king," Duo said. "Howard says he has a lot of advisors but that he makes the final decision."

"That's correct." Garron gave Howard an approving nod. It was important for the boy to be taught about life beyond Ha'ber, for in just over a year he would leave the safety of the Gerza Valley and be introduced to a whole different way of life.

_Wu Fei is a flyer of great form, graceful in the air and wondrous to behold,_ Rayer said, cutting into the conversation. Garron relayed his dragon's praise of the black dragon to Duo, who nodded his enthusiastic agreement.

"When the sun shines through the thinner part of his wings, they become almost transparent and the color of blood," the boy informed him. Then with an apologetic grin he added, "I'm afraid he's going to be so puffed up by my praise of his beauty and abilities that he won't be able to fly straight,"

Again Garron laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Dragons never seem to get enough of flattery, Duo. They crave and thrive on it."

"I noticed," the boy grinned. Then his eyes glazed over a bit. "Wu Fei is going to show Rayer where a herd of wilderbeasts usually graze. I don't think they're going to wait until tomorrow to eat, he's too excited about hunting with another dragon."

"Rayer can teach your young dragon many things." Garron said.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting their conversation. When it was opened, the village speaker presented himself to the rider to boast of the village's care for the young dragon and rider in order to receive the coins promised by the riders' guild.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Dyna Dee **

**Part 6**

Garron spent two days with them, relaying all the news of Rydell and the Halls of Dornan. He reported that a couple of young riders were expected to join the halls before winter set in. Unfortunately, Wu Fei most likely wouldn't be capable of carrying Duo in time to join them, even though his rider would probably still be as slight of form as he currently was. If that were the case, they would have to wait until the following spring to venture to the training halls above Rydell. The two men discussed at some length and with concern how Duo would be at a disadvantage coming into a group where friendships were already well established. It might be a rough beginning.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Howard replied after they'd talked about the subject at length. He and Garron were sitting comfortably by the warm fire in the hearth on the second evening of the rider's stay while Duo slept soundly in his bed behind them. "Duo has been a loner for most of his life, fending for himself," Howard continued thoughtfully. "I know that even though the boy wants and even craves to be accepted by others, he can stand alone if he must."

"I hope that's not the case," Garron replied with sigh and a glance back to the sleeping boy. "He's a good lad and deserves to be happy." He then turned back with a thoughtful look aimed at his friend. "Are you sure his mother's family wouldn't want to acknowledge him?"

Howard paused before answering. "If your daughter had come to you, having conceived after being forcibly taken, would you accept the child into your family?"

Garron's eyes appeared thoughtful as he gazed into the fire flickering amongst the logs in the hearth. "I think if that child was Duo that I could. He is charming and without guile. It's no less than astonishing that he appears to carry no bitterness or anger at his orphaned state or by how he's been treated."

Howard nodded. "For every villager who treated him unkindly, including the other children, there were three more who honestly cared for him and his well being. After having so little in his life, his appreciation of all he has now is all that much greater."

"You've done a fine job of being a mentor to him, Howard. He's bright, intelligent and a joy to be around."

The gray-haired man shook his head. "The boy has come to be like a son to me. I think Aravell would have liked him, just as your Rayer does."

Garron gave his friend a sympathetic smile, knowing Howard's loss was still deeply felt and probably always would be.

Garron and Rayer took to the sky on the morning of the third day from his arrival, leaving a promise to return before winter began. Life in Ha'ber continued as usual, that is as much as was possible with a dragon living in their midst.

Duo continued to grow, but more so in knowledge than in stature. The regular meals continued to give the boy a radiant look of good health and a healthy shine to his skin and hair. Howard continued to groom the boy for his life in the Halls, once in a while reflecting on the fact that the grimy, unkempt village outcast had turned into an extraordinarily handsome lad. He could see characteristics of both parents in the boy, having inherited the best of their features. His body, though small in stature, was perfectly balanced with a slender build, a straight back and good legs. His teeth were surprising white, his grin infectious. He had his mother's magnificent hair and his father's unforgettable eyes. Howard knew that Duo's attractiveness would either help or hinder him in his life within the Halls of Dornan. However, his main concern for the boy was whether or not he would have the strength and maturity necessary to deal with the revelation of who his parents were when that day came. He had little doubt that once he was presented to the Hall, and later to the court, that anyone having known either parent would recognize that he was their offspring.

That spring Wu Fei proved useful in helping to plow the planting fields by pulling a weighted harness that was attached to a tree trunk, imbedded with metal pikes that when pulled across the ground's surface, carved deep furrows into the soil. Children followed behind him, pushing seeds into the freshly tilled ground. The village's gardens were given to the children of the village to tend while the adults focused on preparing wool for spinning, dyeing and weaving. The elderly, too old to work the looms or to bend and pull weeds, took care of the village's infants and smaller children, and thus the community as a whole had a place and occupation, working for the good and survival of all.

On hot summer afternoons, when the gardening was done, the boy and his dragon - accompanied at times by Howard or other children - crossed the valley and walked up the canyon to the part of the stream Howard had damned off. There they splashed and played, cooling their bodies until the sun became more gentle on the land it shone down on. Happy and tired, the group returned back to the village. Life was good for the village's dark cloud and his black dragon. Both were growing and looking forward to a future that would one day take them to far off places they could now only dream of.

As the days of summer began to cool, the time for harvesting the fields began. Villagers young and old worked together to gather and prepare the fruits of their labors for the coming winter months.

"Duo!"

The boy with the long braid of hair turned from his task of pulling turnips out of the ground to seek out the exasperated voice calling his name. It wasn't hard to locate the source, because all he had to do was look in the direction of his dragon to see Angus Harrow, the one adult who had been chosen to direct the work that day. The old man with the stooped back, his floppy hat protecting a bald head and shading most of his wrinkled, gray bushy beared face, stood with his fists clenched on his hips, sending him an angry glare.

"Your dragon is eating the carrots again," the man complained.

_Wu Fei!_ Duo mentally chastised his dragon who was happily munching on a large mouthful of carrots. The green leafy tops were sticking out of both corners of his mouth as proof of Angus's complaint.

_I like these roots._

Duo left his row and walked towards the dragon. _This food is essential for the villagers during the winter, Wu Fei. You eat their game in the hills and now you want to eat their vegetables? If you take away the food from these people, they will be angry, and then who will care for us?_

The dragon tilted his somewhat angular head as if contemplating what he was being told. _Very well. I will cease eating_. He then opened his mouth and let the remainder of his half-chewed snack drop to the ground.

Duo slapped his forehead. _You could have finished your mouthful_, he told his large friend. His dragon didn't answer, but lowered his head towards his rider, seeking his affection.

The boy couldn't resist his dragon's request. Wearing an indulgent smile, he wrapped his arms around the muzzle of the dragon's face, placing his upper body against the long snout. With his face resting on the bridge between his dragon's eyes he whispered, "You're my best friend, Wu Fei." His heart swelled with love for his dragon.

_And you are my rider_. It was the highest compliment a dragon could give a human.

_Why don't you go up to the mountains and hunt?_ Duo suggested, releasing his dragon and stepping back to look at him.

_I am not hungry enough to hunt_.

_Then why are you eating the carrots_?

_I like them_.

_One day I'll plant a garden just for you and fill it with carrots. _The rumbling purr signaled Wu Fei was pleased at the prospect of having a garden filled with the tasty plant, just for him.

Duo looked up at the position of the sun. "I have to get back to work," he said out loud. "The traders from the village Dunmar will be here tonight, so we have to pick all the vegetables before they arrive."

If dragons could sulk, Duo was pretty sure Wu Fei was doing just that. His dragon liked his attention, and he liked it all the time. With the work in the fields needing to be done, it wasn't possible for Wu Fei to follow him because his bulky size would trample and ruin the ripe vegetables no matter how carefully he tried to navigate between the furrowed rows.

Duo turned with a wave of farewell to his dragon, wondering how Wu Fei's possessiveness would be viewed by the other riders once they arrived at the well-known Halls of Dornan. Nearly every night his dragon called to him while he was sleeping, asking him to come out to his shed to sleep and to keep him company. If he could manage to sneak out without waking Howard, he was usually chastised by the older man the next morning for spoiling his dragon. Howard had commented that his black dragon seemed more clingy than most, and had tried to prepare both boy and dragon that there would be times when they just couldn't be together, especially after they left Ha'ber. For at the Halls of Dornan, he'd explained, the young riders we separated daily from their dragons in order to receive instruction from the older riders. Wu Fei would fly with the other dragons, learning from their wisdom and experience. Duo would be taught the history of the riders and of Amulah. He would receive instruction on fighting and all other things essential for a dragon rider. Of course, Howard assured them, they would be together when they trained to defend Amulah from their enemies both in the air and land bound.

Initially, this information about being separated made Wu Fei anxious, causing Duo to fuss and worry over him. Howard consoled the boy by telling him that Wu Fei was still young, and once he was in the company of other dragons he wouldn't depend on him quite as much as he'd been doing since his hatching. Duo really didn't mind that his dragon wanted to be with him all the time. For so long he'd had no one to confide in, no one to give and receive affection from, and Wu Fei's dependence on him made him feel both wanted and needed. Those feelings, he decided, were nice ones to have.

Turning his head, Duo glanced back to see his dragon was staring after him, and again he imagined that Wu Fei was sulking. His gaze, as always, softened with appreciation and affection. His dragon was beautiful and growing rapidly. He was as big as the hut they'd built him last spring, though not as large as his and Howard's dwelling. _Why don't you take to the sky and fly for a while. That always makes you feel better, _Duo suggested.

_I don't feel bad, _the dragon insisted.

_No, but this waiting is wearisome for you. Go have fun_.

_I found enjoyment eating carrots._

_Wu Fei. _Along with his thoughts, Duo let his exasperation flow to his dragon.

_I long for the day when we can fly together. _A strong sense of yearning came to Duo from his black-as-night dragon.

_Me too._

Wu Fei stared at him a moment before he suddenly turned, swiping an already harvested portion of the garden with his long tail. Taking three giant leaps he gracefully leapt into the air, his wings snapping out and beating up and down rapidly, working to carry him higher into the sky. A feeling of euphoria, of freedom that the dragon experienced when he was flying, was transmitted in full force to the boy, causing Duo to gaze one last time at the flying creature and sigh with longing.

He turned from watching the diminishing black spot in the sky to see that the villagers had also stopped their work to watch the magnificent dragon take flight. As soon as their eyes met the young rider's gaze, they promptly turned their attention back to the earth and the task at hand.

As the sun lowered in the western sky, a line of carts led by tame wolderbeasts completed their journey to Ha'ber. The large, stocky animals with rangy fur of black and brown, often ran wild all over Amulah. They were also raised in captivity and trained to pull large carts, hauling food and wares from village to village or even to distant cities. The eyes of these poor beasts of burden were wide and wild as they got their first scent of a dragon nearby. Their handlers had to hang tightly onto their harnesses to keep them from bolting. Wu Fei didn't help matters by approaching the domestic animals and spreading his wings in a threatening manner.

"Tell him to stop," Howard said firmly as he came to stand by the boy who had been watching the traders approach from the edge of the village and wore a smile on his face from seeing the antics of his dragon.

_Wu fei, you won't be in good favor with anyone if you chase the traders away_.

A rumbling gurgle came from the dragon's throat, which Duo recognized as the Wu Fei's form of laughter. His dragon was obviously enjoying the ruckus he'd created.

"Send him to his hut," Howard ordered, seeing the irked expressions directed towards them by the village's people because of the dragon's disruption.

"But he really hasn't done anything wrong. He'll think we're punishing him," Duo argued unhappily at his mentor's request.

"Then you should go with him so it won't seem like a punishment."

"It will be for me," the boy pouted. Ha'ber didn't often get visitors or traders for that matter, and when they did, it was an occasion to be celebrated. Duo knew there would be plenty of food, drink and tales told that evening. If he were to be banished to Wu Fei's hut for the evening, he'd miss all the excitement.

As if reading the boy's thoughts, Howard added in a more conciliatory tone, "I'm sure the traders will want to visit you and Wu Fei. I'll save you food and even get a couple of carrots for Wu Fei... if he behaves." He paused, distracted as Wu Fei once again begun to stalk one of the wolderbeasts. It was rather amusing to see the dragon, his wings tucked close to his scaled body and his feet being carefully placed on the ground - similar to tip-toeing - as he attempted to sneak up behind one of the bulky yet skittish animals. Surprisingly, the laboring beast didn't sense the somewhat menacing, playful dragon's approach. Howard grabbed the boy by his shoulder and turned Duo around to show him what his dragon was up to just as Wu Fei rose up on his hind legs.

_Wu Fei_

The dragon paused, posed in the air at the sharp, reprimanding tone issued by his rider.

_Come on. We've been banished to your hut_.

_I did not harm the animal_.

_I know. Guess no one's in a playful mood tonight, _Duo groused as he started back towards their dwelling on the other side of the village from where the traders were being greeted by the people of Ha'ber.

Wu Fei followed, wisely keeping silent, sensing Duo's unhappiness. As they neared his shelter, he ventured to speak again. _I hunted two wolderbeasts today, _the dragon announced. _They were fast and more clever than usual. But I dove down sharply and landed on them, grabbing both at the same time with my claws. The chase and their taste pleased me_.

_That's nice, _Duo replied without enthusiasm. After that, the dragon and his rider continued on in silence until they came to stand before the three-sided shelter that was still in the process of being completed in preparation for the winter. The boy waited until Wu Fei crouched down on all fours, his wings tightly tucked, and crawled into his shelter. While the dragon settled on the straw that was his bed, Duo disappeared into the nearby dwelling and came out a moment later with two lit candles, secured in their holders. He set them carefully on the small wooden table then climbed upon his dragon and settled on his black scaled back, his legs resting just above the black and red wings. Both boy and dragon sighed and relaxed.

Content with each other's company, they spoke of everyday things. Both expressed their disliked for missing the activity going on in the village center and looked forward to Howard's coming, with food and carrots in hand.

"Howard?" A deep, surprised sounding voice called out the gray haired man's name and a shiver of warning crept up the former hermit's spine. He turned towards the direction the voice had come from in order to identify the speaker.

A bearded, dark haired man dressed in clothing unlike anything the other traders wore approached him, a smile on his dark-skinned face. "It is you!" the man exclaimed excitedly.

Howard rushed forward to silence the man of slight acquaintance from his past. He didn't want his true identity revealed to the villagers just yet. "Shael Gladstone." He put on a smile and clasped the man's arm in greeting. "What brings you to this part of the kingdom?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," the man answered, his eyes glittering with curiosity. "Though I doubt you'll give me a straight answer," he chuckled. "For myself, I've heard there are many fine goods to be found in the villages in the Gerza valley and surrounding mountains. When I heard that a black dragon had hatched in the valley and that he'd chosen a rider from a nearby village, I had to invite myself along to see this wondrous creature."

Howard nodded. Over the two years since Wu Fei's hatching, many curious people had come from surrounding villages to gawk at the dragon and his rider. He knew it was only a matter of time before the news spread to other places. Word of mouth sometimes traveled faster than a dragon.

The merchant/tradesman began speaking again. "Is it chance or perhaps not that you happen to be in the place where a new dragon was hatched?" The anxious look on Shael's face showed Howard that the man was itching for gossip to take with him on his travels. Everyone knew that a good tale meant pulling in customers that might otherwise not have bothered to look at a peddler's wares.

"I just happed to be here when Garron flew in with the egg. The dragonling chose the lowest of the villagers, an orphaned boy who lived at the mercy of the people of Ha'ber."

"Ah, yes," Shale said sagely, stroking his short beard thoughtfully. "I had heard the new rider is an uncommonly handsome lad, though he is rumored to be a dark cloud."

Eyes narrowing with displeasure, Howard asked testily, "Would a dark cloud have the good fortune of becoming a dragon rider?"

If the man were put off by Howard's manner, he didn't show it. Instead, he scanned the village center, searching, no doubt, for the topic of their conversation. "Will I be allowed to meet the boy and his dragon?" he asked.

"Why don't you conclude your business first and then I'll show you the way to the dragon's shelter."

"Very well," Shael agreed, pleased at the prospect of meeting the widely talked about boy and his black dragon. "I'll look for you after I examine the quality of rugs that Ha'ber has to offer."

"I can assure you they are of the highest quality. The village has made a name for itself over several generations, having perfected their carpet making. Even the high palace has several of their larger pieces. It's an undertaking that involves the entire village," Howard informed the man, knowing the trader would want to know all he could about the merchandise that would be available for purchase. "The children grow and harvest the fruits and vegetables that sustain the village. Their extra produce is traded for the wool with mountain villages to the east and west. The adults card, spin, dye and weave the wool in looms or by hand. It literally takes the entire village to produce the rugs they trade or sale."

The trader nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing a sample of their work. I'll catch up with you later then." But before he could walk away, his arm was firmly taken hold of by Howard.

"Listen, Shael. The people here don't know of my past and I would prefer it if you didn't mention to anyone that you know me. I don't want to arouse their curiosity or have it affect my place here in their community."

"And what exactly is that 'place'?" the merchant asked, one bushy eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm the newest dragon rider's guardian."

"I see," the man said thoughtfully. Then with a nod of his head he added, "Very well. Consider your secret to be safe with me."

Howard was relieved by the man's agreement. Shael Gladstone was an important tradesman in the city of Rydell. He was more affluent than most and dealt with royalty as well as the riders' guild and the more wealthy citizens living in and around the capital city. As he watched the tradesman walk off, he determined to speak with him again later to ensure the man didn't carry word of his whereabouts back to his city clientele. He turned away from the bustling activity of trade within the village circle and walked quickly to Wu Fei's hut where he was fairly certain he'd find the boy and dragon.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**See page one for warning and disclaimer  
****Dark Cloud Rising**

**Part 7**

"Greetings, dragon and rider," a melodious feminine voice called out. Hearing it, Duo shot up from his relaxed position on Wu Fei's back and looked to the direction from where it had come. A girl he'd never seen before, dressed in clothing dissimilar from the peasant garb common in the Gerza Valley, stood by the opening in the hut's wall, smiling up at him.

"Hello," he answered back, wondering where she'd come from and why she was there.

"I'm Tiana," the girl continued, introducing herself. "Would you come down here so we can talk?"

Duo was amazed that the stranger didn't seem to be afraid of Wu Fei. Even the children in his village showed some fear of the growing black dragon. He'd heard the parents of the village telling their little ones that the black dragon ate naughty children, so their fear had been more or less instilled upon their innocent minds. He could feel Wu Fei's curiosity but his dragon remained silent and watchful as he climbed down from his back.

As his feet hit the ground he straightened, and he realized that the girl was taller than he was; the top of his head reaching her eyebrows. She was without a cloak and her dress was cinched tightly at the waist, showing off the feminine curves of her body, telling him that she was more of a woman than a child. She appeared young, maybe just a couple of seasons older than himself, was slender and had a pretty face with delicate features that were framed by dark brown, almost black curls which danced about her shoulders. The darker color displayed her pale complexion and slightly pink cheeks to perfection.

"What's your name?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Flirting wasn't a behavior he received from the girls of his village and so her manner confused him. Still, he found her strangely warm and inviting. "Duo," he replied, feeling a bit nervous as she stepped closer, almost touching him.

"What's your dragon's name?" Her voice was different, he thought, almost purring as she spoke.

"Wu Fei," he answered, nearly choking on his dragon's name.

"He's rather frightening, being as black as night as he is, and from watching the way he taunted the wildebeasts, I can only assume he's bad tempered." Duo felt a bit unnerved that even as she spoke about the large dragon behind him, her eyes never strayed from his face.

"No, he's not mean. Wu Fei was only playing with them. He finds their reactions humorous."

"Dragons have a sense of humor?"

"I don't know about other dragons, but mine enjoys whatever he believes is humorous, though it's not necessarily something you or I would laugh about."

The girl leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his own. "You've got beautiful eyes. How old are you?"

Duo leaned back a bit, unused to anyone standing so close. "Thirteen," he answered.

"I'm fifteen," she admitted proudly. "I should have married by now but I want something more than being a merchant or trader's wife. Ever kiss a girl, Duo?"

The braided boy shook his head, eyes wide.

"I kissed my first boy when I was twelve Springs. Do you want me to kiss you?"

Duo licked his lips nervously. Of course he'd seen people kiss before. His village had several celebrations during the year: one at the beginning of the planting season and other celebrated the end of the harvesting. Young men and women sometimes got carried away with drink and song and playfully kissed each other while the younger ones took it all in. But he'd never been the one doing the kissing, just the watching. "I don't know how," he told her.

"I'll be your guide," she whispered and then suddenly her lips were on his, pressing against them and moving back and forth.

Duo wondered for a moment what was so great about kissing. He felt the girl's arms go around his neck and she pressed her curvaceous body close to his own. He worried, with a little bit of panic, whether or not she'd let him breathe soon. When at last she pulled back, her cloudy expression gave the appearance that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss either.

"When someone kisses you, you're supposed to kiss back," she unhappily informed him.

"How was I to know?" he asked, frowning back at her. "I told you I'd never done it before."

She gave him a questioning look. "Why aren't the girls in your village trying to kiss you? You're pleasing enough to the eye, don't you want to kiss and touch them?"

"Why would I?" He was getting confused.

"Because boys always want to. I usually have to push them off of me." She thoughtfully studied him for a moment, then once again gave him that warm, alluring smile. Bringing her hand up to her shoulder, she took one finger and slowly ran it over the gathered front and down towards her bosom, then pulled the blouse down a bit, showing the swelling of her breasts.

"Don't you want to touch it?" she asked in a breathy voice, a growing come-hither grin on her lips.

Duo eyes followed that finger, unable to look away. He wondered what it would feel like? Was it as soft as it looked? Without much thought, he found himself nodding his reply.

"Go on. I don't mind," the girl urged, shaking her dark hair back behind her shoulders so he could have full view of the part of her bosom that was exposed.

He thought it odd when she thrust her chest out, but quickly decided she wanted him to touch the proffered area. He carefully reached up to the neck of her dress and slipped his two fingers just under it, with his thumb on the outside of the fabric, and slowly brought them down, the pads of his fingers running over the soft cloth and stitched flowers, the other side sliding against smooth and warm flesh. After a moment, he removed his hand and gave the girl a shy smile.

"That's very nice cloth. Soft to the touch. It must have been costly."

The girl's eyes widened for a scant moment and he couldn't tell if she was angry or surprised.

"That's all you wanted to touch? My dress?" she asked with shocked disbelief.

"We'll maybe your skirt," he replied, his eyes drifting down to the finely woven brown material.

"You peasants are all so slow and dim witted," she spat out disgustedly, and he wondered what he'd done to make her angry. "You're supposed to want to touch my bosoms," she snapped angrily.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"And you want me to?"

She leaned in close yet again with a warning look in her eyes. "Yes, I do."

Duo shrugged, not wanting to make the girl any more angry than she appeared to be. "Okay."

His answer seemed to be what she was waiting as she closed the distance between them and placed her lips against his once more. He did his very best to follow her example, moving his lips against her and turning his head slightly to the side. A moment later his hands were grabbed and the girl pressed his palms against her rounded breasts. The material was soft, as was the mound beneath. He squeezed them gently, seeing that they fit perfectly in his hands. He wondered, after a moment, what else he was supposed to do with them.

"What in dragon's breath is going on here?" Howard's voice was sharp as it came from behind the girl, causing both young people to jump back from each other. Tiana turned to flee, but was easily caught by the arm by Howard. His eyes narrowed as he studied the girl and noted the fineness of her clothing and that she was a stranger to the village.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Tiana." The girl's earlier bravado was now gone as she stood in the angry man's clasp. "My father is Shael Gladstone of Rydell."

Howard kept a hold of the girl as he turned to look at Duo. The boy wore a confused expression on his face.

"What were you doing, Duo?" He used the same firm voice with him as he had the girl.

"She asked me to kiss her and to touch her bosoms," he answered honestly. "Was that wrong?"

Howard turned back to the girl, his expression disapproving. She had lost her flirtatious manner and was looking quite uncomfortable. "It was certainly wrong for this girl to ask you to do such a thing. She knows better, and when I see her father I'll certainly inform him of her loose behavior."

At last the girl had the decency to look fearful. "Please don't tell my father," she pleaded. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Go!" Howard released the girl's arm and gave her a gentle push towards the outside of the hut. "And don't let me find you behaving in such a manner again."

The girl ran off, her dark hair bouncing on her shoulders. Howard turned to Duo, looking disappointed. He walked up to the boy and sighed, putting a hand on the slender shoulder. "I see it's time we have a little talk." The former hermit looked at the boy, studying his appearance. With his hair gathered and pulled back to his neck and secured with a leather tie, his large, stunning eyes were hard to ignore and a give away to his heritage, identical in shape and color to his father's. With Shael coming to meet him in a short while, Howard knew the merchant would probably recognize the similarity and say something about it, even if he didn't managed to figure out who the boy's sire was. It was imperative that he do something to try and hide Duo's most distinguishable features.

"Before we have our talk, I'd like you to loosen your hair from its tie. I want to try something."

Duo gave his mentor a curious look, but quickly obeyed him. He stood unmoving as Howard combed the front of his hair forward, sectioned it, then took out his knife from the sheath affixed to his belt. Holding the sectioned forelock of hair straight up, he began to saw a portion of it off.

Duo kept his eyes closed, wincing now and then at the sharp pull at his scalp, until Howard finished cutting his hair. When he opened them, large strands of hair fell over his forehead and partially covered his eyes. Howard stood before him, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Duo asked, rubbing his slightly sore scalp.

"I've been thinking of it for a while and, yes, it suits you." Howard knew it was a lame excuse, but Duo was used to accepting his judgment in all things. He hoped it would work. "You look more grown up," he added, knowing Duo desired that more and more lately. Putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, he led him over to a work bench and they both sat down. "Now, I want you to tell me all that transpired between you and that girl."

Howard listened as Duo told him everything from the moment the girl entered the hut. Of the girl kissing him, telling him he wasn't doing it right, then giving him instructions on what to do. Howard sniggered when Duo demonstrated how the girl stuck her chest out so he could touch her neckline and his descriptions of how the soft material felt between his fingertips. He told the older man that until the girl said something, that he hadn't realized she meant for him to touch her bosoms. "She said I was slow and dim witted because I didn't know what to do," Duo told his mentor, looking and sounding confused and a little hurt by the older girl's comments.

"You're neither, Duo," Howard said with affection. "Your body is just a bit slower to mature. One day you will know what it is to desire someone, and you will want to show your affection for them in a physical way. Away from Hab'er, you will find many people who will be eager to win your affections merely because you hold a very prestigious position. Being a dragon rider is second in station only to being a member of the royal family. You must become wise, lad, in determining who you want to have as a partner in your life, and you'll want them to choose you because of who you are inside..." Howard paused to put his finger over the place where the boy's heart beat steady, "and not merely for the fact that you are a rider. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

The boy thought about Howard's words for a moment, then nodded his head. "It's like the people of the village. They now take better care of me because I'm a rider. Before Wu Fei, you were one of a small group who really cared about me simply because I was Duo."

Howard patted the boy on the shoulder, pleased. "Trust your instincts, Duo. That girl wanted your attention because of what you are. She doesn't know you at all but she was willing to share the more intimate parts of her body to get your attention, to have some part of your life or claim on you. You must beware of that type of person, for they care only for their own happiness, what you can do for them and not for your true feelings. When you go to Rydell or its sister city, Skeer, you'll find that life is different there. There are men and women like that girl, too loose and free with their affections. Most dragon riders tend to avoid them and seek out ... companionship with each other, even affection, especially during the time before their dragons choose a mate."

"Will Wu Fei have a mate?" Duo asked.

Howard looked over at the black dragon. "That is the hope of the rider's guild and why his egg was brought here from the lands over the Osporin Sea," he answered. "He will help to strengthen the blood lines of our dragons. And when he does mate, it will for life, and that's another good reason not to be too free with your... affections. In most cases, your life mate will be the rider of the dragon that chooses Wu Fei."

"Wu Fei doesn't choose his mate?"

"Yes and no. When the female dragon goes into season, she attracts all unattached males. She almost always has an idea of who she wants and gives that male the advantage, but he still has to catch her before any other does."

Duo frowned. "So I don't have a say in who I want as a life mate? Another dragon who doesn't know or care about me chooses?"

Howard could see the boy was troubled by the idea. "A female dragon rarely chooses a mate whose rider is not compatible with her own. Plus Wu Fei can accept or decline the female's offer to mate. I think you can trust him to make a wise decision on your behalf. There's no reason to worry overmuch about this now for young dragons don't usually take a mate until their riders are old enough to also be mated, which is sixteen. You'll have at least two years in the Halls to become acquainted with everyone and their dragon."

_Trust me to make that decision for us_, Wu Fei said, having listened to their conversation. _Your happiness is my happiness._

"I will trust Wu Fei," the boy told his mentor, his manner serious.

The older man smiled and ruffled the newly cut hair. "Before you leave Ha'ber for Rydell, I'll tell you more about the desires of a man for a companion so that you'll not be totally ignorant when you walk the Halls of Dornan."

_There is a man approaching_, Wu Fei reported, his head turning towards the direction from which the man was coming.

"Someone's coming," Duo told Howard, and together they looked to the open wall and waited.

Shael rounded the corner of the hut and stopped abruptly, gasping with surprise in getting his first sight of the black dragon. His eyes then shifted to the two males sitting on a bench on the other side of the hut. "There you are," he said to Howard. Duo watched as Howard stood and rapidly moved to intercept the stranger and spoke to him in close conversation for several moments before the man turned and walked quickly out of the hut.

Howard watched with relief as the trader left in search of his wayward daughter. It was almost too good to be true that the girl had provided a way to distract her father away from the young dragon rider, for Shael had only a moment to give a cursory hello to the boy before he rushed away.

It wasn't long before other traders came for a closer look at the dragon and his young rider, their curiosity being much too great to let their fear deprive them of a glimpse of the well talked about black dragon. Duo was gracious with their visitors, turning his eyes once in a while to search out Howard's presence and silent reassurance as he conversed with them. All in all, Howard was pleased with the boy's behavior, but he was relieved when the night finally came to an end. The village slowly quieted, with the traders retreating to various dwellings offered by the villagers for their rest.

After Duo had fallen asleep, tucked neatly into his bed, Howard silently left the dwelling for the hut behind it to have his nightly chat with the dragon. Of course, he couldn't hear Wu Fei as Duo did, but he knew the dragon understood him. It was to the black dragon he told all his worries and fears for his young charge, trusting in the wisdom of the dragon to guide the naive lad.

As he entered the dragon's shelter, a lantern in his hand to light the way, Wu Fei raised his head to acknowledge his entrance. The dragon's dark eyes and black scales reflected the light of the lantern as Howard carried it across the space to place it on the work bench against the right wall.

"Well, that was an interesting evening, wasn't it?" The dragon set his head back down but the dark eyes remained open, indicating he was listening. "I was remiss in not preparing the boy for the wiles practiced by some young women. Even though his life in Ha'ber hasn't been ideal, the people here live to a higher standard of conduct than those who live within the larger cities."

He walked over to the dragon and absently stroked the leathery skin along the bridge of his nose. Wu Fei's hide was beginning to harden, evolving into nearly impenetrable scales that would shield him like chain mail protected a soldier. The steady movement of his hand caused the dragon to close his eyes and purr with contentment. "You'll need to guard him from people like that girl, who will want him only for his standing as a rider. He deserves love, Wu Fei. I too will rely on you to choose wisely for him. Your wisdom and protection will be needed when the truth of his parentage comes out. No doubt he'll be angry with me for withholding it from him, and he will turn to you for guidance when that time comes."

One jeweled eye opened and Howard could read the question in it. "Why not tell him now?" he guessed. "Because he probably wouldn't believe me. Or maybe it's just selfishness on my part to keep him unspoiled and untainted. He's innocent in so many ways and ignorant as well." He paused a moment, phrasing in his mind his real concern before expressing it to the boy's dragon. "I suppose I'm afraid he'll never forgive me when he finds out all that I've hidden from him. I don't look forward to his anger or the hurt he's bound to feel once he knows. I'll no doubt lose that look of respect and admiration in his eyes that I seemed to have earned from him."

Absently patting the snout of the dragon, Howard thought of the past nights that he'd spent with Wu Fei, telling him of Rydell, of the Halls of Dornan. Even though the black dragon had never been anywhere other than the Valley of Gerza, nor flown farther than Gambia's Claw, he was at least familiar now -- a result of their nightly talks -- of that far away place where he and Duo would fly to next spring. The former hermit of Ha'ber was determined that neither boy nor dragon would be totally ignorant of their new home when they arrived as the newest members of the rider's guild. Feeling he'd said enough for one evening, he gave the dragon one last pat. "Sleep well, Wu Fei," he said, then went to retrieve his lantern and make for his bed.

Winter came late that year and lingered well into Spring. The planting of the fields was delayed until the rains eased off, giving Duo and Wu Fei more time to linger amongst the familiar.

It was on one of the warmest mornings they had experienced in a long time that Howard inspected the black dragon. He measured the thickness of the ligaments in his wings, making sure they were dense enough to carry the extra weight of his rider.

Duo had been riding on the dragon's back for a year as the two wandered the flat valley and nearby hills on foot after Duo's daily chores had been completed. Getting used to balancing on the back of the dragon was an important step towards preparing the two to fly together, as was Wu Fei's getting used to having a person sitting on his back. Duo stood nearby and watched Howard intently as he studied Wu Fei, and when he saw the older man look up and smile at him, the boy knew that he and his dragon were about to experience their first moments of flying together.

Wu Fei was visibly excited, his taloned feet shifted, his tail twitched and his eyes glittered darkly with anticipation as Howard finished his inspection.

Duo moved stiffly to stand in front of his dragon, whose eyes were shifting back and forth between his rider and the older man. Although the both of them had been looking forward to this day for a long time, the dragon could sense the boy's fear, that it was growing by leaps and bounds now that the moment had finally come when they could take to the sky together and chase the floating clouds.

_What if I fall off?_ Duo asked, fear evident in his mental voice.

_I won't let you._

_You won't go too high at first, will you?_

_Not too high._

The nervous questions and reassuring answers continued as both boy and dragon watched Howard secure a rope over and around Wu Fei's shoulders and tied the two ends securely beneath his belly. When he finished, he patted the dragon's flank and turned to the suddenly timid-looking boy.

"Ready?" Howard asked.

Duo nodded and woodenly moved towards him as Wufei lowered himself closer to the ground so his rider could climb on his back.

With a reassuring smile from Howard, Duo swallowed the worry-knot in his throat and used his dragon's forearm to climb up to his shoulders and straddle his neck. Howard then instructed him on how to wrap his feet around the rope and to hold on tightly, especially when Wu Fei launched himself up into the air. Duo listened to his mentor, following his directions with his face pinched with worry. His usual smile had deserted his face.

"Don't go too far or for a long period of time, Wu Fei," Howard cautioned the dragon, whose tail was stirring up clouds of dirt as it moved back and forth on the ground as his anticipation grew. "Until we have a proper seat and straps for Duo, your time in the sky should be kept short, for your rider's sake. Your scales are sharp and are wearing on human flesh."

"He wants to know if we can go now," Duo said, his face grim and pale as he gripped the rope tightly in his hands.

Howard chuckled and stepped back. "Go, and have fun." Wu Fei immediately rose and began to move away from him and towards the open field with Duo sitting rigidly on his back. When the dragon cleared the buildings, he took three fast, large and jarring steps before extending his wings. He leapt into the air on the fourth step and began beating his wings.

Duo held tightly to the rope, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he clutched at the only thing holding him on the dragon's back and from certain death. Like his first time flying on Rayer, his breath caught in his throat, or maybe it was his stomach, as they began to climb upward. Beneath his thighs he could feel his dragon's powerful muscles working as well as the rough scales already chaffing the skin beneath his clothing. His heart felt as if it would burst it was beating so frantically in his chest when, with each flap of Wu Fei's wings, they rose ever higher into the sky.

_Relax yourself. This is most enjoyable_, Wu Fei told him, his own feeling of joy coming through their connection.

Duo had been staring down the length of Wu Fei's long neck to the back of his head, watching it as it bobbed up and down, countering the motion of his wings as they gained distance from the ground.

_Look at the village below_, Wu Fei urged his rider. _See how small everything is, the dwellings and people._

Duo tried, he really did try to look, but found himself frozen with fear. He bent over and put his forehead against the scales of his dragon's strong neck and closed his eyes to fight back the rising fear welling up inside him.

_Open your eyes_, the black dragon said firmly.

_I can't, _Duo cried out. _Take me down. Take me down now!_

_No_.

_Please, Wu Fei. I'm scared_.

_And that is why I cannot do as you ask_, the dragon said calmly yet firmly. _You are my rider. You must overcome your fears and meet your destiny and mine as well. Sit up and let the wind blow in your face, then open your eyes and look at the beauty that surrounds you._

Duo tried to comply, but his fear was a formidable thing to overcome. He did manage to raise his head from off the cool scales, but he remained hunched over the rope, now wearing at the palms of his hands. The dragon's body tilted slightly as he banked to the right and Duo's body instinctively leaned towards the opposite direction.

_Lean into the direction of the turn_, Wu Fei instructed.

_I'll fall off_.

_No you won't. It makes it easier for me if you place your weight in the direction of the turn. Lean into it, not against_.

_Then don't turn_, Duo mentally shouted.

_Open your eyes_. Duo winced in hearing his dragon's patience wearing thin.

As soon as he sensed Wu Fei had straightened, Duo opened one eye and then the other, still looking at the back of his dragon's head.

_Look,_ the dragon commanded sternly.

And so Duo tilted his head, just enough to see the ground below him, far below him. _We're too high, _he said panicking. _Howard said not to go this high_.

_Look out, not straight down_, Wu Fei told him.

Looking to the side, Duo did as he was told and was surprised to find they were sailing past the top of the mountains. There was snow still resting on the highest peaks and the land beneath it was brown yet showing faint signs of green as spring began to burst through, refusing to be held back any longer by winter's stubbornness to yield.

Though his grip remained firm on the rope, the tension in Duo's shoulders eased slightly. Wufei then descended a bit, holding his wings out straight and smoothly gliding down towards the valley below. Duo's breath hitched in his throat, and for the moment he found it hard to breathe as the wind increased and took his breath away. Gradually, he managed to take in some air and he slowly lowered his eyes to glimpse the valley below him.

_Woldebeasts, _Wu Fei announced and tilted slightly into a gentle turn, his wings folding slightly as the ground began to rise up to meet them. Duo hadn't seen the herd of animals when Wu Fei announced their presence, but as the large black wings began to move again, he caught a glimpse of them to his right. The herd was running in a frenzy, their eyes wide with terror as they tried to escape the looming dragon.

They were much closer to the ground now, and for the first time since he'd taken flight with Wu Fei, Duo felt a shiver of excitement ripple up his spine. _Can you go over Ha'ber again? Maybe a little bit lower this time,_ he asked, a smile beginning to grow as he began to relax and enjoy the ride.

_Very well_.

Wufei began to climb again, moving higher into the sky in order to turn safely. _Hold on_, he warned a moment before he made his move. The suddenness of the turn surprised the boy, even with the warning. It was as if Wu Fei had planted his wing on a solid cloud and flipped over to go in the opposite direction.

"Oh!" Duo gasped, wide eyed.

A pleased sensation came from the dragon. Wu Fei was obviously very pleased to at long last be flying with his rider.

A few moments later the two were gliding over the village, low enough for Duo to see the villagers pause from their work to look up at him with expressions of surprise and delight on their faces. Many of them waved their arms and followed their path as they passed overhead. Duo didn't wave back; his hands were still gripping the rope with all his might.

They stayed in the air, flying over the white capped Gabria Mountains tops and the lushly green Gerza Valley, until Wu Fei was certain his rider was over his initial fear. By mutual agreement they landed in the meadow just outside the village. Wu Fei walked back to his hut, strutting with pride, and Howard would say later that his rider was beaming with an unforgettable smile of happiness from atop his dragon's back.

Howard and many of the villagers ran out to greet them with smiles and cheers of congratulations. Later, in the privacy of their dwelling, the boy's mentor happily listened to Duo's retelling of his first flying adventure as he bandaged the boy's blistered hands. The sores alone spoke to the man of Duo's initial fear, which was to be expected. He'd known some young riders who'd panicked, even passing out or becoming ill on the back of their dragon in reaction to the unnatural distance from the ground on their initial flights. From the boy's excited chatter and the brightness in his eyes, Howard could see that any fear Duo experienced had been conquered.

After Duo had calmed down enough to eat his lunch, Howard found a chance to speak privately to him about an upcoming matter. "Now that the weather has warmed, we can expect Garron to arrive soon."

Duo looked up from his plate with a hint of worry in his eyes. This was a time they'd talked about and looked forward to, but it meant so many changes, unknowns, and worst of all, leaving Howard and the familiar behind. He held his fears inside while Howard continued speaking.

"I asked him to bring a proper seat and straps for Wu Fei so that your ride to Rydell will be more comfortable. He and Rayer will guide you to the Halls of Dornan where you will receive a proper education amongst other riders, your peers. There are things I need to tell you in preparation for your stay there."

Duo remained silent as he listened to every word his mentor spoke. His bandaged hand remained in place, holding a piece of bread with a slice of cheese resting on it, half way to his mouth. "Continue eating while I speak to you," Howard said, looking pointedly at the raised hand. Duo grinned and finished bringing his meal to his mouth and continued to eat.

"As I told you before, the Halls of Dornan are set high above the city of Rydell and is carved out of the mountainside. It's tiered with the younger dragons housed at the bottom lair with the older, more respected and experienced dragons resting above. The dragons' lairs are naturally on the outside of the structure, their rider's quarters are adjacent to it, with only a door separating the two resting places, giving you an easy access to Wu Fei.

"There is a hierarchy within the Halls. Respect is always given the more experienced riders, which is basically everyone other than yourself. You will be considered a fledgling, a beginner. It is not uncommon for the youngest dragon riders and newest arrivals at the halls to be the brunt of jokes or mischievous pranks. Do not take them personally. If they go too far, you must inform your mentor. At no time should yours nor Wu Fei's welfare be compromised."

Duo nodded again that he understood. Being the brunt of other people's jokes was something he'd been used to. He decided to hide the fact that he was feeling anxious about going to a strange place far away from all that was familiar to him.

Howard smiled at the boy, belying his own nervousness at the subject he knew needed to be addressed. "It's time I spoke to you of relations between a man and a woman." Both the boy and the man's face blushed at the subject as Howard began to explain the sexual act between male and female bodies and explaining it was by this means that babies were planted in the woman's womb.

After taking a long drink from his mug of ale, Howard prepared himself for the next sensitive topic. "As I told you before," he began. "The riders tend to seek out relationships within their own ranks. You'll notice immediately that there are very few female riders. It would seem logical that a female dragon choose a female rider the time when she takes a mate. But the dragon's reasoning for whom they choose is uncertain. When asked, they'll answer that they just knew that a certain child was destined to be their rider. A good number of female dragons have chosen male riders."

Duo scratched the top of his head, messing up the fringe of hair in front that Howard insisted he keep, trying to figure out what it was that Howard had just said to him. "Then what happens to a male rider when his female dragon chooses a mate?" he asked, his head tilted to the side in a questioning pose.

"You have to understand that the dragons have emotions and a drive to mate that equals or surpasses that of man," Howard explained, pushing his plate aside. "Their desire to mate is a natural instinct, a female dragon chooses her mate as mysteriously as they choose their rider. Their mating is emotional and overpowering and those feelings are transmitted to their riders, who take on a life mate as well."

Duo's forehead pinched together. "That hardly seems fair. How are two males suppose to mate if they have the same parts?"

Howard took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his cheeks beginning to color once again as he dutifully informed the boy under his care on how two men would mate. To his great relief, Duo took the information for what it was, and pretty much grouped it together with what he'd been told earlier about how to copulate with a woman.

"Anything else I need to know?" the boy asked.

"Just my personal advice," Howard said with a relieved smile that soon turned serious once more. "Once your desires for others awaken, be cautious and selective. Do not give your affections too freely, but only to those you are drawn to or trust implicitly. It has been my personal rule to be intimate with only one person at a time, and to be faithful to that person, not straying in thought nor sharing your affections with another. I want you to remember, Duo, that to share your body fully is something very special and personal. In doing so, it leaves you open to love, which is a powerful emotion. But to fall in love with someone who is not your chosen mate can only lead to heartache for yourself and future mate, which also brings sorrow to the dragons. It's my personal opinion that it is better to not give yourself fully to another until the time comes when Wu Fei is chosen to be a mate by one of the female dragons."

Duo studied his mentor as he spoke to him, and the boy could sense a sadness within the man, as if he'd come to his conclusions the hard way, by his own experience. "Have you ever been in love, Howard?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," the man answered with a sigh. "But it wasn't meant to be for my love was chosen for another."

"Have you always been alone, like me?"

Howard reached out his hand to clasp the boy's forearm, resting on the table. "No, of course not." He gave the boy a soft, comforting smile to back up his answer. "I had parents and two sisters. They have children which makes me a proud uncle, though it's been many years since I've seen them. And I've also had many close friends and enjoyed a few lovers, so no, I haven't always been alone - and neither have you. You have a whole village as your family, Duo, and me. You've never really been alone."

The boy shook his head. "I can count on one hand how many people care about me for who I am, and not what I am."

Despite the sadness coming from the boy, Howard smiled. Duo had taken to heart his words, spoken on the night Shael's daughter had kissed him. Duo continued speaking. "Only you, Howard, truly cared enough about me to become my guardian when Garron insisted I have one. If I could have chosen anyone as a father, it would have been you."

The room blurred as the older man roughly brushed at the moisture that threatened to spill over his eyes. "And if I were ever to choose a son, Duo, I could never have found a better boy than you."

It was near evening five days later that Wu Fei informed Duo that Rayer and his rider were approaching. Their time in Ha'ber was coming to an end.

TBC

Note: I know you're anxious for the other guys to show up, and they will, in the next few chapters. I'm going on vacation, so I'll probably not update for 21/2 weeks. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings and disclaimer on page one of story**

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 8**

Garron used the two days he lingered in Ha'ber preparing Duo for his departure from the village. He also demonstrated how the newest rider should fasten his a proper seat over Wu Fei's shoulders, securing the thick leather straps under his belly and tightening them correctly in order to eliminate any chance of slipping. The smaller straps, that would go around his legs, would secure him to the dragon, keeping him from falling even if he were injured or unconscious.

The night before their departure, both Garron and Howard helped Duo gather and pack his belongings in the leather bags Garron had brought with him. Then, as instructed by Garron, the lad went to each of the villagers' dwellings to thank them for caring for both he and Wu Fei over the last two years. In turn, each family presented him with words of farewell and wished the boy and dragon a good life. Duo knew that he would miss a few of the villagers who had shown him kindness, but he also knew that some of them he would purposely never think of again.

He was a quiet presence the night before their leaving, his silence was noticed by both men. Just before it was time to turn in for the night, Garron excused himself, saying he wanted to check on Rayer, leaving the boy and his mentor alone for a private moment before their parting.

"It's going to be all right, Duo," Howard said, coming to sit by the boy on the bench before the hearth. "It's normal to be fearful of things that are new and different."

The boy shrugged and clung to his braid of hair that fell over his right shoulder. Howard moved to sit close enough to put his arm around the smaller shoulders. He wasn't too surprised by the boy's returning embrace, for Duo was an affectionate lad by nature. He was surprised, however, to feel the slight trembling of the boy's body pressed against his side, an action that told him that Duo was very upset. Hugging the smaller body close, the older man whispered to the lad with a tone of gentle reassurance, "Hush now. There's no reason to be upset. You have a great adventure ahead of you."

"I don't want to leave you, Howard," the boy said, his voice muffled against the man's shoulder. "How can I leave you and be happy?"

The older man's eyes blurred as he held the boy close. "It's the way of life, Duo. Just as dragonlings leave their mothers' nests to seek their riders, and birds leave their nests to fly free, so do young people go to meet their destinies. I'm happy to have played a small role in your life, Duo. It's been an honor. But tomorrow you will leave this village to seek your own way, to see and learn new things that will separate you from the plain but good people of Ha'ber. Take the good you've observed in them with you and leave behind the bad. Not many receive the honor that's been bestowed upon you, so take it, grasp it tightly and enjoy all that it brings."

"I'll miss you, Howard," Duo sniffed loudly in the man's ear. "Will I ever see you again?"

Howard chuckled. "Of course you will. Garron and I have been friends since we were boys. After a time, you and Wu Fei will be given leave to fly back and visit, if you have a mind to."

"I will, Howard. I give you my word."

The two seemed reluctant to release their embrace on the other, each imagining the future in front of them and feeling equally apprehensive about what awaited them once Duo left the village on the back of his black dragon.

After seeing Duo to bed that night, Howard took the second candle-lit lantern and left the dwelling to visit with Wu Fei for the last time. Next to the black dragon's hut, he could see Rayer, laying down on the grassy ground, his silver scales shining with reflected moonlight. He assumed Garron was still with his dragon when he didn't meet him as he approached Wu Fei.

As was his way, the black dragon opened one eye, and it glistened as it reflected the candlelight. Howard set the lantern on the ground and moved to lean against the dragon's shoulder and near its resting head.

"Well, this is it, Wu Fei," he said, speaking softly as he addressed the dragon, his mood matching the dimness of the grey light in the hut that came from his lantern. "Duo is like a son to me," he continued in a thoughtful manner. "And I fear for him, for the uncertain path that lies ahead."

The man closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He knew all his worry for the boy was a waste of time and effort. What came tomorrow, a week or even a year was beyond his ability to control. He'd more or less done his job by watching over the boy for most of his childhood, though most of his "watching" had been done at a distance. The last two years he'd spent as the Duo's appointed guardian had been rewarding. He'd experienced many forms of love in his lifetime, but the depth of love he felt for the orphaned boy had come as a surprise. Though he'd never been privileged to have a lifemate nor children of his own, he was sure he couldn't care or love a child of his more than he did Duo. And tomorrow everything would change for the both of them once again.

"It's going to be up to you now to guide him," Howard continued addressing the silent dragon. "Bolster up his courage when times become difficult; comfort him in times of need. But most of all, protect him and yourself as well. There is nothing more pitiful than a rider without his dragon."

Howard opened his eyes when he felt his leg being nudged. It was no surprise to see Wu Fei's snout pressed up against his leg. "I'll be fine, Wu Fei," he answered what he assumed the dragon was saying. "But life in Ha'ber will never be the same without you and Duo here. Who knows, maybe I'll get the itch to travel once again." He moved from his position and scratched the leathered skin above the dragon's eyes, knowing it was one of the spots the black dragon enjoyed having rubbed.

"Seems the boy isn't the only one who's dreading tomorrow." Garron's voice spoke softly from the hut's entrance.

"I wouldn't say dreading so much as not excited about what the dawn will take away from here."

"You needn't fear, Howard. I'll watch over him." The rider moved into the dragon's nesting area and approached his friend.

"I'd appreciate that."

Garron sat in front of his friend, also reaching out to pet the dragon's snout. "Won't you change your mind and come with us?"

Howard shook his head, looking resigned to his decision. "No. Duo needs to find his way first, independent of me, and establish friends. If I go now he'll try to spend all his free time with me. I'm someone safe and familiar and he trusts me. Those are the same feelings he needs to experience with the other riders."

Garron nodded and the air between them grew comfortably quiet. "We've never spoken of it before, Howard, but I want to explain to you about Raven, why I had Rayer accept Lilith's offer to become her lifemate."

"No," Howard said firmly, putting his hand up to stop his friend from speaking further. "The past is behind us. We took a chance, had our time together and we each made the choices we felt were for the best, even though at times we proved our youthful foolishness. All in all, I have only one regret... and it has nothing to do with you."

Garron's face was a picture of sadness as he gazed at his friend. "You couldn't have done anything more to save him," he told his friend.

"I know," Howard replied with a sigh and ran his fingers through his graying, shoulder-length hair. "It still doesn't make my life any less empty."

"But the boy has helped, hasn't he?"

A slow smile grew on the weathered face. "Yes, he's helped to fill the gaping hole in my weary heart."

"Then come back with us. Observe him as his destiny unfolds. If nothing else, it should be interesting to watch."

Howard nodded, then looked his friend in the eyes. "Interesting and possibly dangerous for Duo. We don't really know who his enemies will be, Garron. It would be in his best interest to hide who he is for as long as possible. The older he gets the better able he'll be to handle his situation. Hopefully, he'll make strong alliances with other riders, maybe even attach himself to a mate who will help protect him."

"The hair over his eyes is very effective in hiding them," Garron noted. "I assume that was your idea when you cut it."

Howard nodded. "Shael Gladstone came to the village, curious about the black dragon and peasant rider. I had to do something to allay any suspicions he might have gotten."

"Shael? What was he doing this far from Rydell?"

"Searching for new merchandise to sell in the capital."

"And he didn't recognize the boy's heritage?"

"Not to my knowledge. But he was rather pre -occupied with catching up with his lusty and forward daughter who threw herself at Duo. Gave the boy his first kiss and feel of her breasts."

Garron chuckled. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened before. The lad is inordinately attractive."

"Yes," Howard agreed. "It's my good fortune he has been slow to mature and that he's given all his attention, love and affection to his dragon. His attractiveness hasn't been a problem before, for in this village he still carries the stigma of being a dark cloud. These people have cared for and even honored him because of his position as a rider, but those who hadn't warmed to him before have maintained their distance, especially the children."

"That's a pity." Garron rubbed the underside of Wu Fei's jaw, eliciting a purr from the dragon.

"Maybe and maybe not. It will be easier for him to leave here with so few attachments."

"Ah... but he's certainly attached himself to you, hasn't he?" the rider said knowingly.

"And I to him. I admit that his leaving won't only be difficult for Duo tomorrow."

Garron reached over and clapped a supportive hand on his old friend's shoulder, a look of understanding and sympathy on his face.

The three males rose from their beds with the sun the next morning, each awaking with a different emotion about the approaching time for departure. Being his normally gruff self in the morning, Howard busied himself with fixing porridge while Duo slowly, with seeming reluctance, got out of his bed and began to straighten the bedding... for the last time.

Garron pulled a knapsack out from under the cot he'd been using as a bed, and from out of the leather sack came an armful of clothing. "Duo," he called out to the boy who turned from his task and promptly came to him. Holding out the bundle, the rider explained, "These clothes are for you. The air is cooler at the heights we'll be flying today. This clothing will help protect you. If you'll remove your sleep shirt, I'll help you dress."

With eyes that seemed impossibly large, Duo did as he was told and removed his sleeping garment. The rider first presented soft undergarments that were bleached white and long in the arms and legs. Garron explained that the cloth would fit close against his skin, presenting a soft layer between his body and the leather. He instructed Duo to put them on while he held up the next article of clothing, a pair of soft leather pants. They were black, an unusual color for clothing in the Gerza Valley.

"I had these made specifically for you, Duo, to match the color of your dragon."

The boy gave a nod of his head yet remained unusually quiet and pensive, the mood he'd woken up with that morning. Despite his feelings, he gave the older rider a slight smile that bespoke his gratitude before slipping the pants on over his underclothing. Once the front of his pants were laced up, Garron brought out a shirt which he pulled over the boy's head. Duo noticed its softness compared to his own clothing, and the cloth was as white as the clouds in a summer sky. The lower half of the shirt was tucked into his pants, something he'd never done before, and the sleeves were fit a bit closer than he was used to, yet not to so much that it restricted his movements.

After tying the woven strings that held the gathered neck of his shirt together, Garron reached for the last garment, a matching short, black leather coat. Duo observed a red quilted lining inside the coat, one more layer that would keep him warm once he and Wu Fei climbed high into the early Spring sky. Garron held the jacket up while Duo gripped the ends of his shirt sleeves in his fingers and eased his arms into the jacket. He shrugged it onto his shoulders, then shifted his shoulder to make it fit more comfortably. Duo noticed Garron was assessing him in his new clothing with a slight frown on his face. "It appears to be a bit large for you," the older rider said.

"I haven't grown too much lately," Duo muttered, well aware of his lack of stature in comparison to the taller people in the Gerza Valley.

"You know that height doesn't make a man noteworthy, don't you?" Garron asked. "It's his deeds and character that makes a person stand out amongst his peers."

The boy looked up at the rider and considered his words. A small smile indicated he'd liked the man's reasoning.

Garron clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I have no doubt, my boy, that you will stand tall indeed amongst the riders, no matter how large your stature. You already have an impressive start because Howard is certainly proud of you, and so am I. Guide your actions towards keeping the high regard he has for you and you will never go wrong."

"Thanks, Garron," Duo whispered, his emotions beginning to show in his eyes as the time for their departure drew closer.

"Now," Garron rubbed his hands in anticipation and looked over his shoulder to his old friend, "let's eat. Are you about ready there, Howard?"

"Yes, it's ready," the other man replied as he began to put the wheat porridge into the bowls.

"Do they eat porridge in Rydell for breakfast?" Duo asked the rider.

"Yes, from time to time. It's good for a growing boy."

"Oh," was all the boy said, but his frown told Garron of his dislike for that particular food as he moved to set the table. The two older men shared an amused look as the boy's nose wrinkled with distaste as the hot clump of cooked grain was set in a bowl before him. He quickly reached for a piece of bread and took a large bite, effectively ending his part in the conversation. There was little more said between the three as they ate their meal for they'd said their goodbyes the night before.

As the dishes were gathered from off the table, a knock sounded on the door and Duo went to open it. He stood in the doorway, unmoving as he gazed out to see the entire village gathered outside their dwelling. The Speaker stepped forward, a large bundle in his arms.

"A gift for you to remember us by," Charn said, holding out the bundle towards the boy. Duo knew by the shape of the wrapped object that it was one of the tapestries the village was well-known for. Only a few of the more well-to-do villagers owned one as they were costly and usually sold to merchants or the wealthy in far away cities.

"Thank you," Duo said sincerely, unable to believe he'd been given a gift of such importance and value. He put his arms out to receive it, then staggered under its unexpected weight as it was rolled into his arms. Howard came up from behind and took it from him as the village speaker continued.

"This is your home, Duo," he began, in a voice loud enough for the entire village behind him to hear. "You might not have always been treated as well as you should have, but as you think on us in the future, I would hope you will find that we did our best for you. This dwelling will remain yours for when you wish to return. Howard may stay or go as he pleases, but it was built for your welfare and so it will remain yours."

"I don't know what to say," Duo said, wide-eyed and overwhelmed by the generosity being shown him.

"Say thank you," Howard advised, whispering into his ear from behind.

The braided boy turned his head to see his mentor and father figure standing behind him, supporting him and teaching him once again. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Duo willed the moisture from his eyes as he turned back to his audience. "Thanks to all of you for your kindness to myself, Wu Fei and Howard." He opened his mouth to continue, but found he had nothing more to say.

Seeing the boy was finished, Speaker Charn cleared his throat. "A few of the others have parting gifts for you also if you'll accept them." Duo nodded and one by one some of the villagers who'd been kind to him stepped forward, giving him finely woven blankets, clothing, boots and other personal items. Duo accepted them graciously, silently wondering how he was going to carry the extra items on Wu Fei's back all the way to the distant city of Rydell.

After all the gifts had been given and accepted, Garron stepped forward and addressed the crowd on an official manner. "People of Ha'ber. You have done well in your caring for the black dragon and his rider." He lifted his hand to show the people of the village the pouch nestled in his palm. "The guild of dragon riders thanks you and now pays its final debt to you. You are now discharged of your duty."

Garron made a show of placing the pouch into Charn's extended hands, then bowed and immediately turned his attention to the boy. "Gather your things together, Duo. It's time we took to the sky."

The boy with the long braid of hair cast one final look at the people he'd known all his life. Despite his less than pleasant childhood, he knew he would miss them. He bent to gather the things he'd been given and with the help of the other two men, they made their way to the waiting dragons.

They found both dragons waiting for them in the green grass behind Wu Fei's hut, Next to his black dragon lay a pile of leather that Duo realized was the pad and straps that were designed for a dragon rider. He'd recognized what they represented because he'd seen and admired the one on Rayer's back each time he and Garron visited.

"Let's see if you remember how to put the straps on," Garron said as he leaned against the back wall of the hut and directed a confident smile at the boy.

Duo nodded, accepting the challenge and immediately set to work, his face was etched with determination as he focused on remembering how Garron had showed him how to place the seat and tie the straps. He first got the seat on the cooperating dragon, then had Wu Fei stand again so that he could bring the straps together under his belly and tie them with the knot that Howard had him practice every evening as they sat before the fire before retiring for the night.

Garron watched the boy carefully, and from time to time made a suggestion for how things might be done more easily and praised Duo for each step that was performed correctly.

As Duo finished up, Howard attached the unexpected gifts onto Rayer's back. Neither he nor Garron wanted to take a chance of the young dragon becoming overly tired on the long journey from the extra weight the gifted items presented, especially when the older dragon was more than capable of carrying them without difficulty. Duo stepped away from Wu Fei to admire his work just as Howard jumped down from the silver dragon, everything secured and ready for flight.

The boy's smile slowly faded as he watched Howard approach, realizing that the time had come to say their final goodbye. Howard paused to rub Wu Fei's muzzle and spoke soft words of farewell to him. Duo stepped forward to stand at his mentor's side and waited only a moment before Howard turned, took him into his arms and held him tightly.

"Be good, hold your head high and know that I'm proud of you," Howard said with a voice filled with emotion.

"Love you, Howard," Duo saidwith a hiccup as he fought to hold back a sob wanting to escape his throat.

After a moment Howard put his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him back. Looking into his blue/violet eyes he said firmly and with a shaky smile, "Now be strong for me and do your best, all right?" Unable to speak, Duo nodded his reply.

Garron came forward and briefly embraced his old friend, then turned to Duo with a grin. "Let's go."

Within minutes Wu Fei was taking his running leaps over the green grass of the Gerza Valley and launched himself into the sky behind Rayer. Duo tightly grasped onto the new leather strap, his hands protected from the cold and blisters with the gloves Garron had given him after he'd taken his seat on his dragon's back. He now appreciated the gift, for the gloves helped him hold onto the strap tightly, much better than the rope he'd used before.

As they climbed into the sky, he directed Wu Fei to take a turn over the village, and with tear-filled eyes Duo looked down, taking a last look on the only home he'd ever known. Some of the village children in the fields waved a final farewell to him as they flew over, casting a shadow dragon over the fields being plowed for the spring planting.

_Rayer says not to look back but forward to the east where our future lies_.

_The past is behind us and the future is forward,_ Duo said, rephrasing his dragon's words, then added. _And between the past and future, Wu Fei, is only you, me and the sky_.

_As it will always be_. Wu Fei's voice in his head was warm and affectionate, and it comforted the boy's aching heart.

The silver dragon flew alongside them, guiding the way to the city that had only become real from the tales Howard and Garron had told him. Duo turned his face to the rising sun and even as the chill of the spring morning air bit at his nose, he basked in its promise of a new day.

The dragons and their riders made two stops on their day-long journey to the capital city of Amulah. The rest was a welcome relief to both Wu Fei and Duo. The boy found his backside sore from sitting so long astride his dragon, and Wu Fei welcomed the reprieve to his wings, not used to such a prolonged flight. At each resting point the people from the nearby villages came running out to greet them, bearing food and wine for their refreshment as they gazed with wonder at the black dragon and his handsome rider with the long brown braid. Garron and Duo graciously accepted the food while Rayer led Wu Fei to a nearby body of water for a drink.

Duo was surprised by the friendliness of the villagers towards them. Both boys and girls of all ages enthusiastically greeted him and, because it was so unusual from how he'd been treated in Ha'ber, he found their attention disconcerting. They seemed overly friendly, their smiles too bright as they took turns touching him with their hands and bodies. It was more physical contact than he was used to. Ill at ease by the unwanted actions, his eyes sought out Garron, who in turn must have seen his anxiousness for he excused himself from his conversation with several older villagers and came to his side.

"What are they doing, touching me like they do?" Duo whispered aside to the older rider after Garron asked him what was wrong.

"They're fawning, flirting and generally showing interest in you." It was obvious by the boy's puzzled expression that those words were foreign to the boy. "You'll find that people treat dragon riders differently than how you were treated in your village. There's no real explanation, but your position as a rider elevates you in their eyes. They crave to be a part of who and what you are. You must never believe that you're better than they are, giving into their words of flattery and touches. Some may try to appeal to your vanity in order to get what they crave from you."

Duo nodded as he eyed with suspicion the giggling teenagers nearby who'd been giving him so much attention. "Howard spoke to me of this. They like me because of what and not who I am."

Garron gave him a pleased smile. "That's right. Remember all that Howard told you for he is indeed a wise man."

Duo agreed, and the both of them turned as they felt and heard the approach of the two dragons, their black and silver scales on their faces and long necks were dripping wet and gleaming in the bright afternoon sun. It looked as if they had enjoyed the water without getting their leather seats and straps wet. The riders finished their meal and gave their thanks to the village, leaving shortly after that and continued their flight to Rydell.

The sun was beginning to edge towards the western horizon when the two dragons neared the city of Rydell. Duo knew from Garron's and Howard's descriptions that much of the city had been carved out of a mountainside, but even their descriptive words fell short of the sight before him. The city was certainly carved out of the lower, southern half of the tall mountain. The white stone walls seemed to glisten under the fading afternoon sunshine. From his aerial advantage point on Wu Fei's back, Duo could see a well used path winding like a snake from the bottom edge of the city, weaving a trail back and forth as it climbed upward to the upper levels, like the trails wolderbeasts and other wild animals made on the Mountains that surrounded the Gerza Valley. The inside of that stone paved path was lined with buildings, each with colorful doors and little to no space between neighboring walls. Beautiful pieces of cloth were tied to poles, staked and displayed outside many of those doorways, adding a vibrant contrast to the stark white of the stone city.

Three quarters of the way up the mountain, several layers of out-cropping ledges were visible. They too were carved out of the mountainside, and Rayer told Wu Fei that the many red flags set out and fluttering in the breeze outside those walls marked the dragons' lairs. As they drew nearer, Duo could see dragons of various colors sitting or lying down on the other side of the carved walls with a few perched on the ledge, looking large and majestic as they viewed the valley and also their approach.

_Rayer says that behind the tiered lairs are where the Halls of Dornan lie. Above that is the home of the King who reigns over this land,_ Wu Fei reported

Nearly there, Duo was able to see that red flags were emblazoned with gold dragons, the emblem of the guild of dragon riders.

_Rayer tells me my nest is on the bottom tier, third from the far right. It's a place where all fledglings reside when they first arrive_. Duo looked to where his dragon indicated as Wu Fei continued towards it. _Garron says we are to land and wait for him to join us_.

Duo turned in his seat to wave at the older rider, showing him he got the message. He then watched as Rayer flew upwards to the highest tier of balconies, and thought with wonder that one day he and Wu Fei, once they were fully trained, would have a place up there as well.

Wu Fei brought his hind legs forward and beat his wings faster in order to clasp the rounded edge of the balcony with his talons. Gaining his balance, he gingerly stepped down onto the stone-carved floor.

_I want a bed of straw,_ was the dragon's first comment on his new home, and his rider thought it sounded more like a petulant demand than a request. He figured his dragon was tired from the long journey.

_I'll see what I can do after Garron gets here. But for now, hold still_. Duo then pulled off his black leather gloves and began to untie the straps that held his legs in place. Once he was free, he eased his sore posterior off the seat and climbed stiffly off his dragon. He winced when his half numb feet hit the unyielding stone floor.

_I need to feed soon. The journey was long and taxing_.

_As soon as Garron arrives_. Duo tried to sound patient, but in all truth, he was feeling as anxious and tired from the journey as his dragon was.

Wu Fei's head turned sharply to the left. Duo followed his line of sight to see the head of a white dragon pop up over the shared edge. Wu Fei shifted in order to position himself to touch the dragon's nose, then rubbed his neck against the other dragon's, greeting the other just as he'd been taught by Rayer.

_I take it you've made a friend already, _Duo said, hoping it was true. He knew dragons had differing temperaments, just like humans. Some were good natured and others could be cranky or surly, but that, Howard had told him, was usually how they became when they waxed old.

_His name is Sandrock,_ Wu Fei reported_.And he's the only white dragon in the Halls of Dornan_.

_Is his rider there?_

_No, he isat the evening meal_.

_Send my greetings to Sandrock and to his rider. I look forward to meeting her_.

_Him_.

Him. Duo didn't know why he assumed the white dragon had a female rider. It must have been because Sandrock appeared to be friendly and gentle.

_His name is Quatre_.

Duo said the odd name out loud a few times to get a feel for it and wondered what a rider with such a name would look like.

_Sandrock and his rider come from a land that lies beyond the White Sands of Goleta. His father is the leader of a large nomadic tribe_.

Duo nodded, and yawned as his dragon spoke, his weariness from the day-long ride was quickly catching up to him. Wu Fei settled down on the cold rock but stretched his head up to converse with the white dragon, leaving a nice warm place in the fold of his front legs and belly for the boy to rest in. Duo settled down into that place and shut out the sound of his dragon's voice in his head. His own stomach growled and tightened a bit, but he didn't really feel hungry. He was feeling nervous about this strange world he'd come to and the new life that loomed before him.

He meant to only shut his eyes for a few moments, but when he was awakened by a hand placed on his shoulder, the dim light that surrounded Garron told him he'd been asleep for quite a while.

The older man took hold of the upper arm of the disoriented-looking boy and pulled him to his feet. "I've got food and a bed waiting inside for you," he told the boy as he led him towards a thick wooden door that was set in the back wall of Wu Fei's lair. "When I said wait for me, I didn't mean outside. You could have explored your quarters. I just didn't want you wandering the halls and getting lost."

Garron guided him into a large stone-walled room, as big in size as his dwelling in Ha'ber that he'd shared with Howard. Candles had been lit and set in several areas, allowing Duo enough light to have a good look at the interior of his new home. To his left was a large bed, and Duo marveled at the size of it. It was wide enough to hold three grown men, he thought. There were several plain, wooden chests set about the room, providing a flat place for the candle holders to sit. A small fireplace and hearth were set on the outside wall, and Duo didn't doubt that he'd be using that often as there was a pervasive chill inside the stone walls that defied the warm Spring day that had just passed. There was a table with a stool set beneath it, and on top of it was a pitcher set in a bowl and a tray with a plate piled high with food to sate his appetite and a metal cup filled with liquid for his thirst.

"This room is yours. Its main function is for sleeping and dressing. Most activities will occur in the larger public rooms used for instruction, eating, bathing and recreational activities. Come and eat." He led Duo to the desk, pulled out the stool and sat the boy down.

As the first spoonful of food went into his mouth, Garron spoke again. "Wash yourself and clean your teeth after you've finished," he pointed to the pitcher and basin. "Then go to bed. I'll ask the boy in the lair next to yours to come and take you to the dining hall in the morning. He'll show you around and will remain your guide until you are familiar with the your new home."

"Quatre?" Duo guessed

"You've met him?" Garron looked surprised.

"No," Duo answered with a mouthful of food. "Wu Fei and Sandrock have met."

A smile grew on the man's face. "You'll find Quatre to be equally as friendly and approachable as his dragon. He's a good boy, like you, Duo. He'll be a good friend."

"Is he my age?" Duo was warming to the conversation.

"He's almost fifteen summers and is small in stature, as you are."

"Then we'll have something in common." Duo smiled, then said thoughtfully, "I'd like to have a friend. I've never really had one my age before."

He looked up at the rider with a curious gleam in his eyes. "You and Howard have been friends for a long time, how does a person go about finding a friend and then keeping him?"

A small sad smile graced the older man's face as he was reminded once again of Duo's less than happy life. The boy before him had been given so little during his time in Ha'ber. Not only had he been deprived a home and a family by unfortunate circumstances, but also the wonderful gift of friendship because of the stigma of being a dark cloud. Again, Garron cursed the superstitions of an ignorant village. He decided that he would do all in his power to make sure the boy would never go without the necessities and comforts of life ever again.

"You have nothing to worry about, Duo. Your openness and friendly nature will bring you friends. Just be true to yourself and then true to your new friends and let friendship find its own course."

There was a knock on the door opposite the side of the room from which he'd entered by way of Wu Fei's lair. Garron went to the wooden door and opened it, allowing three men dressed in simple brown clothing to enter, each carried a large armful of fresh golden straw. They went directly to the door leading to Wu Fe's lair and accompanied by Garron who would introduce them to the black dragon, telling him they meant no harm.

It took many trips back and forth through his room until the men finished unloading the large amount of straw from the handcarts in the hallway and then spread it out on the floor of Wu Fei's lair. In the end, his dragon had a thick bed of fresh straw, and Duo could feel his dragon's contentment as he rested his belly down on his sweet smelling bed and settled himself down for the night.

Duo stood as the three crossed through his room for the last time. "Thank you," he called out his sincere gratitude. "Wu Fei is very pleased."

The three men gave him a slight nod in return for his gratitude and then quickly left the room. "Who are they?" Duo turned to ask the older rider.

"They are from the serving guild. You'll see many of them as they carry out their duties. Those men see to the comforts of our dragons while others cook, serve meals, clean our clothing and rooms and generally keep the Halls of Dornan clean.

"Are they slaves?" Duo frowned at the idea. Howard had spoken of slavery and his distaste for it. It was not a practice followed in Amulah, but there were within the kingdom a good number of indentured servants. Howard frowned on that practice as well, saying it took away a person's right to live his or her own life, not so different from slavery.

"No, this is how they make a living. They work and get a weekly wage. You would do well to continue to treat them with respect and good manners."

Duo nodded, never having thought he'd treat them any differently. He knew only too well what it was like to be treated poorly and had vowed to himself to never treat anyone like he'd been treated in Ha'ber.

"Come, I'll help you unstrap Wu Fei and unpack your things, then I'll see you into your bed."

Working together the two finished the tasks quickly, then Garron directed the boy to undress for bed and then tucked him snugly into his new bed with several blankets the villagers had given to him placed over the slender, curled up body.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Garron looked down at the boy and smiled. "Tomorrow is a big day for you," he said. He then began to outline how his day would unfold after having his breakfast in the great hall with the other riders. His first lesson would be in weaponry, followed by bathing in the communal baths. After re-dressing there would be further instruction about the history of Amulah. The young riders would meet for the mid-day meal after which Duo would be allowed return to Wu Fei until the time that each boy attended to his assigned duty. There was free time each afternoon for the riders to fly with their dragons, and the older riders would often take several of them at a time to teach them techniques of fighting while on the back of their dragons.

Duo felt certain that he was going to forget all that Garron was telling him. His worry must have shown on his face because the older rider smiled and consolingly patted his head. "Quatre will lead you around the first couple of days. He'll make sure you're where you need to be."

Garron stood and stretched, stifling a yawn. "Good night, Duo. And welcome to the Halls of Dornan."

"Night, Garron. Thank you for everything," the boy answered sleepily.

The older man smiled down on the boy with great fondness. Picking up the candle on the chest next to the bed, he went around the room and slowly snuffed out the flickering flames until the light in his hand was the only one left. He left the room and it was plunged into darkness.

Duo closed his eyes, left now with only his thoughts and Wu Fei's comforting presence in his mind. _What do you think of this place?_ he asked his dragon.

_It's different from what we've known, but the white dragon is ... friendly_./

_His rider is going to show me around the halls tomorrow_.

_Then all will be well. Sandrock tells me his rider is the best of all humans he's met_.

Duo snorted. _Of course he'd say that. He chose him for his rider_.

_He's wrong_. Wufei's tone was serious.

_How so_? Duo asked amused.

_I chose the best_.

A smile came to the boy's lips. _I'm the best for you and Sandrock chose the best for him_.

_Yes_.

Feeling himself giving into the need for sleep, Duo rolled onto his other side and huddled into the soft pillow that lay beneath his head. _Good night, Wu Fei. You're the best, most beautiful dragon in the world._

A purr rumbled in Duo's fading mind in response to his praise. _Sleep well, child of wonder_.

TBC

**Note**: I somehow managed to survive yet another family vacation. sighs with relief Hope this long chapter makes up for the length of time it's taken me to get it posted. Thanks to all for yourcomments and emails.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 9**

Duo struggled out of the deep sleep he'd been enjoying, persuaded by the nagging yet gentle shaking of his shoulder. "Good morning!" An unfamiliar but cheery young voice helped to wake him further. Blinking open his eyes, he was greeted by the slightly blurred vision of a boy sitting on the edge of his new bed, a bright smile on his fair face.

"Morning," Duo replied with a thick voice.

"I'm Quatre," the stranger announced, still smiling. "And you're Duo. Welcome to the Halls of Dornan. I arrived here just before winter began, so I can now claim to not be the newest rider any longer." He looked rather pleased by that fact. "My quarters are next to yours and Garron asked me to show you around. You better get up and dress or we'll be late for breakfast."

The blond boy stood to allow Duo to slide his legs out of his bed. The sleepy-eyed boy rubbed at his eyes and then slowly sat up, keeping an eye on the other boy. Looking at Quatre, he decided, was like stepping out of a dark dwelling and into the morning's light. There was a brightness about him which no doubt began with his generous smile, blond hair, fair skin and shining blue eyes. He appeared both confident and happy, and Duo wondered what kind of life the other boy had lived before coming to the Halls of Dornan that he could appear so. He found himself unable to resist smiling back.

"I've brought you your clothing," the blond continued, nodding to a stack of folded cloth at the end of the bed. "We all dress the same here. The only difference is that we fledglings wear a yellow sash that distinguishes us from the other riders. Not that anyone here doesn't know we're fledglings, but those in the castle above and in the cities below can tell by the sash that we're new to the Halls when they see the sash."

Duo watched as Quatre picked up each article of clothing one at a time. At first glance, they looked exactly like what the other boy was wearing: brown, loose-fitted pants with an egg-shell colored, long-sleeved shirt that was gathered at the wrist and the neck. Duo wondered at the simple clothing, if there was a purpose for it being so plain - not that plain bothered him; he just imagined dragon riders would wear clothing made of fine cloth and more fitted to the body, like the clothes he'd seen Garron wear.

"Come on, I'll help you dress." Quatre smiled encouragingly, setting the clothes on the edge of the bed again.

Scrambling out of his bed, Duo rushed to say, "I can dress myself."

"Of course you can," the other boy laughed with good humor. It was a very pleasant sound.

Duo wasn't sure how to react when the persistent blond began tugging at his night shirt with the intent to pull it up and over his shoulders. When his body had begun to change, to gain hair in places that marked his path to manhood, he'd become rather shy about being without his clothing. He felt his face and ears heat up with embarrassment as the cloth was pulled over his head, he tried to hide his nakedness from the other boy with his hands and a turn of his body.

"Oh, I see," Quatre said with a look of understanding. "You're embarrassed." Then he shrugged. "You'll get over that soon enough for we all bathe and dress together later in the morning, after training. Except for the girls," he amended. "There are only two of them and they're allowed to bathe in a separate chamber."

Duo wondered if he could bear the embarrassment of being undressed in front of other boys. Garron and Howard had seen him undressed, but they were people he knew and trusted. Everyone here was a stranger. He felt his cheeks felt like they were burning at the mere thought of being naked in front of other boys. He was relieved to feel a familiar presence in his mind; Wufei was rousing from his slumber.

_I'm very hungry_, was Wu Fei's morning salutation. Duo didn't have time to reply because Quatre was handing him some finely woven short pants, explaining them as undergarments. There was nothing else to do but slip on the unfamiliar clothing. Finished with that task, he put out his hand and was promptly given his new pants and then the shirt.

"You really have nothing to be embarrassed about," the blond boy began chatting again. "You have a very nice body."

Duo stood still and looked anywhere but at the other boy while Quatre tied the laces on his sleeves. After that simple task was finished the yellow sash was placed over his right shoulder and draped across his chest, the tip of it resting on his left hip bone.

Quatre stepped back and his pale, blue-green eyes lifted to look into Duo's. He tilted his head and asked, "Can I meet your dragon now? Sandrock has been talking endlessly about him so naturally I'm very curious to see more of him than just his head over the balcony. He's black all over, right?"

"Yes, except the skin of his wings, they look black, but in the sunlight they appear a deep, blood red," Duo answered, somewhat taken aback by the other boy's ability to talk. He was sure Quatre had said more to him in the scant time since they'd met than any of the boys or girls his age in Ha'ber ever had. He smiled at this, feeling hopeful that here was his first human friend who was close to his own age. Quatre must have taken his grin as his agreement to meet the black dragon for the blond boy grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door that led to Wu Fei's lair.

As the door opened, the resting dragon lifted his head off of his bed of straw. "Morning, Wu Fei. This is Quatre, Sandrock's rider," Duo said.

"Hello, Wu Fei," the blond jumped in cheerfully. "Sandrock was right, you are a beautiful dragon. I've never seen a dragon that was all black before, and look how strong you are. To have brought your rider such a great distance in one day is certainly proof of your prowess. You'll be a fine addition to the Halls of Dornan."

Hearing his rider's voice, the white dragon popped his head over the balcony that separated the two lairs. "Sandrock!" Quatre visibly bubbled with joy at the sight of his dragon. "Good morning to you once again."

As the boy stopped speaking in order to hear his dragon's reply, Duo looked at Wu Fei.

_I like him_, the black dragon purred.

Duo laughed. _Of course you do. He just flattered the scales off your back_.

Wu Fei craned his neck and turned his head around to survey his back. _No he didn't_.

_It's just a saying, Wu Fei_, the braided boy chuckled.

_You were speaking falsely?_

_No! It just means that he said what you wanted to hear. He probably wants to earn your good opinion of him_.

_Was he speaking falsely_?

Duo made a mental note to remember that his dragon took everything he said as fact. He would have to try and express himself more clearly in the future. _No, Wu Fei. He spoke true. You are a most beautiful dragon who also happens to be very strong, just as he said. We traveled very far yesterday and you're hale and hearty, if not very hungry._

A tug on his sleeve brought him back to the awareness that Quatre wanted to speak to him. "While we're busy this morning, Sandrock will take Wu Fei to hunt for food. He must be starving after his long day yesterday."

_I am hungry_, the dragon again told his rider. Wu Fei then brought his head close to Duo, who reached out to hug his face, as he always did when they parted.

_Good hunting,_ Duo said.

"Good day, Wu Fei," Quatrecalled outthe moment Duo stepped back. Without waiting for the dragons to leave, the blond grabbed the braided boy's hand and led him back through the door to his room and then out the door that led to a large corridor.

Duo listened to the blond as he described the various doors they passed and what or who was behind them. He didn't know how he would ever remember everything he was being told. the Halls of Dornan looked like it only had one very long corridor that was lit by torches placed high on the wall. Between the torches were a multitude of doors that all looked alike. How would he ever tell them apart? As the two walked, they passed several boys who were similarly dressed, minus the yellow sash. Quatre greeted each one by name but didn't stop to talk further or to introduce his companion, but continued leading the newest rider to their destination.

They came to a stop in front of two large, ornately carved wooden doors just as several other riders arrived. Curiously, Quatre's manner abruptly changed when the taller boys stopped in front of them. Duo observed the blond stiffen and grow quiet, and he immediately dropped his hand. Duo wondered if maybe his new friend was afraid of the other boys, who appeared to be slightly older than either of them. The other two paused, and Duo felt unusually shy when their inquisitive gazes came to rest on him. He wondered if he should expect this type of appraisal for the time being, seeing that he was the newest dragon rider.

"Good morning, Trowa. Heero." Quatre greeted the two, his voice softer than Duo had previously heard. The blond appeared a bit unsure of himself and his cheeks were beginning to pink. Duo wondered if he was mad or perhaps becoming ill.

From under the long fringe of hair, Duo's eyes shifted so that he could observe the boy closest to him. He was taller than he was, probably a little bit older, too. His skin was a warm, golden brown color and his hair was a deep brown color and fell about his head in a disorderly manner. He was a very attractive boy, he thought. The object of his curiosity must have sensed his appreciative gaze, for his deep blue eyes turned and caught Duo in the act of staring. The moment their eyes met Duo felt a strange, tingling sensation go up his spine, similar yet different from the thrill he felt each time he flew high in the sky on the back of his dragon.

"This is the rider of the black dragon?" the dark haired boy asked in an even-toned voice, his eyes intent on the new fledgling.

"Yes," Quatre turned to look at his companion, motioning to him with his hand. "This is Duo. His dragon is Wu Fei. Duo, this is Heero and Trowa." The blond pointed to the darker haired boy first and then the other as he said their names.

Duo felt relieved when the penetrating blue eyes shifted away from him to the blond. His relief was brief, however, for a scant moment later they returned and the boy Quatre had named Trowa joined Heero in studying him from head to toe, each pausing a moment to stare at the long brown braid hanging over his right shoulder. It suddenly occurred to Duo that he'd forgotten to take his braid out and brush it that morning. Now added to his growing embarrassment, he felt self conscious under their scrutiny, wondering if he looked like the simple boy from a small village that he was. He brought his free hand up and hastily tried to straighten out some of the hair that hung over his forehead. Almost in unison, the two older boys gave him an acknowledging nod of their heads, then the tallest boy turned to Quatre with a faint smile on his lips.

"Morning, Quatre. Are you ushering Duo around today?"

Duo watched the blond reach forward and pulled the wooden door open with his free hand, the pink in his cheeks deepening. With a nod of his head he motioned the two older boys inside. Heero promptly moved forward and disappeared through the open doorway. "Yes," the small blond replied shyly, still holding the door for the older boy.

Trowa paused a moment to turn his attention to the newest rider once more, "It's nice to meet you, Duo."

"Nice to meet you, too," Duo returned, feeling as nervous and shy as Quatre seemed to be.

A small amused grin came to the taller boy's face. "We better get in there or the food will be gone." He then entered the room, following his friend.

Quatre turned his head to Duo, "As fledglings we open doors for the riders more advanced in training than ourselves. It shows respect."

"Is Trowa your friend?" the braided boy asked, curious about the lingering pink in Quatre's cheeks. "He seemed more friendly towards you than Heero."

Looking embarrassed, Quatre said in a hushed voice, "He's not really a friend.. yet. But I like him. He's often been kind to me."

Duo looked confused. "Isn't that what a friend is, someone who is kind to you?"

The blond turned to look at the other boy and a bright smile adorned his face. "Yes, you're right. That is what makes a friend, and I hope you and I can be very good friends."

Duo bit his lower lip, wondering how much he should share with the other boy. He looked into the smiling face and decided to trust Quatre. He leaned close and whispered, lest anyone else overhear their conversation. "I've never had a friend before, Quatre, other than Wu Fei, Howard and Garron."

Quatre looked at Duo shocked. "Surely that's not true."

"I don't lie," the braided boy stated firmly.

Quatre blinked several times, trying to understand what he'd been told. "I'm sure there's a great story behind this, but save telling of it until this afternoon when we have some spare time, all right?"

Duo nodded, then found himself being dragged by his wrist through the door the other two walked through moments before. Quatre called the room a dining hall.

Even though the mountainside structure was the largest he'd ever seen, the dining hall was definitely the largest room. Made of wood and stone, it had a large hearth that was ablaze with a hot fire that took the normal chill out of the large space. Duo's wide eyes traveled upward to the ceiling of the room. He was impressed by the four large chandeliers holding more candles than all of Ha'ber owned. The room's height ,from floor to ceiling, could be compared to the last dwelling the people of Ha'ber had built for Wu Fei. It was considered the tallest structure in the entire Gerza valley. Equally impressive was the breadth of the room, for it was many times longer in both directions than it was high. Four long wooden tables stretched out in the room's length, with benches resting beneath them on both sides. Riders young and old, all similarly dressed, sat at the tables, in the process of breaking their fast.

Duo's eyes scanned the assemblage, looking for Garron. He felt a moment of disappointment in not seeing him, hoping to see at least one familiar face. He turned his attention to the room's occupants, quickly observing the other riders and coming to the sad conclusion that he and Quatre appeared to be the smallest and probably the youngest of those gathered in the room.

With a tug on his sleeve, Duo was led by his guide to an empty space at ta table to the far left. Quatre sat first and motioned for his companion to sit across the table, facing him. Duo quickly took his seat, aware that all those in the room had turned their attention in his direction. At first glance, he was pretty sure he saw the two girls Quatre had spoken of earlier, sitting together two tables from where he was seated. One girl had black hair that was unusually short for any female of his acquaintance. Her body appeared small and it didn't seem possible that she could be a rider. She sat next to a darker blond haired girl who appeared a little bit taller than her companion.

A platter was set in front of him, distracting Duo from his observations of his fellow riders. He glanced up in time to see a worker quickly moving away. He felt remiss that he hadn't thanked the man for his meal. Deciding to express his thanks at the next meal, his gaze eyes turned to his food. He stilled, stunned by the unbelievably large portion that had been placed before him. There was more food on the platter than he usually ate in an entire day. It included a ridiculous mound of eggs, meat, cheese and bread. A pleased smile grew on his face. No porridge, he thought with glee. Using the flat bread, he scooped up and took several large bites of the warm eggs to ease his hallowed belly, then glanced up to his friend and hummed his pleasure. After swallowing, he asked, "So, how much boot licking are we going to have to do to the riders who have been here longer than we have?"

Quatre looked up from his food and shrugged. "Well, we have to do whatever they ask of us, as long as it doesn't put us in danger. For the most part, the others aren't too demanding." Then the blond leaned in a bit close and spoke in a barely audible voice. "But there are a couple who wrongly take their position and power over others and sometimes go too far. You'll find out who they are soon enough and you'll learn to avoid them."

Bullies, Duo thought. He'd dealt with the bullies from Ha'ber until he'd been chosen by Wu Fei. He would have to keep an eye out for them, just as he had with Kale, Jaff and Hagar, the tormentors of his youth.

After placing more food in his mouth, Duo looked away from Quatre to scan the room again, thinking he might be able to tell just by looking at the group who he needed to be wary of. He quickly found the boy he'd met earlier, Heero, the one who made him feel so... unsettled. He was startled to find the piercing blue eyes were looking right at him and their intensity strangely seemed to hold his gaze. It wasn't until the dark haired boy broke eye contact that Duo was able to look away. Leaning forward, he lowered his voice and asked his new friend, "Is the boy sitting next to Trowa one of those I need to avoid?"

The blond turned his head to look down the table. "Heero? As far as I know he's a decent fellow. He's never bothered with me one way or another. Trowa seems to like him, so I guess he's all right. I don't know much about him other than he's from the eastern hills of Amulah and an influential family."

Howard had told him once that in joining one's life to a dragons some riders receive unexpected gifts: the ability to dream of future or past events, to tell if someone was truthful or deceptive, or receiving premonitions. These "gifts" were discovered months and sometimes even years after having gone through the torturous experience of dragon's bane. Duo wondered again about the feeling he'd had when his eyes had met those of Heero's. Could he possibly have been given the gift of foreknowledge? While looking into the other boy's eyes, he'd sensed something, possibly that Heero was going to have some kind of impact on his life. Whether that was a good or bad thing he didn't know, but he'd felt an undeniably strong pull towards the other boy. Even now it was hard for him not to keep casting glances in Heero's direction. He definitely needed to learn more about the other boy and keep an eye on him as much as possible, at least until he discovered whether he was a potential friend or foe.

With that decided, Duo turned his attention to the large platter of food in front of him. He felt starved. Normally a rapid eater, he single mindedly worked on consuming the overly generous meal and didn't pause until Quatre, an apparently slow eater, pushed his half eaten meal away. With a glance at Duo's nearly empty platter, an expression of disbelief crossed the blond's face.

"Do you always eat that much and so rapidly?" Quatre asked, looking with wide-eyed disbelief from the plate to the braided boy.

Duo pushed the remainder of his meal away and, now that he'd stopped eating, his stomach began to ache from being so full. "No, but I've never been given so much food before either."

"Do you come from a large family?" Quatre guessed. "I do, and at mealtimes I've learned to quickly take what I wanted to eat before it disappeared."

"No," Duo answered, looking uncomfortable. "Howard is my only family."

"Howard?"

"He was Ha'ber's hermit. He became my guardian after Wu Fei chose me for his rider."

"You have no family?" Quatre appeared shocked by the idea.

Duo merely shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about his past, especially when his aching stomach was so miserably full.

Quatre looked around the room to see that quite a few of the riders had already finished their meal and were leaving the room. "We better go. The others are leaving and we don't want to be late for training." He stood and stepped out from the bench and waited for Duo to do the same. Taking the newcomer's arm once again, the blond boy led Duo out of the dining hall and towards the practice room further down the hall.

As they walked, Duo extended his thoughts to Wu Fei, but drew back after realizing his dragon was in the process of hunting. He didn't enjoy the thrill of the hunt as Wu Fei did, nor his dragon's feasting on his kill. And at the moment, he was feeling so miserably full that it wouldn't take much form him to become very ill if he thought too much about his dragon using his sharp talons and teeth to tear apart his next warm meal.

Duo followed Quatre's lead and soon found himself in another room equally as large as the dining hall. Yet in this room the stone floor was covered loosely with golden straw and was empty of all furniture other than a couple of wooden boxes against one wall. In the center of the room a group of young riders of varying ages were gathering together. One of boys turned and smiled warmly at them as they approached. He immediately spoke to the others then broke from the group to intercept them. Duo noted that the approaching boy had extremely dark skin, the color of the rich soil of the Gerza valley. His nose was more prominent on his face than Quatre's pert one, though his eyes were as equally large. His hair was thick and black and was pulled back from his face and appeared to be tied in a knot at the base of his neck. He also wore a yellow sash and a worried expression. Duo's first thought was that the boy must come from a far distant part of Amulah, for he'd never seen anyone quite like him before.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here," the newcomer said in greeting, his eyes casting about as he continued in a quieter voice. "Zechs is in a foul mood this morning and Une is snapping at everyone. She and Treize must have had another argument."

Quatre nodded thoughtfully, his expression turning serious. The new boy's eyes turned to Duo. "You're the new rider," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, displaying white, slightly crooked teeth. "I'm Ze'an, rider of Amir the gray. Now that you're here Quatre and I are no longer the newest riders." Like Quatre before, Ze'an seemed inordinately pleased by that fact.

"Duo," the braided boy introduced himself. "Rider of Wu Fei."

"The black dragon," Ze'an said with awe. "There's been talk of him all winter. From the moment Garron described him to us he's been the topic of much conversation and a curiosity. I look forward to meeting him."

"Quatre!" A deep voice called out to the blond and Duo witnessed his friend flinch at the sound. The three of them turned as one to see a tall young man with long, loose blond hair striding purposely towards them, his face pinched and unhappy looking.

"It's Zechs," Ze'an whispered aside to Duo before he turned to face the approaching blond.

"You're late," the tall blond teen stated churlishly. "I want the three of you to bring out the long and short staffs for practice." Once the three nodded, Zechs turned aside and cast his eyes about the room, and Duo thought that he was probably looking for someone else to order about. He jumped slightly when the other two grabbed his arms and propelled him towards the two, long wooden boxes located against the wall on right side of the room.

"That was a rude welcoming," Ze'an muttered under his breath, casting a glance back at Zechs.

"Why's he so angry?" Duo asked, nervously looking over his shoulder to see the blond had turned his narrowed-eyed gaze back to them, as if he didn't trust them to do as he'd ordered.

Surprisingly, a chuckle came from Quatre. "Neither Ze'an nor I were here last spring when it happened, but from what I've learned he's been rather unpleasant ever since his lover's dragon was chosen by another as a lifemate."

"It's his own fault," Ze'an said, critical of the slightly older rider. "They both have male dragons. Everyone knows you're not supposed to lose your heart to a rider whose dragon has the same gender as your own. Zech and Treize were foolish to dally with a relationship they knew was discouraged by the older riders. They know the story of Garron and Howard just as well as we do, and yet they were foolish not to learn from their example."

"What?" Duo looked shocked and dumbfounded at the dark skin and haired rider. "What did you just say about Garron and Howard?"

Ze'an shrugged. "I guess you haven't heard the story, that riders Garron and his boyhood friend, Howard, both riders of male dragons, became lovers after their first year in the Halls. It is said that they were extremely secretive, keeping their feelings for each other from the older riders, who would have warned or separated the two. To make a long story short, Garron's silver was chosen by Raven's green, Lilith, as a mate. Howard, it is said, was devastated when Garron accepted."

Duo was shocked. "He never told me he had been a dragon rider or that he and Garron..." His words trailed off as he tried to absorb what he'd just been told. With a shake of his head he thought he should have guessed Howard was a rider because of all he knew about dragons and everything about their life in the Halls and Rydell. I just thought everyone from this part of Amulah knew all about the riders and dragons. But he and Garron? Lovers?

"What are you mumbling about?" Quatre asked.

Duo came out of his stupor of thought to answer his new friend, "Howard. He was my guardian."

"Your guardian in Ha'ber was Howard the rider?" Ze'an asked, appearing stunned by Duo's announcement. "He's been missing from the Halls for over twelve winters. After the death of his dragon, everyone thought he'd followed him to the great beyond."

Duo felt a sharp stab of sadness and grief at this news. "What was his dragon's name and how did he die?" he asked with a small voice.

"What's taking you three so long?" An angry voice yelled from behind them. They turned in unison to see Zechs striding towards them, the angry scowl still present on his face.

"I'll tell you later," Quatre whispered back hurriedly. Warily eyeing the approaching blond, he pulled on Duo's sleeve and the three boys scrambled to take the short and long poles from the large wooden chests before Zechs caused an uncomfortable scene by giving them a verbal scolding.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 10**

As he helped to carry the long poles used for practice to the center of the room, Duo's mind was racing to accept what he'd heard. Howard had been a dragon rider. His dragon had died. He wondered why the older man, who had been like a father to him, never mentioned either fact. He stopped and carefully set down the smooth wooden poles where Quatre indicated with only half a mind as to what was going on while thinking. He could only come up with one reason why the former rider, turned hermit of Ha'ber, had resided in that village, unknown to anyone else for so many years after tragic events had befallen him. He'd been running away.

As the other boys gathered round to select their mock weapons, Ze'an, Quatre and Duo huddled together with an eye on the out-of-sorts Zechs who was ordering another group of young riders around. Duo noticed a visible change come over the ill-tempered blond when his sight fixed on Heero. Zechs paused, pushed back his long blond hair, wearing a look of appreciation on his face while he watched the dark haired boy try out the balance of the pole he'd picked up from those on the floor.

Quatre leaned over and whispered to the both of them, "Poor Heero, it appears that Zechs has turned his attention to him. Just because Heero is the rider of a female dragon doesn't mean he's going to be Zechs' mate. From what I've seen Relena doesn't appear to be overly fond of Zechs' silver."

Ze'an nodded in agreement, then got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If Heero keeps resisting his advances, Zechs might decide to turn his attention to Trowa. His green seems to be friendly enough with Epyon."

Quatre's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed his face at the idea. "Midia is kind to all the dragons," he stated emphatically. "She much prefers Sandrock's company to Zechs' silver."

The dark skinned boy laughed at the blond's reply to his strong statement. "You shouldn't wear your heart so plainly on your sleeve, my friend," he snickered.

Duo's attention turned from the banter going on between the two other boys and briefly looked over the other riders assembled there, absently rubbing at his aching belly. It appeared that everyone was waiting for something to happen. He was fully aware that all of the eyes in the room had at one time or another turned towards him, and he shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with their scrutinizing gazes. He braved glancing over at Heero, twirling the long, smooth pole in his hand, and found that the dark haired boy was no different from the rest, for his deep blue eyes were watching him in return. Duo blushed and quickly looked away, finding the other rider's unwavering gaze disconcerting.

There was a shift in the gathering and through the opening came a man dressed all in black . Duo knew by the air of respect that had fallen upon the room, and by the newcomer's older appearance, self-assured posture and confident stride that he was one of the more experienced riders. "Good morning," the man's deep voice spoke his greeting to the group surrounding him. Duo noted that the man was short, had a stocky build and his pointy black mustache matched the color of the thinning hair on his head. He wasn't what some would call attractive, with small features on a broad face. Yet in his eyes there was a definite look of intelligence, and wisdom etched in the fine lines at the corner of his dark beady eyes. As Duo contemplated the man, the rider's attention turned to him and he offered the newcomer a warm smile.

"We have a new fledgling in our midst. Welcome, Duo of Ha'ber, rider of the black dragon Wu Fei. My name is Sims and I'm your weapons trainer." Duo felt his cheeks and ears heat up when everyone's eyes turned to study him once more. "Come," the man gestured for him to come forward and into the center of the circling riders. Duo felt somewhat trapped and intimidated, surrounded by so many, especially with all the other riders holding their poles in front of them. His stomach hurt.

"As with all new arrivals, we need to assess your abilities." Sims bent over and picked up a long staff from the floor and motioned for Ze'an to clear away the few that remained. After the young rider carried them away, the older rider then brought the staff forward and presented it to Duo with both hands. "Have you ever fought with a sword?" he asked the boy.

Duo shook his head.

"With a staff similar to this?"

Again, the same silent answer.

"How about a knife? Have you ever held one?"

"Yes."

The older rider's face lit up with amusement. "He speaks!" he announced with feigned surprise, drawing laughter from his students and making Duo feel even more wary and insecure.

"Have you ever fought with a knife?" Sims continued after the laughter died down.

"No."

"Have you ever had to defend yourself?"

"Yes," Duo answered, focusing his eyes on the staff in Sims' hands, trying to ignore the boys surrounding him and the incessant ache in his belly.

"How did you fight?"

"With my fists or feet."

"Really?" The man seemed amused by his answer and Duo couldn't understand why. "I think a demonstration might be in order." The rider then scanned the group of boys surrounding them then stopped on one particular young rider. "Heero."

The dark haired boy who had unsettled Duo earlier stepped out of the group and stood next to Sims, and the older rider addressed the newest fledgling once again. "Duo, I want you to begin fighting Heero. I'd like to see how you would attack an enemy as well as how you might defend yourself."

The braided boy swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat, grimacing at the vile taste it left behind. Confused, he looked from the man in black to the boy at his side, wearing little to no expression on his face. Again swallowing nervously, he looked back to Sims. "I don't start fights," he timidly told the man. He only fought when he couldn't avoid it or he ran and hid until those who wanted to beat him up gave up the search. He could always tell by the look in his persecutors' eyes that they meant him bodily harm and, unless he was mistaken, the same look seemed to be present in the eyes of the boy named Heero.

"Here," Sims tossed the long staff to Duo and he fumbled to catch it. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have Heero be the aggressor. He'll use only his hands and feet." He reached out and took possession of Heero's staff. "I want you to concentrate on defending yourself. Just use the staff however it feels comfortable."

Duo didn't find anything comfortable about the smooth wooden pole or the situation. There were snickers coming from the other boys surrounding them as Heero moved away from Sims and cautiously approached Duo, who held the unfamiliar stick in both hands in what he hoped was a defensive posture.

Heero suddenly sprang forward and Duo dodged to the side, his staff unused. A scary, leering grin formed on the other boy's face, an indication to Duo that Heero was determined to fulfill his assignment. Without a doubt, he knew he was in serious trouble.

Heero leapt at him again, and Duo jumped once more in an effort to dodge his attack, but this time he didn't escape and the darker haired boy's fist connected with his left shoulder. He swung the stick around but missed as Heero dropped down and swung his left leg out as he spun on this right foot, catching Duo in the calf and tripping him.

Instinctively, Duo's staff came down and hit Heero's thigh as the other boy finished the spin on the floor. But such an insignificant blow didn't stop Heero from jumping up and lunging towards Duo as the braided boy struggled to right himself. The staff seemed to be more of a hindrance than a help at this point, and that thought proved true a moment later when in a flash Heero was before him once again, and his fist connected with the braided boy's stomach. The hit was controlled, obviously not meant to cause harm, but it hurt nonetheless and brought about an unforeseeable result. The braided boy gasped as he bent over, dropping his own staff as the air whooshed out of his lungs and his large breakfast came hurtling up from of his abused stomach, out of his mouth and onto the straw strewn floor. Water leaked from Duo's eyes as he struggled to control his body and catch his breath after he finished vomiting. He was further embarrassed after realizing that some of the other riders were laughing at his sorry plight.

Still gasping for breath after his stomach stopped heaving, he took one of his hands from around his aching belly and wiped any traces of vomit from his mouth with his fingertips. He jumped slightly, startled, as a hand settled on his shoulder.

"That was unexpected," Sims said with amusement lighting his eyes. Duo wondered what the man thought was so funny about him being humiliated. He managed to straighten up a bit and was mortified beyond words after viewing the large puddle of half digested breakfast on the floor.

"How can such a scrawny runt eat so much?" someone behind him asked, laughing at his expense.

"Serves him right for being greedy," commented another, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"That was pathetic," said another.

Looking up, Duo could see through the hair over his eyes the disdain and disgust reflected on the faces of the other boys."

"Look, the fledgling's crying like a little girl," someone else jeered.

"We should have had Hilde or Sylvia test him."

"Shut up!" an unhappy sounding female snapped.

"That's enough!" Sims barked, but Duo didn't wait to see if the man would get the situation under control. Despite the ache of his stomach, he bolted, pushing through the group of riders surrounding him and dashed to the door he'd entered through not so long ago.

"Duo!" Sims shouted after him, but he paid no heed to the call. He reached the large wooden door in a flash, flung it open and ran in the direction of his room.

/Wu Fei/ he cried out for his dragon as he ran blindly though the hall with his tears of humiliation staining his cheeks, seeking the only source of comfort he knew.

/I'm coming/ was his dragon's immediate reply.

"Duo!" This time it was Quatre's urgent voice calling after him. But not even the boy who had shown him kindness could offer him the comfort that his dragon could, and so he ran on. Running, after all, had proven to be his best defense against bullies. Having the three bullies of Ha'ber after him for most of his life, Duo had learned to run, and he was fast, faster than anyone in the village. So it came as no surprise to him that he outdistanced the boy chasing after him. . He burst into his room, grateful that he'd actually found it by himself, then ran to Wu Fei's outer lair. To his disappointment, he found that his dragon had not yet returned.

/Wu Fei/ Even as he cried out in desperation for his dragon, he could hear the sound of large, leathery wings flapping in the air. He looked above him to see his dragon descending from the top of the mountain. /Take me away from here./

/Stand on the ledge/ his dragon told him, and Duo did as he was told, a little nervous about balancing on the wide ledge with the valley so far below him. He waited a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes, then looked up in time to see Wu Fei approaching, his large finger-like talons widening as he swooped down from a side angle. The initial contact was jarring, taking the rider's breath away as he was snatched from the perch. He instinctively clung to the rough scaled talons as his dragon flew over the city below and began to climb higher into the sky.

"Duo!" Quatre's astonished voice called out as the blond ran out of Duo's room and onto Wu Fei's lair.

Duo ignored the other boy. /Take me far away from here, Wu Fei./ Trusting his dragon to do as he asked, Duo closed his eyes against the dizzying distance between the ground far below and from where he dangled in his dragon's talons. /And whatever you do, don't drop me./

/Never/ his dragon replied firmly as he carried his rider high above the Halls of Dornan, the gleaming white royal palace and over the top of the mountain range known as the Dragon's Spine.

As they flew, Duo eventually told Wu Fei of the events that had led to his humiliation and their hasty flight. /It seems I left Ha'ber and its bullies only to be put into a whole new group of people who want to hurt and belittle me. I don't want to go back there, Wu Fei. I want to go back to Howard./

Surprisingly, Wu Fei remained silent, listening with patience to his rider as he spoke with an anguished heart of his hurt and embarrassment.

The morning chill and shadows diminished as boy and dragon flew together over lush green meadows and rolling hills that seemed devoid of farms, villages or dwellings. After calming a bit more, Duo was able to focus on the unfamiliar land passing quickly beneath them. Relaxing at last, he rested his head against the leathery tallon surrounding his body and his thoughts soon turned to what he'd learned earlier from the other boys.

/Did you know that Howard was a rider, Wu Fei? That his dragon died/

/Yes./

/And you didn't tell me/ He was hurt that his dragon would keep such a secret from him.

/He asked me not to/ was his dragon's simple reply. Then he added/Aravell was a green dragon and died during a battle. His heart gave out. Howard still carries his grief in being parted from his dragon./

/I don't think I could go on living if that happened to you, Wu Fei./ Even the thought of his dragon's death made the boy feel empty and sorrowful. /I can't imagine how Howard has survived./

/He told me that he had thought many times of joining his green/ Wu Fei said. /But he forced himself to move forward. He had parents, a sister and her children who begged him to live./

/Howard told me once that some dragons carry the memory of their origins. Do you remember anything of the place you came from, of your mother or father/

/Dragons don't use those words in regard to our progenitors, of which I have no recollection. We bond only to our riders and mates and not to those dragons who created us nor to our offspring. My first memory is that of being in my shell, content yet ofttimes yearning and restless for something more. I only felt the strong desire to break out of its confines after you laid your hands on its surface and I sensed you, that I belonged with you and could no longer remain in my place of safety./

/My life changed in that moment/ Duo sighed with a smile that lingered on his lips after Wu Fei replied/And mine began./

When at last a large mountain rose up out of the land of rolling hills, jutting rocks and grassy plains, Wu Fei turned towards it, stating that he needed to rest. Once he reached a place he deemed safe, he carefully released his rider to drop a few feet to the ground before he moved slightly and setting himself several feet away, folding his tired wings to give them a much needed rest. Crouching down next to the boy watching him, he lowered his head so Duo could embrace his face, as he always did when showing his love and affection for his dragon.

With his slender body pressed against the bridge of Wu Fei's long snout, Duo sighed. /Did you have a chance to eat yet/

/No. Sandrock and I were demonstrating our skills by playing with the herd of wolderbeasts when you called out for me./

/Then go and hunt. You must be starving. I'll wait here until you've eaten your fill./

Duo suddenly felt a wave of concern filter through his mind and knew he needed to reassure his dragon or Wu Fei would go without food in order to remain a comforting presence. /I'll be fine, Wu Fei. We haven't seen anyone since leaving the Halls. I'll be safe here./

/I'll rest for a short while before I begin/ the dragon replied. Settling his large body and then his head down, the black dragon waited until he felt his rider nesting in the crook of his front leg before he was truly able to relax.

The sun shone down from the center of the sky when at last the black dragon left Duo alone on the top of the mountain, certain that his lingering scent would frighten away any aggressive animal that might pose a danger to his small rider. Duo scouted the area in his dragon's absence, making sure not to wander too far. It felt odd and almost frightening to be so far away from other people and all alone in a completely unfamiliar and distant place. He climbed one of the nearby trees, and immediately found a long thin branch that looked about the size and width as the training poles he's seen that morning. He broke the branch off with one stomp of his foot, then sat on another branch to snap off the smaller twigs and greenery to fashion a crude imitation of the training poles.

Jumping down from the tree, he practiced twirling the stick in his clumsy hands, just as he'd seen Heero do. The memory of the other boy made him angry and wanting to strike out at someone or something. He made a sudden jab at an imagined opponent, who just so happened to look like the boy he'd sparred so poorly with hours ago. The Heero he conjured up in his mind wore a jeering, scornful smirk on his face that made his empty stomach twist in knots. He swung at a helpless bush, stabbing and beating it until his arms were sore. Panting slightly and brushing the sweat from his brow, Duo felt a bit better after the exercise.

So intent was he on his task that he didn't glimpse the approaching dragon, flying high in the sky as it drew near his position. When the unmistakable sound of flapping wings was heard, he turned and covered his eyes against the bright sunlight, expecting to see Wu Fei. Instead, he was surprised and slightly dismayed at seeing Rayer descending from the sky with an unhappy looking Garron on his back.

Duo sighed, knowing the rider was there to bring him back to the last place he wanted to go. He stood in place and watched as the silver dragon landed softly on the mountain top. An expression of relief was clearly seen on the older man's face, it was quickly replaced by one of disappointment, but Duo didn't care. He was happy to be away from the cruelty of the other young riders. He waited and watched as Garron unfastened the straps around his thighs and then gracefully dismounted. The older rider turned from his dragon and walked to the boy, coming to a stop in front of him. With hands on his hips he looked down at Duo with a look of disapproval.

"Running away doesn't solve anything, Duo," the rider began, a frown on his face. "I understand you had a rough beginning, but you have to face the others sooner or later. It would have been better to deal with the difficult situation and then move on with your training."

Duo shrugged. "I know my leaving didn't make what happened go away, but I needed to leave." He turned and walked over to a boulder that was larger than his humble height and climbed up its rough sides to sit on top.

"Where is Wu Fei?" Garron asked, following him to the rock and squinting as he looked up at the boy.

"Hunting," Duo answered, bringing his legs up and folding his arms around them before resting his chin on his knees. Garron moved closer and leaned casually against the rough stone, all the while keeping his eye on the boy, now sitting above him.

After a few silent moments had passed, the older rider asked the pensive boy, "What are you thinking, Duo?"

"That I traded one set of bullies for another. I want to go back to Howard, Garron. I can't face those boys again."

"Are you brought down so easily?" Garron asked, a dubious look on his face.

Duo's eyes narrowed with anger as he replied, "I thought you told me I'd be with people different from those I left in Ha'ber. At least there I knew what to expect. You've dropped me into a place I know nothing about, where I'm laughed at when I've been humiliated. I'm not going back there." With that stated, the boy folded his arms and stuck his stubborn chin in the air, indicating he'd made up his mind.

Garron sighed deeply. "I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter."

"I'm not going back!" Duo said defiantly through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are. And you will return for Wu Fei's sake if not your own."

Now Duo was puzzled. "What do you mean for Wu Fei's sake?"

"Though your dragon seems wise to you, he is young and needs the guidance of the more mature dragons, just as you need training under the care and guidance of the more seasoned riders. We can't afford for our dragons to become wild and misguided. Rogue dragons have proven to be a danger to our people and kingdom. Our greatest enemies have been those dragons who had little or no guidance. Their power-hungry riders influence them for their own selfish purposes and little else."

"But I don't crave power," Duo insisted, wide eyed at Garron's insinuation. "I just want to live my life with Wu Fei."

The older rider shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Duo. With the privilege of being a dragon rider comes a great many responsibilities. One of which is to accept the offered training and guidance from experienced riders for yourself and Wu Fei. As his rider, you want to be armed with the knowledge of how to guide and protect him, just as he wants to become wise enough to do the same for you. You are in a partnership together and yet you're both young, vulnerable and impressionable. You need training, Duo, and the leadership the Halls of Dornan is the only place that can provide you with such."

Unbidden tears of frustration filled the boy's large, expressive eyes. He knew he had to go back to that place... for Wu Fei's sake.

"They'll laugh at me again," he said in a subdued voice. "And make fun of me. They thought it was funny that I humiliated myself in front of all of them."

"You'll get over it," Garron said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "If you laugh with them, it takes the sting out of their teasing and gives them one less thing to hold over your head. They may be riders, Duo, but they're still boys and girls, and like you they're trying to find their way to adulthood. They'll make mistakes and they'll act inappropriately at times, as will you. Take this morning's debacle and use it as a lesson to learn from, perhaps resolving not to act in a like manner to any fledgling that will come after you."

Impulsively, the man reached up and pulled the unhappy boy down from the rock and embraced him, patting his back in a comforting manner. "It was a rough beginning, and Sims feels badly that you were embarrassed."

Duo remained still as Garron held him against his shoulder. He was suddenly filled with a deep longing for the familiar, for Howard and the dwelling the villagers had built for them and for the faces of the people he'd known his entire life. "I miss Howard," he managed to say in a strangled voice. "I want to go back to Ha'ber."

"I know," Garron said with sympathy, still stroking the boy's back. "That longing is quite common for fledglings after they first arrive. It will pass with time."

Duo took in a deep shuddering breath, knowing that there was no hope for his return to Ha'ber. He would have to go back to the Halls and face the mocking and jeering faces of the other boys. It seemed more true than ever that he'd traded his former misery in Ha'ber, before Garron came with the dragon's egg, for a new kind of wretchedness. No one had ever called him a quitter or a pity-pot, and he wasn't about to become either now. He'd go back to the Halls and hold his head up while ignoring the bunch of them, just as he'd done with his tormentors in the village before and after he'd gained the elevated status as Wu Fei's rider.

Garron sensed a change in the boy and pulled back to study Duo's face. Gone was the former look of defeat, it had been replaced with an expression of determination. He smiled at the boy's spunk, not knowing the boy was forming plans in his head on how to deal with his return.

Garron stepped away and looked around the area from their high vantage point. "It's nice here," he said, his eyes taking in the countryside. "But it's not safe, not for a fledgling. You've left the borders of Amulah and have gone into Grennal's Plains."

Duo recognized the name from some of Howard's stories and his eyes widened with fear. They were in the enemy's territory, on a former bloody field of battle.

/Wu Fei/ he called out frantically, suddenly fearing for his dragon.

/I'm coming/ his dragon answered, and the feeling Duo got from him was a feeling of satisfaction.

/Good hunting/

/Yes. I am content./

"Wu Fei's returning," Duo told the other man. "I'm sorry to have brought you here. I just told Wu Fei to get me away from the Halls. We didn't know where we were going."

Garron nodded with understanding. "Which is why it's essential that you continue your training. There are many, many things for a young dragon and his fledgling rider to learn in order to remain safe."

Off in the distance and coming from the East was a black dot on the horizon that from one moment to the next grew larger in size. Duo looked aside to the older man and ventured to ask a personal question. "Garron?"

"Hum?" The other man seemed distracted.

"It is true you and Howard were lovers, that Howard was a dragon rider and that his dragon died?"

Garron didn't look surprised at his questions, but he sounded rather sad and regretful as he answered. "Yes. Howard and I were very close friends while we trained in the Halls with our dragons. We made the mistake of taking our friendship further than we should have, considering we both had male dragons. I hurt him deeply when I accepted Raven's offer of being a lifemate to her and Rayer to Lilith. My dragon desperately wanted to be mated to Lilith and I couldn't deny him. Raven had been one of our close friends and I knew in time that I could come to deeply care for her. I also wanted a family, which I couldn't have had with Howard, so I selfishly made a choice and lost my best friend because of it."

Duo felt an ache in his heart for his mentor. "What happened to his dragon?"

"It happened sixteen summers ago," Garron began with a look of great sadness on his face. "There was an attack from the Northern raiders in the bordering hills of Shinda. The dragons from Cordith were trying to claim the land and inhabitants of that area for their own along with their plentiful food supply. We were sent to defend the farmers and woodsmen. A heated battle ensued and Howard's Aravell was in the thick of it. Then suddenly Aravell disengaged from the battle and awkwardly glided down to the ground. The battle came to an instant halt as the silver dragon gave out a pained, mournful cry of farewell. When Rayer and I landed, Aravell's eyes were closing for the last time. There was no apparent wound on the silver dragon's body, but Rayer told me that his heart had given out. We had suspected there might be something wrong with Aravell for he seemed to tire more easily than the other dragons, but we never suspected it was as bad as it must have been. We concluded that it was a weakness he had since his hatching, proof yet again that the blood lines of our dragons had grown weak.

"A good part of Howard died the day his Aravell's heart stopped beating. For a year he wandered the Halls like a man who had lost all purpose in life. We all tried to help him, but our presence only seemed to bring him more pain. After all, we still had our dragons and he was left feeling alone and incomplete, even though he had us and his family wanting and needing him. He disappeared a year after Aravell's death without a word to anyone and we supposed that he'd gone off to kill himself with the hope of reuniting with his dragon in the afterlife."

Duo looked up at Garron with tears in his eyes and said in a trembling voice, "It must have hurt him to see me with Wu Fei."

Garron put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "On the contrary, Duo. I think you and Wu Fei gave Howard a reason to go on living. He told me several times how much happiness you had brought into his life."

"I hope so," the boy said, looking worried.

The sound caused by the flapping of a dragon's wings approaching brought the two out of their thoughts of the man they both cared for. As Wufei began his descent, his mighty wings stretched out, the deep red leather between the phalanges made an impressive show while his taloned hind legs moved forward, readying for his landing. "He truly is a magnificent creature," Garron said, his voice holding a touch of awe.

Duo looked with great affection to his black dragon. "He's the best of them all."

A bark of laughter came from the older man. "Ah... I remember being that besotted with Rayer."

"And you're not anymore?" Duo had a hard time believing he could ever love anyone or anything as much as he loved his dragon.

A smile formed on the older man's lips. "Not so much besotted, but it's a deeper love born of the trials, battles and growing old together. Rayer has been a constant in my life. Even the strong bond I share with my wife and children can't be compared to the one I have with my dragon; it's just different. We are fortunate men indeed to have the privilege of being chosen by our dragons to be their riders.

Wu Fei landed gently and went to Rayer to give him his welcome by brushing their muzzles together and then their necks. The two humans watched and silently acknowledged their good fortune.

/Ready to return/ Wu Fei asked.

Duo shook his head. During their flight, he hadn't intended to go back to the Halls, but it seemed his dragon had known that they must return. /If you're not too tired, we can go now./

/I like flying with Rayer. His tales of battles and of dragons living and dead are most enjoyable./

/One day we'll have our own tales to tell/ Duo assured him.

/Yes. One day great tales will be told of the rider with the long mane and his black dragon/ Wu Fei said with confidence, and a rumbling of pleasure came from his throat from having the boy he was devoted to wrap his arms around his snout and press his body up against his face.

Though Garron insisted that Duo ride back to the Halls with him on Rayer's back, seeing the lack of a harness on the black dragon, the boy refused. He firmly stated that he preferred going back the way he'd come. The older rider had not seen a rider carried in the clutches of his dragon unless the circumstances were dire. From in the air on his dragon's back, Garron watched as Wu Fei gracefully swooped down from above and effortlessly snatched up his small rider up from off the rock he stood upon, arms stretched skyward. The pleased smile on Duo's face put Garron's mind further at ease, seeing that the boy was very comfortable in his dragon's grasp. Once they were high in the air together, both dragons turned south, heading back to the Dragon's Spine.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 11**

Evening was drawing near as the two dragons and their riders flew over the mountain top that housed the royal palace. The green foliaged garden of the courtyard was dotted with people wearing rich colored cloaks. The scent of flowers carried a sweetness into the air, a pleasant welcome to the two riders as were the waving of hands by several of the garden strollers who had shaded their eyes with their hands to better see the two dragons flying home. Garron lead the way to the Halls of Dornan, and with a wave of his hand he parted from the boy and black dragon to land on a balcony several tiers above Wu Fei's designated lair. The black dragon paused over the straw-strewn floor to release Duo from his talons, allowing the boy to safely drop the short distance. Though his wings were weary from two days of flight, he waited until his rider stepped back before he came to rest on the ledge of the balcony. Both rider and dragon had noticed upon their descent noticed that Sandrock was absent from his lair.

_He and his rider are visiting the city Skeer and will be back by nightfall_, Wu Fei reported.

_You can hear Sandrock from such a distance?_ Duo asked, surprised.

_He is not so far that I cannot hear nor speak to him, though his voice is faint. I may not be able to do either if he were any farther away_.

Duo was disappointed by the absence of his new friend. He was extremely hungry and didn't want to venture out of his room by himself for something to eat. Quatre's presence, he was sure, would be a buffer against the teasing he was bound to get from the other riders.

Standing back, the boy watched as Wu Fei settled down on his bed of straw and shifted around until he felt comfortable. Once his dragon stopped fidgeting, he moved closer and sat down in the crook of his folded forelegs, then leaned back against the strong chest, ignoring the ache in his belly caused by his lack of food that day. He told himself that he'd been hungry before and, as uncomfortable as he felt, it wasn't going to kill him. After closing his eyes, a deep weariness stole over his mind and body, the events of the day finally catching up to him. He burrowed further into his dragon, gave into his weariness and promptly fell asleep to the steady and soothing sound of his dragon's beating heart.

The boy slept peacefully and undisturbed until the flapping of wings nearby woke him from his dreamless sleep. Climbing out of Wu Fei's comforting hold and getting to his feet, he was greeted by the sight of the white dragon landing on the upraised lip of his lair. Quatre, sitting astride the base of his dragon's neck, waved in greeting before Sandrock stepped down.

The sky was bright, with red, pink and orange lit clouds on the horizon, the last signs of the sunset. In the fading light, Duo left his sleepy dragon and easily found his way to the door leading to his room only to find his own chamber was very dark. Leaving the lair's door open, he entered and searched the dark until he found a candle and carried it out to the corridor to light the wick by using the nearest flaming torch set on the stone corridor's wall.

"Duo!" Quatre burst out of his door. The braided boy turned to see the blond rushing towards him. "Are you all right? Why did you run away? I was so worried about you."

Duo led the way back into his room and began to light some of the candles with the one in his hand. "Why do you think I ran, Quatre? I was humiliated in front of the others and they laughed at me."

The blond shut the bedroom door behind him and leaned against the wood surface. "Yes, I can imagine it was embarrassing for you, but you didn't need to run away. All of us have done things that have embarrassed us, especially when we first arrived here and in the training room."

"Have you ever lost your breakfast in front of a group of strangers who then mocked and laughed at you?"

The blond boy chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment, then answered with a quiet, "No." He then rushed to assure the newest fledgling by adding, "But tomorrow will be better, I'm sure of it."

Duo gave the boy a skeptical look as he set the candle down in its holder. "Do you happen to have anything to eat in your room? I'm really hungry."

Quatre shook his head with a look of regret in his eyes. "We're not allowed to have food in our rooms, it attracts rats. But it's almost time for the evening meal."

Duo frowned at the idea of going into the dining hall and facing all the other boys he'd embarrassed himself in front of that morning. Quatre, watching him closely, anticipated his problem. "If we go later, towards the end of the meal, some of the other riders will most likely have finished and returned to their rooms.

"That might be all right." Duo chewed worriedly on the inside of his cheek, still feeling uncomfortable by the thought of having to face the other riders. Moving to his bed, he sat down, prepared to wait until it was late enough to venture to the dinning hall even though his stomach complained loudly about its empty state. To distract himself, the changed the subject. "Tell me about the place you went to today."

"Skeer?" Quatre asked. "It's a large city south of here. They have open markets and taverns and many of the riders go there to relax. I'll take you sometime." After a short pause, the blond asked, "Where did you and Wu Fei go?"

"Over the mountains," Duo replied, purposely being vague.

Quatre's eyes widened with understanding. "You didn't go to the Plains of Grennal, did you?"

"We didn't know that's where we were until Garron told me," he answered defensively.

"You must never go there."

"I know that now," Duo said, startled by the blond's shocked expression and adamant tone.

"Duo, you could have been attacked by the northern dragons." Quatre was obviously horrified by his outing.

"I won't do it again, all right?"

"Do you give me your word that you speak the truth?"

"What?" He was surprised by the other boy's concern.

"Give me your word that you won't go there again."

The braided boy frowned. "Can I do that? Don't riders ever go there?"

"Not fledglings like ourselves. We're too vulnerable right now. We could be persuaded to change allegiance through bribery or coercion. It's said that the northern riders have tortured dragons in order to get their riders to cooperate, bending them to their will."

Now it was Duo's turn to be shocked. That anyone would try to hurt a dragon, especially Wu Fei, was something that was too abhorrent to even think about. "I won't go there again until the time comes that I'm asked to by the guild," he said solemnly.

"You swear?" the blond asked.

Duo put his hand over his heart. "I give you my word."

At last Quatre seemed content and the matter appeared settled. The two boys took turns describing their day and what they'd seen in the places they'd visited.

A bell sounded in the distance, its echo carried through the Halls of Dornan. "The evening meal is ready," Quatre announced. "We'll wait a bit longer before going." Despite his apprehension about facing the others, Duo's empty and cramping stomach told him he really needed to eat.

When at last they peered into the dining hall, Quatre's prediction seemed to be true; a good number of places at the tables were vacant. Several riders approached the door, so Duo held it open for them, keeping his head down to avoid their gaze. Once they had passed through, both fledglings entered the room together and Duo couldn't help but hear the whispers and sniggering which were most likely were directed at him. He and Quatre moved forward to sit in the very same place they'd occupied that morning. Platters filled with food were promptly set down in front of them once again by the efficient and silent servers. Remembering his resolve that morning, Duo caught the sleeve of the tall, burly man who was just turning away. "Thank you, for the food and for serving it to me."

The older man stopped and turned. His server's garb covered broad shoulders, a thick neck and ruddy skin. Thick and wavy brown hair, tied at the back of his neck, framed a rugged face and brown eyes that displayed the man's patience as he listened the boy speak. Then a brief smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Giving the fledgling a nod of his head, the server murmured, "It is my pleasure to serve you, dragon rider." And then he was gone, back to carrying out his duties.

Satisfied, Duo turned his attention back to his platter of food, both delighted and dismayed by the large amount of food that had been set before him. Though he felt famished, the comments he'd overheard that morning regarding his over-eating hardened his resolve to eat less and much more slowly than he had at breakfast.

From out of the corner of his eye and under the cover of the hair over his forehead, he watched Quatre, thinking to learn from the other boy about how he should eat in a proper manner. The blond ate his meal as if he had no appetite at all, picking slowly at his food and chewing on it for what seemed an impossibly long time. Though frustrated by the slow pace, Duo matched his own consumption with the blond boy, and a moment after Quatre pushed his platter away, signaling he'd had enough, Duo did also. His hunger was only slightly abated, but he was determined not to embarrass himself again.

"Hello, Quatre. Duo." Trowa's familiar voice came from behind them and Duo felt the blond shift to address the taller boy.

"Evening, Trowa. Did you have a pleasant day?" Duo wondered at the blond's enthusiasm. Was he always so outgoing and cheerful?

"Yes, a very good day." Duo didn't turn around, but he could hear a smile in Trowa's pleasant voice. "How are you, Duo? Are you feeling better?"

The braided boy's spine stiffened. "I'm fine," he mumbled, picking at a crust of bread on his platter.

"Duo." A hand came to rest on his shoulder and the newest fledgling looked over his shoulder to see a look of compassion on the taller boy's face. "It's all right," Trowa said and offered him a gentle smile.

The braided boy managed to return it until his eyes caught sight of someone else over the taller boy's shoulder. It was Heero, the person responsible for his humiliation that morning. He glared at the dark-haired boy, who looked like he was about to say something. Before Heero had a chance to speak, Duo turned his focus back to his companion. "Thank you, Trowa," he said quietly, rising from his seat. Without looking up he added, "I'm going to my room, Quatre. I'll see you later."

Without pausing, Duo turned and walked briskly towards the door. Once he crossed its threshold, he broke into a run, bolting for his room and ignoring the curious stares of the boys he ran past, wanting to get as far away from Heero as possible.

He went to bed shortly after he'd shut and latched the door to his room, ignoring the slight tapping that came later, figuring it was Quatre. He hugged his pillow to his face as the ache of loneliness set in. He'd felt this way from time to time, growing up in Ha'ber and those had lessened after Howard became his guardian. He wished more than anything that he was safely back in the dwelling he'd shared with his former mentor, and that the stillness of the room he now called his own could be replaced by the older man's comforting snores. By the time he fell asleep his pillow was damp with tears shed for the only place Duo had called home.

-----------------------

Quatre came for him again the next morning, greeting him with his usual smile, yet there was a hint of wariness in his eyes. Duo silently scolded himself. If he wasn't careful he'd lose the only friend he made so far. From under the strands of hair that hung over his forehead, Duo looked aside to the blond boy as they walked to the dining hall. "Are you angry with me?" he asked timidly.

"No, but you were rather rude to Trowa and Heero last night," Quatre answered. "I can understand you're feeling awkward, but Trowa was trying to be nice to you."

"I know he was," Duo sighed, feeling badly that Trowa might have been upset by his abrupt departure from the dining hall. "It wasn't Trowa I was upset with, but Heero."

"He didn't mean for you to be sick, Duo."

"He could tell I didn't know how to fight, not like he did. I've only had to fight when I got caught. Believe me, running and hiding is a lot easier than fighting off the village bullies."

A look of sadness crossed Quatre's face. "Were you picked on a lot, Duo?"

"Look at me." Duo turned and motioned to his slight frame. "I'm short, skinny and I don't have a family. The village I came from considered me their dark cloud after my mother and adoptive family died. Of course I was picked on, by bullies young and old."

The blond looked shocked by Duo's past, and probably by the bitterness evident in his voice. Duo was slightly surprised by it himself. "Oh, Duo." The look of pity on his new friend's face not only made him feel uncomfortable, but also angry.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, Quatre," Duo said sharply. "I might not have had it easy, but I was good enough for my black dragon to chose me over others who had families, homes and food on the table every night. He even choose me over those of royal blood. Nobody needs to feel pity for me, not when I've got a dragon for a best friend."

"I... ah." the blond stumbled for what to say, clearly at a loss for words, so he simply said a shaky, "I'm sorry."

The two walked together towards the dining hall with an air of strained silence between them, forming a breach that neither boy knew how to break. Quatre was afraid of further offending the other fledgling, and Duo figured he'd made another mistake, one that could cost him the other boy's friendship.

"Are you going to stay mad at Heero?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence between them. "He's Trowa's closest friend."

"He hasn't proven to be a friend of mine," Duo replied, sounding a tad resentful.

"Have I?"

Both boys stopped once more in the middle of the hallway to regard each other. Duo looked at the blond and saw the uncertainty in his bright blue eyes. "Like I told you, I've never had a friend before, other than Howard and Garron. But you're nice, Quatre, and have been kind to me. I guess that makes you my friend, doesn't it?" The blond nodded. Then a curious look entered the blue-violet eyes. He tilted his head and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Quatre looked puzzled for a moment. "Why have I been nice to you?"

Duo nodded. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Quatre smiled shyly. "Everyone needs a friend, Duo. Even me."

"Don't you have other friends?"

"Yes, but no one close enough to confide in and to tell my secrets to."

"What about Trowa?"

The blush that Duo had seen Quatre display before, especially when Trowa was close by or the topic of conversation, made its appearance yet again. "I like Trowa," Quatre answered. "But he's a old than I am and had been here in the halls longer. We're friendly, but not close enough to confide in each other. I could use a friend to talk to, someone to spend my free time with. Would you mind very much being my friend, Duo?"

A strange warmth began to grow within Duo's chest, and impulsively, he lunged forward and embraced the other boy. "Your friendship is a true gift that I gladly receive and give back to you," he answered sincerely. "Thanks, Quatre." He beamed a brilliant smile when felt the other boy's arms come up and embrace him also. They stepped apart a moment later, both wearing bit shy smile after the exchange.

"Come on. I'm starving," Duo said, suddenly feeling very happy. He grabbed the sleeve of Quatre's shirt and pulled his friend towards the direction of the dining hall.

The room wasn't nearly as full as it had been the day before, still, those who were sitting at the tables turned one by one to look at the late-comers. Duo stiffened, unsure of how to react, then Quatre slipped his hand into the crook of his arm and leaned in to whisper, "Smile and keep your eyes on me." The blond then stepped forward, leading Duo to what the braided boy was coming to considered their place at the table.

Once seated and the platter of food had been set before them, Quatre began to distract Duo by telling him of his home and family. The other boy listened with disbelief at the tale of a nomadic people who lived in tents and traveled frequently, trading goods in places both near and far. Quatre was the youngest child and his father's only son. He had more older sisters than Duo could count on his hands and feet.

"Morning!" The boy he'd met the day before, Ze'an, greeted them as came forward and sat next to Duo, straddling the bench in order to look directly at the braided boy. "Ready to face the training room again, Duo?"

Picking at the remains of his meal, remembering all too well the pain and embarrassment of the day before, Duo looked up at the dark hair and skinned boy to see no meanness in his expression. Instead, he found a look of concern that had equaled Quatre's expression earlier. Maybe he was so used to other boys finding fault and belittling him that it was hard to believe anyone would really care about him, especially people he barely knew. He decided to try harder to not think the worst of others before they had a chance to prove themselves, one way or another.

"I guess," he answered Ze'an. "I just hope Sims won't make me the center of attention again."

"He won't," the other boy said with confidence. "He always brings the newest rider to the forefront, as you were yesterday, to show them how hard they'll need to work to become as good as their opponent. Though he's not much older than us, Heero's undeniably one of the best, and we all look to him as the fighter we want to become."

Duo contemplated this information while playing with his food. Yesterday he'd shown the others just how pathetic of a fighter he really was. Sims' tactic of showing him his faults hadn't given him the desired incentive to work harder to obtain the same level of skill that Heero had. Instead, it made him feel resentful towards the person Sims had chosen to teach him that lesson.

"So where'd you go yesterday when you took off?" Ze'an asked casually.

"Over the mountain," he replied, keeping his voice down.

"You mean this mountain?" The brown eyes of the other boy widened. "To the Grennal Plains?"

Duo shrugged, then nodded. He couldn't help but notice the stillness around him and pushed his platter away. "I didn't know, all right? Are you finished, Quatre?" Even though the blond's platter had hardly been touched, Quatre indicated he was done by standing from his seat. Ze'an rose with them and the three walked from the room together. As they left, Duo felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, telling him that there were eyes on his back, following his exit.

He was about to say something when he was brought up short by Quatre's hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Duo followed the direction of the blond's gaze to see two boys in a confrontation not a stone's throw down the hall, neither of which seemed to notice them. Heero had his back against the stone wall and it looked like he was being forcibly detained by the taller blond he'd met only momentarily the day before.

"Zechs," Quatre hissed under his breath. From the expression on their faces, it appeared the two were having an intense conversation. Heero was frowning and they heard a distinct and firm _No_ come from him as he shook his head, his dark hair moving back and forth across his forehead. The boy from Ha'ber gasped with shock after the towering blond suddenly bent and forcibly kissed the other boy on the lips. At the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Duo's eyes widened at the same time Quatre made a sound of surprise, and Zechs reel back and away from Heero after the shorter boy's fist connected solidly with his jaw.

Quatre and Ze'an leapt forward and Duo followed, running toward the two as Zechs threw himself at the dark haired rider.

"Zechs!" Quatre shouted as fists were thrown and hands grasped for leverage. Ze'an and Quatre worked together to grab the taller blond and pull him away from Heero. Neither boy appeared hurt, though the look in Heero's eyes spoke of his desire to cause some harm to the tall blond.

"Concede to the inevitable, Heero," the smugly smiling older teen said, ignoring the two boys holding his arms. His pale blue eyes were focused solely on the boy in front of him as he added with confidence, "You're going to be mine."

Heero wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the restrained blond with disgust. "Neither you nor I know yet who Relena will pick as her mate. Unlike you, I'm willing to wait and see," Heero replied, then in a low and deadly calm voice he added, "You have no claim on me, so leave me alone."

"Epyon is superior to all other dragons. Of course she'll choose him."

"I beg your pardon," Ze'an said, rightly offended by the remark. "Just because your silver is a bit older than our dragons doesn't mean he's in any way superior. Heero's blue has her choice of any male dragon, including my brown, Quatre's white or Duo's black."

A derisive snort came from the indignant blond and he glanced over, and to Duo in particular. "As if that would ever happen."

Those words, spoken with such disdain, riled Duo's seldom called upon anger. "What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded, stepping forward to glare up at the taller rider, his hands fisted on his hips.

The tall blond turned scornful eyes to the newest rider. "What female dragon would want a black dragon and his weak rider? He's as foreign to Amulah as gold rain. Your dragon not only chose a nobody from the peasant population as his rider, but he doomed you to a life of being unmated. No dragon in Amulah will choose a freak of nature that your dragon is."

Something snapped inside of Duo at those insulting words. Wu Fei was his dragon, and he was beautiful, bold and majestic. And as long as there was breath in him no one would ever call him a freak and get away with it. For a moment it didn't matter whether or not he was unskilled or that Zechs was older, much larger and had been well trained, the rider of the black dragon was furious and he launched his slight body at the tall blond with the intent to do as much damage to the arrogant teen as he could, and to wipe the snide smile off his face.

Surprisingly, by the time he was pulled off of Zechs by his fellow fledglings, the offending blond had suffered deep scratches on his face and neck and was bent over from the pain in his groin caused by Duo's wild kicking as he was forcibly pulled away.

Zechs took a moment to compose himself, then looked up with tears of pain and hate burning in his eyes. 'You little dung heap, you'll pay for that," he spat out. Then just as he moved to retaliate against the braided boy being restrained by his friends, a commanding voice filled the area around them.

"What is going on here?" Sims demanded as he rapidly approached the five. The rider set himself in the middle of the young riders, noting the tension in the air. He looked to Zechs and studied his damaged face and the pained posture. "Who did this?" he asked, turning to the three youngest riders.

Duo shook off the other boys' hands and stepped forward. "I did," he said without remorse. "He insulted my dragon and no one speaks badly of Wu Fei and gets away with it."

Sims studied the boy for a moment, and after seeing no harm had come to the boy, he turned his attention back to the tall blond. "Go to the healer then report back to me." Zechs frowned, nodded and then turned. The entire group watched, feeling various degrees of relief as he slowly limped away.

The older rider turned back to the braided boy. "Now that's the kind of fight I was looking for yesterday. Bring that strength of will to the training room, Duo, and you'll do very well. Now, I want the lot of you to go the training room." Having given them a direction, Sims turned and led the way.

Duo wasn't sure at the moment who was more surprised by what had just happened. The three wearing yellow sashes turned to watch the rider walk away, all a bit stunned that they hadn't gotten in trouble.

Ze'an leaned forward and whispered, "Zechs is an arrogant bastard." He then looked to Heero who had stepped closer to join them. "Are you all right, Heero?"

The shaggy, dark-haired boy nodded, retaining an unhappy expression, obviously disturbed about his confrontation with Zechs. He slowly looked away from Sims' retreating back to the other three with a slight tinge of embarrassment rising on his cheeks. "Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes shifting momentarily to Duo.

Duo's mind was in a turmoil, thinking that he now had two enemies: one chosen and the other earned. Ignoring Heero words of gratitude, he lifted his chin up and started after the older rider and didn't stop moving even after Quatre called out his name.

The four entered the training room one by one, and Sims quickly took charge, dividing the young riders into teams. Duo was relieved to find himself paired with Ze'an. He'd been a bit worried that once again Heero would be chosen as his partner by Sims. With that fear put to rest, he refocused his thoughts, ignored any random comments about the day before, and began his training with the long staff of wood in his untrained hands.

By the time Sims called an end to their training that morning, Duo was both tired, sweaty and sore from some of the hits he'd taken. All in all, he was pleased with what he'd learned and how he'd performed. Sims himself had stood by and watched his progress, giving instruction and showing him different techniques for using his staff as he and Ze'an practiced how to defend and attack each other.

"That was a good beginning," the older rider declared with a pleased grin, then patted the newest rider on the shoulder before moving on to the next pair of sparring boys.

Duo looked from Sims retreating back to Ze'an who was grinning at him. "That's a high compliment coming from Sims," the dark skinned boy said. Then slinging a warm and damp arm around Duo's neck he said, "Come on. Let's go to the bathing room."

Duo's eyes widened. He'd forgotten all about the bathing room.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 12**

The boy from the humble village of Ha'ber didn't know what to expect of a bathing room. When he was told to bathe he'd gone to the pool of water Howard had made by blocking with sticks and stones the stream that flowed between the slopes of the mountain behind his old hut. He couldn't think about that pool of water without feeling a haunting shiver rattling his bones. The water from the upper mountain had always been shockingly cold and his toes had sunk into the slimy green moss that squished between his toes. The trees, boulders and brush surrounding the man-made pool kept the sun from heating the pool of water, but gave the bather a feeling of seclusion and shelter from prying eyes. After his body had gotten over the shock of the frigid cold, Duo enjoyed being in the water, slapping its surface with his hands and cupping his palms to splash large streams of water over the top surface. He had an idea that bathing in the Halls of Dornan was going to be much different than washing in Howard's pond.

Walking beside his new friends, Duo's new sense of modesty, which came with the changes in his body, filled him with dread, knowing that he would very soon be disrobing in front of a lot of other riders. He kept his concerns to himself as they passed through a heavy wooden door and into a large stone-walled interior. He stopped short just inside the door to study the room. He first noticed that the air was moist and warm and, unlike any other room he'd been, there was a great hole carved out in the middle of the stone floor with wooden benches set around it's edges. The hole was filled with water and already had a couple of riders were standing in it, the water line sufficiently hiding the lower half of their bodies. Movement across the room, at the far end of the pool, drew his attention to several men in server's clothing, working with an odd sort of system that he decided was for heating the bathing pool. Water, gently flowing from a single spout in the wall into a metal trough, was being directed into one of the two large kettles set on opposite sides of the pool and over blazing fires. On the farther side of the pool, two more servers, using poles and hands wrapped with thick cloth, were cautiously tipping one kettle over, pouring the steaming hot water into the pool below.

Duo watched with fascination as the large kettle emptied out completely and steam rose like a cloud off the surface of the pool. The servers continued to work in a manner that bespoke experience as they set the kettle back in place. One of men pulled on a rope and redirected the extended trough, allowing the slow flow of water to begin refilling the hot kettle. The cold liquid made popping sounds as it hit the empty, hot metal of the kettle.

"Come on."

Duo turned to see Ze'an motioning him over to the benches to the left side of the pool, where he, Quatre and several other boys were beginning to pull off their sweaty clothing. He hesitated a moment before reluctantly moving towards them. Zean smiled as he approached. "Get undressed and leave your clothing on the bench so the servers can pick them up for cleaning."

"All of them?" Duo swallowed hard.

"Do you usually bathe in your clothes?" Quatre asked, pulling off his shirt and then setting it down on the nearby bench.

Without thinking, Duo's gaze fixed on other boy's chest, taking in the fair skin, pale pink nipples and lean physique. "I'm not used to bathing in front of others," he said, forcing his eyes back up to Quatre's face.

"Neither was I," Ze'an said as he removed his own shirt, exposing his dark skinned chest. "But after a while you get used to the idea."

While he debated with himself about whether or not he would ever feel comfortable disrobing in front of others, his two new friends had finished undressing and, apparently unashamed of their naked state, stood before him staring with disapproval at his clothing, still on his body. Then a glance and an odd smile passed between them, making Duo feel apprehensive.

"Looks like Duo needs a little help?" Quatre said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I'll take top, you get the bottom," Ze'an chuckled. Without hesitating the two boys pounced on the newest fledgling, and despite his trying to slap their hands away from his laces and his loud protestations, he found himself being disrobed - though it did take them getting him on the cold stone floor, with Ze'an holding him down, for Quatre to get his shoes and then his pants and undergarment off.

"In the pool," Quatre said laughing as he grabbed hold of Duo's kicking legs. Ze'an quickly complied, capturing the protesting boy under his arms. Once they had a secure grip on the naked, squirming body, the two fledglings struggled the short distance to the edge of the pool. "Jump!" the blond shouted. Moving together they jumped with their captive rider, into pool and Duo found himself immersed by the tepid water.

Instantly freed of the others' hold on him, Duo lurched to the surface sputtering and coughing only to hear his two so-called friends laughing at him. He splashed handfuls of water at them. "It's not funny," he insisted, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sure it is," Ze'an replied with a goofy grin, his brown eyes sparkling with humor.

Pushing the wet curtain of hair back from his forehead the boys' laughter trickled to a halt.

"Duo?" Quatre gasped, his eyes widening as he gazed at the braided boy's face as if seeing him for the first time. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" Duo asked, feeling self-conscious about any part of his body being examined.

The blond looked from the long-haired boy to Ze'an, who appeared confused by the comment also. "Ah... nothing," the blond answered, somewhat abashed. "They're just really nice eyes, beautiful even." Quatre then quickly changed the subject. "Um... we have special soap for hair, Duo. It's scented and more gentle than regular soap. Would you like to try some?"

Having only used the soap that the village women made, which was used for every type of cleaning imaginable, Duo was curious about soap made for hair only. "Sure," he answered, though he was still wondering about that odd look of surprise on Quatre's face when he'd commented on his eyes moments before. He decided he'd ask him about it later, when they were alone. He followed the other two boys over to the right side of the pool, wading slowly through slightly warm water that offered him some sense of privacy, covering him from his lower ribs and downward. He glanced around the room seeing most of the other boys in the pool, staying near the sides, or undressing in preparation of bathing. Thankfully, he didn't see the two girls.

"Where are the girl riders?" he asked, vaguely remembering Quatre saying something about them the day before.

"They have a bath of their own on the other side of the wall," Ze'an told him. "Did you know Hilde is the youngest princess of Amulah?"

"The dark haired girl?" Duo asked.

"Yes. She's the rider of the blue dragon, Perrin, and Sylvia, the blonde, is the rider of the brown dragon, Dapple. Both of them are of age to choose a mate next spring." Duo noted a gleam in Ze'an's eyes when he spoke of the dark haired princess.

"Why isn't Zechs going after one of them instead of Heero?" he asked.

The dark skinned boy shrugged. "After his relationship with Treize, and by the way he acts around Heero, I think it's clear that he prefers boys to girls. Besides," he added aside with a knowing look, "he and Hilde don't get along, seeing that her older sister, Princess Undessa, has Treize as her mate."

They reached the side of the pool where several clay urns sat on a wooden tray. Quatre reached for the blue painted vessel, dipped his hand into the wide mouth and brought out a sloppy handful of liquid that resembled thick cream. "Turn around and release your braid, Duo. I'll help you wash your hair," the blond offered.

Nodding, Duo did as he was instructed. He pulled the wet and heavy braid over his shoulder, removed the tie from the bottom and set it on the side of the pool. After pulling his hair free from it's weave, he turned his back to Quatre. It only took a moment before the sensation of cool liquid was felt on his scalp. Then gentle fingers began working, distributing the soap into his long, wet tresses. Never in his life had he felt anything quite like this. A sensation of sheer pleasure spread throughout his body as Quatre washed his hair and massaged his scalp. "Feels good," he moaned, then tilted his head back to make it more accessible to the blond. His body relaxed and he smiled without thinking, completely losing himself to the new and delightful feeling.

"I need you to go under the water to clean out the soap," Quatre said after a while, his voice curiously tight. A gentle push on his head urged Duo to follow the suggestion. He bent his knees and took himself all the way under the water's surface, feeling Quatre's fingers continuing to work though his hair.

He came up for air and went back under twice more before the blond was satisfied that the majority of the soap was out. "Have you ever cut your hair, Duo?" Quatre asked, his fingers stroking the wet tresses.

Opening his eyes and turning around to face the other boy, Duo was startled at seeing Trowa sitting on the edge of the stone pool, completely naked and watching him with interest. Proof of his embarrassment rose on his cheeks and stung his ears, knowing that not only had the auburn-haired boy watched him bathing, but Heero, sitting next to him and also in a natural state, had also. Turning slightly to avoid looking at them, he answered Quatre's question. "Only the front part." He pulled the shorter strands over his forehead as a demonstration.

Surprisingly, it was Trowa who commented next. "Your hair is unusually attractive for a boy, Duo, though Zechs' hair is considered beautiful as well."

"Do you think I should let my hair grow long, Trowa?" Quatre asked shyly, still playing with the brown strands of hair floating on the water's surface.

"I like your hair the way it is, Quatre. It looks so soft, like the petals of a flower that grows in the mountains. And the color is like spring sunshine."

Duo looked over his shoulder at Trowa, surprised by his descriptive comments of the blond boy's hair. He caught sight of Heero, just as the dark haired rider rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, then straightened his body and slid into the tepid water. Looking back at the blond, Duo noted the happy grin and blush on the otherwise pale cheeks. Quatre had told him he wanted to be friends with Trowa, but it was obvious that something more was happening between the two young riders, but he wasn't sure what it was. Was this what Howard had spoken to him about? An attraction of an intimate nature between two people?

"Come on, Trowa," Heero called out to his friend. "We're almost out of time."

Trowa nodded then lowered himself into the water in the same manner that Heero had. As the long, lean body slipped off the edge, Duo caught a glimpse of Trowa's manhood, surrounded by curly red-brown hair, before it disappeared into the soapy water, and he wondered at its stiffness. He usually only experienced that when he woke up in the morning or became excited when flying with Wu Fei. Perhaps, if he felt brave enough, he'd get Quatre alone and ask him about it, sensing that Sandrock's rider knew more than he did about such things.

As the two older boys moved away from them, Duo's attention returned to his blond friend, noting that Ze'an had also moved off to talk to someone else. "Do you want me to wash your hair in return?" He asked, deciding it was only right to return one good deed for another.

Surprise flashed in Quatre's eyes for a moment, then it was quickly replaced by a pleasant smile. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." The blond disappeared under the water, then resurfaced and presented his wet head to Duo.

Scooping up a handful of soap just as he'd seen Quatre do earlier, Duo put it on the top of his friend's head and began to massage it in. He used his fingertips, mimicking the pleasurable kneading that had been used on him. He must have been doing it right because a deep moan came from the other boy. "By the sands of Goleta that feels good," Quatre whispered in a voice that bespoke his pleasure.

After a good lathering, Duo said, "Okay, you can rinse it now," and the pale body in front of him went under the water. Once again Duo caught sight of Heero across the length of the pool. The other boy's dark blue eyes were focused solely on him. He immediately dropped his own eyes, uncomfortable with the other boy's scrutiny and wondering why Heero continued to stare at him like that.

Quatre's head popped up and a spray of water accompanied the shaking of his blond tresses, hitting Duo in the face.

"Come on!" Quatre's face beamed at him. "I'll race you to the other side."

Duo watched as the other boy dove forward and began to move across the surface of the water, his arms moving forward and back while his legs were stretched out behind him, kicking. Duo had never seen anything like it before.

Following behind the other boy by wading through the water, Duo was surprised that his friend was moving more quickly than he was, and he felt embarrassed but fascinated when the pale cheeks of the other boy's bottom rose out of the water every now and then. When Quatre reached the other side of the pool, he turned and gave Duo a mock frown of disapproval. "You were supposed to swim, Duo," he lightly scolded the boy still making his way to him.

"Swim? Is that what you were doing?" Duo asked, pointedly ignoring the fact that they were once again near Heero and Trowa. He wondered if that hadn't been Quatre's plan from the beginning.

"You don't know how to swim?"

Duo shook his head as he came to stand in front of his friend, his long hair floating on the water surrounding him. "I had no idea one could move on top of the water like a waterbug."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Now?" Duo's feelings of insecurity came back, knowing the other boys were all around them, splashing in the water and washing themselves.

"No. When we have some free time," Quatre answered. "We have to get out soon for our history lesson."

Not a moment after saying that, Sims came into the bathing room, his eyes leveling on the boys still in the water. Putting his hands around his mouth, he shouted above the noise, his voice echoing in the bathing chamber. "Alright, everyone out and get dressed."

His words had an immediate impact on the bathers and a mad scramble to the edge of the pool began. Duo and Quatre followed as well, and as they stepped out of the water, they were handed large, soft pieces of fabric to dry themselves with by the waiting servers. After wringing out as much water from his hair as possible, Duo followed Quatre to the bench where Ze'an was waiting. While drying the moisture off their bodies, they were again approached by the servers who presented them each with folded, clean brown clothing, a yellow sash resting on top.

Dressing quickly, Duo rushed to finger comb his hair before putting it in a tight braid. He held the end of the dripping tail of hair as he walked to the other side of the pool to retrieve his hair tie from where he'd left it earlier.

Because he'd dressed a bit more slowly, mostly due to his hair, he and Quatre were amongst the last to leave the room. After passing through the door, they encountered Trowa and Heero, who were standing off to the side chatting with a couple of other boys. Duo had hoped they'd be able to pass by them without speaking, but he should have known better, recalling all too well Quatre's desire to become better friends with Trowa. Of course the friendly blond stopped and engaged the two in conversation. Duo hung back, smiling shyly at anyone who gazed his way, with the exception of Heero. It would be a long, long time, he decided, before he would forgive the dark-haired boy with the piercing blue eyes for his humiliation during his first day in training.

As a group they turned and made their way down the corridor, with Quatre walking at Trowa's side. Duo watched the blond rider as he chatted with his taller companion. Every so often he would glance up at Trowa with an expression on his face that was just short of pure adoration. Duo recalled having seen that look before while a child in his village. One evening before Wu Fei came into his life, he happened to be eating his supper with Ladon Ruk's family. The lead dyer of the village's spun wool came back from a six day journey to acquire more dye from another village. To this day he could still clearly recall the expression on the man's face as he opened the door to his home and saw his wife standing next to the table with a large platter of food in her hands. He'd could only describe the man's expression as having been a mixture of joy, longing and desire, almost exactly like Quatre's expression as he spoke to Trowa. It was becoming more and more clear to him that his new friend wanted something more than being just a friend to the taller rider walking next to him.

So concentrated was he on his thoughts of Quatre, that Duo hadn't realized that Heero had taken a place by his side until he heard the other boy purposely clear his throat. Unsure of how he should act towards Heero, Duo chose to ignore him. He didn't want to upset Quatre or appear openly rude to the older boy, even though he was still upset with him about his first day's fiasco, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a thing to say. What was it about Heero that made him feel awkward and tongue tied? He began to think the other boy didn't want to make peace either, for Heero walked silently beside him, his fingers worrying the hem of his tunic. Duo felt no small amount of relief when they finally reached the dining hall.

The majority of the young riders quickly made their way to the cleared tables and took their seats. Osh, rider of a female green dragon, Falla, had briefly introduced himself to Duo before motioning with his hand to the boys lingering by the door to take their places. Duo was grateful that Heero and Trowa sat behind them, out of his sight, and hopefully out of his thoughts as well.

The older rider was a short, slightly rotund man with a thin black mustache and a pointy beard on his chin. He stood at the front of the room between the two occupied tables and began to instruct the young riders in the history of Amulah. To Duo's delight, he recognized the story Osh was reciting from memory. It was one of the many tales Howard had told him during their evenings spent together in their shared dwelling. He'd always loved Howard's stories and this form of instruction was his favorite and much more enjoyable than calculating numbers, reading or learning his letters. He had a good memory for tales as well as the names of the people, places and events that happened a long time ago.

Duo prepared himself to listen attentively to the tale of Amulah's past, of its dragons and their riders. Today's story was of Claymore and Dryden, brothers who were both riders of dragons, who sadly became bitter enemies and the cause for Amulah's wars. It was a story that had always puzzled and intrigued Duo. The two men had been born within moments of each other from the same womb, and apparently looked like mirror images. They grew up together as close as brother could be. Everyone was astonished by their good fortune when both were chosen to be the riders of a blue and silver dragon. For years the two riders worked and fought side by side in brotherly companionship, both earning the respect and friendship of their fellow riders. Then quite suddenly everything changed when the twins became rivals for the honored position of leader of the rider's guild. Competition between two siblings, which had always been a part of their nature, quickly turned their desire to serve the guild into a fierce and often heated rivalry. Lots were cast among guild members, with each rider being given one vote. Of the sixty dragon riders serving Amulah during that time, the final tally showed the guild was evenly divided between the two contenders.

Arguments began, and even fist fighting between friends occurred as the riders argued with each other over which of the brothers should lead them. In an attempt to calm the brewing tempest, the king cast the deciding vote, choosing Claymore, rider of the blue dragon over his brother Dryden, rider of the silver. King Kelson was young and new to the throne, and being inexperienced he unwisely joked to his court that he'd chosen Claymore and his dragon for no reason other than blue was his favorite color.

Once the king's comments had been repeated to those in the Halls of Dornan, Dryden became enraged and immediately sought out his brother and quarreled with him. Insults were exchanged and then fists. A knife appeared in Dryden's hand and in his anger he stabbed his brother. As Claymore lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, those loyal to him turned on Dryden and his stunned allies. Fearful for their lives, Dryden and his followers fled the kingdom on their dragons, flying to the North where in their desperation, they attacked and conquered a village of people who lived on the flat mountain named Cordith. There the exiled riders and their dragons, cut off from the dragons in Amulah, ruled with fist and fear in order to maintain their stronghold.

Living in the North had reportedly not been easy for those used to the comforts of the Halls of Dornan. The estranged riders and their dragons soon became envious of their brothers to the south and hardened their hearts against them. Many attacks had been waged on Amulah for over the hundred and fifty years since then, fought mainly on the borders and plains of Grennal, lying just over the mountains of Rydell. The passing of time didn't mollify the envy the riders of the north felt for the southern lands, for the descendants of Dryden, his followers and their dragons were relentless in their coveting of their former homelands. They'd joined forces with the people of the north, reputedly wild and uncivilized, who rode on the backs of strange, blood thirsty beasts against the dragons and soldiers from Amulah. Their goal had remained steadfast: to conquer Amulah and reclaim its more fertile lands and the respect they once held.

Osh emphasized to his attentive audience that jealousy had divided the brothers, and envy had been the canker that drove the northerners to war from one generation to the next. It had been a sore that festered and grew as it was passed down from rider to fledgling.

When the lesson came to an end, Duo was almost disappointed. He had been enthralled by the story and Osh's counsel that it was imperative for all riders to know the past and learn from its mistakes in order to avoid similar ones in the future.

After being dismissed, the boys were allowed a short time to spend with their dragons before the lunch bell was sounded. Duo walked with Quatre back to his room, where they parted ways. The braided boy went directly to his dragon and, after a welcoming embrace of the scaly face, he enthusiastically retold the entire story he'd just heard to Wu Fei, sharing his knowledge and excitement with his closest friend.

The mid-day meal was lighter than breakfast had consisted mainly of bread, cheese, sliced turnips and a mug of a slightly bitter brew to wash it down. Duo pocketed one of the turnips for Wu Fei, knowing he liked them almost as much as carrots. Duo again followed Quatre's lead in eating, but noted that other boys ate with an enthusiasm he'd not seen earlier.

He looked up from his empty plate to his friend as the blond addressed him. "There is a lake high in the mountains to the east of here where many of us go in the afternoons now that it's warmer. Would you like to join us?"

Duo could only guess at who else would be going, but he had nothing better to do, so he decided that despite Heero probably being there, he'd join his friend for an afternoon adventure. "All right," he answered with a grin.

The blond boy's happy expression showed he was pleased with his answer. However, just as they moved to leave the table, an older rider put his hand on the braided boy's shoulder, holding him in place. Duo looked up and immediately noted the older man's pocked face and narrow eyes, holding within them a look of wisdom, and set between them was a sharp, pointed nose.

"I'm Jan, rider of Zeron the brown," the rider introduced himself. "Garron informs me that you're to be my pupil. If you'll follow me to my quarters, we'll begin your lessons."

Duo looked questioningly to Quatre, but the other boy merely shrugged, not able to tell him what was going on. Giving the blond a look of apology for having to change his afternoon plans, Duo obediently rose from his seat and followed the older rider out of the hall. As he walked behind the man, only slightly taller than himself and similar in size and form to Garron, Duo studied him, noting the slight stoop of his shoulders and the long gray hair that rippled slightly as it fell loose several inches below his shoulders. The older riders did not wear the brown clothing the younger trainees did, but clothing made of rich-looking cloth, thickly padded for wear inside the perpetually cool walls of the Halls of Dornan. Jan's clothing consisted of black pants that disappeared into equally black boots, a deep green cape, thrown over his shoulders, that was simply embroidered on the bottom and neck with red and gold threads. Beneath the cape he glimpsed a vest of brown leather covering a soft-white shirt with a slightly ruffled neck. It was fancy clothing compared to what he'd been used to in Ha'ber, and Duo wondered if he'd be able to wear such fine clothing one day.

Jan led him down the familiar hallway to the far end where there was a staircase carved into the wall. Duo looked up the dark stairwell with a small amount of apprehension and was relieved to see there were windows set in the curved wall, allowing daylight in and making the passage visible. They began the upward climb with Jan in the lead and soon they passed by an opening to a hallway just above the level where he was housed. They continued climbing to the next level, where they finally exited the stairway. With Jan still leading, they walked down the torch lit hall, which was identical to the corridor housing the younger riders. Jan stopped at last in front of a door, opened it, then stepped aside with a hand motion, signaling Duo to proceed into the room.

The boy from the small western village gaped at the room, more richly adorned than any he'd ever seen. The rider's living space was at least three times the size of his room two floors below. But what caught his appreciative eye was the stone walls, or rather, the tapestries that covered them, some of which he thought might have been crafted in Ha'ber. On the floor were more plush and thick rugs, their colors vibrant and the scenes depicted on them were of green hillsides and dragons in flight. His eyes strayed to the bed and its size dumbfounded him. Surely it was a bed fit for a king, he thought. Its height and width were more than he ever imagined a bed could be. With his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, Jan took his elbow and led him to an ornately carved desk with a stool set next to a much larger, pillow padded chair. It was on that cushioned chair that the rider sat down, motioning Duo to take the stool.

"Garron has asked me to continue where your mentor left off in teaching you your letters and numbers," the rider said, easing himself into the larger chair. Bringing his hands up, the rider steepled his fingers, and in a thoughtful pose he studied the newest fledgling. With a sigh of resignation, silently cursing Howard and Garron both for mentioning his deficit, Duo prepared himself for what he knew would be a most tedious afternoon.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 13**

By the time Jan had dismissed him for the day, Quatre and many of the other young riders were long gone. Duo returned to his room, disappointed at having missed the outing Quatre had proposed. He went straight to Wu Fei and hugged his dragon's muzzle.

"Miss me?" Duo asked out loud as Wu Fei's chest rumbled with pleasure at his rider's contact.

Ever practical, Wu Fei replied, _Your absence was necessary, but I do wish we could have flown together. The day is pleasantly warm and the winds are favorable for flying_.

Duo moved to get the harness, kept in a large box in the corner opposite his dragon's bed of straw. "There's no reason why we can't fly now. Just let me get this strapped around you and we'll have some fun of our own."

The young rider worked at securing the straps, testing its tightness after the knots had been tied while Wu Fei playfully nudged at him for some extra attention. Before long the two were happily airborne and Duo related to his dragon all that had happened that morning: of the unpleasant scene between Zechs and Heero, his own clash with the tall blond after his derogatory remarks and what he'd learned in the training room. He also described the bathing room and how Quatre and Ze'an had thrown him into the pool, and that the blond had washed his hair. As they circled high above the valley, Duo gave a long sigh and told Wu Fei of Quatre's invitation and of his disappointment about having missed the outing because of his lessons with rider Jan.

_I can speak to Sandrock and find his location/ the black dragon suggested_.

_No. By the time we locate him it will be too late_. He looked with regret towards the distant mountains to the east where Quatre had said they'd go for the afternoon. _Let's fly to the city where Quatre went yesterday. I'm sure we could find something to do there_.

Wu Fei banked sharply to the right and Duo leaned into the turn, eyeing the green planted fields far below. Before long, the city of Skeer, almost twice the size of Rydell, came into sight. Wu Fei spotted a green and blue dragon resting on a grassy knoll just outside the outskirts of the gray city and decided it would be a pleasant place in which to land and become acquainted with the other dragons. To their surprise, several people came running out from the city to greet them, even before Wu Fei had landed.

Once on the ground, Duo began to unstrap his legs from his seat atop his dragon and watched from out of the corner of his eye as the small group of people approached.

"I've never seen anything like it. A magnificent beast," a thin man in simple yet garish-colored clothing gushed enthusiastically as Duo's feet hit the ground. "The rider of this mighty black dragon will surely want to spend his coins on my fine wares."

As Wu Fei turned to properly greet the other two dragons, a woman with black hair, her bosom heaving from the exertion of rushing up the slight knoll, grabbed Duo's arm and held it fast. "No. Spend your coin on the company of my daughter. She is fair to look upon and would gladly serve a young rider as handsome as yourself," she said earnestly.

Stunned by her suggestion, Duo didn't see the other people approaching until they were upon him. They enthusiastically began to try and solicit his attention and business.

_Wu Fei, what do they want from me?_ the boy asked nervously, trying to back away from the aggressive adults.

_They want you to pay for what they have to offer_.

_I have no coin_.

_Tell them that and they may leave you alone_.

Taking his dragon's advice, Duo spoke to the small gathering. "I've only arrived at the Halls of Dornan and I have no coin to spend," he told them, his hands open in front of him, displaying his lack of funds.

The expectant look on the faces of the people surrounding him suddenly changed. "Then why do you bother coming to Skeer?" the ebony haired woman asked snidely before turning with a huff and making her way back the short distance to the city. The other men promptly dismissed him also, seeing no profit was to be made, then followed in the wake of the disgruntled woman.

_So they were only interested in what coin I have to spend? _Duo asked thoughtfully watching them leave.

_That is something worth remembering when we visit such places,_ Wu Fei advised as his nose nuzzled the back of his rider, looking for one more scratch above his eyelids before he left. _What will you do here?_

_I'll explore, like we used to do in the mountains near Ha'ber. I've never been to a city before_.

_Be careful of hidden dangers, uncertain ground and falling rocks. Each new endeavor has unknown dangers._

Duo turned and hugged his dragon's face, smiling at the warning. He and his dragon knew well the dangers of the mountains near their former home, and Wu Fei was warning him, describing those familiar dangers, unaware of what lay within a city like Skeer, a place completely unlike Ha'ber. _I'll be careful, _the boy assured his dragon. _Enjoy visiting with the other dragons_. With a final wave to Wu Fei and the two dragons behind him, Duo ran down the knoll and across the short distance to the city, eager to discover why people lived in such a place instead of villages like Ha'ber.

The boy from a small village, unfamiliar with city life, found Skeer to be a strange place filled with odds smells and a great many people living too closely together. He walked the many dirt and stone-paved lanes, lined on both sides by homes, shops and stables, all were built with stone and mud-bricks. Merchants called out to those passing by, enticing them to buy their wares, a practice he'd never seen before. Yet what offended him the most was the smell. It permeated the city. His nose wrinkled with disgust at it, and he wondered whether or not the people of the city disposed of their chamber pots properly. From the ever present stench, he could only conclude that they must all empty their body waste onto the walkways. He was careful to walk in the center of each lane to avoid such unpleasantness.

As he continued exploring, moving towards what he believed was the city's center, he became aware of the many stares directed at him. He was confused by the contemptuous expression on some of the faces of those he passed by. He knew his clothing and yellow sash marked him as a fledgling rider and that those living in the cities would recognize them, but he also believed that his honored position as a dragon rider would lend him respect. Certainly the people of his village had always shown such respect to dragons and their riders. They had felt honored to receive riders and to care for them during their short visits. He'd never dreamed that a rider could be looked on with such disdain. It made him uncomfortable and wary.

_Wu Fei._ He mentally reached out for the security of his dragon.

_I am here_.

_Don't leave me here, all right._

_What is wrong?_

_It's just that the people here don't seem very friendly. No one has bothered you, have they?_

_No. I've been conversing with Relena and Madia. There is much I can learn from them_.

Duo paused. Wasn't Relena Heero's dragon? Could Madia be Trowa's? He hadn't seen either rider since entering the city, but it was large and the lanes were many. He'd keep an eye out for them, but didn't know if he'd join them or not if they met up. _Are the other dragon's being nice to you?_

/_Yes, they are both very friendly_./

_I'm glad you've made friends,_ Duo said distractedly as the number of people on the lanes seemed to increase the closer he got to where he thought the city's center was.

_Are you safe?_ Wu Fei's question was accompanied with a strong sense of concern.

Duo searched his surroundings, and although people were openly eyeing him, he could see no obvious maliciousness in their gazes. /_I'm fine for now. Don't worry. I'm just not used to the strangeness of a city. It's very different from Ha'ber: very big, noisy and smelly_.

_The scent coming from the stone dwellings is most unpleasant. I don't like it._

_Me neither_.

_Are you coming back soon?_

_I think so. There might be something to do here, but without someone showing me I don't know where to look_. They both ended the conversation with Duo continuing his walk, hoping his momentary fear of the unfamiliar hadn't alarmed his dragon too much.

As the shadows of the day lengthened with the sun sinking deeper into the western sky, Duo sat on the edge of the well in the city's center. He observed a group of women chatting easily amongst themselves while taking turns drawing full buckets of water out of the well, carefully pouring it into vessels they'd brought with them from their dwellings. He was fascinated by how they accomplished their chore in almost the same manner. A ladle, hanging off the side of the bucket, was used every time the wooden pail was pulled from the stone well. Each woman would use the scooping cup to take a small amount of liquid out of the bucket, bring it to her lips and take a sip, as if to judge the purity of the water. After tasting the water, she would then replace the ladle in its former place and pour the contents of the bucket into her own container.

A pretty, red haired woman, freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose and appearing to be only a couple of years older than himself, was the next in line. She had a shapely figure that was made more so by her brown skirt and white, low neckline blouse that displayed more than a hint of cleavage. She drew the bucket from depths of the well and paused before taking her drink to look up at him with a smile on her pleasant face. "Would you care for a drink, young rider?" she asked, a teasing light in her eyes.

Duo decided he was thirsty, so he nodded his head. "Yes, but only if you'll let me draw the next bucket of water for you," he offered, thinking it was only polite to exchange one kindness for another. He wondered at the twittering that came from the other females watching their exchange and why the woman he'd spoken to held onto the ladle as he reached for it, her fingers slipping over his for a moment, touching his skin longer than necessary as he took the handle from her.

He took a long drink from the cup, ignoring yet again the knowing looks the women exchanged with each other. Having finished, he gave the ladle back to the redhead, waited as she set it in its place and emptied the contents of the bucket into her vessel. Duo then stood and took the bucket from her hands and lowered it back into the dark hole. He felt the line slacken, waited a moment until it pulled tight, signaling the bucket was full, then began to draw hit up.

From out of the corner of his eye, Duo glanced at the woman standing close by his side. Her red hair was pinned up to the top of her head allowing a profusion of curls to tumble down from the crown. He guessed that she must be poor for the bodice of her dress appeared much to tight, causing her bosoms to nearly fall out of the low, round neck. She wore an odd sort of smile as she watched him in return, reminding him of the girl who'd given him his first kiss. He wondered if that meant the woman expected him to kiss her and fondle her breasts also. He hoped not. Howard had warned him to be wary of those who would try to take advantage of him just because he was a rider.

Once the bucket reached the top, the woman took it from him and filled her second container, then lifted it and set it on her shoulder, only slightly wavering as she sought her balance. Picking up the other one, she turned to him with a smile. "Come with me, rider, and I'll feed you your supper."

"No thank you," he replied. "I'm required to return to the Hall for my evening meal."

The woman stopped short to level a glare at him. "Do you believe that I am incapable of preparing a decent meal and properly entertaining a rider?" she challenged.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that at all," the boy rushed to reply, fearing he had somehow insulted the frowning woman.

"I don't believe you," she said, narrowing her green eyes. "Now I must prove that my house honors the dragon riders. I will meet your approval or my reputation will be for naught. Come with me or I will be very cross with you."

The expression of disapproval on the faces of the other women watching their conversation confused Duo, and he wasn't sure whether they were directed at him or the woman who so desperately wanted to fix him a meal. Not knowing what to do in such a situation, he decided to humor the buxom redhead and try to decline her invitation once they were away from the crowd of eavesdroppers.

"Very well," he answered. The woman gave a nod of satisfaction at his acceptance, then turned and walked away. Duo followed in her wake, surprised by the speed of her step while carrying two containers of water on her shoulders. She led him through the growing crowd of women, men and children, and while remaining a step or two behind her, they continued past shops, taverns and into an area that appeared to be family dwellings. As the woman approached one of the mud-brick buildings, Duo suddenly found himself picked up from behind by the waistband of his britches and the neck of his tunic and thrown down to the ground. He immediately rolled to his back and look up at his assailant. Above him stood a giant of a man

"Jazel!" the large man's angry voice roared above him. He then bent forward and grabbed the front of Duo's shirt with a meaty fist, bringing the upper half of his body up from footpath. The giant then bent over to get a good look at him. With his black beard and dark eyes flickering with anger, the man was the most frightening person Duo had ever seen. The man looked up with an angry glare at the redheaded woman again and demanded, "What in Gorgon's belly are you doing with him?"

"What does it look like, Dirk?" The woman who had led him to what most likely looked was his last breathing moments, had turned around and was giving his attacker a severe look of warning. The mountainous man was still holding him firmly in place by the front of his shirt as the woman continued. "I'm going to entertain a dragon rider." Duo was baffled by the woman's tone of boasting, her stance and expression denoting pride at what she obviously deemed a privilege. Was she trying to get him killed?

"You are to be my wife," the man countered. "You will not lie with this boy or anyone else."

"What?" Duo yelped, suddenly understanding what the two were fighting about. "No, you have it all wrong," he protested. "Sir, she offered to feed me supper. I thought it would be rude to decline, especially when she said I'd insulted her. I have no intention of lying with her."

"You don't?" The woman looked angry by what he'd said. "But you clearly accepted the drink from my bucket at the well and drew water for me."

"You did?" the man breathing on Duo's neck asked, then gave the boy a shake. "Not that I want you follow through on your acceptance, but do you think you're too good for Jazel?"

Duo wondered what in Amulah the man wanted him to say. He'd learned enough about women from those he'd known in Ha'ber to not say anything unflattering, such as she was too old for him, or that he just wasn't interested; so he blurted out the truth. "No. Absolutely not. I... I'm saving myself for my mate." Then looking sheepishly he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

The man lifted Duo completely off the ground by the front of his clothing and effortlessly held him, bringing the boy up to his frightening, hair-covered face. Dark eyes looked into Duo's, and the boy stopped breathing after getting a whiff of a repellant smell coming from the giant man's clothing. The man's breath proved equally bad when after a moment's pause he asked, "You're new to the Halls, aren't you?"

"Yes," Duo replied. "Could you... ah... please put me down?" He wondered for a moment if he should call Wu Fei to help, but stalled that thought, not knowing what damage his sometimes protective and temperamental dragon could cause if he rushed to his rescue.

"Not yet," the man growled, looking unhappy. "What's a fledgling like you doing in Skeer all by yourself?"

It never occurred to the boy that he shouldn't be there without an escort. "Was I not suppose to come here alone?" he asked a bit shamefaced by his lack of knowledge.

A devious grin began to grow on the man's face causing the boy begin become alarmed. "Looks like we get to introduce the newest rider to the ways of Skeer," the man chuckled darkly as he was joined by the woman who'd led him to this place like a wolderbeast to the slaughter.

"That we do," she laughed, a bawdy sound. "Bring him inside and let us get acquainted." The redhead led the way into the dwelling, while Duo, his eyes filled with distress was inelegantly carried in by the man named Dirk. He called out to any bystanders for help only to have his host and hostess double over with laughter.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Part 14**

It was nearly dark by the time Heero and Trowa returned to their dragons. Both were surprised at finding the black dragon resting comfortably with the two females. A quick scan of the area confirmed their suspicions that he was unaccompanied by another dragon and that his rider was no where to be seen. The two friends shared a questioning look regarding.

"Relena, ask the black dragon where his rider is," Heero said as he stroked his dragon's snout, speaking out loud for Trowa's benefit.

After a moment his dragon replied, _His rider went into the city quite a while ago. Wu Fei is beginning to worry._

"Did anyone accompany the newest fledgling?"

_No. He is alone. Wu Fei has just told me that neither he nor his rider were aware that they were not to visit the city unaccompanied._ Heero immediately turned to Trowa and related to him what his dragon had said.

The auburn-haired rider frowned. "We should go back and look for him." He glanced over his shoulder at the darkening city. "He could be in trouble."

"If we do, we'll be late in returning."

The taller teen knew Heero had a penchant for doing what was expected of him, it had been an essential part of his upbringing and training before coming to the Halls. That was all well and good, Trowa thought, but the situation could turn serious and adhering to the rules this time might have dire consequences. "I'd rather get in trouble for being late than for not helping a fellow rider. Duo doesn't know what he's up against in Skeer. He could be in trouble."

Heero considered his friend's words for a moment, then nodded. "Let's stay together then." They left their dragons with reassurances of a quick return and ran back to the city, its streets having turned dark and lit only now by the few torches that had recently been set out and the light filtering out of open windows and doorways. Trowa led the way toward the city center, pausing now and then to ask passersby if they'd seen the fledgling rider with the long braid. One woman, a silver coin clutched in her hand, gladly supplied the name of a woman who had led the missing boy off to her dwelling to share her hospitality. That news brought worry to one rider's face and anger to the other. After getting directions from the same woman, the two riders ran shoulder to shoulder towards the part of the city she had indicated the woman Jazel had gone.

A group of people were gathered around one dwelling's door, cheering on some activity inside. Deciding this might be the place where Duo had been led, the two riders joined the group, looking over the engaged spectators' shoulders to peer through the open doorway of a well lit room. To their surprise, the rider of the black dragon appeared no worse for wear as he sat at a table with empty platters scattered across its surface. Sitting across from the fledgling was a very large and brawny man, and both of them were in the act of draining the last bit of liquid out of the large tankard in their hands, their heads thrown back to get the last drop.

Watching Duo from a side angle, the riders outside the dwelling observed some of the amber liquid spilling out of the corner of his mouth and trickling down his chin. The boy abruptly slammed the metal cup onto the tabletop and with a loud voice, wide, impudent grin and sparkling eyes he declared, "Done!"

The larger man copied the boy's actions a scant moment later. His dark eyes widening in disbelief at the teen's ability to drink such a large amount of Skeer's ale, known for its strength and burn.

"Thaz thhhhhree on ya, oooold man," Duo said in a slurred voice, his grin, though a bit wobbly, was still intact.

The large man leaned over the table and narrowed his eyes in order to focus on the blurred young man before him. "How canna whelp like you out drink me?" he asked loudly, his words sounding sloppy.

"A whelp from H.. H.. Ha'ber can drink mud from a cup and enjoy it," Duo said boldly, his voice fluctuating during his reply, displaying his very inebriated state.

The large man suddenly threw his head back and laughed, pounding the table with his meaty fist, rattling the dishes. The people around Heero and Trowa also laughed, obviously finding the comments and actions of the two males inside the dwelling humorous. When at last the man composed himself, he focused on the boy once more. "Again!" It was a challenge, not a question.

The small rider managed to keep his grin in place while looking quite green at the same time. "Only if you'z gotta bucket clozzze by."

Again, the booming laughter came from the bearded man at the boy's reply. "Jazel, a bucket for the lad."

A pretty woman with red, curly hair and low cut bodice that allowed her ample breasts to bulge out of the neckline, came to the table carrying the requested bucket.

No sooner had she set it by the boy's chair, then came the next order. "Fill the cups!"

Pausing for a moment to study the boy, the woman did as she was told, but it was noticed by all that she only half filled each tall metal cup.

"We should intervene," Trowa whispered into Heero's ear so that the people around them wouldn't hear. "He's going to be very ill if we don't."

Heero gave an amused snort. "He's going to be ill regardless. He'll learn this lesson the hard way if we let this run its course. Perhaps next time he won't be so eager to come to Skeer alone and drink himself stupid."

"I'm going to move in closer and retrieve him after this last drink." Trowa said, ignoring his friend's suggestion. Without waiting for Heero's approval, he began to edge his way through the crowd of on-lookers, still entertained by the antics of the three people inside the dwelling.

The woman Jazel held her hand above the table and the two contestants readied themselves, their eyes glassy and bodies weaving slightly in their seats. Quickly bringing the palm of her hand down to slap it loudly against the wood surface, she simultaneously cried out, "Begin!"

The cups were raised instantly to waiting lips and slowly tilted upward as the two heads angled back. Wagers were placed by those standing outside the doorway, though not one eye strayed from the contest. This time the tankards came slamming down to the tabletop at the same time, and both inebriated males swayed drastically as they turned their eyes towards the woman for the verdict.

"A draw," she declared, and while the onlookers cheer and exchanged coin, the burly man threw his head back once again to laugh drunkenly and Duo leaned over the bucket and loudly lost the contents of his stomach, which seemed all the more amusing to his opponent.

The large man placed both of his hands on the table to pull himself to his feet, then made his drunken way over to the suffering boy. As soon as the fledgling was able to find the strength to straighten, his opponent's hand came down and slapped him roughly on the shoulder and with loud, exaggerated bravado said, "Well done, lad. I didn't tttthink you had it in you. Next time you come to Skeer, know that you'll be welcomed at the home of Dirk the Blacksmith."

A wet cloth appeared in front of Duo's face and he gratefully received it and slowly drew it across his mouth and face, enjoying its coolness. Hearing Wu Fei's concern for his welfare, sounding distant in his head, he felt the need to immediately reassure his dragon... where ever he was. He made an attempt to rise to his feet but the walls and people inside the dwelling began spinning wildly around him and darkness closed in on his blurred vision. He promptly passed out, falling like the wet cloth in his hand to the straw-covered floor.

Trowa pushed his way into the room with Heero at his back and went directly to the younger rider's side. Those in the room watching the drinking spectacle took note of the two riders and respectfully backed away.

"What goes on here?" Trowa asked, sounding more polite than challenging.

Dirk turned to the newcomers, and although he was quite drunk, he still had the faculties to see them and answer. He raised his hand and went cross-eyed in trying to put his finger and thumb together "Just a little fun... with the fledgling."

Heero frowned as he watched Trowa move forward to partially lift the collapsed boy from the floor. "You should have sent him on his way when you saw he was alone. You know a fledgling is only allowed to come here when accompanied by another rider," the auburn haired boy said.

"Just havin' a bit of fun after he followed my Jazel home from the well," the blacksmith said, waving off the teen's concern with a wave of his hand.

"The well?" Trowa asked with alarm, now supporting Duo's limp upper body against his chest as he knelt behind the boy.

The large man nodded. "Said he didn't know better when he drank from the cup and didn't want to offend Jazel by refusing her hospitality."

Trowa slapped his forehead with his open palm and shook his head. "I don't think he knows anything about the customs here or at the Halls. He's only just arrived."

"I figured that," the big man replied as he swayed on his feet. "But I'm impressed by the boy. Didn't back down to my challenge and he drinks like a grown man. Got spunk, he does. I like him. What's his name again?"

"Duo," Heero replied.

"Duo," the man repeated the name with a dopey grin. "I'll remember that."

Heero meanwhile moved to the fallen boy and picked him up from Trowa's loose hold. He carefully slung the limp body over his shoulder then straightened, giving a nod to Trowa that he was ready to leave. Trowa also stood and took a silver coin from the purse at his waist and laid it on the table. "For your trouble," he told the woman who snatched it up and slipped it between the ample cleavage of her breasts.

"Any time, young riders," she said with a wink and a flirtatious grin. Trowa nodded then turned and followed his two fellow riders out the door as the drunk blacksmith began to chastise the woman for her flirting.

_Wu Fei is very anxious for his rider_, Relena said to Heero as he took a direct path through the city towards the knoll where they'd left their dragons.

_Tell him we have his rider and that he is asleep from too much drink_.

A moment later, she spoke to him again. _He wants to come to him. Midia and I are having a difficult time keeping him here. He is... strong willed_.

_Explain to him that the streets are too narrow for him to land or walk safely on. We wouldn't want him to become stuck and have to damage someone's home. Assure him that we will be there shortly_. Hearing nothing further from her, Heero guessed Relena was taking care of the braided boy's dragon.

Trowa took the lead and Heero followed his friend, trusting him as his guide through the dark streets. Just as they cleared the dwellings on the outskirts of the city, both riders were startled by the abrupt, unexpected presence of the fledgling's dragon. In the dark , lit only by the scant slivered moon rising above the eastern horizon, Wu Fei seemed but a shadow blending with ease into the night, only the sound of his wings moving in an agitated manner alerted them to his unseen presence.

Aware that the black dragon stood directly in front of them, Heero pulled Duo down from his shoulder and presented the slender boy in his arms to his dragon. The warmth of Wu Fei's breath ruffled his hair as his snout moved over his rider's body, trying to ascertain the boy's condition.

_Assure Wu Fei that his rider is unharmed,_ Heero told Relena.

_He wants you to strap his rider onto his back so he can carry him back to their lair,_ the blue dragon said a moment later.

_Tell him Duo is unable to sit on his back. You and I will carry him to their lair and Wu Fei will follow along with Trowa and Midia_.

A large puff of hot air clearly showed what the boy's dragon thought of that idea. But as Heero eyed the dark shadow that was the black dragon, he saw and felt the affectionate rub of the dragon's face against the body of the boy in his arms.

_Assure Wu Fei that no harm will come to his rider, that he is safe with you and I_.

A moment passed as the two dragons conversed, then Relena's soft, pleased voice came to his mind. _He will put his trust in us_.

Heero moved towards Relena, standing just behind Wu Fei. While holding the slumbering boy, he managed, with Trowa's assistance, to climb up and onto his seat on her back and secure the straps around his legs. _You can find the halls in the darkness?_ he asked his dragon.

_With my eyes closed and flying backwards,_ she answered, a ripple of humor accompanying her words.

Taking several large steps, the blue dragon took to the sky, her mighty wings working harder than usual to lift the extra weight on her back. Once she'd gained enough height to fly straight, the task became much easier. Above the city the splintered moon was rising a bit higher in the evening sky, allowing Heero to see the other two dragons flanking him on either side.

Not for the first time since the younger boy had come to the Halls, Heero found himself unable to resist studying the lax face that had fascinated him from the moment of their introduction. The rider of the black dragon was uncommonly attractive. His unusually long brown hair rivaled in beauty to any he'd ever seen before, and the boy's lithe and nimble body appealed to him as well. Yet it was the heart-shaped face, the smile that dazzled and the large expressive eyes that captured his attention and drew his eyes back to Duo time after time.

Heero acknowledged his attraction to the fledgling, but he couldn't allow himself to want what he most likely couldn't have. He was the rider of a female dragon and his destiny was to have a male rider as his life companion. It would be foolish for him to become involved with any dragon rider until Relena took a mate. He didn't want to share Zechs's fate. The older blond rider's heart had been broken when his lover's dragon was chosen and mated with Princess Undessa's brown. He shook his head at the other rider's foolishness. Zechs had fallen in love with a rider whose dragon was also male, knowing the chances were great that one of their dragons would be picked by a female for a mate. As far as he was concerned, Zechs had set himself up for heartbreak once his relationship with Treize changed from being friends to lovers. The whole unfortunate affair served to remind him not to make the same mistake. Because so few dragon eggs had been laid, and fewer dragonlings had successfully hatched over the last decade, it was imperative for the dragons' continued survival that the few females remaining have their pick of the male dragons. Though Zechs had now turned his attention and unwanted advances to him, he'd already made the decision not to get involved with any rider. Relena would pick her mate amongst the eligible dragons, and whoever that dragon's rider was would be his mate.

With a wistful sigh he gazed at the handsome face of the boy in his arms. He couldn't help but wish that his dragon could choose the black dragon as her mate. Like the blacksmith, he liked Duo's spunk. Though he was young, sensitive, even impulsive, there was an underlying strength that kept Duo's head up, even though his first few days at the Halls had been anything but easy. That inner strength was just one more attribute the newest fledgling had that commanded his attention. Yes, Heero could see great potential in the younger boy. Even through the newest fledgling seemed to hold a grudge towards him, he secretly admired how Duo had attacked Zechs in defense of his dragon, and then again how he'd handled the situation in Skeer. He'd won the admiration of a common man in a place where the riders were often disdained because of their privileges. The fledgling had made a favorable impression and friends in his one venture into the city by himself, a very rare feat. No doubt word would spread quickly of the boy and his drinking contest with the blacksmith, a prominent citizen in Skeer. It was most likely that Duo would be warmly greeted the next time he visited that city - that is if he was ever allowed to leave the Halls after this incident. The stars above only knew how much trouble they were all going to be in for not checking in on time.

Still gazing at the boy's fair face by moonlight, a faint smile tugged at his lips. He had an idea this wasn't going to be the last time he got into trouble because of the fledgling rider, and somehow that thought didn't bother him as much as it should have.

Duo awoke the next morning to a dark room and a very foul stomach. He lay still a few moments, trying to remember where he was. _Wu Fei?_

_You're awake,_ the dragon answered.

_Barely. Where are we?_

_Back at the lair. Relena and Midia's riders brought us back last night and put you to bed_.

_What are their rider's names?_ he asked, covering his forehead with his arm.

There was a pause and Duo realized his dragon was asking the other dragons for that information. _Heero is Relena's rider and Trowa is Midia's_.

Already not feeling well, the boy suddenly felt a whole lot worse after hearing that bit of information. He wondered miserably if he was going to continue to show his less admirable traits to the darker-haired boy and his friend. No doubt he wasn't helping Quatre in making a friend of Trowa. Who would be impressed with the blond's wisdom in choosing to be friends with a boy who constantly blundered from one mess into another? It suddenly came to him that maybe all the mishaps he's experienced since his arrival to the halls had proved that he was a dark cloud after all, that trouble followed him where ever he went. He quickly pushed the unwanted thought behind his misery. He desperately didn't want the name he'd been taunted with in Ha'ber to be true.

Swallowing down a wave of nausea, he turned his mind to the night before and recalled the mountainous man he thought was named Dirk. The man had more or less carried him into the dim-lit dwelling to a table, and there he was set down none to gently on a stool while the redheaded woman lit several candles set in lanterns to brighten the room. He'd watched her set the table with three platters and metal cups while Dirk sat across from him, his dark gaze never leaving off studying his face. Once he decided the man - his arms, chest, neck and legs thick and muscled - wasn't going to pummel him, he'd tried to engage him in light conversation while the redhead, Jazel, finished preparing the meal, already cooking in a pot over the fireplace.

A short time later, while enjoying the simple yet savory stew make of pork and vegetables, Duo glanced up at Dirk only to find the man was still gazing at him, his face looking serious. The conversation, which had mainly been about the man's work as a blacksmith, turned to instruction.

"Let me tell you a thing or two that a young fledgling like yourself should know," the dark hair and bearded man said as he ripped a large piece of bread from the second loaf that had just been set on the table. "We have always served riders here in Skeer. Some come here with a purse full of coins and their heads in the clouds, believing that we are beneath them and that whatever they desire should be theirs. Others we have learned are decent men and women who serve Amulah and treat us decently enough. The tradition at the well is as old as Skeer. If a rider is offered a drink from the well by a woman, accepting the drink he more or less accepts her offer to lie with her. In the past, and even with some women folk today, it's considered a privilege to not only give herself to a dragon rider, but equally so if she were to conceive a child by him, her future is secured by the code of the rider's guild, insuring the child's mother will receive enough coin for the caring of the rider's offspring."

Then with a steely-eyed look to both the boy and Jazel, sitting adjacent to her betrothed, Dirk stated, "But I have no desire to share the woman who will shortly become my wife with anyone. It is my child she will bear, not that of a boy with no hair on his body."

Duo blushed, realizing how his simple acceptance of a drink at the well could have had long term consequences, and not only to himself. Though he'd been ignorant of the tradition, he knew he never would have slept with Jazel. Howard's words still echoed in his mind about sharing his body with someone he cared deeply for or, hopefully, loved.

"I never imagined this child would accept my offer," Jazel said in her own defense while gazing at her future husband. "I was only teasing when I offered him a drink, but then he accepted, with all the women watching and listening to every word we spoke. I couldn't lose face now, could I?"

"You were born a tease, Jazel," Dirk scowled at the redhead. "The dragons know you've been taunting me with your beauty since we were children, but I draw the line here and now. If you truly desire to be my wife, you will not entice and lure another dragon rider or anyone other than myself, for that matter, into your bed. Do I make myself clear?"

Though he had spoken quietly, there had been a strength of purpose behind Dirk's words, telling the woman he was deadly serious. To Duo's relief, the woman's face softened and she reached across the distance that separated them and gently placed her hand on the man's dark-bearded cheek. "I never intended to sleep with the boy, Dirk. You know it's you, has always been you that I've wanted in my bed, and soon you will be, as my husband."

Dirk put his much larger hand over the pale, smaller one and the room went still. Duo felt like an unwanted intruder as the two people gazed into each other's eyes, their faces softening as they came to an understanding. Then Dirk's hand dropped and he resumed eating, as did Jazel. Duo followed their example. After several moments there came a knock at the door. Jazel opened it and let several people in. They didn't speak, but took up places around the room and stared at the newest rider, the one reported to fly the black dragon they'd all heard about. After the third knock, the room held a small crowd, and Jazel left the front door open to let the curious stand in the doorway to see and listen to what was going on in Dirk's dwelling. No one appeared concerned about intruding on the blacksmith and his guests, so Duo tried to put them out of his mind and concentrated on finishing his meal.

When Dirk spoke again, his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear as he asked the young rider about his home. Duo felt it only polite to answer, so he began to tell the man, Jazel and their nameless neighbors of Ha'ber, the people living there and their customs.

As the meal came to an end, Dirk pushed his platter away and looked at the boy across the table from him. "Any man of worth has to be able to drink a full cup of Skeer ale without pause," the larger man declared with a challenging smile and a sparkle of mischief in his dark brown eyes. "Think you can finish a tanker of Skeer's finest ale before I do?"

Duo slowly grinned back. Outside of the Gerza Valley, it was little known that the people of Ha'ber daily drank their own brew, which was strong enough to render a grown man incapable of walking straight after only two cups. The babies, fussing from whatever aliments that made them cry like they were in pain, were given small doses to ease their discomfort. It was served at meals, special occasions and used in cooking sauces, though it wasn't given to children to drink until they time they began the physical changes that marked their advance toward's adulthood. Over time, each village member built up a tolerance for the strong brew. It had been well over a year since he'd shared his first drink with Howard and Garron, and he'd had the brew with every supper since then until the time of his departure from Ha'ber. Accepting the large man's challenge, Duo felt confident that at least he wouldn't topple over after one drink. His one concern was that he'd never swallowed a drink as rapidly as Dirk proposed.

As the tall metal cups were placed before them by Jazel, shaking her head at the folly of the contest, she raised her hand as a signal, then slapped it down on the table, signaling the two males to begin their foolishness.

At first, the golden liquid burned his throat and all the way down to his stomach, but Duo wasn't about to stop. For some reason he felt he had something to prove, though what that something was he didn't know. Surprisingly, he won the first round, and blinked with astonishment as his tankard came to land on the table only a scant moment before Dirk's did the same. The brawny man looked equally surprised but pleased, and after a few moments he ordered Jazel to re-filled the cups and challenged the boy again. A buzz of quiet murmuring, coming from the spectators from the periphery of the room, began and spread to the open doorway, but Duo easily tuned the whispering voices out in order to focus on the liquid pouring from a large urn into his cup.

The second drink was a bit more difficult to swallow, but swallow he did. Again his tankard came slamming down on the tabletop almost at the same time as the blacksmith's. Jazel declared him the winner over her intended. Duo didn't know which was bigger at that announcement, his goofy grin or Dirk's eyes bulging with disbelief.

His memory blurred at that point and he decided the strong drink must be the reason why. He thought he remembered another challenge, drinking, and then a bucket at the side of the table that he had used in an urgent and distasteful manner. He wondered for a moment if the other riders had seen that spectacle, but quickly concluded that it really didn't matter. What did matter was _who_ had found and returned him to the Halls. He felt mortified that he'd been too drunk to recall who exactly came to his rescue, undressed and put him to bed.

_Sandrock's rider is inquiring if you are awake and how you are feeling. _

_Tell him that I'm awake and not feeling very well, not well at all,_ Duo replied miserably.

After a few moments, Wu Fei voice came again. _He says you've missed breakfast and the morning's training. The young riders are just finishing bathing. Sandrock's rider says if you are up to it that you should try to make an appearance for Osh's lesson, or at the latest, by the mid-day meal. Rider Sims is not happy with your absence and Rider Jan has been inquiring about your absence_.

_Tell him I'll try. That I'm getting up now_. Rolling to the side of the bed, the boy eased himself out of the blankets with one hand holding his throbbing head and one hovering over his mouth. He stumbled to the chamber pot and made it just in time. Coughing up stomach fluids had to be his least favorite activity, he decided. When at last his stomach calmed, he covered the pot and walked without strength to the basin where he poured water from the pitcher into the bowl. He rinsed out his mouth and washed his face, feeling minutely better.

Dressing slowly, moving as little as possible, he left the off the task of brushing and braiding his long hair, dreading the thought of any pull on his acing head. He carefully pulled back the loose strands and secured them with the rest of his frazzled braid with a leather strip at the nape of his neck. He then sat on his bed, readying himself for the walk through the long corridors to the dining hall.

Moving slowly, careful not to make any jarring moves that would set his already throbbing head spinning, he walked listlessly down the empty corridor towards his destination, eyes half closed. He sighed with relief upon finally reaching the familiar double doors. Stepping into the room, he realized that he'd taken longer to leave his room than he'd thought. It was obvious the other boys had finished their history lesson and were most likely enjoying the company of their dragons. Several servers were bustling silently about the room in preparation for the mid-day meal. He moved slowly to the table that he and Quatre frequented and eased himself gently down on the bench. Folding his arms on the tabletop, he cradled his aching head upon them and promptly fell back to sleep.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Part 15**

"Duo. Wake up. Are you all right?" Quatre's concerned voice sounded far away, but the hand shaking his shoulder told him the blond was actually very close. Taking one arm out from under his head he batted at the offending touch. "Go away," the fledgling groused in a muffled voice.

"The server is here with your meal. Can you eat?"

He shook his head in answer to Quatre's question, regretting the slight movement when pain shot through his aching head. He buried it deeper into his arms with a groan of agony.

"How about something to drink?"

"Leave me alone, Quatre," the suffering boy moaned. He heard someone snickering from close by but didn't bother to look up and glare at who ever thought his misery was funny; it would take just too much effort to do so.

"Hello, Trowa. Heero," the blond called out a cheerful greeting.

"How is he?" Trowa asked, sounding concerned, and from the nearness of his voice Duo figured the taller boy was standing just behind him. He felt the light brush of fingertips over his loose hair. At the moment he didn't care, as long as they didn't pull it, he wasn't going to protest.

"Not well, as far as I can tell."

"How did he end up in Skeer on his own?" Heero questioned, his voice low.

"I don't know," Quatre answered. "I can only guess that he finished his lessons with Jan and set out with Wu Fei. I'm sure he didn't know he wasn't supposed to go to Skeer unaccompanied."

The sound of platters being placed on the table was heard by the boy who had been listening to the conversation, though the pounding in his head kept his head down and eyes closed. The smell of food filled his nostrils and set his empty stomach to painfully churning and a slight moan escaped his lips.

"Will the young master be eating?" A deep voice asked and Duo could only guess it was one of the servers.

"He says he's not hungry," Quatre answered.

"Is he ill?"

"Too much drink last night in Skeer," Heero supplied.

The deep chuckle the miserable boy heard did nothing to endear the server to him. "Perhaps a cup of cool water will help him feel better," the deep voice suggested.

At that point, Duo let the conversation fade, but it didn't feel like much time had passed before a hand on his shoulder woke him again. "Sit up and drink the water." Heero. "I'm told it helps with the aftereffects of the ale."

He had enough energy to manage a slight moan, but the simple task of raising his head from its resting place on his arms seemed just too difficult to accomplish. Then gently, he was eased up by hands firmly gripping his shoulders until his back came to rest against the firmness of someone's body. The cool rim of a cup was placed against his lips. "Drink," Heero softly commanded.

A bit of stubbornness and rebellion from being told what to do surfaced, but once the cool water touched his lips Duo realized he could either drink it or his clothing would get wet when it dribbled down his chin. Reluctantly, he swallowed at least six times before the cup was pulled away and he was able to catch his breath.

"A little more." Heero's voice was now above him and he welcomed the warmth of the other boy's body against his back. The cup was set on his lips once more and he obediently swallowed more of the cool liquid. He was grateful when the cup was removed once again and he leaned heavily against the body supporting him in an upright position, finding comfort in the unfamiliar sensation of having someone hold him so securely.

"I think you've made a new friend." Trowa sounded amused. Duo didn't know if the taller boy was addressing him or Heero, but he wasn't going to open his eyes to find out.

"Can you sit on your own?" Heero asked softly as a hand combed through the long hair that draped over his forehead. A cool palm was placed over his forehead for just a moment and Duo sighed at the pleasurable touch.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice sounding deep and scratchy. The warmth against his back began to ease away. It was replaced almost immediately by hands grabbing hold of his shoulders, catching him as he swayed, struggling for balance.

"It might be easier if you open your eyes," Heero suggested.

Bleary and bloodshot eyes reluctantly opened, and from across the table Duo could make out the blurred outline of his blond friend. "Hi, Quatre," he said and managed to lift a single finger and wiggle it a few times at his friend.

"Are you alright, Duo?" Quatre asked, looking and sounding concerned.

"No, but I think I'm going to live."

The hands on his shoulders lifted, causing Duo to quickly reach out and grab the edge of the table to steady himself. Just as the tilting world straightened and his eyes regained focus, another firm hand, one that felt quite different from the ones that had touched him moments before, called his attention to the person behind him.

"If you've finished, I would have a word with you." Sim's gruff voice came from above him. Duo tilted his throbbing head back to gaze upside down at the frowning man and swallowed nervously. It wasn't hard to see that he was in trouble... again.

That evening, Quatre entered the long-haired boy's room to find Duo lying on his bed with a cool, damp cloth resting over his forehead. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah," came the dejected answer.

The blond boy moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can I do anything for you? Get you anything?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I lost the last of my dignity in the dining hall today. Think you can figure out a way to get it back?"

"Surely it's not that bad," Quatre said, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"I've only humiliated myself time after time since I got here," Duo said, sounding miserable while recalling the scene in the mess hall that afternoon. With clarity he remembered rising from his seat at the table to follow Sims out of room for the lecture he knew was coming. The simple act of standing, however, had caused the room to spin again, and without warning he'd thrown up the water he'd just swallowed with Heero's help, barely missing the older rider's boots. He'd never had this much trouble with his stomach in the past, and wondered if perhaps he was the dark cloud of trouble his village used to call him. He'd certainly been in enough trouble since his arrival at the Halls.

"Everyone make mistakes, Duo. You just didn't know about Skeer, its customs or their strong drinks."

"I've now vomited twice in front of Sims and the other riders," Duo moaned, his cheeks heating up with the memory of his humiliation.

"Three times," Quatre corrected, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards. Duo lifted up one end of the cloth to look questioningly at his friend. "Heero and Trowa saw what happened at the blacksmith's dwelling."

"Great," the braided boy moaned as he dropped the cloth back in place and followed the move with a defeated exhalation of breath. "Now my humiliation is complete."

"I wouldn't say that," Quatre said. "To my knowledge there's not another fledgling or rider in training who managed to drink more than one, maybe one and a half cups of Skeer's ale for the first time before they became ill, and you managed three before you succumbed." Quatre's smile was one of admiration as he said, "You've become something of a legend already in the Halls and made friends in Skeer as well, which, I've been told, usually takes several years to accomplish."

The cloth was lifted from the odd-shaded blue eyes that peered out from beneath. "Really?" Duo was unsure if he was being told the truth or if this was merely an attempt by his new friend to comfort him.

"Trowa told me the whole story," the blond continued. "He and Heero were quite impressed, and the tale of your drinking Skeer's ale in a contest has spread to everyone. For a fledgling, and the newest one at that, your name is on everyone's lips."

"Is that good or bad?" Duo asked warily.

"Hum..." the blond paused to consider that for a moment. "Probably a bit of both. I wouldn't be surprised if the older riders keep a closer watch on you since you seem to unintentionally and repeatedly land yourself into trouble. On the other hand," the blond's grin widened, "the riders in training will undoubtedly hold you in higher esteem than a newcomer usually receives."

Duo removed the cloth from off his forehead and set it on the table beside his bed, next to the cup of mint tea he'd finished earlier. "Did Trowa happen to mention what happened after my last drink? I don't remember anything past that moment."

An amused grin grew on Quatre's face. "As a matter of fact, he did." Seeing he had the braided boy's undivided attention, he continued. "They... Heero and Trowa, arrived at the blacksmith's dwelling in time to see you finish your second drink, astounding the larger man by finishing before him. The third and last contest ended in a draw, and not a moment later you emptied your stomach into the bucket and passed out. Heero carried you over his shoulder while Trowa gave the blacksmith's woman a coin for your meal and drink. They then retreated to their dragons. Wu Fei was anxious for your welfare and had to be reassured by Relena that you were fine. He flew back to your lair alongside Relena while Heero carried you in his arms. His dragon landed in Wu Fei's nest and Heero brought you in and put you to bed."

Duo covered his red face with his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why Heero?" he groaned. "He must think me the greatest fool."

"On the contrary," Quatre said with a knowing grin. "I think he likes you."

Duo removed the hands covering his face and asked, "You're serious?"

"I watched as Heero cared for you in the dining hall. He was unusually gentle and his face softened when you leaned against him and he helped you drink the water. I've only seen such a tender expression on Heero's face when he's with Relena."

Quatre's account of what happened earlier that day lightened some of Duo's embarrassment and an unexpected feeling of happiness rose within him, bringing a small smile to his lips. And then it was gone the instant he remembered his anger at the dark haired rider. "No matter how he acted today, he humiliated me on my first day in training," he reminded his friend, reaching for the anger that he'd felt towards the other boy since that incident. "I'm not ready to forgive him."

"Duo." Quatre gave him a look of disappointment. "Surely Heero's apologized, and the bigger man forgives when it's asked of him."

The braided boy gave his friend an odd look, then shook his head. "No, he hasn't. Heero has not said one word about that day nor has he apologized."

"He hasn't?" Quatre asked, surprised.

"No." The braided boy's eyes narrowed. "And don't go running off to Trowa to tell him. I don't want Heero to give me his apology unless it's sincere."

"I'm sure Heero would apologize if he knew you blamed him for your embarrassment. After all, he was just doing what Sims asked of him, and he did control his hit, not intending to hurt you. Is it his fault that your stomach was too full from breakfast? Tell the truth, Duo, you don't really want to stay mad at him, do you? I can tell you like him."

The newest fledgling's eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously at the blond. "How can you tell?"

For a moment, the blond looked startled by the question. His eyes dropped to the blanket beneath him, and in an unusual display of discomfort he replied, "Well, you see, I can sometimes sense the emotions of other people, especially those I closely associate with." He touched the area over his heart, indicating that was where this talent came from. "My mother called it the sensitive touch. She also had the gift and passed it to me at birth. It didn't manifest until I was chosen by Sandrock and it seems to be slowly growing stronger."

The braided boy looked skeptical. "I've heard of people having such gifts, but I thought they were merely tales for entertaining told by traveling traders and bards. You can really do that?" The blond nodded shyly. "So when you say you think Heero likes me, are you sensing it from him or merely guessing?"

The blond tilted his head as he thought about his answer. "Both, I suppose. Heero is more difficult to sense than most people because he keeps such a tight control over his emotions. I think I'd be able to tell if he hated you, and I don't sense that from him at all."

Duo frowned at his friend. "So because you don't sense he hates me, you've decided he likes me?"

The blond smiled and shrugged. "I was right about you, wasn't I? You like Heero."

Duo's face flushed. "I don't know," he admitted, embarrassed yet again. "I'm always aware of his presence, and when his eyes are watching me. I honestly don't understand his interest. I haven't made a very good impression, have I?"

Quatre's eyes lit up with excitement. "I knew you liked him! You realize this is perfect, don't you, Duo? I like Trowa and you like Heero." The blond chuckled and shook his head. "And here I was so worried that you might be attracted to Trowa and I wouldn't have a chance with him."

"Why would you think that?" Duo asked, perplexed by his friend's worry. "It's obvious he likes you in return."

The blond smiled a bit shyly. "You're very handsome, Duo. I've already heard several of the riders of female dragons saying they wouldn't mind if their dragons mated with Wu Fei so they could be your partner."

"Really?" Duo's voice cracked along with his incredulity, causing the blond to snigger.

"Yes, really. You shouldn't be so surprised."

Duo didn't know what to say in reply. He was more than surprised that others would desire him as a mate. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable because he just wasn't ready to think about having a mate yet. Howard had told him several times that he had been a bit slow to mature, but that one day soon his body would crave the touch of another, and then he would yearn for further intimacy. Of course he was curious about how one went about the intimacy between two people and what it would be like. Howard did his best to explain the act of mating, though the older man seemed a bit uncomfortable when addressing the topic, describing how animals mated more easily than the specific details of a man and another man being intimate, or a man with a woman. His mentor ended each awkward conversation by sighing deeply and telling Duo that when the time came nature would be his guide. Howard often admonished Duo to be very selective with who he shared his body. He'd also advised that the joining of one's body with another should not be taken lightly but as a symbol of love and commitment. Duo had every intention of following Howard's advice.

Unbidden, the image of Heero came to the boy's mind. He envisioned the dark haired boy standing up to Zechs in the hallway during their altercation, refusing to let the older rider intimidate him into a physical relationship. Duo couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the boy who appeared to hold to the same values as Howard with regards to intimacy.

Duo sighed and turned to the other boy. "I'm not ready to think about having a mate yet. I don't have any... experience in having someone like me that way."

"Neither do I," Quatre confessed with a look of longing on his face. "I'm rather afraid that if Trowa ever does decide he likes me and tries to kiss me that I'll be horrible at it. My sisters told me there is an art to kissing and that to drool is the absolute worse thing you can do."

"Really?" Duo blinked, taking in all this friend was saying on the subject of which he had very little information.

A gleam entered the pale blue eyes. "I just had a brilliant idea, Duo."

"What?"

"Why don't we practice kissing.. with each other. That way we'll know what we're doing when someone comes along who makes our hearts leap within our chests."

"Leap?" Duo questioned, canting his head to the side. "Do you mean how I feel when Wu Fei tucks his wings and dives towards the ground?"

"Well, yes, I think so, at least that's what my sisters say it feels like." The blond looked fairly confident that what his sisters had told him was the truth. "I know my heart does funny things when I'm near Trowa."

Duo frowned. "I don't know, Quatre. I don't want to be hurt like you said Zechs had been. We both have male dragons and can't be mated to each other."

With a shrug of one shoulder, Quatre dismissed his friend's concern. "All we have to do is keep that in mind. We're friends, and I have every intention of Trowa's green choosing Sandrock as her mate. I'm not going to lose sight of that goal. Besides," he continued brightly, "we can agree to what we're willing to try. I for one don't want to... you know, become too intimate."

"I don't want that either," Duo shot back quickly, embarrassed to be discussing this with his new friend. "Howard said that the act of mating should be saved for my mate, that is if a female dragon should choose Wu Fei."

With a question in his eyes, Quatre asked, "Do you agree to practicing with me?"

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Duo took a moment to contemplate his friend's suggestion. Would practicing kissing with Quatre hurt anyone? His friend's reasoning seemed sound and, truthfully, Duo didn't want to be found lacking when the time came to kiss his future mate. The memory of kissing the unknown girl in Wu Fei's shed came back to him, accompanied with a feeling of embarrassment when recalling her disappointment at his inability to kiss. Of course he hadn't known what he was doing, and he must have been pretty bad because she had even offered to teach him. He certainly didn't want to be found lacking again, and since neither he nor Quatre knew much about kissing, maybe practicing with each other wasn't such a bad idea after all. Looking up at his friend he asked, "Can we keep it just between us?"

"Absolutely," the blond boy answered eagerly. "Being discreet is essential. I wouldn't want Trowa to think we're a couple and that I don't want him."

"That makes sense," Duo said thoughtfully. He had been thinking more of not being the topic of gossip than of a future mate finding out about his 'practicing' with his friend.

Quatre smiled nervously and shrugged. "Okay. I take it you agree?"

"Do you?"

"Um... okay."

The blond boy shifted his position on the edge of the bed so that he could lean more comfortably over the boy still lying on his back and looking up at him with eyes filled with trepidation.

"What do you want me to do?" Duo asked, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Just lie there and I'll initiate the kiss." Quatre cleared his throat and licked his lips, then nervously dried them with his finger tips. "My sister, Tria, said you have to tilt your head to the side in order to keep your noses from bumping." He lowered himself down, bringing his face close to Duo's, both boys eyeing each other. The braided boy's eyes closed slightly and he puckered up his lips in anticipation. "I don't think you're supposed to purse your lips together like that, Duo. Just relax them."

Duo nodded and realized the ache in his head had considerably diminished as he turned his focus on what he was about to share with his friend. He jumped slightly, startled when Quatre's warm and soft lips pressed gently against his own and held them together for a moment before parting.

When Duo opened his eyes to gaze up at the boy poised above him, he noted Quatre's dissatisfied frown. "I think it's supposed to be better than that," the blond said thoughtfully. "I used to spy on my sisters with their intendeds. Their lips moved across each others and then they put their tongues into each other's mouths."

Duo's nose crinkled with distaste. "I thought you said drooling was wrong. Can it be helped if you mate tongues with each other?"

"I don't know. I guess we should try," Quatre answered, still looking thoughtful. "Lets try moving our lips against each other's first, then do the tongue mating. Close your eyes."

Duo complied and a moment later his friend's lips were on his own once more. This time kissing did seem more pleasant, and when the blond's tongue pushed between his lips, he opened his mouth and let him in. At first, it was odd, to have another's tongue inside his mouth, with a lingering taste of the meal the other boy had eaten that evening mixing with the soothing mint tea he'd finished before his friend's arrival. Quatre then began to move his lips around and the tongue inside his mouth began exploring and brushed up against his own. Not sure if it was the right thing to do or not, Duo pressed his own tongue against the invading one.

A short while later Quatre sat up and wiped off the spit surrounding his mouth. "I think we need to swallow."

Duo nodded as he too wiped the excess moisture from around his mouth. "It's hard swallowing while lying on my back with your tongue in my mouth."

"We'll just have to practice more in order to get it right," the blond concluded. "I'd be mortified if I spit all over Trowa's face. Do you want to try again?"

"All right, but let me sit up first. Maybe it'll be easier."

Quatre offered his hand and helped the other boy to sit up in his bed. They were sitting close to each other now and their coming together was initially awkward as Quatre followed memories of his sisters and their soon-to-be husbands by putting his arms around Duo and pulling him closer. Their lips touched each others once again, and this time they moved more easily against each others. Quatre's hands shifted and began moving up and down Duo's back in a manner that the braided boy found very pleasing. In return, lifted his own hands to copy the movements and the kiss became more involved. Duo was surprised by how pleasurable this contact with another person was. He felt oddly excited and craved for the affection to continue. In the back of his mind, the thought came to him that he hadn't felt this way with the girl who had kissed him in Ha'ber.

When they broke apart, both boys were breathing a bit heavily. "Much better," Quatre said while catching his breath. "I think that's enough for tonight." He stood and turned so that the slight bulge at the front of his pants was less noticeable and shifted them to a more comfortable position.

"Mmm.. All right," Duo replied, a bit breathless himself.

"See you in the morning." Quatre said disappearing quickly out of the door.

"Goodnight." Duo eased himself back down to rest his head upon his pillow and tucked his arms under the covers and brought his right hand down to touch himself with the hope of easing the ache between his legs. How was it that the kisses he'd shared with his friend had affected his lower body in such a way? His touch only seemed to make the aching worse, so he withdrew his hand, rolled over to his side and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. Opening his link to his dragon, he spoke to Wu Fei of his day and skirted around the particulars of his visit with Sandrock's rider. With a yawn he bid his dragon a good night and quickly fell to sleep, dreaming of soft kisses that left him wanting more.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 16**

To the braided boy's delight, the next few days and then weeks passed without any further embarrassing incidents. Though he often longed for Howard and their shared dwelling in Ha'ber, he finally began to settle into his new life within the Halls of Dornan. Springtime moved forward, the valley below green and thriving after a good douse of water from frequent rainfalls followed by sunshine filled days. Fields were planted and soon summer embraced the land, and the days were longer and filled with the warmth of the sun.

By this time Duo was comfortable with his surroundings and the people he interacted with every day. The daily routine, something he'd had little of in his childhood, gave him a sense of security and belonging that he'd always craved. Each day presented him with an opportunity to learn something new. Morning became his favorite time of day, with training, bathing with his fellow riders and then listening to the many tales of Amulah's past as told by the older, experienced riders.

Not everything was perfect, of course. Being the youngest and inexperienced meant that he had a lot to learn, and that was the reason for the daily tutoring sessions with Jan which took up most of his afternoons. Though he'd proven to be a quick student, the senior rider always seemed to think he needed to learn more.

And then there was Zechs. Some of the wariness he'd felt about the tall blond had eased after weeks had past since their altercation in the hallway and there came no retaliation. Little did he know that the older boy was just biding his time.

One bright, summer afternoon, as he was climbing down the stairwell on his way to his room following his lessons with Jan, Zechs made a very abrupt appearance, startling Duo in the stairwell. Before he could say anything to the taller teen, the blond snatched the younger boy up, threw him over his shoulder and effortlessly began carrying him down the stairs. Duo struggled as well as he could, considering the undignified position he'd found himself, upside down and with only the view of the taller teen's lower back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, trying to wiggle out of the firm hold the older boy had on his thighs and ineffectively hitting him with his fists on any area he could reach. "Put me down!"

Zechs ignored his demands and proceeded down the stone steps until he came to the hallway where the younger riders resided and to a door not far from the stairwell. Without warning, Duo was flung over the other's shoulder and set firmly down on the floor, hard enough to cause the air to rush out his lungs. Before he could catch his breath and react, Zechs had grabbed the end of his braid, jumped over his body and disappeared into the open doorway. In a heartbeat he'd bent over and quickly shut the door behind him, trapping the long brown braid between the bottom of the door and the stone floor.

Duo tugged at his braid in vain, finding it steadfastly trapped; there was no way it was going to come loose, and he refused to entertain the idea of cutting it just to get away. Unable to move and too embarrassed to call out for help, Duo contemplated what he should do. He made an attempt to turn over but his hair pulled at the back of his scalp, causing considerable pain. There was no way around it, he was going nowhere on his own. He could do nothing but lie on the cold stone until someone happened by.

After some time had passed and the cold from the floor had seeped through his clothing and under his skin, he heard a soft voice call out his name. The familiar face of Princess Hilde came into view. "Duo, what are you doing?" she asked, looking both amused and curious.

"I'm stuck," he answered with a roll of his eyes, unable to keep from trembling due to the chill seeping into his bones.

"I can see that," she grinned. "How did you get that way?"

"It seems that Zechs thinks this is funny," he replied.

"I see," she grinned. "How long have you been there?"

"Too long."

"Is he in there?" Her eyes shot to the hateful door.

Duo tried to nod, but winced when the hair on the nape of his neck pulled sharply at his scalp.

After a moment of contemplation, Hilde cautiously stepped closer to the boy on the floor and knocked on the door. After several moments had passed with no response, she tried again. When Zechs refused to answer the polite knock, the girl took another step forward and in as firm a tone as she could muster she ordered Zechs to open the door.

From the disapproving frown on her face, it was clear that the princess was not used to being ignored. With an angry scowl she tried again. "This is Princess Hilde speaking, Zechs. I want you to unbolt your door and let Duo go."

Again there was no response. The petite girl put her hands on her hips and with affronted tone in her voice and a perplexed looked on her face she asked, "Well, just who does he think he is?" Then glancing briefly down at Duo she said, "I'll be right back." She turned and disappeared into the nearby stairwell.

Duo was spared the embarrassment of having the other riders return from their afternoon out and seeing him in such a ridiculous position when Hilde returned a short while later with Garron in tow.

"It's not funny," Duo insisted after seeing his older friend smiling at his predicament.

"I suppose from your position, it's not," Garron replied. "But from my view, it is rather humorous."

"Can you just get Zechs to open the door?" Duo asked, irritated, then muttered, "I swear, if he's cut my hair he'll rue this day."

Garron moved closer to the door and knocked before speaking in a loud voice, announcing himself and ordering Zechs to open the door. There was no response.

After a long pause, the older rider looked to Hilde. "Rayer tells me that Zechs is out with Epyon. Would you mind taking your dragon and flying to Epyon's lair? Once there you can slip into Zechs' room and open the door."

Hilde nodded, then gave both riders a reassuring smile before she turned and ran down the hallway to her own room.

Garron crouched down next to Duo and sighed as the boy visibly shivered. "I suppose as retaliation goes, it could have been worse," he said, sympathy in his slight grin. "Zechs was told not to harm you after your skirmish in the hallway. He gave his word and, fortunately for him, he didn't harm you, at least nothing but your pride."

"You're saying this is all right?" Duo asked, incredulous. "My entire backside is freezing from being trapped on the floor for so long."

"But you're not hurt, are you?"

Thought he was frustrated by the situation and that the man before him couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards, Duo could only concede that Garron was right. His pride was more hurt than anything else. "Will this be the end of it or will he ambush me again when I least expect it?"

"Consider it practical training," the older rider advised. "Always be alert to your surroundings and who might be an adversary. You might thank Zechs one day that he had a vengeful streak because it will have made you more sharp and alert."

"I doubt I'll thank Zechs for anything," Duo groused.

The sound of the bar being lifted on the other side of the door ended their conversation. Duo's braid was freed and Garron helped the stiff limbed boy to his feet. Feeling embarrassed, Duo avoided looking at the Hilde as he thanked her for her assistance. The princess paused a moment to make sure the fledgling rider was all right, then after getting a nod of gratitude from Garron and wave of dismissal, she stepped back into Zechs' room and shut the door again, returning to her dragon.

Reaching up, Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder to inspect it, feeling relieved after seeing for himself that it was undamaged.

"Go warm your backside by the fire in the dining hall," Garron told him with a slight grin. "And if I were you, I'd tell your friends of this incident on their return before they hear a more exaggerated version from Zechs or one of his friends."

Still shivering, Duo nodded, appreciating Garron's advice but dreading telling the others of yet another embarrassing predicament. Rubbing his behind to ease the cold numbness there, he walked stiffly to the dining hall alone.

The incident with Zechs was dismissed by the other riders as a clever practical joke on the newest fledgling and was soon forgotten, but not by Duo. Though the older rider didn't resort to any further physical retaliation, he frequently ordered the braided boy to do some tedious task, knowing that a fledgling, especially being the newest rider, had to obey. Duo's busy morning and afternoon schedule aided him in avoiding the older, disagreeable teen, and Garron had been right, he was more cautious about the stairs and rounding corners in case the tall blond had other ideas on how to humiliate him. Duo made it a practice to stay away from the older boy as much as possible.

Duo had hoped that with the daylight hours lasting longer he'd have more time to spend outdoors, but the newest fledgling's schedule never varied. Each and every afternoon he studied for several hours with Jan learning his letters, reading scrolls and writing words and figuring numbers. Many times the normally active boy found the work tedious, but Jan refused to let his mind wander for long to other past times, bringing him back to task after finding Duo gazing out of the open door to the lair of Jay's brown dragon or at the clouds and birds as they floated by.

After being released from his studies, Duo was free to do as he pleased until the evening meal. Most days he caught up to Quatre, who was usually out and about with Ze'an and their dragons. Often other riders would join them including Heero and Trowa.

Once the evening meal was over, Duo stayed behind the others to wash down the tables in the dining hall, a daily chore that had been assigned to him after his misadventure in Skeer. He'd learned from Quatre that every rider in training was assigned a task that would benefit the halls, teaching the younger riders responsibility and an appreciation for the work the servers did on a daily basis. Since most of his afternoon was spent with Jan, Duo was assigned an evening task. It came as a surprise that Heero shared the same chore. Daily the two boys accomplished their work, usually at opposite ends of the room, with too much distance between them to engage in conversation. Because of that distance, they rarely spoke to each other before finishing their chore and leaving the dining hall for their respective rooms each night.

Despite his determination to keep Heero at arm's length, Duo was acutely aware of the other boy, his eyes frequently turning towards him. Heero made one or two hesitant overtures towards being friendly, yet the dark haired boy remained relatively quiet and aloof. Other than being somewhat stubborn by nature, Duo didn't really know why he was so set on remaining cool to Heero's presence. Their awkward first encounters left him not knowing what to say to the older boy, so he ended up not speaking to him at all. He could only assume that Heero might feel a bit guilty about embarrassing him front of everyone on his first day in the Halls, yet Heero had never apologized. His failure to crack through Duo's resolve eventually led the braided boy to believe that Heero really didn't like him at all. Could it be that the older boy merely tolerated his presence for Trowa's sake? Even though that particular reasoning made sense, it also made Duo feel strangely sad that it might be the truth.

Not completely comfortable with the tension between himself and Heero, nor watching Quatre and Trowa flirt with each other, Duo sought to widen his circle of friends. Garron and his stunningly beautiful, black-haired wife, had more or less adopted Duo into their family. Invitations for dinner were delivered by the older rider or his mate on a weekly basis. He joined them in the home they had settled into once they began their family, in the higher tiers of Rydell. Though there remained a large room set aside for the older, mated riders on the third level of the Halls, where all senior riders resided, they also maintained a dwelling elsewhere because they had been blessed with three children. Aiden, at eleven summers, was the eldest. He was a wiry and handsome, ebony-haired boy with delicate features, all of which he'd inherited from his mother. The couple's twin daughters, Sara and Tulan, were six. Despite the appearance of innocent blue eyes and curly, sand-colored hair, they were a mischievous pair of imps that teased dragons and riders alike. During his weekly visits to the homey dwelling, the two girls constantly vied for Duo's undivided attention, helping the orphaned boy to feel like he was truly a part of Garron's family.

Another very warm summer day had passed and Duo was wiping down the last dining table after the evening meal. He raised his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow and looked up from his task to see Heero finishing his last table as well. He paused, wanting to say something to the other boy, but not knowing how to break the awkwardness between them. Frustrated, he bit his lip, put the cleaning cloth into the cooling water, picked up the bucket and brought it to the place where the workers would come by later and empty it for them.

Duo passed Heero on his way out, giving and receiving a polite nod of farewell. Disappointed that nothing had changed between them, Duo exited the double doors and jogged quickly to his room knowing that Wu Fei was waiting upon him for their evening ride. After that pleasant pastime, he was confident that Quatre would join him in his room, as he said he would earlier that day.

Anticipation made his footsteps quicker. He and his blond friend were well on their way to perfecting the act of kissing. After the first couple of nights of 'practicing', he recalled that it had become difficult to hide the fact that both of their bodies were reacting to the closeness they enjoyed while their mouths mated.

Quatre was the first to try rubbing the stiff member in his pants against Duo's thigh while they were busily engaged in exploring each other's mouth. The moans that escaped the blond enticed Duo to give into the instinct to thrust his hips forward, hoping to ease his own aching.

Even after Quatre's body stiffened and his breath hitched before he issued a long sigh, Duo continued to rock his pelvis against his friend's body as his own passion continued to build and swell within his pants until he, too, found his release.

They had both been a bit breathless, glassy eyed and embarrassed after that experience, but it didn't stop them from trying it again the following week. By mutual agreement, they practiced no more than once a week, and this evening was the time they decided on, a perfect end to a good day, Duo thought, as he stopped in front of Quatre's door and knocked on it. He smiled after hearing his friend's reply that he should enter. Maybe a little practice before flying with Wu Fei would be all right.

The longer days of summer stretched out, allowing Duo more time in the evenings to spend with his beloved dragon. After the evening meal was over and his assigned chore was finished, the two spent the remaining daylight hours soaring in the skies above the valley and mountains that made up the Dragon's Spine. Wu Fei would demonstrate to his rider what he'd learned from the other dragons that day, and together they practiced strategic maneuvers that would help them in the event that they should have to defend themselves from an enemy dragon. Twice a week the younger riders and dragons spent their normal training time out of doors with the elder riders demonstrating fighting tactics on the backs of their own dragons.

On those rare days when Jan's room became too unbearably warm to continue his lesson, the older rider released the braided boy early. Duo would have Wu Fei call out to Sandrock, and Quatre would return to his lair and then lead them to a clear-water lake high in the mountains to the east. While their dragons basked in the hot summer's sun, draped across the rocks that radiated heat, Quatre began instructing him how to swim. All in all, Duo found the summer days passing quickly and most pleasantly.

Harvest time came at last with celebrations in the great valley below Rydell. Duo was happy to learn that both dragons and their riders were invited to attend the yearly event. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Ze'an and several other of the younger riders went to Skeer where the blacksmith happily entertained them with food, ale and stories of the dragons and riders his family had known. Duo carefully sipped at his ale, remembering all too well his sickness from drinking too much on his first visit to that city and not wanting to repeat that bout of misery. And though Dirk teased and cajoled him to drink more, he politely refused, which seemed to amuse the larger man even more.

It was inevitable that with the passing of the pleasant autumn days that the clouds of the coming winter would come rolling over the northern hills, bringing rain and cooler temperatures to the mountain city and the plains below. This change in weather appeared to have very little effect on the dragons. Though Wu Fei had told his rider that he preferred heat to the cold, the fire in their bellies kept them warm even in the most frigid of temperatures.

This change in the weather, however, did have an impact on those living in the within the Halls of Dornan. The first visible change was in the clothing the riders wore. Fur lined jackets, cloaks and boots were provided to all that lived and worked in the frigidly cold stone structure. The colder temperatures also brought other changes to the routine the young riders followed daily. Instead of bathing in the large, heated pool of water together after their morning training, they washed themselves as they stood before large basins of heated water, next to the blazing fire pits. The water, normally pumped to the room and into the pool or heating vats, was much too cold to be heated sufficiently enough make the larger pool of water comfortable. The riders rapidly cleansed their bodies while standing at least partially unclothed in the cold bathing room before hurriedly bundling up in their warm clothing and cloaks for the rest of the day. Their history lesson, taught principally by Osh, was given to them while they huddled around the large hearth in the dining hall, a fire blazing within, with a hot drink cradled in each boy's hands to help chase off the increasing chill.

Fewer boys ventured out after their midday meal and chores had been completed. Instead of taking to the sky with their dragons, many of the boys went to the training room where they kept warm by sparring with each other. Other riders strolled the halls, ventured down to the city below, or visited with each other in their rooms, huddled up to the small, individual hearths.

As much as Duo wanted to join his friends, he still had his afternoon sessions with Jan. The older rider's room was darker now, with the door and window leading to his dragons lair shuttered and covered with thick tapestries to keep out any chilling drafts. The two of them sat close to the blazing fire and Jay fed the flames continuously with sticks while Duo practiced his letters, numbers and reading.

Duo huddled into his cloak, hating the cold. Though his cloak was fur lined, he still wore several shirts and pants to try and keep himself warm, and even that didn't seem to keep the chill away completely. He stared down at the parchment on the table top and paused a moment to flex his aching fingers. They were stiff from both the cold and having gripped the quill so tightly as he wrote.

Jan stood from the hearth to peer over the boy's shoulder at his work. A faint smile appeared on his wrinkled face. "Very nicely done, Duo. Both your lettering and names of former kings are near perfect."

"I'd write better if my fingers weren't frozen," the boy replied sullenly. It was obvious he still resented spending the long hours being tutored while his fellow riders were enjoying leisure time.

"Then come and warm them by the fire," the older rider said, patting the boy's shoulder as he urged him to stand and move towards the small hearth.

Duo moved as directed, but his resentment didn't cease, nor did it go unnoticed.

"What's on your mind?" Jan asked, sitting beside the boy and studying his face.

Duo brushed back some of the long strands of hair from his eyes, a fruitless gesture for the same strands fell back into place immediately. "Why have I been singled out for these lessons?" he asked. "I've asked around and there aren't any other riders being given this particular kind of instruction."

The man with the graying, shoulder-length hair contemplated his answer before replying. "Most of the fledglings who come here already have a certain amount of knowledge. They generally know how to read and write and they have a basic understanding of Amulah's history. Your knowledge in these areas were lacking upon your arrival to the Halls, and Garron asked that I bring you up to a level that would meet or exceed what the other young riders know so that you will not be found lacking in comparison."

Duo was surprised by Jan's response. Of course he knew he wasn't as enlightened as the other boys, but still, his daily lessons seemed to go beyond the norm. "You spend all of your afternoons teaching me just because Garron asked it of you? Why?"

The older man gave a cryptic grin to the boy, and his answer matched it perfectly. "Let's just say that I believe in you and your black dragon, Duo, and that you will one day stand out amongst the other riders and their dragons." Knowledge of many things will be an invaluable aid to you as your life plays out."

Duo thought the man was about to say more but he suddenly stopped and pursed his lips together, indicating he was done.

The boy sighed deeply and, despite knowing the answer, he asked, "Are we finished for the day?"

At least Jan gave him a look of sympathy before he answered. "Not quite. I'd like to hear you read out loud and then I'll let you go and find your friends." Standing, the older man went to the shelves on the opposite wall and without searching the many rolled parchments there, he pulled out a scroll with a red ribbon tied around its center. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. The red ribbon indicated the writing, penned by a royal scribe, would contain the history of one of the Amulah's kings. He much preferred reading those tales rather than the dry, complicated words of law. Elaborate wording and strange phrases caused him to stumble as he read from the scrolls tied with blue ribbons, but Jan made him read them as well and taught him what the different words meant as well as the laws and treaties and the significance of each.

On this day he read the story of King Penicon Haldash, the great, great grandfather of the present King, Vourdan Haldash. His reign as King of Amulah was rife with repeated and vicious attacks from the north. His close friend and head of the riders' guild, Micah, rider of the gold dragon, Bright, led the dragons of Amulah as they defended their city from the northern rebels. The war continued for a decade, and both sides lost scores of foot soldiers and horses as well as six dragons and their riders. By the time the invaders had been pushed back to the distant mountains of Corinth and Muir, their opponent's fatalities had tripled those suffered by Amulah's defenders. Both sides had become weary of war and the hardships it brought. It took some time to recover and before the bitterness between the two groups rose up again, years later.

Duo put the scroll containing many sheets of writing down onto the desk. "Why does the north want to conquer Amulah so badly?" he asked Jay. "What is it that drives them to war?"

"Jealously is partly to blame," the older rider explained. "Our lands are more fruitful, our commerce more progressive. You'll not find many merchants willing to trade with the north because of past treacheries."

"What other reasons are there?" the boy questioned.

"Hate," Jan sighed while leaning back into this chair with a pipe dangling precariously from the corner of his mouth. He took a long draw from it and puffed out several rings of smoke from between his lips, which Duo watched as they floated up and slowly disappeared. "Hatred for the royal family and the dragon riders faithful to them has been passed down from generation to generation. There is no rational reasoning for their hate; it's most likely impressed into them from their infancy, taught to children on their father's knees and in training. The Northern descendants of the fractured guild members have passed on their jealousy and hatred to the point that it has grown so far out of proportion that it's bred a legacy of hate."

"When was the last attack on Amulah?" Duo asked.

Jan took another draw from his well-used pipe, and puffs of smoke came out as he answered the question. "Ten years since an attack on Rydell, though nothing to the extent as it was in King Penicon's time. It came in the form of raids on the northern borders, with reports of deception and children disappearing, but other than the theft of food and cattle, no further attack have been reported. Though we would like to believe that the northern riders have given up, we must stay alert and expect another attack from them at any given time. We can only guess that their situation is becoming desperate and that their numbers have been greatly diminished as well. Given the problem we've had with our dragons reproducing: having very few eggs produced, and fewer hatchlings surviving the claiming of their rider, we believe they must be having similar problems. Still, we can't allow ourselves to be content with assumptions. I feel this time of peace that we've known is coming to an end, that something is going to happen soon, for our enemies have been much too quiet. Whatever is going on in the hearts and minds of the northerners, they're keeping it a closely guarded secret. We once had eyes and ears amongst their numbers to give us warnings and advice, but over the years they too have become silent."

"Eyes and ears?" Duo questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Infiltrators," Jan replied. "People loyal to us were hidden amongst the society of our enemies and sent to us whatever information they acquired regarding future attacks."

This was new information to Duo, though in a way he understood the concept of secrecy and trickery in order to gain information. The people of Ha'ber had always been wary of strangers or traders coming from other villages or cities who might try to learn their secrets of their quality dyes and craft at the looms with the intent to sell or use that information for their own profit. "Do we have such people amongst us here in the Halls?"

Jan frowned and pulled his pipe from his mouth. "We've ferreted out a few of them in the past. If they have an infiltrator here now, we've yet to discover them."

The idea of an enemy amongst them troubled the boy. "Wu Fei's alright, isn't he? He's safe? "

"Yes, Wu Fei and all the dragons are safe," the older man said, a reassuring smile on his craggy face.

"What if they try to poison his water or food?" The boy was becoming more alarmed, thinking of all the possibilities of how his dragon could be harmed came to him.

"Dragons have a keen sense of smell and taste," Jan stated calmly, the tip of the pipe going back into his mouth in an unhurried manner. "They know when something has been tainted. Don't worry about a possible infiltrator entering our halls, they generally are here only to gather information and we are as tight lipped about our training and defenses as they are." Then slapping his hands on his thighs, the older rider changed the subject. "Why don't you read a little more, and then it will be time for you to go." Duo sighed and picked the parchment up again, resigned to more reading.

After leaving Jan that afternoon, Duo carried only a small remnant of worry with him from their earlier conversation. And once he found Quatre waiting in his room for him, a plan for the rest of the afternoon in mind, he forgot the matter entirely.

To break the monotony of the long and cold, near winter days, the younger fledgling riders within the Halls of Dornan spent most of their free afternoon time together, in rooms with large fires warming them and fur cloaks helping to ward off the ever-present cold. Games were played and wrestling contests were had to help use up the youthful energy pent up from being forced to stay indoors. Duo stood at the back of the room at first, content to watch the others. He had no knowledge of the games other boys engaged in, always having been left out of those types of activities in Ha'ber. Yet the more he observed the better his understanding became. Before long, he accepted Quatre's invitation to join in, tentative at first.

"It'll be fun, Duo," the blond said enthusiastically. "I know we're smaller than the others, but you've got to be stronger than me." Duo sat on the stone floor, his knees up. Quatre sat opposite him and pressed the soles of his boots up against Duo's. The blond then produced a pole, smooth and polished, and each boy grabbed it with both hands. "When I say go, try to pull me up. Whichever one of us is pulled to his feet first is the loser. Got it?"

"Okay." Duo firmly gripped the pole that Quatre held between them.

After both boys were ready, Quatre yelled "Now" to begin the contest. The struggle was fairly equal, and Duo couldn't help but laugh when first he, and then Quatre, were pulled up slightly from their places, bottoms leaving the floor. Quatre, having played the game before, knew a few tricks and used that knowledge to his advantage, eventually succeeding in pulling the long-haired boy to his feet. Together they laughed, and tried it a few more times before moving onto another game.

Duo found that he usually lost these games of strength over will; his age and smaller size contributing to his defeat. But his good nature, even after losing, had won over his new friends and quickly earned him the respect of the other young riders.

The good mood of that day was dampened when Zechs and his friends entered the room and moved to watch several of the younger boys throwing dice at the wall. Feeling intimidated, some of the riders inched away from the newcomers while Quatre and Trowa ignored them and threw the dice yet again. Standing next to Heero, Duo observed the dark-haired boy stiffen and suddenly turned away from the game. Looking over his shoulder, Duo observed Zechs, giving Heero an appraising look.

"Hello, Heero." Zechs lowered his voice in an attempt to sound seductive.

"What do you want?" Heero asked, irritated at the interruption and wary of the other's lascivious grin.

"Are you bored of playing children's games yet?"

"No, I'm quite content."

"I've recently received from my family a new, finely crafted bow made from an Ash tree that grew on the mountains of Dragon's Head. Isn't that near your home of Wishburn? It's made by a well-known craftsman and I'd like to show it to you. Will you come to my room with me to see it?" The older and taller boy leaned into Heero and whispered, "Come on, Heero. You know you want to."

Duo turned around, irritated at the taller boy's presence, his invitation and innuendoes. "Leave him alone, Zechs. Can't you tell he's not interested in you?"

Cold blue eyes glared at the younger boy. "Stay out of this, Duo, or I'll make you a stain on the floor."

The braided boy sighed as if he were bored of the conversation and the person looming over him. "Listen, you've got to quit thinking with your lower regions. You've got eyes to see that Heero is repulsed by your advances. You have ears to hear the disdain in his voice. Do us all a favor and go stitch the front of your britches up and leave us alone."

The braided boy didn't notice until he'd finished speaking that the room around him had gone deathly still. He chanced a quick glance around to see that every eye and ear were trained on him and the taller teenager.

He flinched instinctively at a sudden movement, but he was too slow to get out of the way when a hand shot out, grabbed the front of his tunic and lifted him from off the floor, bringing him face to face with a very red-faced and angry Zechs.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner," the tall blond growled angrily. "My being older than you requires your respect. You will apologize or I'll gladly flatten that ridiculous little nose of yours."

Duo swallowed nervously, but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to apologize to the arrogant, self-righteous teen threatening him. And what was wrong with his nose?

"Put him down." It was Heero's sharp-edged voice that came out of the silence surrounding them.

That leering grin came back to the blond's face. "I will if you'll agree to come back to my room with me."

"Then that would defeat the whole purpose of Duo's gallantry. I'm telling you to put him down and to heed his words, for he speaks the truth. I've told you repeatedly that I'm not interested in you, Zechs, and unless you want to fight with me in front of the others you had better unhand him."

Pale blue eyes shifted from his captive to Heero, who obviously meant every word he spoke. Zechs' lips compressed, his eyes narrowed and Duo realized the older rider's anger was mounting. With a sudden flash of disgust on the blond's face, Duo was suddenly and quite forcefully tossed straight at Heero, who awkwardly caught him and stumbled backwards, the both of them tumbling to the floor. As Duo lay sprawled, face up over Heero's body, Zechs stood over them, almost spitting with anger. "You would choose this little boy over a man, Heero? Well as far as I'm concerned you can have him, though you'll undoubtedly regret your choice." With that said, Zechs straightened his shoulders and turned up his chin just before he spun around and stormed out of the room, trying to save face after losing his temper and displaying his less-than-pleasant character to the other riders.

Quatre stepped forward and reached a hand out to Duo then pulled the braided boy to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duo answered. He then turned to offer his hand to Heero. "How about you, Heero? Are you alright?"

Pausing for only a moment to look at the proffered hand, Heero clasped it with his own and allowed the other boy to assist him to his feet. "I'm fine," he replied once he had regained his feet again. He then began brushing off the seat of his pants and added, "Thank you."

"Let's forget about Zechs and his unpleasantness and have some fun," Ze'an interjected, clapping his hand on Duo's shoulder and smiling encouragingly at the other riders, bridging the awkwardness of the situation.

As the crowd of riders around them began to wander away, the excitement over for the moment, Heero moved closer to Duo's side and in a low voice asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What? Pick a fight with someone who could do great damage to my body?" Duo chuckled, trying hard not to show how unsettled the incident had left him.

"Yes. Why did you stand in my defense?"

"Because I hate bullies," Duo stated, quickly sobering and unable to look the other boy in the eye. "I've faced them most of my life, and I can't stand by and watch someone bigger pick on other people."

Heero looked at Duo with open curiosity. He'd garnered only bits and pieces of information about Duo's past during their group outings, mostly from casual comments while visiting swimming holes or roaming Rydell or Skeer together.

Duo's cheeks warmed slightly. "Besides, you stood up for me too," he added. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I didn't want him to hurt you for my sake."

Duo wasn't sure how to respond or what to think about Heero's answer, so in order to cover his confusion, he grinned. "Guess we showed him we're not going to suffer his bullying any longer."

Heero nodded, a grin tugging at his lips. "Would you like to challenge me at the pull up?"

Duo laughed and shook his head, sensing that the incident with Zechs had somehow bridged some of the distance he'd determinedly put between himself and Heero. "I don't think so. I've felt your strength and have little doubt you could pull me up without any effort."

"What if I were to use only one hand?"

"You would insult me."

"I could go up against both you and Quatre?"

A wide grin spread across Duo's face. "Now that might just be a contest. Wait here and I'll go get him."

Duo and Heero took a small step away from past judgments. Though there remained a distance between them, caused by Duo's memory of his embarrassment and Heero's natural aloofness, they became more comfortable and less apprehensive in each other's company, though a true friendship they had yet to form.

The early days of summer stretched out before them with Quatre's enamored feelings for Trowa becoming more obvious to those who cared to notice. From Duo's standpoint, the tall, auburn-haired teen appeared more than agreeable with the blond's flirting and frequent touching. Trowa smiled a bit more and his green eyes sparkled with affection whenever Quatre addressed him. Everyone seemed happy and content with the way life was progressing and so was he. They were all ignorant of the fact that all too soon their happy lives would be forever changed when a time of darkness and uncertainty would settle over the Halls of Dornan.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Cloud Rising  
**Chapter 17

He was growing, and it came as a surprise to the braided boy when he first realized that fact. His new growth was first discovered when Heero, standing next to him as they observed jugglers entertaining a crowd for coin in the center square of Skeer, no longer towered over him - though the other boy remained at least three finger widths taller.

This realization caused him to take stock of the other changes in his body. He was no longer skinny. The hearty meals he'd eaten since his arrival months before helped to fill out the hollows. Added to that was evidence of daily strenuous training, producing defined muscles that could be seen on both his arms and legs and a stomach that was taut and hardened from sparring. He felt good, vital, and more than a little pleased with the way his body was changing. He was less of a child now and on his way to becoming a man.

Though on better terms with Heero, Duo continued to feel uncomfortable around the dark haired boy. The older boy's close proximity never ceased to cause his stomach and tongue to tie up in knots. This unfortunate physical reaction was an almost daily occurrence, for Heero was a constant at Trowa's side and he, more often than not, was with Quatre, who sought the auburn haired boy out at every chance.

Aware of the close friendship between the other two riders, Duo couldn't help but wonder if they practiced kissing each other, like he and Quatre did. He quickly dismissed that thought after recalling Heero's declaration of not getting involved with _any_ rider. If Heero's aloof manner and stoic personality were indeed a part of his nature, he doubted the shaggy haired boy had been given many opportunities to kiss anyone, despite the fact that he was very attractive. Was it because he was so handsome that Zech had become so determined to claim him? The memory lingered in Duo's mind of the older blond rider forcing a kiss on Heero, and every time he thought of that incident a sudden burst of anger rose within him.

As Quatre began to achieve some success in his pursuit of Midia's rider, the blond's interest in "practicing" waned. Quatre, having been the more assertive of the two and often the initiator of their kissing, now showed little to no interest at all in their secret activity. It seemed to Duo that his friend found more enjoyment in talking about Trowa than anything else.

_Did you know that Trowa's from Orinda?_

_Trowa says his favorite color is blue, like the blue in my eyes. _

_Did I tell you Midia fancies Sandrock? _

_Trowa's favorite food is fruit. He adores apples and grapes. _

_Trowa's family lives in a large stone house on top of a hill, surrounded by an orchard. His father is a very important business man in his corner of the kingdom. _

_Trowa learned to ride a horse when he was... _

And so the blond went on and on about his obsession, namely Trowa. Quatre seemed to have an endless stream of trivial information about the other rider. Several times Duo instigated a kiss just to get the infatuated boy to cease his prattling about the object of his desire.

When he wasn't in his room with Quatre, engaged in either listening to his friend prattle on or, on a rare occasion, being kissed senseless, the two youngest riders spent their free time with the others. To his credit, Heero did make several attempts to engage the braided fledgling in conversation. Despite there being less strain between them, Duo stubbornly held fast to the memory of his his humiliation following the unfortunate sparing incident, waiting for an apology that was, apparently, not forthcoming.

His stand-off attitude did not go unnoticed.

One cold, rainy afternoon, while Quatre and Trowa were engaged in a lengthy conversation, sitting in front of the blazing hearth in the dining hall, Heero turned with a slightly puzzled expression on his face and looked Duo in the eye. "You're still angry with me about your first day in training, aren't you?" he quietly questioned. "Do you always hold a grudge this long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duo said bristly, sticking his chin up in the air. Uncomfortable about being openly confronted, he shifted his gaze away from the boy gazing at him so intently.

A moment passed before Heero spoke again. With a tone of sincerity and in a voice almost too soft to be heard he said, "I'm sorry." Standing, Heero grabbed up his cloak from the bench and left the room without another word, leaving Duo to stare after him.

"What was that all about?" Quatre asked a moment later. Duo looked up at his friend and saw that Trowa had witnessed his friend's departure and was quickly following Heero out of the room.

"Heero asked if I was still angry with him, and then he apologized."

A blond eyebrow rose, disappearing under the matching fringe of hair. "Now that you have his apology, are you ready to let go of this unwarranted animosity and be friends with him?" The tone of Quatre's voice told Duo his friend thought he was being ridiculous. Perhaps he was.

He shrugged, then leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "I don't know, Quatre," he answered with a sigh. "There's just something about Heero that makes me ill at ease. In a strange way, I do want his approval and yet I don't want him to get too close in case he decides he doesn't really like me. Every time he looks at me I feel... jittery inside. My stomach tightens and my heart beats quickly. I swear that all rational thought leaves me and I can't seem to think of anything to say."

Quatre gave his friend a knowing smile.

"What?" Duo questioned, a bit perturbed by his friend's amusement at his discomfort.

The blond sighed. "Your heart is fixed on him, Duo."

The braided boy scowled. "No it's not."

"You can deny it all you like, but what you're feeling about Heero is very close to how I feel around Trowa. Believe me, I know how unsettling it is, but once you acknowledge that what you're feeling is an attraction to him, you'll find it most pleasurable." Duo gave him a skeptical look and Quatre could see he hadn't convinced him yet. "Just think about it, all right? Trowa says that despite Heero's cool demeanor, he's really a very nice person once you get to know him. Just try to be a bit friendlier and maybe you'll find out for yourself if that's true. Can you do that, for my sake?"

"What?" The braided boy looked perplexed. "Why for your sake?"

"Because if Heero is happy then Trowa doesn't have to run off to see if he's all right, like he did a few moments ago."

Duo felt only slightly guilty about Trowa leaving the blond to go after Heero, but he had other things on his mind to worry about. Before replying to Quatre's request to let bygones be bygones, he would have to think about how he really felt about Heero and then decided what to do. In order to buy himself some time to figure things out, he changed the subject. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes," the blond sighed, looking disinterestedly around the hall. "With Trowa gone there's not much else to do." Turning his gaze back to his friend, a gleam of interest entered the blue-green eyes. With a teasing wink he asked, "Do you want spend some time in my room?"

By the look on Quatre's face, Duo knew exactly what would happen if he accepted the other boy's offer: more practicing. They didn't engage in this activity very often, and he didn't usually object to such a pleasant pastime, but his mind was too busy with thoughts of Heero to want to 'practice' at the moment. Perhaps later, after he figured things out.

"Why don't we explore a bit? Maybe sneak into the upper levels and have a look around?," he suggested as an alternate activity.

In the blink of an eye, Quatre's mischievous expression turned to one of hesitance. He scanned about them to see if anyone could overhear their conversation. Seeing no one close by, he leaned over to Duo and quietly answered, "We're not allowed on the upper floors."

"Our goal will be to see what's up there and not get caught," Duo said, liking the idea more and more. "I go up to Jan and Garron's rooms almost daily, so I know the way. Besides, we won't get caught. The corridors are far too damp and cold for the bones of the older riders. Howard's almost as old as Garron, and he told me that the rain and cold made his joints freeze up and ache. He stays close to the fire on days like this, so I'm sure they do as well. Come on," his eyes sparked with the excitement of a challenge. "It'll be fun as well as something to do."

The blond hesitated a moment before conceding with a hesitant nod. Both boys grabbed their heavy, gray woolen cloaks and threw them over their shoulder while slipping out of the dining hall.

Pulling their hoods up over their heads, Duo led the blond to the back staircase that he climbed every day when going to Jan's quarters for his lessons. He snatched up a candle holder that had been left on the table next to the entry to light the path of the person ascending the enclosed stairwell. Lighting the candle by putting the wick up against the flame of the nearest torch, the braided boy then proceeded up the stairs, holding onto Quatre's cold wrist.

When he'd first climbed these stairs with Jan, he had no idea that he was being given preferential treatment. It wasn't until later, after he'd spoken to other riders, that he realized he'd been singled out. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Jan was the most esteemed of the riders in the Halls, looked up to as their leader by riders of all ages. Trowa had mentioned to Quatre that the other riders in training were somewhat intimidated by Duo's close association with the older riders, especially Jan. There was little doubt that his connection with the older rider had been one of the reasons why the braided boy escaped the usual harassment by those riders a few years older than himself. It would be foolish, after all, to pick on a boy who had the attention of all the senior riders.

They soon passed the second tier of the Halls, where the mated couples roomed together and larger lairs were provided to house two dragons. The two boys continued to climb. Duo noticed that Quatre's steps faltered as they reached the last few steps to the top tier of the Halls.

"I don't know, Duo," the blond said, worriedly, tugging to free his wrist from the fledgling's hold. "We were expressly told not to come up here."

"Don't worry," the braided boy replied with a reassuring grin. "If we get caught, I'll just tell them I was taking you to visit Jan."

"A... all right." Quatre still didn't sound reassured.

At the top of the stairs, Duo released his hold on his friend and blew out his candle before setting the holder on the table next to several others. Quatre peered over his friend's shoulder and was somewhat disappointed after seeing the corridors of the most revered dragon riders looked almost identical to their own, with only the space between the doorways being further apart. The nondescript, unadorned hallway with torches lighting its length was not what he'd envisioned. Duo led him by a grip on his arm down the hallway, telling him which rider lived in each room.

At the far end of the hallway, they came to yet another stairwell that led upwards. Duo paused, turned to his friend and whispered in a conspiring voice, "These stairs lead to the lower levels of the palace. I've never been up there before, but I've always wanted to see what it's like."

Quatre vigorously shook his head, realizing that Duo wanted to explore further. "No, I don't think we should, Duo. You can't use the excuse of visiting Rider Jan if we get caught up there."

Duo's expression displayed annoyance as he reached for a candle and quickly lit the wick. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Then we'll have to make sure we don't get caught." He tugged on Quatre's cloaked covered arm and pulled the reluctant blond after him as he began to climb the unfamiliar stairs.

From what he'd been told, Duo knew that, like the Halls of Dornan, there were several levels that made up the Palace of the King and Queen of Amulah. Quatre whispered that he'd been to the palace before. Though he wasn't present for the spring mating festival, he had been there for the winter celebration. He admitted that he'd never been in the stairwells or lower levels of the palace for Sandrock had flown him up to the courtyard on that occasion.

As they came to the doorway to the lowest level of the palace, the two boys paused on the landing. There was a definite contrast between this level and the Halls of Dornan. The floor and walls were covered with carpets and tapestries, lush with vibrant colors and thick enough to hold off some of the ever-present chill coming from the stone. Bright and ornate metal brackets with wide catchers beneath held the burning torches that lit the windowless corridor, the dish below preventing ash from damaging the carpets and tapestries.

After checking to see that the long corridor was empty, the two boys began to walk side by side, moving slowly forward and with caution while staring in amazement at the intricately woven historical scenes depicted on the hanging tapestries.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Duo's looked over his shoulder to his friend. Quatre had stopped completely and was presently staring up at a tapestry that depicted a battle between a white and a green dragon, their riders in full armament; body armor, swords and shields. "That must be one of Sandrock's ancestors," the blond said with wide-eyed wonder.

Duo recognized the tale from the scrolls Jan had made him read. "That's Rydell, the dragon for which the city below was named. His rider was Mikah. The city used to bear another name, Kolob, but the people of the city wanted to honor the valor and nobility of the white dragon and his rider by changing its name."

"Who is he fighting?"

"The green dragon was Muir. His rider was Uther. They fought a long battle in the sky over Skeer."

"Who won?"

"They both perished in that fight. The two riders were princes who fought over the right to rule Amulah after the king had died. Uther was the king's brother, Mikah his son."

"If they both died, who ruled as king?"

Duo turned to his inquisitive friend and frowned. "You should listen a bit closer to the history lessons Osh gives us."

"I do," Quatre said defensively. "But with so many names of riders and dragons, the dates and places... well, they all tend to get mixed up after a while."

The two walked on and further away from the stairs, growing more confident about the excursion when the corridor remained empty. They were more than half way down its length, absorbed in the scenes and tales on the tapestries, when one of the doors abruptly opened and the sound of voices filtered into the hallway. The startled boys looked at each other, panic mirrored in their eyes. Together they turned and began to run back towards the stairway.

"Halt. Stand where you are!" a booming voice commanded.

Reluctantly, the two boys followed the sharp command and stopped before slowly turning around to see a small group of two men and two ladies approaching them.

"Well, what have we here?" one of the richly cloaked men said in a mocking tone. "Two wayward fledglings well above the floors of the lower Halls." The man's eyes narrowed as he closely studied the boys. Those piercing eyes were green, Duo noted, slightly hooded by bushy eyebrows of the same color as the man's dark blond hair. They narrowed further as the man leaned closer to try to see under the hoods that covered the young riders' faces. "What are your names?" he demanded.

"Quatre, rider of Sandrock," the blond answered timidly.

"Duo, rider of Wu Fei."

"Riders of the white and black dragons," the man said knowingly, giving a quick glance back to the other three just behind him. "And what mischief are you up to so far from your own rooms?"

"No mischief." Duo took the lead. "We were just admiring the tapestries depicting the famous dragons and riders we've been learning about."

"Is that true?" the man asked, focusing his question and narrowed-eyed gaze on the quiet boy.

"Yes, sir," Quatre answered.

"I hear the black dragon's rider is a very pretty boy," one of the women said with a dainty giggle. "Have them remove their hoods. I would like to see if that rumor is true."

The man standing in front of the two boys sighed and rolled his eyes at the request, but gave into the lady's desire by telling the young riders to remove their hoods.

Reluctantly, both Duo and Quatre reached up to slide the hoods from off their heads and nervously looked up at the four adults. One of the women smiled at them while maintaining a bored expression, then looked to her side after her female companion gasped. All eyes turned to the other woman and witnessed a look of stunned surprise cross her rather plain face. The surprised woman composed herself and spoke for the first time, directing her question to Duo. "Where do you come from?"

Duo swallowed with some difficulty before answering, uncomfortable with all eyes now back on him. "From the village of Ha'ber, in the Gerza Valley."

"Have you ever lived in Rydell?"

"I was born and lived my entire life in Ha'ber until I came to the Halls this past Spring."

"What are you going on about?" the dark haired man standing next to the questioning woman asked with impatience.

Instead of answering, the richly cloaked woman with pale skin and hair continued to stare at the fledgling. Then leaning over, she used her gloved hand to cover her mouth as she whispered something into her male companion's ear. The dark haired man with small eyes and large nose that gave him a hawkish look, kept his eyes fixed on the two boys while he listened. Then shifting his gaze to Duo, his eyes noticeably widened just as the woman leaned back. "It can't be," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" The woman who requested they remove their hoods, a brunet with brown eyes and pale skin, draped in an equally fine, rich cloak with fir trim asked, looked perplexed by her companions' reactions.

"What are the names of your parents?" The question was directed to Duo again by the dark haired man.

Nervous, Duo's feet shifted beneath him He didn't like this questioning by strangers, but having been taught to respect his elders he felt he had no choice but to answer. "My mother was called LaLinna but I don't know who my father was."

"Lalinna? Was she from Ha'ber?"

Duo shook his head, confused about why these strangers were interested in him. "She arrived in Ha'ber alone and I was born a short while after. She never spoke of where she came from or who my father was. She took that information to her grave when I was five."

"What did she look like?" the woman next to the darker man asked.

"I'm told that I take after her in appearance, except that she had green eyes. I must have inherited my blue eyes from my father."

A moment of silence followed while the four adults studied the youngest rider. Both Duo and Quatre shot nervous glances at each other while under the close scrutiny. The braided boy caught sight of the dark haired man and woman who had looked at him so strangely exchange a knowing look, though he was at a loss to understand the reason behind it.

When man spoke again, his voice was only slightly scolding. "You two had better hie back to your quarters before you're found out. Just this once we'll keep quiet about your adventure above the Halls of Dornan."

"Thank you," Quatre said with a slight bow to the group.

"Ah... yeah. Thank you," Duo added belatedly, then turned away with Quatre and pulled up his hood. The two boys made a hasty retreat from the four adults, running to the stairwell and pausing only to light the candle. They fled down the several levels of stairs, retracing their steps without pause until they shut the door to Quatre's room behind them.

After lighting the candles in his room, Quatre turned to his friend, flushed and with anger sparking in his blue eyes. "I will never let you talk me into something like that again. We might have been in a whole lot of trouble if those people decided to tell on us."

Duo looked worriedly at his friend, chewing on his lower lip before he asked, "Do you really believe that they won't tell anyone they saw us?"

The blond frowned and rubbed his chest. "I'm not sure. The dark haired man felt... sincere to me when he said he wouldn't tell, but I sensed something odd from him as well as from the lady next to him as they spoke to you. It felt something like recognition and excitement. It was as if there were undercurrents of something going on that was lost on the other couple. It just didn't feel right."

Both boys exchanged a worried look, then Quatre seemed to shake off the unsettling feelings and sighed deeply. "Well, what's done is done." He unclasp his cloak and shrugged it off his shoulders. Walking to the bed, he carefully set it down on the bottom end of the mattress.

Duo watched his friend sit down on the bed's edge, leaving enough space for him to sit by his side. "We should probably go back to the dining hall," he advised with a quick glance back at the closed door. "Our absence will be noticed sooner or later."

With a shake of his head, Quatre patted the spot next to him and Duo complied by moving forward and sitting there for a moment before he too relaxed and lowered his back down to the soft mattress, unclasping his cloak so that he could bring his arms up to cradle his head. Staring at the ceiling above, he said, "Well, despite being discovered, it was kind of fun sneaking upstairs, wasn't it?"

Quatre gazed down at the boy laying on the bed next to him and a slow smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Yes, it was exciting. For a moment I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest it was beating so rapidly."

"My stomach felt like it was about to make its way up my throat," Duo said with a matching grin. Relief, mixed with their former anxiety, suddenly made the entire excursion seem funny. Duo's grin led to a snicker, which turned into a chuckle and finally into outright laughter. His merriment proved contagious to the blond and before long both boys were laughing out loud, gripping their sides until they were gasping for air.

Quatre found himself lying next to his friend when their laughter finally subsided. He shifted to rest on his side, a beckoning gleam in his eye. "You know, we haven't practiced in a while. Do you want to?"

In answer, Duo reached over and grabbed a handful of the blond boy's shirt and pulled him on top of his body, bringing their mouths together. And despite their laughing again, a perfectly executed kiss began.

They were just beginning to feel passion rising in their bodies when a slight sound came from the doorway, causing both boys to start and turn their heads in unison to look at the door. It was uncertain who was the most surprised, the two boys on the bed, or Trowa, standing with a shocked expression on his flushed face, which perfectly matched Heero's, who was standing directly behind him, looking over his shoulder. The shock on Trowa's face was almost immediately exchanged for one of hurt.

Quatre scrambled off of Duo and the bed, looking embarrassed and guilty. "Ah... this isn't exactly what it looks like," he rushed to explain.

"I... I should have knocked. I a...apologize," Trowa stuttered, his voice barely audible. He then turned, pushed past Heero and fled down the corridor. Heero remained in place for a moment longer, just outside the door. He gave the two remaining boys a look of disapproval before he too disappeared, running after his friend.

With their sound of their retreating footsteps, Quatre turned to Duo, now standing by his side, and his flushed face crumbled, his eyes filling with pools of tears. "Oh, Duo," was all he could manage before the threw himself at his friend and held tightly to him as he began to cry, anguished over what had just happened. "Trowa's never come to my door before. Why now? After this he'll never want me," Quatre cried dejectedly into the braided boy's shoulder. "He'll think I'm in love with you and he'll turn to someone else when the Spring mating comes."

Duo hadn't been in a position to comfort anyone before, especially someone his age who was crying disconsolately. He frantically tried to think of something to say or do that would make things better. Awkwardly patting his friend's back he said the only thing that came to mind. "I can try to talk to him. Explain that we were only practicing."

"Do you think that he'd really believe you?" the blond sniffed, pulling back to use his sleeve to wipe away the tears leaking from his red-rimmed eyes.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, don't you think?"

"I just... like him so much, Duo," Quatre whispered shakily, his breath hitching. "I know we're supposed to be too young to fall in love, but I think I do love him, and now he must hate me." His friend's quivering chin was more than Duo could bear.

"Hey, it'll be all right. And who knows, Trowa and Heero are such good friends that maybe they've tried practicing, too."

The blond continued to be disconsolate. "I don't think we should practice any more," Quatre sniffed.

Duo, feeling uncertain, reached up with his right hand to scratch absently at the back of his head, just above his braid. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm just glad that they only caught us kissing."

Quatre's cheeks began to blush at the thought of the other two boys seeing himself and Duo in a more compromising position. Clearing his throat, the blond looked at his friend, looking worried and uncertain. "Do you think you could go and find Trowa now, Duo, and explain things to him?"

The fledgling shrugged his shoulders, looking less confident. "I don't know if he'll talk to me, but if it will make you happy, I'll try."

"If he won't speak with you, perhaps you can explain things to Heero and he can be the one to speak with Trowa. Trowa holds Heero in high regard, I'm sure he'll listen to him."

The idea of talking to Heero about this brought a new wave of embarrassment and anxiety to the braided teenager. "We'll see," was all he could reply. He slipped on his cloak, fastened it, then walked to the open door and paused to look back at the blond boy whose worry was etched on his fair face. "I'll be back soon."

Duo had never been to Heero or Trowa's rooms, which were located at the other end of the long row of doors from their own. He knew which ones were theirs, of course, for Quatre had pointed them out numerous times.

He came to a halt in front of Trowa's door and stood facing it, contemplating what he was going to say once he knocked on the wooden surface. He remained unmoving for several moments, coming up with several ways to approach the auburn haired boy, and discarding each idea one by one. It was clear that he needed to explain to the other two riders what they had seen in Quatre's room and to try and mend the hurt that their discovery had caused. His fingernails bit into the palms of his hands until they began to ache. Bolstering up his courage, he brought one hand up and rapped his knuckles three times on the solid wood door, then stepped back to wait for a response.

A moment later the door opened, but only by several inches, just enough to reveal Heero's unhappy face. "What do you want?" he demanded churlishly.

Duo swallowed hard, then cleared his throat, feeling nervous. "Can I speak with Trowa?" And as Heero's frown deepened, Duo suddenly felt that this was probably the worst idea he had ever come up with.

He watched as Heero turned his head and addressed Trowa in a soft voice. A moment later his piercing gaze returned. "He doesn't want to speak to anyone at the moment," Heero answered in a sharp tone. The soft-spoken tone he'd used to speak with Trowa a moment earlier had vanished completely as he spoke again to the boy standing alone in the corridor, but Duo wasn't to be discouraged. If Trowa was that upset, it meant he really did harbor some deeper feelings for Quatre.

"Then can I speak with you for a moment, Heero? I'd like to try and explain what it was that you and Trowa saw, that it isn't what you think."

One dubious dark eyebrow rose, then Heero nodded and stepped out into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. "Well?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for an explanation.

Duo looked up and down the long hallway and was grateful to see it was empty. He didn't like the idea of anyone overhearing what he was about to say. Now his only problem was where to start. "Can I ask a question first?"

Heero thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. Duo leaned in closer and whispered. "Does Trowa like Quatre? Maybe more than just as a friend?"

Duo was a bit put off after seeing the deep frown on the other boy's face, but then Heero replied. "What do you think?"

Heero was making this as difficult as he could for him, but the fledgling wasn't to be thwarted, especially with Quatre waiting back in his room for his return. "I think he does," Duo answered, his courage building. "In fact, I'd venture to guess that he likes Quatre quite a lot. Am I right?"

For a moment Duo didn't think Heero would answer, but then suddenly he glimpsed the slightest of nods from the dark haired boy. Duo couldn't keep the smile of relief off his face. Quatre was going to be very happy when he told him that bit of news.

"What's so funny?" Heero demanded, seeing Duo's growing smile.

"Listen, Heero," Duo rushed to explain before the stronger boy took a swing at him. "Quatre's heart has been fixed on Trowa from the start. It's not a passing fancy, but something much stronger. In fact, he hopes that Midia will choose Sandrock as her mate in the Spring so that he and Trowa can also be mated."

"If that's the truth, then why was he kissing you?" Heero snapped. Yet even as he spoke, Duo noticed by the slight slump of his shoulders, that some of the tension had gone out of the other boy.

"Quatre and I had no experience with kissing anyone," Duo began. "So in order to not be clumsy or sloppy when at last we do have the opportunity, we ... practiced on each other. Quatre's heart has always yearned for Trowa, not for me. I'm just his friend and he has no romantic feelings for me."

"And you let him use you like that?" The look of formidable disapproval appeared on Heero's face.

"Who says I didn't want to learn?" Duo retorted, a bit of his own ire rising. "I didn't want my first meaningful kiss to be clumsy. If I did it poorly, maybe the person I chose to kiss wouldn't want any more of my affection."

One dark eyebrow rose on Heero's forehead and disappeared beneath the thick fringe of hair that fell over his forehead. "You're telling me that Quatre was practicing for his first kiss with Trowa?"

"That's right."

"Then who were you practicing for?" Heero's serious expression didn't give Duo any hint that the other boy was teasing him.

"Ahh... no one in particular. I just... wanted to know what to do when I do kiss someone."

"Are you planning to kiss a lot of people?"

Duo wondered what Heero was getting at. Was the other rider teasing or belittling him, or perhaps he was just trying to understand him? "No," he answered warily. "My mentor cautioned me to give my affections sparingly, that I should save my greater affections for my future mate."

"So you don't think your future mate will mind that you gave your kisses to someone else first?"

Duo blinked, he hadn't thought of it that when he began practicing with Quatre. He really only wanted to be a proficient kisser when he first kissed his mate. "I don't know," he replied truthfully, canting his head to the side as he contemplated the question further. "Have you ever kissed someone, Heero?"

Heero's frown deepened and his feet shifted in an obvious sign that the question bothered him. Yet after a moment's pause, he answered. "Yes, but not by my own choice."

Of course, Duo thought, he'd seen Zechs force himself on Heero the second day in the Halls. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Relena will no doubt take a mate in the Spring," Heero said out of nowhere, and Duo was curious about where the conversation was headed.

"I'll be seventeen by the next harvest," the older boy continued. "The guidelines set by the guild state that sixteen is the youngest age acceptable for a rider to take a mate, though it entirely depends on the dragons. The dragons themselves are to be four years old. Even then, not all male dragons are chosen and the females don't always choose their mates during their first or even second mating seasons."

Duo's heart suddenly felt heavy as a stone in his chest. Relena would most likely choose a mate in the Spring and, from what he'd just learned, Wu Fei and himself wouldn't be one of her suitors because they were considered too young. "I'll be fifteen when she comes in season and Wu Fei will be only three," he said dispiritedly. He looked up through the fringe of hair over his forehead to Heero, noting the troubled expression on the other boy's face. The braided boy could only hope that maybe Heero felt as disappointed as he did at not being in contention for the honor Relena would bestow on another dragon and his rider. He wondered if Wu Fei would be disappointed as well, for he'd shown some preference for the blue, female dragon and her rider over any other female dragon.

"I didn't know you were that much younger than me," Heero said quietly.

"Yeah," Duo replied, not wanting to talk about it any more. "Do you think you can explain things to Trowa, I mean about me and Quatre."

Heero nodded. "I'll repeat what you have told me."

"Tell him... we're not going to practice any more. You're right. Our future mates might be hurt that we gave affection to our best friend. Thanks, Heero."

With their conversation having come to a gloomy end, Duo turned and slowly trudged back towards Quatre's room to tell him he'd done his best to clear things with Trowa. His heart ached with disappointment, but he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do but accept the fact that, come the next Spring, Heero would belong to someone else. He wondered when and why he'd set his heart on having the other boy as his own when he rarely spoke to him. He sighed as he reached Quatre's door, deciding it was a waste of his time worrying and longing for someone he couldn't have. He could only hope that his aching heart would accept the inevitable and that he'd be able to hide the great sense of disappointment that filled him so completely from the other riders.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 18**

During the several days that followed it was noted by the other riders that both Duo and Quatre appeared solemn, were less cheerful and talkative. The youngest of the fledglings were secretly fearful of the rumors and repercussions that would no doubt fall upon them once Trowa or Heero told the others about what they'd stumbled in on. Yet as the days passed and no one remarked on it, teased nor whispered behind their hands, they realized that neither of the other boys had spoken to anyone about finding the two of them kissing.

The uncharacteristic behavior of the two brought a different kind of attention from the other riders who wondered if there had been a falling out between Duo and Quatre, yet their arrival at the dining hall together at each meal quickly dispelled that notion. After four days of this gloomy behavior, Sims took each boy aside to inquire after their health only to have both boys claim to be well. That same afternoon Jan took Duo to task for his lack of attention to his studies.

Nearly a week had passed, and while the two boys sat quietly eating their lunch, both slipping further into their disconsolate state, believing they'd lost their chance at happiness, a soft voice spoke tentatively from behind them.

"Quatre, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Duo saw his friend's head lift and his blue-green eyes widen with surprise. A glimmer of hope was shining in them as he turned his head to look up at Trowa, standing at the table's end.

"Of course, Trowa." Leaving his place, the blond boy stepped quickly to follow behind the taller teen without a glance back as he was led out of the dining hall.

Duo wanted to look down the length of the table to Heero for an explanation, but stopped himself from doing so. He hadn't spoken to the other boy since their talk outside of Trowa's room, and every time he looked at Heero his heart felt heavy and his sadness deepened.

After repeating his conversation with Heero to Quatre, he further told his friend that of learning that there would be no chance for him to be chosen as Heero's mate because of his and Wu Fei age. The blond had put his hand over his heart and, with eyes filled with sympathy and pain, he told Duo that what he was experiencing was a broken heart. That wretched feeling continued and had grown with each passing day since then. Duo scolded himself several times each day for his gloomy mood. Heero was not destined to be his mate, and he should just accept it and get on with his training. Somehow, his heart just wasn't ready to listen to reason.

Someone sat down in Quatre's vacated place and pushed the barely touched platter away. Duo glanced up to see Heero studying him with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His answer sounded as dismal as he felt.

"I saw the hit Zechs gave you in practice yesterday. You took a long time to get up and I thought that you might have been more badly hurt than you let on."

Duo was surprised that Heero had witnessed that incident during the busy training session. He suppose that the blow he'd taken was his own fault. He hadn't been paying close enough attention to his more experienced opponent and missed blocking his aggressive attack with the sparing stick. Even though Heero appeared to care about him to ask after his welfare, Duo knew such feelings were wasted on him. Heero was probably just being kind.

"Duo, what's the matter? Everyone has noticed that you're not yourself. Did you and Quatre have a falling out after we spoke the other night?"

"No," the braided boy answered, playing with the food on his plate while wishing Heero would just go away so that he could stop hurting over what could never be. "I'm just out of sorts lately."

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Is anyone being unkind to you?"

"No."

A few moments passed while Duo continued to stare at his nearly full platter, the food was now all mixed together and unappealing.

"I talked to Trowa after you left the other day."

That got Duo's attention. "And?"

Heero lowered his voice so that only Duo could hear his words. "It's taken him a few days to get over it, but if I'm not mistaken he's telling Quatre how he feels about him."

"And how does he feel?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Heero's mouth. "The same as Quatre does for him." There was a pause before he added. "He wants to make it clear to Quatre that he doesn't want him practicing kissing with anyone but him."

For the first time in several days a spark of life came into Duo's eyes. "That's good, really. Great," he said, keeping his voice down, though he was a little suspicious that Ze'an, sitting across the table from him and staring at his food, was obviously straining to catch whatever he could of their conversation. He ignored Ze'an and looked up at Heero, relief showing on his face. "Quatre was certain that Trowa would never look at him again. He'll be happy."

"And that doesn't bother you, that they care deeply for each other?"

Duo shook his head. "Like I told you, Quatre's heart has always belonged to Trowa. He was just afraid to say anything in case Midia chose another dragon in the Spring."

"It's true that the female dragons choose the mate of their choice," Heero said thoughtfully. "But they often take into consideration their rider's heart as well. It is well known that a dragon is only as content as his rider."

"I believe the opposite is true also," Duo replied. "If Wu Fei is happy, then I'm content. I just hope for Quatre and Trowa's sake that Midia considers her rider's heart. Quatre will be crushed if she should choose another dragon over Sandrock."

"From what Trowa and Relena have told me, Midia prefers the white dragon to any other male, though she's also fond of your black."

"Guess I don't have to worry about being in competition with Sandrock then. Like you said, Wu Fei and I won't be up for the next round of mating because we're both too young."

"Things will work out," Heero said kindly.

Duo shrugged and looked back at his plate of smashed food. His despondency was coming back quickly and, before he could catch himself, he was speaking the very thoughts that had plagued him during the last several days. "From what I've been able to tell, all the unattached females come into season this spring. Even if new females come to the Halls in the fall or next spring, there will be no mate for me or Wu Fei for a while because they will probably be too young for mating. Then again," he sighed deeply, feeling unreasonably sad, "we might never be chosen. I know there are dragons and riders who remain mateless, never finding a match. That somehow seems appropriate for Wu Fei and I. I have no family, father or even his surnane. I was shunned by my village, becoming their dark cloud. It seems to be my destiny to be alone."

The touch of Heero's hand on his chin startled the morose boy, enough so that he didn't stiffen against the turning of his head by the gentle touch. His eyes rose to meet the depths of the deep blue eyes gazing back at him as Heero leaned awkwardly over the table. In a quiet voice he asked, "Is this why you wear a cloak of sadness these days? Do you truly believe what you've just told me?"

The look of concern and compassion in Heero eyes was too much for Duo to bear. Feeling his own emotions rising to the surface, he struggled to hold them back, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the others, especially not Heero. Standing abruptly, he looked away from the other boy. "I don't think I feel well after all," he rushed to say. "Should he ask, tell Quatre I retired for the night." Then turning, he ran from the room, not able to stay sitting next toHeero any longer. Every moment spent in the other boy's presence brought him further heartbreak in knowing what could never be between them.

He went to his room, dressed for bed, then blew out all the candles and said goodnight to his dragon. He ignored the light tap on his door that came a short while after, unable to bear Quatre's happiness in the wake of his own misery. Turning onto his side, he crushed the pillow to his face, and gave into the tears he'd held back for nearly a week. When the last tear was shed, he spent a long while after trying to reassure his dragon that he was all right.

----------------------

When the sun rose in the clear, chill sky the next morning, Duo felt a bit better. He could only attribute it to having vented his grief into his pillow. Somehow the act of crying had eased the weight of despondency that he'd carried with him since the evening he had been faced with the truth that Heero was not to be his. He'd come to the conclusion that he was as smitten with Heero as Zechs apparently was, but he refused to act like a fool about his infatuation. Heero would no doubt be as disgusted with him as he was the tall blond rider if he knew that his recent bout of sadness was because his heart was breaking with longing for the handsome rider.

After greeting Wu Fei a good morning and assuring his worried dragon that he was feeling much better, Duo dressed and went to Quatre's door so they could go to breakfast together, now prepared to smile and congratulate his friend on Trowa's confession. To his surprise there was no answer. He could only imagine that he must have overslept and had not heard Quatre's knock on his door and that his friend had probably gone on ahead to the dining hall.

When he entered the hall that was filled with riders, he stopped short in the doorway. Quatre wasn't sitting in his usual seat but was located at the far end of the table, next to Trowa. His smiling face was as bright as the morning sun. Of course, Duo thought, now that the two had confessed their feeling for each other they'd naturally take their meals and spend their free time together. Though he was genuinely happy for his friend, his heart began to ache with the realization that he'd been well and truly replaced by Trowa, that he was once again on his own. He was about to leave the room, his appetite having waned, when Ze'an saw him standing there and called out his name. With a grin on his face the darker rider waved him over to his usual seat. Reluctantly, he moved forward and took his place, acutely aware of Quatre's absence.

"Morning, Duo," the dark skinned boy greeted him cheerfully. "See the latest topic of gossip?" His eyes shifted to the end fo the table where Quatre sat with Trowa.

"Yeah." A platter filled with food was placed in front of him and the aroma of the food brought back his waning appetite.

"It's about time," the other boy continued. "Those two have been languishing over each other forever. I don't think anyone's surprised by this latest turn of events."

Duo began to eat, using his mouthful of food as an excuse for not carrying on the conversation.

"Word has it that you've not been feeling well."

"I'm fine." Duo's answer was muffled from the mouthful of food. He chased the lump in his throat down with a large swallow of his drink. He could feel Ze'an's eyes studying him, but ignored him for another bite of food.

"So now that Quatre has a new best friend, do you want to hang around with me during your free time?"

"Sure." Duo liked Ze'an. He was a good natured boy with a ready smile and easy manner. The promise of spending time with him brought Duo some measure of relief. It meant that he wouldn't be left completely alone, as he'd feared.

The noonday sun shone brightly in the pale, near-winter sky, giving an eye-watering brilliance to the mountains and plains that were covered with a fresh dusting of snow from the brief storm that had just passed by.

Sitting together in the dining room for the midday meal, Ze'an suggested that he and Duo should spend the afternoon together in Skeer. Duo reminded him of the lessons he had with Jan in the afternoons, but promised to study as quickly as possible so that they might fly together on their dragons before the sun set that day. The other boy gave the appearance of being disappointed, but it soon diminished as he forged onto a new subject.

"I saw you sparring with Hilde today. How was she?"

Duo grinned, remembering his opponent that morning. "She's surprisingly quick and agile," he replied. "Her ability to attack and disarm is as good as any boy I've sparred against and her defense tactics are impressive as well."

"I saw her talking to you for a while before we left for the bathing room. What did she say?"

Duo shrugged, a little embarrassed to repeat the conversation. "She just wanted to compliment me on my improvement in training, then mentioned that we hadn't had a chance to get to know each other. She invited me to sit with her during the evening meal so we could become better acquainted."

Duo didn't tell the other boy of the look of excitement and anticipation that he'd seen in the princess's eyes, and that it had made him extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't help but notice that the slightly older girl was pretty, but she was the King of Amulah's youngest daughter, definitely above his reach as the dark cloud of Ha'ber.

"So, are you going to sit with her tonight?" Ze'an's eyes had a similar spark of excitement in them as Hilde had that afternoon, causing Duo to wonder about the reason for his friend's excitement. "You'd be a fool not to," the other boy continued excitedly. "Hilde is very pretty and you can't get any better than a princess."

"Um.. sure. I accepted her invitation. I'll be eating at her table tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

Ze'an's eyes widened perceptively, "Of course I don't mind, you lucky fledgling. I'd give anything to stand in your place."

Then the reason for the glint in Ze'an's eyes came to him. "You like her, don't you?"

The darker boy hesitated a moment before nodding. "She's very nice. Unfortunately, she's never given me a second glance. I'm not as handsome as you or some of the other riders."

"She may like me, Ze'an, but we can only be friends. Wu Fei and I won't be eligible as mates until the following mating cycle."

The other boy leaned over the table. "Really?"

Duo nodded. Seeing the beaming smile on his friend's face, he knew that he could never be more to Hilde than an acquaintance, or possibly a friend. Ze'an was secretly harboring feelings for the princess. He silently wished his friend happiness and hoped he didn't have his heart broken by the pretty girl. He never wanted anyone to feel the way he had during the past week. "I'll be sure to tell her how good a friend you are, that you're smart and an excellent rider."

The other boy's smile beamed with happiness. They resumed their meal and a few moments later Ze'an ventured to ask, "Have you had a chance to speak with Quatre today?"

"I did in the training room." What he didn't tell the other boy was that for the first time since they'd met, he and Quatre didn't know what to say to each other. He was hurt that Quatre was essentially ignoring him for Trowa. Though it was natural that his friend would want Trowa's company, he couldn't help but feel rejected, having been replaced as the blond's closest friend so completely. After enduring several uncomfortable and silent moments that morning, Duo had simply turned and left Quatre to stare after him. As he made his way to the bathing room, he was surprised that Quatre followed behind.

"Why didn't you answer your door last night?" the blond asked.

"Why didn't you wait for me this morning for breakfast?"

They didn't speak again after that, there just didn't seem to be anything more to say.

Duo was allowed to end his studies with Jan earlier than usual that afternoon so that he could go to Skeer with Ze'an. As was his usual habit, Duo went straight to Dirk and his new mate Jezel's abode, pulling his friend along by the sleeve. They were both warmly greeted by the couple and treated to a hearty meal and Skeer ale. Duo was tempted to drown his current troubles in the strong brew, but the memory of his last bout with it kept him to one tall cup. They thanked the blacksmith and his mate for their hospitality and made their excuses early in order to get back to the Halls in time for the evening check-in time.

Though he wasn't hungry, Duo ventured into the dining hall in order to keep his promise to Hilde. Ze'an playfully elbowed him in the ribs as the two parted, with the darker boy going to his usual table and seat.

Duo walked to the table at the far right of the room and to the front of it. Hilde stood to greet him with a bright smile while Sylvia, Hilde's constant companion, smiled shyly at him while tugging at her long, blonde ponytail that was draped over her shoulder.

"How was your afternoon, Duo?" Hilde asked as the two of them took their seats. Duo couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to dance with a natural warmth and happiness.

"It was enjoyable after Jan let me go from my studies. Ze'an and I went to Skeer." He then told them of Skeer and of Dirk and Jezel and the events of his first day in that city and how he came to be friends with the blacksmith and mate.

The two girls laughed freely at his story, and Duo found himself enjoying their company. Then Hilde, resting her chin on an upraised hand, sighed with longing. "I wish I could go to Skeer," she said. "I'd like to meet the people who live there, see what their lives are like and understand how they think."

"Are you not allowed to go there?" Duo asked.

"As a rider, yes, but as the Princess of Amulah, no. I'm only allowed visits to unfamiliar cities and to people who are ignorant of the circumstances of my birth or standing. My father fears that I will be spirited away by the vile riders from the north, and so my movements are restricted." Both Duo and Sylvia voiced their sympathy for the girl of royal privilege, and the subject was quickly dropped as they began to speak of other things that the mismatched group might have in common. By the time they finished their meal, Duo realized that some of the gloom he'd been feeling had lifted further. Having others to talk to seemed to have a good effect on his previously sour mood.

As the other riders finished their evening meal and returned to their rooms, Duo bade the two girls a good night, then lingered behind in order to complete his evening chore. Heero, too, remained in his usual spot near the blazing fireplace. When the workers appeared with their two buckets and cleaning cloths, the two riders went to work, and for once, Heero chose to begin working closer than he normally did.

"I noticed that you and Quatre aren't speaking," Heero said quietly as he washed down the table.

"Kind of hard to talk when he's never around." Duo knew he sounded resentful, but he couldn't help feeling that way when it was the truth.

"Are you jealous?"

Duo looked up sharply to meet the curious deep blue eyes. "I'm not jealous," he stated firmly. Softening both his glare and tone he added, "I'm glad things worked out for them."

Heero paused to study the other boy. "Then you're hurt by his apparent abandonment."

Duo shrugged his shoulders in answer. He didn't know why Heero was so curious or concerned all of a sudden.

"Quatre's young and has no doubt been carried away by his emotions," Heero continued as he moved further down the table, attending again to his chore. "He'll figure out sooner or later that his friends are just as important as his attraction to Trowa."

Duo snorted. "As far as Quatre's concerned, the sun rises and sets on Trowa. He's made it pretty clear that there's no room in his world for me any longer. Guess I was just a convenience, a toss-away friend once he got what he really wanted." He inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

"You have many other friends."

The braided boy replied to that by making a sound of disagreement.

"I would be your friend, if you'd let me."

Duo's head snapped up. "You're Trowa's friend. Why would you want to be mine?"

Heero paused again, still bent over the table, and turned to look at him. "Quatre's fixation on Trowa is not one-sided."

Duo looked up at the other boy, suddenly realizing that Heero was probably experiencing the same feelings of rejection from Trowa that he was from Quatre. A smile of understanding tugged at his lips. "Any time you need some company, seek me out and maybe we can do something."

A pleased smiled touched the corners of Heero's mouth and his deep blue eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion. "As you can look to me when you need a friend."

The two finished their assigned task with a more comfortable air having settled around them than they'd previously known. They separated soon after with Duo going to back to his room to spend time with Wu Fei.

The cold days that followed foretold the coming of winter, and with each passing day Duo spent more of his free time with Heero and Ze'an. He would often look up to find Quatre gazing at him from across the room, but as soon as their eyes met the blond would quickly look away, usually up into Trowa's face. Duo missed his friend and the closeness they once shared, telling each other their heart's desire. Yet the emptiness Quatre had left in his life was somewhat mollified as friendship with Hilde and Sylvia grew, and for the first time in his life, Duo counted two girls as his friends.

Heero had come to his room several times during the long, dark evenings. The two of them would sit before the small hearth and its warming fire and talk of each other's past, of their lives before coming to live in the Halls of Dornan.

Duo listened with rapt attention to Heero's description of his home in the southeastern city of Wishburn, set on the mountains referred to as the Dragon's Head. He spoke of his parents with genuine affection, and though he never spoke of his father's work, Duo had the impression that he was an influential and wealthy man, one who was respected by others as well as his son.

Heero also mentioned that the home in which he was raised had been given to his ancestors for their service to Amulah's king generations ago, though he say exactly what that service was. His love for his homeland was evident in his vivid descriptions and his longing for the jagged, mountain tops that were lush in the Spring with verdant green grasses and yellow wild flowers. In the winter, those same mountains were covered with a blanket of white snow. To Duo, Wishburn sounded almost as beautiful as his home in the Gerza Valley. Heero continued, speaking of his people, their customs, and then of his yearning for home.

Duo was reluctant to speak of his past. But after considerable coaxing from his new friend, he told Heero of his tragic early years: the loss of a mother he could hardly remember, and then the two villagers who'd taken him in as their own. He ducked his head with shame as he told of being named a dark cloud and of his life in general in Ha'ber, experiencing the good and bad from people of a more humble existence than that of Heero's home. To his surprise and much to his relief, the other rider didn't show any signs of pity as he told him of his past. Instead, Heero listened carefully and asked questions now and then to better understand this former life in Ha'ber.

After he finished telling Heero of his past, the older boy look him in the eye and simply stated that he was not, nor had he ever been, a dark cloud and that the Halls of Dornan was better suited than his former village in teaching him to become a good man. Duo readily agreed.

With Heero's words warming his heart, the braided boy quickly reciprocated his gesture of friendship, and more often than not sought the other boy out during his free time. Ze'an, Hilde and Sylvia felt comfortable enough with their friendship to join them, not needing an invitation. As his friendships grew, Duo didn't miss Quatre's presence quite so much and once more forgot what it was like to be all alone and lonely.

There was much talk and growing excitement within the ranks of the younger riders as the Winter's Solstice Celebration drew near. Heero explained to Duo that this was one of the two times during the year that all the riders, young and old, were invited to the palace above. It was also an opportunity for the new fledglings to be presented to the King and his royal court. Many of the riders took their saved allowance and had special clothing made by tailors in the city below or in Skeer; and Heero was no exception.

Duo accompanied his friend to Rydell's shops, meticulously carved into the mountain's white stone surface centuries before. Both boys had full coin purses strapped onto their belts which remained hidden beneath their fur-lined cloaks.

"Will you be purchasing new clothing?" Heero asked Duo as the two of them walked down the steep, serpentine streets of Rydell.

"No," Duo answered, casually throwing his braid over his shoulder and pulling up his hood to protect his ears and face from the frigid cold wind. "I have the clothing that Garron gave to me when I left Ha'ber. They were a bit large in fit for me when I came to the halls. Despite my new growth, they should still fit."

"The riding leathers?" Heero questioned as he led the other boy into a clothier's shop. After Duo nodded, he added, "I'm not certain that riding leathers are appropriate for being introduced to the royal family."

Duo shrugged off his friend's concern. "They can just attribute my lack of manners to my lowly beginnings. I'm fairly certain that everyone in the castle must have heard about the poor, misfortunate rider of the black dragon."

Heero gave him an odd look, then turned his attention to bolts of cloth on tables. "You shouldn't speak of yourself in such a demeaning manner," he said as he touched the soft cloth of several samples before him while Duo looked over his shoulder.

"You should have a shirt made out of that blue material, Heero. It matches your eyes perfectly."

"It does?" Heero looked surprised at the information.

"Absolutely."

After a moment, a small grin tugged at Heero's lips. "I'll buy this fabric only if you'll let me buy some for you. We'll both have new shirts made for the celebration."

"I have coin," Duo said, touching the pouch at his waist. "I can purchase cloth, if you think I should."

Heero placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me buy it. A gift from one friend to another."

Unable to say no to Heero while he wore such a hopeful look on his face, Duo agreed with a nod of his head, then watched the other rider turn and walk towards the shop's owner. He wondered how long it would be before Heero realized that he was so much farther down the ranks of society from almost everyone in the halls. He'd learned that most of the riders were from influential families, many of whom had parents who were riders or had titles or important positions in their city or village. Though he didn't know of any title, Heero's father was apparently well known in his part of Amulah. Hilde was, of course, was a princess of Amulah, and Quatre also came from a family of wealth and influence in the southern deserts. Ze'an made it a point to not talk about his family, but by the way he spoke and conducted himself, Duo could tell that he'd had extensive training and education. Of course he didn't know everyone as well as he knew his friends, but he didn't doubt for a minute that they were all well connected. Not for the first time, he wondered what Wu Fei had seen in him, an unwanted orphan. He certainly couldn't see any of the other boys in the Halls having lived their previous lives as peasants.

Having concluded that he was the lowliest of all the riders, he decided he could either feel inferior about it or use it to his advantage. It was true that he seemed to get away with a lot more than the other riders in training, simply because of his supposed ignorance. Often, after making a mistake or caught doing something wrong, Duo heard murmurs, just under the other riders' breaths, that the boy from the village of Ha'ber just didn't know any better. That may have been true at one time, just after his arrival at the Halls, but not any longer. He was a quick learner, Jan even said so. Duo had changed and grown, in wisdom as well as height. He was no longer the innocent, ignorant boy he'd been upon his arrival from the small western hamlet.

After Heero purchased his selections, they took the cloth to a tailor who measured the darker-haired rider's body with a piece of rope that had markings on it. Duo watched as Heero and the tailor spoke for several moments about the shape the garment should take, then settled on a price. Once that task was completed, Heero motioned him forward and asked the man to make a similar garment for his friend. Duo's heart was touched by the spoken sentiment, that Heero considered him his friend.

Finished with that task, the two boys set off again to enjoy a couple of hours of freedom. The day began to warm and so they decided to wander through the slanted streets of Rydell with their riderless dragons frolicking high in the cloud-dappled sky above them.

The night before the Solstice Celebration at the palace, Garron braved the chilly hallways that were dotted with excited youths and made his way to Duo's room. He arrived just as the boy was preparing for bed. While the older man set several pieces of wood into the small hearth, stoking it for the night, the fledgling dressed into his nightshirt, then jumped into bed and pulled his thick pile of blankets over him in order to keep warm. Garron waited until he was settled, then sat on the edge of the mattress and with a serious expression on his face he began to tell the curious rider the reason for his unexpected visit.

"I want you to make an excuse not attend the celebration tomorrow night," Garron said. "A sudden illness might be best."

Duo frowned at the request. "Why?"

"I can't explain it fully, Duo. But I ask this of you with only the best of intentions and your welfare in mind."

"But everyone else is going," the boy protested, unhappy and confused by the request. "The food, music and entertainment are supposed to be wonderful. My friends will expect me to be there."

"I know, and I'm genuinely sorry," Garron replied, looking both regretful and sympathetic. "I'll send some food down to you so that you won't miss out on everything, but it would be for the best if you stayed in your room."

The boy folded his arms over his chest, unhappy that he was being asked to miss an opportunity to see the palace above the halls and to meet the royal family. "I'll make it up to you, Duo." Garron added. "I assure you that I do have my reasons, but foremost of them all is that Howard entrusted me with your safety, and I am asking this of you with that purpose in mind."

"I still don't understand what threat there is to me. Who cares that much about the peasant dragon rider?"

"You would be surprised," was Garron's cryptic reply, evading answering Duo's questions.

"Very well. I'll do as you ask," the boy pouted, resigned and very unhappy at having to miss out on what the other riders claimed to be the most important celebration of the year.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 19**

The following morning, Duo made a point of picking at his food and performing poorly during the training exercises. Sims approached him with a look of concern and asked if he was ill. Not knowing if the older rider knew of Garron's request, the fledgling replied that indeed he wasn't feeling well. Frowning, the older rider studied his face, then put his hand on his forehead. "It's my stomach," he told the doubtful looking man. "I think I'm going to lose my breakfast."

Remembering quite well Duo's disastrous first day in training, the weapons trainer dismissed him early to either go to the bathing room or to retire to his bed. Duo opted to go straight to his room where he would use the water in his basin to freshen up after his unimpressive sparring match.

He spent the rest of the morning with Wu Fei, complaining about having to miss the evening's festivities for a reason that hadn't been explained to his satisfaction. Garron's request just didn't make sense. The older rider had stated that his missing the much anticipated event was to keep him safe; but why would someone want to harm him?

Wu Fei patiently listened to his complaints, but truly couldn't understand his rider's disappointment in light of the opportunity to spend more time with him. When it came down to it, even though Duo didn't understand having to miss the biggest celebration of the year, he had implicit trust in Garron, as did Wu Fei, and so he was willing to obey.

Hearing the distant bell announcing the mid-day meal, Duo hurriedly removed his cape, tunic and then the rest of his clothing before slipping on his nightshirt and climbing into his bed, just in case someone came to check up on him. He decided that if he had to miss all the fun that evening, he was going to make sure that he used the same excuse of being sick for missing his afternoon studies with Jan.

He was just about to doze off when a knock sounded on his door. After calling out to enter, the door opened. Heero entered the room with Ze'an on his heels, the latter carrying a platter of food while Heero held a cup of something that was steaming.

"Sims said that you're not feeling well," Heero said as he moved to the side of the bed and set the cup down, a look of concern on his face.

"It's not too bad," Duo hurriedly assured his friend.

"We brought some food in case you were hungry," Ze'an stated with a nod to the tray of food and a broad grin, his white teeth gleaming brightly in contrast to his dark skin.

"Just set it on the end of the bed." Duo pointed to the place where it should go. "I'll eat something later." Remembering that he was supposed to have a sour stomach he quickly added, "If I feel up to it."

Heero reached his hand towards Duo's forehead, but the braided boy intercepted it by grabbing hold of his wrist. He recalled how Howard and Garron used to feel his face when he was ill, touching his skin for any sign of fever. Knowing he didn't have one, he needed to keep Heero from finding that out. "Better not get too close, Heero. It might be catching." Thankfully, Heero stepped back.

Duo pulled his covers higher, up to his chin. "It's kind of cold in here. Could one of you add some wood to the fire or get one of the servers to help?"

"I'll do it," Heero offered, moving immediately to the small fireplace and carefully placed a fresh log and some kindling on the already burning embers. While he worked, Ze'an's gaze remained on Duo as he asked, "Does this mean you won't be attending the celebration tonight?"

"Not if I don't feel any better. I think the royal family would frown on shaking hands with someone who might lose their dinner at any moment and embarrassing them in front of all their guests."

The dark-skinned boy grinned as he said, "No, I suppose that would be considered rude." Duo could only imagine that Ze'an was remembering his stomach upsets in the past. The smile he wore was definitely one of amusement. Evidently not enough time had passed from those embarrassing moments, because he still summon up any humor when recalling those past mishaps.

"So what will you two be doing with your free time this afternoon?" Duo asked, trying his best to sound sickly.

"Getting ready for tonight, of course," Ze'an declared with a grin and a definite sparkle of anticipation in his dark eyes.

"Relena wants to fly this afternoon," Heero stated as he put the metal poker back in its place. He straightened and returned to Duo's side and again gazed with concern on the bed-bound boy.

"Would you mind taking Wu Fei with you?" Duo asked. "Otherwise he'll have to stay in his lair until I'm better, which doesn't seem fair."

Heero nodded. "If he would like to, I'm sure Relena will be pleased to have his company. Perhaps Sandrock would like to come also."

Duo paused a moment to speak with his dragon, resting on the other side of the closed and bolted door. After reassuring his dragon that he was fine but that he would be resting in his room that afternoon, he told him of Heero's plans to fly with Relena and that he'd been invited to join them. After receiving Wu Fei's response, Duo opened his eyes and smiled. "He looks forward to it," he said. The three friends spoke a few moments longer before the other two boys excused themselves and returned to their rooms.

While eating the food Ze'an had thoughtfully delivered, Duo remembered to ask Wu Fei not to speak to the other dragons of Garron's request that he stay away from the celebration. It wouldn't do for him to play sick only to have his dragon tell the other dragons otherwise. Wu Fei didn't see any need for deception, but in the end he agreed to keep that bit of information to himself.

With that taken care of, Duo buried himself deeper under the blankets and unhappily pondered the reason for his having to miss the celebration. Before long the warmth of his bedding and the room, the food and hot drink he'd rapidly consumed, all worked together in lulling the boy into gentle slumber. It wasn't until he heard Wu Fei's wings flapping in the air, signaling that he was off for some afternoon fun, that he fell into a deeper sleep.

Startled awake by a hand placed firmly over his mouth, Duo's eyes snapped open, his gaze focusing on a cloaked, hooded figure leaning over him. Aided by the dim light in his room, the person's face was completely obscured by the concealing fur-lined hood.

"Do not call out for man or dragon, I mean you no harm," a deep male voice firmly ordered. "There are questions I wish to ask you. If I remove my hand will you agree to not call out?"

Duo frowned, wondering if this could be the person Garron was trying to protect him from. Feeling vulnerable, laying in his bed in only his bedclothes, he conceded to the man's request by a nod of his head. He remembered that even if he wanted to call out to Wu Fei, it wouldn't do him any immediate good, for his dragon was off flying with Relena and Heero. He could only hope that the man was being truthful when he said that he wouldn't harm him.

The hand over his mouth was slowly removed, but the man continued to lean over him, purposely intimidating. "Tell me your name."

Duo swallowed nervously. "Duo. Who are you? What do you want?"

The man ignored his questions and asked, "Your sire's name?"

Intimidated by the stranger, the boy answered, "I don't know."

A disbelieving snort came from the hood. "You don't know who your parents are?"

"I didn't say that," Duo replied defensively. "I know who my mother was."

"And what was her name?"

"LaLinna."

"No last name?"

"I'm sure she had one, I just don't know it."

There was another long pause and then a slight chuckle came from the stranger. "Ah, yes. I do recall a girl by that name." The man seemed to be talking to himself more than to the boy in the bed. "She was one of Queen's younger ladies at court years ago. Now that I've had a good look at you, I can see a strong resemblance. Is she in Rydell?"

"You knew my mother?" This was an unexpected piece of information for the orphaned boy, and though he was excited that this stranger knew about his mother and possibly had answers to where she had come from, he was justifiably wary of the man and the reason for his improper visit.

"I only know of her. Again, is she living in Rydell?"

"No," the boy answered quietly. "She's dead."

"Who raised you?"

"The people of Ha'ber and Howard, my mentor. Why do you want to know about me?" Duo asked the hovering, cloaked man.

His uninvited visitor ignored his question yet again and more or less muttered to himself, "Of course, I should have guessed Howard would have had some hand in this." Then looking at Duo once more he asked, "Did no one speak to you regarding your father?"

Duo looked up into the dark space of the hood, just barely making out the shadowed features of the man's face. "Only that he wasn't from Ha'ber and that my mother came to the village with me in her belly and close to being delivered. Who are you and what do you want?" Duo demanded, feeling frustrated by this stranger questioning him about such private matters and giving him no answers in return.

"My reasons are my own," the man replied firmly. "But now that I have my questions answered I'll leave you to your rest." Straightening, the man in the dark cloak turned and moved towards the door. He paused with his hand on the latch and turned his head to look back at the boy in the bed. "I wouldn't tell anyone about our meeting today. If you do, I'll be forced to tell them of your wandering into the lower halls of the Palace without permission." With that thin threat hanging in the air, the cloaked man slipped out of the room.

Duo sat up the moment the door closed and stared at it with disbelief, wondering what had just happened. Why was that man, a virtual stranger to him, so interested in his parentage? He went over every word the stranger had said, how he knew who his mother was and believing that she'd been a part of the Queen's court. Who were his parents? And if they had lived in the royal palace, why had his mother fled the court and run off to Ha'ber? The stranger also implied that Howard knew more about him than what he'd let on. Was his parentage the reason why Howard and Garron had been so protective of him?

Perplexed and frustrated, he lowered himself back down to his bed, pulled the covers up and clutched them tightly to his chin. He carefully considered what he should do with the information garnered from the stranger's visit and the threat the man tossed over his shoulder on his way out. It didn't take more than a moment for Duo to decided that he had no choice but to tell Garron what had happened, even if it meant getting into trouble for sneaking into the palace above. Yes, he would tell Garron about his surprise visitor the next morning, after the night's celebration.

Unable to sleep any longer, Duo felt a bit more easy after hearing the recognizable flapping of Wu Fei's wings as he returned to his lair.

//Relena's rider is curious to know if you are feeling better,// his black dragon said as he settled onto his thick bed of straw.

//Tell Relena that I'm feeling just a little bit better,// Duo replied, keeping on the safe side of his ruse. He couldn't have Heero or Ze'an trying to persuade him to go to the celebration when he'd given Garron his word that he wouldn't.

//Her rider wants to know if you would like him to stay behind tonight, to give you companionship.//

Duo wondered if he'd heard right. //Heero would miss the celebration just to sit with me?// he asked with disbelief.

There was a pause before Wu Fei answered with a simple//Yes.//

The braided boy forgot all about his mysterious visitor and anything else that had occupied his thoughts as he tried to define his feelings after hearing of Heero's selfless offer. From all the talk between the riders in the halls he knew that, other than the mating celebration in the spring, tonight was one of the most anticipated events of the year, and Heero had offered to miss it in order to sit by his side. No one, other than Howard, had ever willingly gone out of their way for him in such a manner. A warm, almost overwhelming feeling of... well, he didn't quite know what it was, only that he felt an incredible warmth towards the other boy. The sensation was stronger than the feelings of friendship he'd felt for Quatre and different from how he felt about Howard, Garron or even Wu Fei, who commanded the strongest feeling from him that he'd ever known.

As generous as Heero's offer had been, Duo knew he couldn't take this one special night of the year away from him. //Tell Heero he has my heartfelt gratitude, but I would like him to go to the celebration so he can tell me all about it in great detail tomorrow. If he wouldn't mind, he could come to my room and show me his new clothing before he goes.//

There was a lengthy pause before Wu Fei's voice returned. //Relena says that her rider is disappointed at your not going, but he will do as you request and come to your room before departing for the celebration.//

From that point, Wu Fei spoke to his rider of his outing that afternoon, of the cold wind coming from the north and of his enjoyment of Relena and Sandrock's company. He added that the blue dragon's rider seemed to be very kind.

As the long day drew nigh to evening, Duo lay in his bed even after hearing the excited voices of the other riders outside his bedroom door as they prepared for the evening, still feeling resentful at his forced absence from the event. A short while later the sound of dragon wings flapping in the cold evening air signaled that the others were leaving the halls for the royal palace above. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the fine clothing the celebrants would wear, what kind of food and entertainment they might enjoy. Being that he'd never been to a royal celebration before, his imagination could only conjure up images of the best food and entertainment presented at the celebrations of Ha'ber, which would no doubt pale greatly when compared to a royal party.

A bold knock sounded on his door.

Heero entered the room at Duo's call to enter. The older boy appeared almost shy as he closed the door behind him and stepped towards the bed. Duo's eyes widened at the sight of his friend, dressed in his new clothing and looking unbelievably handsome. Heero wore form-fitting black pants which were tucked neatly into snug, leather knee boots of the same color. The shirt he wore under his tunic was the blue material they'd picked out in the clothier's shop in Rydell. The color seemed to enhance the deep blue of his eyes, and Duo couldn't help but think that Heero was the most attractive person he'd ever met.

Now standing at his bedside, Heero extended his arms and held out a bundle of cloth and small sprig of green leaves to the bedridden boy. "What's this?" Duo asked, taking both items from his friend.

"This is my gift, the shirt you were to wear tonight. I'm sorry you're not well enough to attend the celebration, but perhaps you might find another occasion to wear it."

Duo felt the fine white material with his fingertips and wished all the more that he could have gone to the celebration with Heero. "And this?" He held up the sprig.

"Mint. It's supposed to settle an upset stomach. Though it's better brewed in hot water, you can take a small piece from a leaf and suck on it as well."

Tearing off a minute portion of one leaf, Duo did as Heero instructed while watching the other boy sit close to his side on the edge of his bed. His eyes widened a moment after the small bit of mint touched his tongue. The taste was unbelievably strong and instantly cleared his head. He quickly swallowed it down.

"Feeling any better?" Heero said with a hopeful look.

"Yeah... maybe a little bit," Duo answered, still feeling the effects of the plant in his mouth. The smile that rose on Heero's face seemed well worth trying something new.

"Are you sure you can't go to the celebration?"

Duo nodded. "I was told to stay in bed by Garron. I was hoping that maybe you could save me some sweets, if they have any extra."

Heero sighed, obviously disappointed. Sitting up, Duo smiled warmly at his friend, pleased with his concern for his well being. And then suddenly, he realized just how close their faces were, especially when Heero turned towards him. Duo watched as the deep blue eyes studied his face for a moment, then slowly the other boy's gaze lowered to focus on his lips. Duo licked them nervously.

"What was it like to kiss Quatre?" Heero asked in a soft voice, his eyes still fixed on Duo's mouth.

"Ah... why do you want to know?" Fully aware of Heero's close scrutiny, the braided boy nervously licked his lips once more.

Heero shrugged, his eyes rising slight to connect with Duo's. "I've never willingly kissed someone before," Heero began. "The only kisses I've had were forced on me by Zechs. I guess I'm just curious as to whether or not it can be pleasant."

Duo blushed as he recalled just how pleasurable kissing could be. "Yeah, it can be real nice."

"Could I... um, that is, would you mind if I kiss you?"

Nothing Heero could have said would have surprised the braided boy more. "I thought you wanted to wait until you were bonded with a mate."

Looking aside, as if he were embarrassed, Heero answered, "Trowa and I have discussed this, and we've decided that kissing might not be too intimate an activity to engage in. A few shared kisses shouldn't make one become overly attached, should it?"

Now Duo's eyes lowered to the other boy's mouth and he wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft pink lips, shaped so perfectly. He wisely kept to himself that while he was kissing Quatre he'd been imagining the lips and mouth he'd been exploring had been Heero's, that the body he'd held had been the dark-haired boy's, as was the stiff member that had ground against his own arousal, searching for release. "Okay," he heard himself answer.

Heero nodded, then chewed at his lower lip a moment before asking, "Can you show me how?"

He was suddenly very grateful that he and Quatre had practiced kissing each other. After all, this was the very reason why he'd agreed to the blond boy's suggestion, that if they ever got the chance to kiss the person they'd set their heart on, they would not be found lacking. No matter the barriers that separated them, Duo could not deny that he'd set his heart on Heero. Knowing that Heero would have someone else as his bonded mate, he decided to take this opportunity and savor every moment, making a memory that would have to last a lifetime. With a nod of his head, he agreed to Heero's request.

"Turn your body a bit more so that you're facing me," Duo instructed, and smiled with amusement as Heero quickly complied. Then noticing the rigidness of the other boy's shoulders, he put his hands on his upper arms and gently rubbed them in a soothing motion. "Relax, Heero, and close your eyes."

A tingle of anticipation grew Duo when Heero's eyes closed and the dark eyelashes rested gently on his upper cheeks. Leaning forward, Duo brought his face close enough to feel Heero's breath on his lips and took just a moment to appreciate the closer view of the other boy. Tilting his head, he gently pressed his lips against Heero's and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. Lightly moving his lips over the other boy's, he relished the feel and taste of Heero perfect lips. Pulling back after a few, too brief blissful moments, both boys opened their eyes. Heero smiled shyly. "So that's a kiss," he said in a hushed voice.

"That's just the beginning." Duo smiled back. "Did you like it?"

Heero nodded. "Can we try it again?"

The braided boy's heart began to beat more rapidly at the simple request. "All right, just follow my lead." This time Duo extended the kiss, deepening the pressure and exploring every aspect of those pleasure giving lips. He didn't go past Heero's lips, though he let his tongue tease the crease of the other boy's mouth. He pulled back again when he felt an awakening in his groin. The two boys locked eyes, and in that silent exchange they forgot everything else but the person before them.

"Thank you," Hero said, blushing shyly.

"My pleasure." Duo couldn't chuckling as happiness seemed to fill his being. Then without warning, Heero leaned forward for one last, brief kiss. When it ended, his face remained close to Duo's as he confessed, "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." He then pulled back and smiled at the look of surprise on the fledgling's face.

Stunned by the confession, Duo asked, "For how long?"

"Since that first day in the bathing pool, when Quatre washed your hair."

Duo pulled his long braid forward. "You like my hair?"

Heero nodded, his eyes fixed on the braid. Duo smiled, then said, "Maybe, when the pool is in use again in the spring, you can help me wash it."

The blue eyes rose to meet his own, bright at the suggestion. Then suddenly they dulled. "Relena will take a mate in the Spring. When that happens, I'll also be mated and will move to the next level in the Halls."

Duo's smile faded as well. "Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten." And it was true. From the moment Heero had confessed his desire to kiss him, he truly had forgotten that they could not be anything more than friends. He searched Heero's face and in his eyes he saw regret and sadness, a reflection of his own feelings.

Heero stood abruptly. "I better go or I'll miss the opening ceremony and food."

Duo remained in his bed, saddened that their moment had ended. Before Heero reached the door, he called out to him, trying his best to keep his voice light. "Have a good evening, Heero."

After opening the door, Heero paused, then turned his head to look back at the boy in the bed with an expression of regret on his face. Duo's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the handsome boy, his heart aching with longing. "Good night, Duo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Duo managed his best, most cheerful grin and watched the other boy slip out of his room, the door shutting behind him. The forced smile wilted as soon as the latch fell in place, and he immediately began to berate himself for giving into Heero's request. What was he thinking? His growing feelings for the older boy could only end in further heartache. When the time came for Relena to choose a mate in the Spring, there was no chance that she would choose Wu Fei. He had learned from Ze'an that the younger dragons were sent away when the females displayed behavior that indicated they were going into season. Because of his age, he and Wu Fei would be far from the Halls when the mating occurred. And when he returned, Heero, Trowa and even Quatre would probably be mated and living on the upper floors of the Halls of Dornan. Sure, he'd still see them in their training sessions, but that thought left him comfortless. He didn't want Heero for just a training partner. He wanted the impossible.

After all sounds of life in the corridors ceased and the silence grew heavy, Duo put on his cloak and slipped his fur lined boots onto his feet before going to the door that led to his dragon. Despite the icy cold of the evening, he needed the comfort only his dragon's presence could bring.

Nestled on a thick bed of fresh straw, the black dragon opened his eyes as his rider stepped out onto the balcony. Duo walked to him and pressed his body up against the bridge of Wu Fei's nose, wrapping his arms around the black, scaly face. The rumbling that emanated from the dragon's belly relayed his pleasure at the contact. No words were shared between the boy and his dragon, just the welcomed contact of two souls who were bound to each other for as long as they lived.

When Duo's limbs became too cold to remain out of doors any longer, he released the hold on his dragon. "Good night, Wu Fei," he whispered before kissing the scaly face.

//Sleep well,// his dragon replied with a contented rumble.

Returning to his room, Duo put some more wood in the fireplace and with the poker stoked the burning embers to life, the hot flames quickly catching on the bark of the chopped wood.

A sudden, unexpected knock on his door startled him. He quietly set down the poker and jumped onto his bed, tossed off his boots and cloak, then scrambled under the blankets. "Enter," he called out as he flung himself into a reclining position and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

A large, unknown man came through the door. Duo was relieved to see that he wore the plain brown clothing of the servers, the drab color was broken by a scarlet sash worn about his waist, indicating that he was from the palace above. Once he'd fully entered the room, Duo could see that the man carried a cloth covered tray.

"I am Norel," the server announced in a monotone voice while executing a slight, respectful bow. After straightening, he continued, "I am a server from the palace above. When the assemblage learned of your illness, it was suggested a tray of food be brought down to you. Are you able to partake?"

"I can try," Duo answered. It was only after he spoke that the man approached the bed. The braided boy sat up and watched as the tray was set down on the blanket covered mattress. When the cloth over it was removed, it revealed a sumptuous feast on a metal platter along with a large elaborately-carved metal cup filled with a dark liquid.

"I hope you find the food and wine to your liking," the man said, straightening and taking a step back from the bed.

"Thank you," Duo said, almost speechless by the amount of food set before him.

"Do not feel you must eat the entire meal," the server said with a hint of a smile. "I'll return and remove the tray after you've had some time to eat." The tall man then bowed again at the waist and was out of the room before Duo could manage a response.

The fledgling's eyes remained on the large piece of meat that took up most of the space on the large platter. It was surrounded by bread, cheese and various types of vegetables. Picking up a warm piece of cooked carrot, he popped it into his mouth and relished the sweetness of it. He set a couple aside, intending to share them with Wu Fei, knowing carrots had been his dragon's favorite treat from the garden in Ha'ber.

Using the knife, set next to the plate, he cut a small piece off of the large portion of meat, speared it and then popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the taste of the well-seasoned meat that seemed to melt in his mouth.

After several more bites, he picked up the metal cup and drank from it. Not used to drinking wine, for ale was served to the young riders in the halls at mealtime, he found the taste bitter on his tongue and the aftertaste altogether unpleasant. He ate a good amount of the tasty meal, thinking that he could only have enjoyed it more had his friends been there with him.

The platter and cup were nearly empty when he finally pushed the tray away. The warmth of the room as well as his full stomach was once more making him feel completely content and very sleepy. Making sure not to knock the tray off the bed, he lay back down and pulled the covers up to his neck and promptly slipped into an unnaturally deep sleep.

One candle mark later, the same server who had brought the tray of food earlier reentered the room after his knock on the door had gone unanswered. He moved silently within the dim light of the room and checked on the silent boy. The server concluded that he was sound asleep. Taking the tray, he blew out the lone, burning candle then turned and left the room as silently as he'd entered.

No sooner had the man begun to climb up the stairs to the palace above, when a dark-cloaked figure stole into the slumbering boy's room. Working by the dim light coming from the fireplace, the interloper pulled the covers away from the boy, then quickly bent to the task locating his clothing and dressing him, including his boots and fur-lined cape. The braided boy remained sound asleep while the stranger snugly wrapped several of his thick blankets around the unresponsive body, then carefully eased the bundle over his shoulder and left the room without having disturbed the unaware dragon sleeping in the lair just outside the young rider's room.

The celebration in the palace on the top of the mountain was well underway, with those celebrating unaware of nefarious deed being carried out under their very noses. The music and laughter filtered out into the night as the man made his way up the carved stairwells to the lower levels of the Palace. As he'd anticipated, he met no one in the corridors he had carefully selected for his passage.

Breathing more heavily than usual from carrying the bundled boy up the steep stairs, he pressed on, each step taken with caution against a misstep until he reached the terrace just outside the palace. He skirted the ornate garden, its manicured trees and shrubs giving him cover, until he came upon the path he sought. Turning his back to the sounds of the celebration coming from within the palace walls, he began the climb up the uneven, rock-strewn path until at last he reached the summit of the mountain and crossed over to the northern, uninhabited side. By moonlight and cautious steps, he began the descent down the other side, often losing his footing and sliding downward towards his final destination: a ledge that jutted out from the mountain's side, just enough to support a dragon.

Once his feet settled on the relatively flat, more stable surface, he eased the slumbering boy over his shoulder and placed the blanket-wrapped body on the cold ground while he caught his breath.

Looking out over the valley below, barely visible under the light of the quarter moon, he felt the sting of the cold air, hinting that the killing winds of the north were forthcoming. Wrapping his cloak more tightly around him, he watched and waited in the eerie, shadowed silence as the evening stretched on.

As the chill began to seep into his bones, the kidnapper began to worry for his well being as well as the boy's. Though there were worse fates than being frozen to death, he mused. If, by some bizarre chance he were discovered on this ledge with the missing rider, there was little doubt that his days would be numbered, and those few he might be allowed would not be spent pleasantly.

Listening to the few sounds that could be heard on a new winter's night: the screech of a night owl and nocturnal animals scurrying about on the mountain, he caught the faint, familiar sound of dragon in flight, which meant his business that evening was just about to come to an end. He bent to pick up the bundled boy, and with him secured in his arms he stepped back to make room for the approaching dragon.

In the faint light of the moon and stars, the dark, menacing shape of a dragon approach from above, angling to land not far from the edge. Once the flying beast's talons touched stone, the massive wings flapped once, sending a bone-freezing draft of air towards the waiting man and the bundle in his arms, then folded to the dragon's sides. From the moonlight coming from behind him, the outline of a heavily cloaked rider sitting atop the dragon could be seen, though not his or her face.

"You have the boy?" a gruff, male voice aaked him.

"Yes. Just as I promised."

"You're certain he's the one you told us about, the rider of the black dragon?"

"Yes, and I spoke with him earlier, confirming that he is indeed who I believed him to be, and he's come into our hands with no one the wiser."

"He is unharmed?"

"I merely drugged his supper."

"Excellent," the gravelly voice of the dragon rider replied, sounding pleased. "Hand him to me and I'll be on my way."

"My reward?" the mercenary inquired, and a moment later the sound of a purse, heavy with coin, dropped onto the frozen ground.

Moving forward, the kidnaper watched as the large dragon knelt down, allowing him to climb up onto the scaled leg in order to pass the boy to the rider, reaching down to accept him.

"You're certain he'll not awaken until morning?" the rider asked.

"Yes. The elixir is fast acting but slow to leave the body. He'll probably not awaken until late tomorrow."

The rider emitted a dark chuckle. "We are doubly fortunate to not only have this boy show up out of nowhere, but that he is the rider of the male, black dragon. The winds of change have blown our way at last, marking the end of our troubles and giving us hope for the future. We will once again rule Amulah."

The cloaked man eased himself off the dragon and watched the shadowed rider secure the wrapped boy in his arms. "I'll bid you goodbye and good journey as well," he said, backing away from the dragon and towards the mountain path he'd take back to the top. "I'll need to make an appearance before my absence is noted."

He bent and picked up the large coin purse that was his payment for abducting the boy. It was heavy in his hand, and a smile of greed spread on his face from the weight of it. His eyes rose after hearing the dragon shifting to face the valley floor below. The great wings extended out, and with a mighty leap the massive creature lifted from the mountain's edge and then dropped down and out of sight.

Hearing the beating of the dragon's wings, the cloaked man turned and scrambled up the shifting path, not bothering to watch the fading shadow of the dragon, now carrying two riders northward. His conscience was slightly tweaked as he thought of the boy that he'd snatched out of a warm bed and for what lay ahead of him in the far north. He knew full well that life in Cordith was anything but pleasant. The dragon riders from the forbidden place were rough and uncouth. But being a selfish man, or rather, an opportunist, the weight of the coin purse in his hand justified his actions, and he put the matter from his mind while he stepped over the top of the mountain and paused listened to the laughter and revelry of the celebrants in the palace below. With a smile on his face, he descended mountain top with the intent of joining the merrymaking.

TBC

Looks like had gotten things straightened out at last. I've been trying to post this chapter since Friday. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 20**

The hour was late when Quatre finally returned to his room, a bit light headed from the fine wine that had been served at the celebration. He paused at his door and glanced down the corridor towards the entrance of Duo's room and a wave of guilt swept over him for having shut his friend out of his life. He missed Duo, missed talking and laughing with him, but Trowa had felt... uncomfortable with the knowledge of what he and Duo had done together.

Since meeting Duo in the Spring, his friendship with the braided boy had grown. Their close bond was envied by more than a few riders, and the fact that he and Duo had practiced kissing together caused Trowa to feel that their budding relationship was threatened by the fledgling. The auburn haired boy had spoken plainly, telling him that the only way he could prove his feelings for him was to forsake Duo's friendship. Desperate to reassure Trowa, he'd agreed, hoping to secure the older boy's trust and to prove himself worthy and capable of being faithful. At the time he'd have agreed to just about anything in order salvage what he believe was his last chance to be in contention as Trowa's future mate. Even so, he regretted his behavior towards Duo, especially after seeing the look of hurt in the braided boy's eyes when he purposely ignored him. He's also known feelings of jealousy when first Ze'an and then Heero quickly stepped in and took his abruptly vacated place as Duo's best friend. But after realizing that Trowa wasn't going to bend, he was glad that the fledgling had the comfort and friendship of the other two riders.

Without realizing his intentions, Quatre found himself turning and stepping away from his own door. With each step came a growing sense of determination. He quickly made his way towards the once familiar door, intending to speak to Duo, explaining to him the reason for his sudden desertion.

Standing in front of Duo's door he raised his hand, paused a moment to question himself whether this was a wise decision or not, then softly knocked. He leaned forward, his ear towards the door, but didn't hear a sound. He knocked again, a bit louder this time, then lifted the latch.

The room was dark and even the burning embers in the fireplace didn't give off enough light to show him the boy sleeping soundly in his bed. Not wanting to disturb Duo's slumber, Quatre backed his head out of the doorway, quietly shut the door, then returned to his own room. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd approach Duo and try explain his behavior towards him and sincerely apologize, then he'd tell Trowa that he didn't want his friendship with the braided rider to be over. He'd already given his word not to kiss Duo again, perhaps it was time Trowa showed a little trust in him.

Quatre was in the middle of dressing the next morning when Sandrock spoke to him with a tone of urgency. //_Wu Fei is anxious. He cannot hear his rider and he does not respond to his queries. He fears for him and asks if you will go to his room to make sure he is well_.//

Throwing the rest of his clothes on in a hurry, Quatre told his dragon that he'd go straightaway.

He hastily left his room, hopping into his boots as he entered the hallway where he stumbled into Heero as he passed by his door. The dark haired boy caught him from falling and righted Quatre, holding onto his shoulders until his boots were securely on.

"Thanks, Heero. Are you going to Duo's room also?"

"Yes. Relena says Wu Fei is upset and ready to tear apart the outer wall in order to get to his rider."

"Then let's hurry."

With his boots on, Quatre straightened and joined the other rider as they jogged the short distance to Duo's door. Heero banged his fist loudly on the wooden surface and shouted the long-haired boy's name, loud enough for the deaf to hear, or so Quatre thought. The older boy barely paused before opening the door and entering the dark room. After calling out the fledgling's name and getting no response, Heero looked back at the blond and said in an urgent tone, "Quickly, get a torch."

Quatre ran to the nearest bracketed torch lighting the hallway and wrestled it out of his hold. As soon as it was freed, he ran back to the door where Heero waited. The dark-haired boy took the torch from him, held it high and led the way into the room. The light banished the darkness and revealed an empty and unmade bed. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the braided boy was not lying gravely ill in his bed as they had feared. Troubled deep-blue eyes turned to the blond. "Where is he?"

Quatre blinked. "I don't know. Let me see if Wu Fei has heard from him." A moment later Sandrock confirmed that the black dragon still couldn't hear his rider and that Wu Fei was becoming frantic. "Could he be so ill that he's wandering the halls, unaware of where he is?"

Heero shook his head. "Wu Fei would have been able to sense him. The only time a dragon can't sense his rider is if they're dead or in an unnatural sleep."

Both boys now wore twin expressions of alarm.

"I'll go get Sims or one of the other riders and alert them to Duo's absence." Quatre said, turning towards the door. Calling behind him he added, "See if you and Relena can help Sandrock calm Wu Fei until we can figure out what's happened."

Quatre ran all the way to the dining hall. Once inside the room he paused for just a moment to make sure Duo wasn't asleep at his place at the table. His heart sank at not finding the boy where he'd hoped he'd be. Thankfully, both Sims and Osh were present and sitting at their usual table, half-eaten platters of food before them. The blond ran towards them, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Quatre, what's the matter?" Osh asked, having seen the expression on the boy's face as he rapidly approached the table.

"It's Duo. Wu Fei can't contact him and he's not in his room or bed. We don't know what's happened to him."

Both men immediately got to their feet, exchanging expressions of concern. "I'm sure he's fine," Sims said to Quatre, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll make a thorough search of the Halls for him. He has to be here somewhere."

The three quickly left the room leaving in their wake the remaining riders who immediately began to speculate about what might have happened to the braided fledgling. Trowa stood and followed the three with Ze'an two steps behind him.

The two boys entered Duo's room and saw the senior riders making a thorough search of the space. The door to Wu Fei's lair was open, the cold winter slipping past the black dragon's face as it filled the doorway as he waited for his rider to be found, his talons scraping on the stone floor of his lair, displaying his anxiety.

Sims rose from having looked under the bed and made eye contact with Osh. "I'll get a search started. Tell Falla to contact all of the other dragons. Have them notify their riders that we have a missing rider."

By the time Sims reached the dining hall the riders within the room were gathered around Zechs, who was organizing them into groups in preparation for a search for the missing boy. The older rider thanked the tall blond and assigned each group to a particular part of the Halls. He instructed all riders that they were to report back to him in the dining hall when their search concluded or if they found the missing rider. All searchers returned less than an hour later without having found Duo. The search for the boy was then extended to the palace above and the city below.

Heero, riding Relena, flew with Wu Fei and Sandrock over the valley below, searching for any trace of the braided rider. With each passing hour, riders and dragons alike became more fearful for the fledgling by his continued absence, and speculation as to what had happened to him ran rampant.

The older riders met in the upper level of the Halls to confer in private while the younger riders continued their search. The small group of men met in Jan's room, their faces grave.

Garron ran his fingers through his greying hair, worry etched on his face. "How can this be?" he questioned his close friends. "Wu Fei has no sense of the boy, which can only mean he is dead or unconscious."

"No one in the city below has reported finding a body," Osh reported, laying to rest any fear of Duo having sleepwalked to his death.

"I know we don't want to consider it a possibility," Jan began, looking thoughtful and apologetic at the same time. "But it's possible that someone might have taken him, either because of Wu Fei or that they discovered his heritage."

The expression on the other four faces showed the senior rider that they had all considered that possibility. Garron shook his head. "I tried to keep him safe by restricting his movements as much as possible to the Halls. I only told you four of the secret Howard entrusted to me, no one else."

Hane looked down on the others from his superior height as he said, "Any one who looks into the boy's eyes could easily discern who fathered him. Perhaps it was a mistake to try and hide him. If we'd brought this matter to the king, he might have been able to shelter the boy."

Osh snorted. "Like he protected his brother? Who ever pushed Prince Elia from his balcony to his death is still unknown and might possibly be the one responsible for Duo's disappearance."

Rayer's voice suddenly came to Garron's mind. //_Relena and her rider have returned with the black dragon. Wu Fei is highly agitated, his eyes are wild with fright._//

//_Tell all the dragons to send words of comfort to sooth our youngest dragon. We must help him until his rider can be found_.//

//_Is the boy alive?//_

Garron could hear the worry in his dragon's voice. //_We hope so_.//

A sudden long and sorrowful cry filled the air. //_Wu Fei is crying out for his rider. He's desperate for the boy's voice and presence_.// Rayer explained, sending his own feelings of anxiety to his rider. Garron had no doubt that the other dragons were feeling anxious as well.

//_Help him in whatever way you can_,// was the only advice he could give.

The winter sun was slowly setting in the cold and clear western sky. Long fingers of pink and orange light stretched out across Amulah's sky as the sun set. Sandrock sat in his lair with his white head stretched over the barrier between his space and the black dragon's.

Relena sat perched on the ledge of Wu Fei's lair, watching the distressed dragon fret. Every once in a while, the black dragon would lift his head, stretch his neck out and let loose a long, mournful bellow that was immediately answered by all the other dragons.

The people in the city below had learned of the search for the fledgling and they paused from their daily work to help search for him while the palace had directed the servers to search every nook and cranny of the royal house. All their efforts were of no avail. No one had found any trace of the missing fledgling. The haunting wail of the grieving dragon brought a pall of sorrow over all who heard it. Children clung to their mother's skirts while men and women shook their heads in sadness as the rest of the dragons vocally sympathized with the youngest dragon.

Heero, Relena and Sandrock spoke constantly to Wu Fei, trying to offer support and comfort. Quatre, Trowa, Ze'an and their dragons joined them after the search ended, lending their own words of comfort and encouragement even though their hearts feared the worst.

Then suddenly, Wu Fei paused, standing still as stone, his head up and tilted at an angle while his eyes gazed up at the darkening sky. He had the appearance of listening to something from far away. Without warning, the black dragon suddenly leapt up onto the balcony's ledge and jumped, his wings snapping out afterwards. The four boys watching gasped in horror, believing that in his despair the black dragon was ending his misery by throwing himself over the mountain and plunging to his death rather than face a life without his rider. The welcome sound of flapping wings immediately put that fear to rest and the mighty black dragon rose into the sky and kept moving upward. Riders and dragons leaned over their balconies to follow his ascent into the darkening sky until he rose over the Palace above and disappeared over the mountain top, flying northward.

Heero jumped onto Relena's back and quickly strapped himself down. //Follow him,// he cried out to his dragon. He ignored the anxious calls of the other boys, needing to see for himself if Wu Fei had detected his rider or not.

The blue dragon and her rider took to the sky once again, and when they reached the top of the mountain, several other dragons from the upper levels of the Halls also took flight, their riders on their backs.

After Heero's abrupt departure, Quatre climbed over the wall that separated Wu Fei's lair from Sandrock's, then scampered up his dragon's body and straddled his neck. "Let's go!" he yelled after securing his legs in the bindings.

Sandrock placed one taloned foot on the raised edge, preparing to leap, but then paused. A moment later his foot resettled on the lair's floor. //_The elder dragons forbid us to follow_.//

Shocked, Quatre asked//_What? Why_?//

//_Wu Fei is flying fast over the Grennal Plains, towards the place where the northern dragons abide_.//

If he hadn't been strapped down, the blond boy would have tumbled off the back of his dragon when he realized where Duo was. Fumbling with clumsy fingers to loosen the leather ties, he finally managed to free his legs and jumped from Sandrock's back to the stone floor of his lair. Turning, he grabbed hold of his dragon's face and gave him a quick, heartfelt embrace before he turned to find someone who could give him some answers.

/_Rayer and Zeron are telling me to return to our lair_,// Relena reported to her rider.

Heero's body was numb with cold, but the blood in his veins felt as if it were simmering from his barely controlled fear and anger. //_If we turn back now we'll lose sight of Wu Fei_,// he replied angrily.

//_Zeron's rider says Wu Fei needs to find his rider or he will waste away. The older dragons call to our black dragon but he does not heed them, his need for his rider is much stronger_.//

//But Duo is obviously in the northland. We have to get him back.//

There was a pause before Relena's sympathetic and sad voice replied//Wu Fei and his rider may be lost to us. But Rayer's rider promises to at least attempt one rescue before relinquishing the fledgling to the northern riders so easily.// In a resigned tone she added//Rayer commands me to return, and I must obey.//

Heero knew the older dragons and their riders were simply trying to protect them, but at the moment, turning back without Duo did not feel like an acceptable course to follow. In the end, he really had no choice for Relena was compelled to obey the elder dragons. //_Do as you must_,// he told her, defeated for the moment. His heart suddenly felt as if it was being tightly constricted. It hurt, and tears of frustration welled in his eyes as a terrible sense of loss overcame him. But he refused to give into those tears. Tears, he decided, would be a sign of mourning, of having suffered a great loss. He refused to give up on Duo so easily, not to a place and people who, if tales could be believed, were monstrous and depraved. No, he would hold back his sorrow and figure out a way to retrieve the braided boy and his black dragon from the northern rebels who had obviously spirited him away.

Soon after they turned around, the older dragons flanked Relena, and as a group they made their way back over the mountain known as the Dragon's Spine. A somber and gray-face Garron veered off to land Rayer on the terrace of the high palace.

//_Rayer's rider is going to speak with the king about Wu Fei and his rider being taken from us_,// Relena informed him.

//_Let's return to our own lair_,// Heero said despondently.

A moment after Relena stepped down onto her lair, Heero had unstrapped himself and jumped to the stone floor. He turned to remove her harness from around her belly and was rolling the strap in his hands when Trowa, Quatre and Ze'an burst out of his bedroom.

He turned to them, seeing expressions of shock and grief on their faces mirroring his own inner turmoil. Quatre got to him first and grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Is it true what they're saying, Heero? That Duo was spirited away by the riders from Corinth?" The boy's blue eyes shimmered in the faint light of the near evening.

"Wu Fei was flying true north when I last saw him," Heero answered.

Ze'an's dark eyes shifted nervously. "How can this be? We're supposed to be safe here. Are we also in danger of being taken?"

"Why Duo?" Trowa asked, frowning. "He's the least trained and the youngest of us all."

Heero shook his head. He had no answers as to why or how Duo had been taken away from them.

"Maybe it was because he was left alone last night," Quatre ventured, wiping tears from his eyes with the heel of his hands. "His being ill and left behind gave whoever took him a clear opportunity to get out of here unnoticed."

"Poor Duo," Ze'an said mournfully, his eyes cast downward. "I suppose we'll never see him again."

"Don't say that!" Heero snapped at the dark skinned boy. "We're not going to let the northern riders keep him. We'll find Duo and bring him back here."

Quatre's chin quivered as he struggled to keep his composure. Guilt over how he'd treated his best friend during the last few weeks was compounded by his feelings of loss and sorrow. "How are we going to do that, Heero?" he asked. "We're forbidden from flying over the Grennal Plains."

"I don't know," Heero replied testily. "But judging from the look on Garron's face, he won't abandon Duo to a harsh life in Corinth."

"I hope you're right." The other three turned to look at Trowa, surprised by his comment. He understood their questioning expressions. He'd more or less asked Quatre to turn away from his best friend because he'd been jealous. He told the blond that he was uncomfortable knowing that he and Duo had spent months kissing each other. He told Quatre that if he were truly serious about his interest in him, he had to choose between them.

Trowa hadn't been blind to the pain the abrupt ending of the friendship brought to both boys. Quatre often spoke of feeling badly for hurting Duo and asked if Heero wouldn't mind befriending him. Heero had willingly accepted the task, saying he'd always intended getting to know the black dragon's rider better. The void left by the blond had been filled by both Heero and Ze'an.

Answering the other boy's unspoken question, Trowa explained himself. "Just because I was jealous of Duo doesn't mean I wish him any harm." He then turned to address the blond boy standing next to him, still struggling to keep from weeping for his lost friend. Softening his voice he said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Quatre. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to not be friends with Duo any longer. I know my request, that you choose either myself or Duo, hurt the both of you, and I'm deeply sorry for it."

Quatre nodded his head, accepting the apology. "But now it's too late," he said mournfully and with a sniff. "I'll probably never get to explain to him why I acted the way I did towards him."

"Stop that!" Heero snapped, grabbing hold of Quatre's upper arm and giving the boy a firm shake. "You act as though Duo's dead. He's not. The northerners might have taken him, but I won't be satisfied until we take him back."

Quatre stared up at Heero's fierce expression, sharp with determination. His heart told him that Heero truly believed what he was saying, that they would get Duo back. Brushing the tears from his face and eyes, he adopted a more resolved expression. "You're right. I won't cry for Duo any longer," he stated, sniffing back the lingering tears. "We will get him back, even if we have to make our way north in carts drawn by wildebeasts and dressed in the guise of women. They won't keep him from us."

Heero released his painful grip on the blond's upper arm to pat Quatre on the shoulder. "Even if it's just the two of us, we'll bring him home to the Halls."

"Three of us," Ze'an interjected, stepping up to put his hand on Quatre's other shoulder.

"Four," Trowa added, his hands clasping onto Heero and Ze'an's shoulders.

Quatre attempted a weak smile. "I'm sure there are others who will help us," he said. The gloom that had been displayed on his face was slowly receding, replaced with an expression of hope.

Ze'an's smile was a bit more assured. "Then let's go to the dining hall where everyone else is gathered and come up with a plan to rescue our fledgling."

Together the four boys took a step back from each other and turned to follow Heero as he left his room.

Upon entering the hallway, they were met by a grim-faced Zechs who directed them to follow him. He silently led the somber group to the dining hall where the tall blond gave a nod of his head to Sims before they joined the other riders by taking a seat at the tables. The older rider stood in front of the group gathered to hear what was to be done.

Sims waited until the last of the riders in training were seated. His eyes, meeting those of every occupant in the room, were sparked with pent-up anger. His whole manner was grave. "Today Amulah had suffered a severe blow," he began, his voice sharp and angry. "One of our own has been taken from the Halls of Dornan and carried away to the north. Someone has infiltrated our home and done the unthinkable. We cannot allow this to happen again."

Once again his eyes searched those of his listeners. "We are not safe until the traitor has been discovered. Even as Garron speaks to the king, Jan and Hane are questioning last night's guests and castle servers. We have come to the conclusion that the only way Duo could have been taken from here without his dragon being alerted to the danger was if he were drugged or physically harmed to render him unconscious. He was then probably carried from his room to the other side of the mountain where a dragon and rider from the north must have landed and taken him from us."

A murmur of concern rippled through the room, causing the older rider to pause a moment in his speech. When the room quieted, he began again. "As a precaution, we must take measures to watch out for each other. Eat your meals together, stay in groups for safety. All visits to Skeer and Rydell are hereby forbidden, at least until we find the traitor."

His eyes moved to the youngest riders. "Since it was our youngest fledgling that was taken, we can only guess that our younger riders may be at risk. Therefore, I strongly suggest that each of you pair up with another rider to share a room, go to your meals and lessons together and generally watch each other's back. Duo was left alone and susceptible last night, though we had no reason to believe he was in any danger. We will do all within our power to keep the rest of you safe, your dragons secure and pledge to you that nothing like this will ever happen again."

The general questions of who could have done this and why were asked of Sims, but his answers were only speculation and given with the intention of calming the upset young riders.

"But why Duo?" Princess Hilde asked, her face pinched with worry following the day's events.

Sims suddenly appeared uncomfortable and he again exchanged a questioning look with Osh, the only other rider in the room who knew of the missing boy's past.

"Many of you know that since their departure to the north, the dragons of Corinth and Muir have had limited mating selections for their dragons. Decades ago we had word that their dragonlings were dying in the egg or shortly after bonding with their rider. If they did survive, they were sickly and most didn't live out the year. It was a warning to us that the bloodlines of the dragons were becoming too thin. New blood was needed to strengthen the dragonlings and secure the dragons' place in our world. When these very same weaknesses came to our dragons, we sent an emissary overseas in search of a dragon egg to be exchanged for one of our own. We hoped with this exchange to infuse new life into the bloodline of Amulah's dragons, to avoid any further frailties and infirmities in our dragonlings that we believe now plague the dragons to the north. Wu Fei was our hope for the future."

A young, redheaded rider named Clavel stood. "So the northern riders took Duo to lure Wu Fei to Cordith for mating?" he asked.

"We can't be sure, but yes, I believe that is the primary reason," Sims answered.

Ze'an stood next, looking angry. "Are we going to let them get away with this?"

"The king is being informed of last night's events and we will counsel with him to determine if going to war over our newest fledgling is justifiable."

Heero shot out of his seat, anger sparking in his eyes. "Justifiable? We were told when we came here that this was our haven, that we would be safe residing here until our training was complete. Are you saying that we are dispensable? That we and our dragons are only of worth if we don't happen to be captured by the enemy?"

Sims glared at the angry boy. "What I'm saying, Heero, is that war is costly, and not only in coin but in the lives of dragons, riders and the men called to bear arms for king and country. Have no doubt that the north will put up a fight to keep what they have taken. Their very lives depend on Wu Fei mating with one of their own."

"So if Wu Fei is mated to a dragon in Cordith, Duo will be as well, correct?" Heero asked, challenging the older rider with his cold stare. "They both have a year to go until they are eligible for mating. Surely we can come up with a plan to rescue them before that time."

The older rider frowned darkly on the boy. "Do you honestly believe that the unscrupulous riders of the north care for our customs? I have no doubt that they will use, and if he refuses to cooperate, abuse Duo as well as his dragon in order to make them do as they wish, whether they're ready and willing or not."

"You cannot allow that to happen!" Heero growled out through gritted teeth, fists clenched tightly and he was visibly shaking from outrage while the eyes of the other riders in the room closely watched the heated, verbal argument between the older and younger rider.

Sims breathed in a deep breath and visibly calmed as he exhaled. He then addressed the distraught boy in a more gentle manner, his tone of voice regretful. "At the moment there is nothing we can do. The winter winds of the north are upon us. To fly northward now would risk our lives as well as that of our dragons."

Heero straightened his back. "Then I'll go and get him myself." The room went still.

"You will not!" Sims stated firmly. "If you and your dragon go to Cordith alone or with a few of your friends with the intent of rescuing him, you risk a similar fate as Duo, or perhaps even worse, losing your life as well as your dragon's in the attempt."

Quatre rose to his feet and stood next to Heero. "Then what are we to do? Abandon Duo to his abductors?"

"It's not what I would choose to do," Sims answered, forcing himself to remain calm. "Before a rescue is attempted we must search out and contain the person responsible for Duo's abduction. We cannot attempt a rescue only to have it jeopardized by the north finding out about it before we even leave here. Any rescue plan we devise will have to be well thought out and perfectly executed in order to free Duo and his dragon."

Quatre turned to Heero, sensing the upset boy's inner turmoil. Bringing his hand to his aching chest, he tried to cope with the onslaught of emotions coming from the older boy. He could literally feel Heero's heart breaking. He knew Relena's rider had been curious and somewhat fascinated by Duo, but he'd had no idea Heero harbored such strong feelings for the fledgling. It warmed his heart to realize how much the normally stoic boy cared. Realizing the depth of Heero's feelings made the loss of Duo all the more painful. "We'll get him back, Heero," he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

Heero turned his head to look at the blond. Though his facial expression was inscrutable, his eyes reflected his internal pain. Quatre leaned in closer, and in a low voice said softly, "We have to believe he'll hold on until we can get there, Heero. Considering Duo's past, I truly believe that he will."

Heero sighed just before the tenseness in his body eased somewhat. He gave the blond boy a nod before resuming his seat. Quatre also sat and the tension in the room seemed to lessen as the assemblage became much more orderly and calm.

With the attention returning to him, Sims addressed the group once again. "For those of you who missed their afternoon meal, a late meal will be prepared for you. Remember, above all, to stay in groups for your safety."

Sims then sat down at the table he usually frequented, signaling the discussion was over. At least half the riders got up and left the room while the others sat and talked amongst themselves in hushed voices as they waited for the promised meal to be served.

There was little to be said between the four young riders who sat numbly at the table, the place across from Quatre, where Duo always sat, remained ominously vacant. Platters of food were placed before them by somber servers, but despite the aromatic smell of the meal, the boys found their appetites had temporarily disappeared.

While absently toying with his food, a large hand settled on Heero's shoulder. He looked up to see the familiar tall blond rider standing behind him. Surprisingly, Zechs wore a sincere look of sympathy as he said, "I'm sorry, Heero. I know that you and Duo were becoming friends." The pale blue eyes then took in the other three. "And to you also I extend my sympathy for the loss of your friend."

"He's not lost, just taken," Trowa quickly corrected him after seeing a flare of anger in Heero's eyes.

"Of course," Zechs said gravely. "If you need someone to room with, Heero, I would be happy if you would consider sharing my room and bed."

The dark haired boy stiffened. "No. But thank you for the offer," he replied stiffly. "I'll be rooming with..." He looked at the other three boys and observed two of them casting glances at each other, the other boy gave him a nod of acceptance. "Ze'an," Heero finished.

"Very well," the blond said politely and stepped back. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

After his footsteps announced his retreat, Heero turned to give the older boy's back a venomous glare.

"Was that Zechs' attempt at being subtle?" Trowa asked sarcastically.

Ze'an stifled a snort. "Subtle is not one of his endearing traits."

"He still has a coin purse full of hope," Quatre said, following the taller boy's back as he exited the dining hall.

"Relena will not be requesting Epyon to be her mate if I have anything to say about it," Heero growled. He turned back to focus on his plate of food, aware that the other three were staring at him with varying expressions of surprise on their faces. Never before had Heero hinted at a preference for Relena's future mate. His stating that Zechs would not be a contender was an unusual and bold statement for the usually quiet and private young rider.

Ze'an exchanged glances with the other two, then wisely changed the subject. "Do you wish to move into my room, Heero, or should I move into yours?"

"Perhaps I spoke to rashly," Heero said with a glance to Trowa. "Considering how you and Quatre feel about each other, I should probably room with you. The elder rider's will be concerned about your relationship progressing too quickly before the Spring."

With a regretful expression on his face, Trowa looked away from Quatre and nodded. "You're right, Heero. The elder riders would probably separate us any way."

Ze'an was there to break up the awkward moment. "So, you're with me, right, Quatre? Your room or mine?"

"My room, if you don't mind," the blond answered quietly.

Ze'an gave Heero a nod of approval.

"Why don't the both of you move into my room," Trowa suggested. "That way you'll be right next door to Heero and I, allowing the four of us to watch out for each other."

"All right," the blond boy replied while pushing his plate away before moving to stand. "I'll go gather a few of my things."

Before he could leave the table, a firm clasp on his wrist stopped him. "I'll go with you and help you gather your things." Though the day had been trying and his heart was aching for his lost friend, Quatre managed a small smile of gratitude at Trowa, who, in turn, made an attempt to return the gesture. After brief words of farewell, the two turned and left the room, leaving Heero and Ze'an sitting mute at the table.

Ze'an finished his meal, noting that Heero seemed to draw further into himself with each passing moment. The troubled boy's eyes were focused on his half-eaten meal, his knife making the remaining half unappetizing to look at. Standing, Ze'an paused to see if Heero would follow, but the distracted rider seemed oblivious to his movements. "Heero, let's go," he said, startling the other boy.

Unfocused blue eyes looked up at him, and Heero blinked as if he were just waking up. "Are you all right?" Ze'an asked.

Heero gave a slight shake of his head. He wasn't 'all right', not in any sense. Slowly rising to his feet he said, "Relena can't hear Wu Fei any longer. He's too far away."

As the two boys walked out of the dining hall and headed towards Ze'an's room, Heero's footsteps faltered when Relena's sorrowful cry shook him to the core of his being. The mournful cries of all the dragons of Amulah rose together once more. The forlorn sound filled the chill winter air, expressing the grief felt by Amulah's dragons and their riders for the loss of the black dragon and his fledgling rider.

TBC

Thank you everyone for reviewing. Did I mention how wonderful you are? And to my most recent concerned reviewer, you're not to worry. Duo will have his bad days, but rest assured that what you fear happening isn't what I had in mind when I wrote the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 21

Even before he came to full wakefulness, Duo felt the cold. He was in bed with blankets covering him, but his feet felt like he'd walked barefoot on ice and his face was pinched with cold. Despite his discomfort, he wondered why he was having such a hard time waking up. His stomach felt empty, his mouth was dry and needing refreshment and his eyelids were almost too heavy to open. He shivered, and dimly thought that the fire in the hearth must have gone out because the air surrounding him felt as cold as the outdoors.

He yawned and stretched under the blankets before forcing one eye open. Several candles were lit and set about the room, emitting enough light for him to view his surroundings. Both eyes blinked open with confusion upon realizing he was not in his own room, but in one that he'd never seen before. Clutching the blankets to his body, he eased himself up to a sitting position in the bed and gazed with bewilderment and some fear at the unfamiliar space.

The four walls surrounding him were not the familiar white stone, tapestry-covered ones from the Halls. Instead, they were formed by large logs, stacked lengthwise, one on top of the other, with some kind of filler between the spaces to keep the wind and rain out. The overwhelming cold he felt was explained by the absence of a hearth and fire to keep the chill of winter at bay.

His astonishment at waking up in a strange place turned instantly to alarm. Struggling to free himself from the blankets wrapped around him, he scrambled to his feet, almost tumbling to the floor as dizziness assaulted him. He pulled his cloak around him, and only then realized that he had been sleeping fully clothed, including his fur-lined cloak. On the uneven wood floor he found his boots, which he quickly put on in an effort to warm his cold feet.

//_Wu Fei!//_ he cried out with fear and panic. //_Wu Fei, where are you?//_

A long moment passed before a very faint, barely detectible reply came. //_Where?//_

He realized that he'd sensed the question rather than having actually heard Wu Fei's voice. Even so, he felt a measure of relief in knowing that his dragon would find and come for him. The problem, though, was that he didn't know where he was. Moving to the shuttered and barred window, he lifted the latch and pulled the crudely formed shutters open. His breath caught in his throat by both the assault of the frigid air that stung his face and from the sight his eyes gazed upon. //_I'm on a high mountain in a log building_,// he told his dragon. //_There are dragons in the sky that I've never seen before and a long valley below covered in snow./_/

Several panicked breaths later he sensed his dragon faint reply. //_Northward. Cordith_.//

The face of a mature green dragon suddenly popped up from outside the window. The unfamiliar dragon's immense wings beat laboriously to keep its massive body in place as one emerald, jeweled eye gazed at the startled boy.

Duo jumped back at the dragon's unexpected appearance. When the dragon remained in place, apparently not meaning any harm, the boy cautiously stepped towards the window again. With the dragon content with staring at him, he placed a hand on the wooden edge of the opening and leaned to see how far up he was from the ground. He was not prepared for the sharp vertical drop to the valley far below. The height was so great that it set his heart racing and his stomach clenched with fear after seeing the valley hundreds of feet below him. It was as if he were looking down from the back of his dragon while flying together.

The green dragon hovered for only a moment longer before it appeared to have had its curiosity sated, for it turned away to fly upwards above the building Duo found himself in. Still trying to understand what was happening, the fledgling shut the shutters and closed the latch to shelter himself from the cold wind, trying all the while to calm his panicked mind. How did he come to be in this place? he wondered, feeling disoriented. He remembered falling asleep after eating the meal the server had brought to him from the celebration. How had he come to be in the lands of Amulah's enemies?

A shiver shook his lean body as the horror stories, told by other children in his village, now came back to him. His mind churned over any possible reason for his being taken and brought to this forbidden land, but nothing came to him other than the tales of children being abducted as food for the dragons of the north. Howard had told him those widely-spread tales were false, that they were used to frighten errant children into behaving. He said there had been a few cases in the past few years where children had gone missing, but it was assumed they had been taken by the northern riders to act as servants .

Was he brought here to be a servant? What about Wu Fei? Surely they weren't going to try and force them to fight against the riders and dragons of Amulah. He was only a fledgling rider, with years of training yet ahead of him. Perhaps they thought he was young enough to be malleable, that they could persuade him to change allegiances. He snorted at that thought. If that was their thinking, then he'd show them that he was a person of unyielding loyalties. He'd bide his time here, if he had to, but when the first possible opportunity presented itself, he'd escape this cold, formidable place and return to the Halls of Dornan and his friends.

The door to his room opened, the wood scraping loudly against the floorboards. Duo turned towards the door to see a girl with long, white hair falling over one shoulder, poke her head around the edge. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing by the bed. "Oh good, you're awake," she said brightly, stepping into the room with a candlestick held high in her hand. Leaving the door open, she continued. "My name is Dorothy, rider of the green dragon, Ramma. Welcome to Cordith, your new home."

"Why have I been brought here?" Duo demanded, not about to be intimidated by the girl. Even in the dim light of the room he could tell she was a bit taller than he, that her face was rather pointy and her skin nearly as pale as her hair. The rest of her was hidden beneath an encompassing cloak made of unattractive brown fur.

She gave him a smile that was more knowing than friendly as she replied, "Why, you're our hope, our means of survival."

"Me?" Duo asked, surprised and confused by the girl's answer.

"Oh yes," she replied with a casual shrug. "You and your dragon will bring new life to Cordith."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

The girl frowned with exasperation that the boy didn't understand his importance. "You're not very bright, are you?"

Up to that point Duo really didn't have anything against the girl, other than the fact that she was his enemy, but no one called him stupid without some sort of retaliation on his part. "Listen," he began through gritted teeth. "All I know is that I went to sleep in my own bed with my dragon in his lair just outside the door, and then I woke up here, in a place that I've never been before and my dragon seems to be far away. Pardon me for being confused."

The girl gave him a slight, sympathetic look. With a sigh she said, "Very well. I suppose I'll have to explain things to you." She moved with deliberate slowness to sit on the edge of the unmade bed, then looked at the boy and continued.

"We have an informant placed carefully within Amulah's royal circles. Purely by chance he caught a glimpse of you and realized your importance. Having learned of your foreign dragon and knowing we must have him, we would have taken you regardless of who you are. But our man was reportedly almost beside himself when, after a discrete inquiry or two, he learned that no one in the palace knew of your true identity. He contacted us as to what he should do and we carefully began planned on stealing you away during the royal celebration." Her smile widened and Duo thought there was a certain amount of smugness to it that he didn't care for at all. "How fortunate it was for us that you became ill and were left alone in your room. Our contact found it quite easy to have your meal drugged so that you couldn't alert your dragon when you were taken from your bed and carried to the northern side of the Dragon's Spine where Quinze was waiting. The ease of your removal indicates that your destiny lies with us."

Duo was decidedly confused by most of what the girl had said. What did she mean his true identity? Did she know about his mother or father? It seemed too implausible that someone so far removed from Amulah could know of these things. In order to save face, he lifted his chain and stated, "I belong in Amulah, in the Halls of Dornan, my home."

The girl shook her head, looking at the boy as if he were speaking foolishness. "You belong here now, and come next spring, when your dragon is mated to either my Ramma or Alec's Shadow, it will be more true than ever. I'm hoping that my green becomes fond of your dragon, that they will be mated. I'm told he's black as a moonless winter night and has wings the color of fire."

"Wu Fei and I are too young for mating this spring," Duo protested, inwardly horrified by what the girl was implying and the light of excitement dancing in her eyes. "He is not yet four years and I'm two years short of the minimum age of sixteen."

The girl gave a delicate snort of derision. "We don't have the luxury of having civilized rules to follow," she replied in a snide tone. "Our dragon population has dwindled dangerously low. We need the offspring your dragon can give our female dragons. Quinze is tempted to have him mate with both Ramma and Shadow, but I don't believe the dragons will go for that. They are monogamous by nature."

"Have we no say in this?" Duo couldn't help sounding as appalled as he felt. The idea that he had been brought here for the purpose of having Wu Fei bred to a northern female dragon was repugnant.

"No, I'm afraid not," the girl answered in a feigned tone of sympathy that irked the boy.

Defiantly he stated, "I will tell Wu Fei to stay away, to not come near this place."

The girl had the audacity to laugh at his plan. "Go ahead and try."

//_Wu Fei. Stay there. Stay at the Halls. Do not attempt to find me.//_

//_I am coming.//_

_//No!//_ Duo frowned as he concentrated on hearing the faint voice of his dragon. //I'm telling you to stay there or they will use me against you.//

//_I cannot stay. I must come.//_

Duo groaned, exasperated by the stubbornness of his dragon.

"You see? He can't help it," Dorothy said with a sickeningly sweet smile that looked a bit forced. "You are imprinted into his heart and mind. He has no choice but to follow you wherever you are. Your presence here ensures his cooperation with our plans for the both of you."

"This isn't right!" Duo shouted, angry and frightened. "You have no right to do this to us."

"Survival gives us the right to take drastic measures," she said coolly. With sneer of contempt on her face as she added, "You are yet a child, but that will quickly change. Life here in Cordith is difficult at best, and will undoubtedly be in sharp contrast to the pampered life you lived before. Yes," she nodded with a sage grin, "living here will make a man out of you by the time we are mated."

"I'll refuse," he said, adamant and furious.

"It would be wise not to anger or threaten me," she said, becoming irritable as well.

"I could say the same," he replied, staring her straight in the eyes.

The sound of the door opening a bit more behind them, temporarily ended the standoff, and a young man with golden blond hair and dressed in a similar fur cloak as Dorothy entered the room. He was tall, and Duo thought the boy to be older than himself or the unpleasant girl. He was handsome with chiseled facial features and skin that was pale and unblemished. His eyes were blue and filled with curiosity as they met Duo's gaze. "Dorothy." Those eyes quickly turned accusingly to the girl. "You're cheating again."

The girl turned aside to greet the newcomer. "No, I'm not. I'm just being friendly."

Duo snorted and the blue eyes returned to him. "My name is Alec and my gray is called Shadow," he said in a friendly manner. "Come spring, we may be mated."

"Over my dead body," Duo growled out in an unfriendly manner. Despite the older boy's more friendly greeting, he was still angry over the entire situation.

Alec turned to level a hateful glare at the girl, silently blaming her for the newcomer's attitude.

"Don't look at me like that," Dorothy said defensively. "He treats me the same way."

The taller boy looked back at the kidnaped boy and placed his closed fists on his hips. "I would advise you to lose the petulant attitude when you're brought before the older riders. Some of them look for any excuse to vent their own frustrations. Beating rebelliousness out of the younger riders is something they look forward to." The blue eyes looked from Duo's head all the way to his feet and back, and regardless that he was covered head to toe, Duo felt as if he'd been undressed. "I wouldn't want you to be marred unnecessarily."

Duo fought back the impulse to jump the older boy and do some beating of his own, but he thought better of it. If the boy could be believed, that they beat the younger riders for misbehavior, what would they do if he inflicted harm to one of their own? All the horror stories he'd heard as a child came back to him once again, with dark tales of the brutal northern riders torturing and maiming other riders or dragons for mere pleasure. He was no spoilt child, not having been pampered during his youth by doting parents or the comforts of a real home. He could take a beating if he had to, but he couldn't allow them to hurt Wu Fei. He would probably do anything to prevent his dragon from being hurt. Unfortunately, that loyalty and bond went both ways, and he finally and fully understood why the Plains of Grannal was forbidden territory. A captured rider or dragon were vulnerable to the whims and will of their captors because neither of them could allow the other to be hurt.

"Ah. He's brighter than I first believed." Dorothy's comment cut though his thoughts and he listened more carefully to what she was saying. "I can see in his eyes that he's already coming to terms with his life here, aren't you, boy?"

Duo glared even more fiercely at the girl. He hadn't been called 'boy' since he'd arrived at the Halls of Dornan and he decided he didn't like it, especially from an impertinent girl not much older than he. Dorothy smirked at his obvious anger, knowing she'd hit a sore spot.

"What's your name?" the older boy asked.

Duo put his chin in the air. Even though Alec seemed much nicer than Dorothy, he decided he didn't want to share his name. He might have been brought here against his will, and Wu Fei may be on his way here because he had no choice, but he still owned his name and wasn't in the mood to lose anything else. These people may have some control over his life, but by taking him away without his consent, they didn't deserve to know his name.

"Come now. That's not very polite," Dorothy said, still wearing the snide grin. "We've given you not only our names, but also the names of our dragons."

The blond rider looked unhappy at his refusal to answer, but the girl appeared to be unaffected. "No matter," she shrugged. "We'll find out sooner or later. Until then, we'll just call you _boy_."

Duo decided that he needed to be careful of the girl. She was cunning as well as spiteful. He didn't doubt that she was the kind of person who liked to pull the wings off of helpless butterflies.

"Come," Alec gestured for Duo to follow him. "We were instructed to bring you to the main hall for a meal. You've been asleep all day; you must be hungry."

Duo was starving, despite his changed and disturbing circumstances. He nodded his head in answer but refused to be any friendlier to these people.

Dorothy rolled her eyes at his stubbornness before she turned to exit the open door. Duo moved to follow her, yet as he passed the blond boy, Alec turned to walk by his side. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his racing heart and to prepare himself to face the very riders who had been the source of fear and nightmares for the citizens of Amulah.

TBC

The next chapter is much longer. Sorry this is so short, but it's been crazy trying to get in some writing time. Happy Christmas, and thanks to all of you who are so generous with your reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 22**

Exiting the room he'd awakened in, Duo stopped short at the sight before him. He'd expected the home of the northern riders to be similar to the Halls of Dornan, but he was wrong. Before him was a large room, similar in size to the dining hall he was used to with an enormous stone fireplace with a fire burning brightly within at one end of the otherwise dark room. Something was hanging from a spit over the fire, and from the smell of it Duo decided it must be some kind of game. Silhouetted by the fire's glow were four figures sitting in bulky, roughly-crafted wooden chairs set in front of the giant stone hearth. Behind them in the barely visible firelight were six long, unoccupied tables.

Letting out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Duo saw a puff of white accompanying it, proof that the room was as frigidly cold as the unheated bedroom, despite the burning fire. Alec took a hold of his arm and pulled him after Dorothy, who was leading them towards the warmer end of the long building. Casting a quick glance at his surroundings, looking for a way out, the kidnaped boy failed to see any windows or doors. He did feel a slight draft coming from behind him and could only assume that there must be a door at the back of the room.

As he neared the four figures sitting in front of the fire, Duo felt a shiver of trepidation ripple down his spine and his footsteps faltered. The boy next to him must have sensed his hesitation, for Alec looked at him with a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "You must be cold. It takes some time, but you'll eventually get used to it. The hearth is the warmest place on the mountain during the winter months, so we often gather here to chase the chill out of our bones."

Hearing Alec's voice, the four cloaked occupants turned to observe the three youths as they came into view. Duo could now see their faces, though they had hoods covering their heads. They were all men, and he guessed by the wrinkles on their faces that they were also old, at least as old as Jan. Uneasy under the scrutinizing stares, Duo fought the urge to run and hide. He didn't want to show these people how frightened he was. Thinking of Heero and how he might handle the situation, he straightened his back, held his head high and with as much dignity as he could muster he met their gazes.

The youngest in appearance of the four rose from his chair with a forced-looking smile twitching at the corner of his lips, as if the act of smiling was an unusual occurrence. "Step closer to the light and lift the hair from off your forehead," the man ordered in a stern voice.

Receiving a nudge from Alec he did as he was told, confused by the request. Lifting his hair, he looked up at the man who had issued the order.

"Are they the right color?" one of the cloaked men asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Moving closer to stand in front of him, the taller man studied the boy's eyes intently. "Yes, they are," he answered, and Duo wondered at the sound of relief in his voice.

"Welcome to Cordith, young rider," the man then said with some enthusiasm. Now that he was closer, Duo could see that the speaker had white hair that fell in messy clumps around his face as well as penetrating, pale blue eyes that studied him with an intensity that was most disconcerting. "My name is Quinze. I will be your mentor until you and your dragon have reached the age of adulthood. What's your name?"

Stubbornly sticking his chin up and his lips tightly sealed, Duo made it known without speaking a word that he wasn't going to cooperate.

The man's attempt at being pleasant faded at the continued silence. "I understand that you're upset with the sudden change of circumstances. You will, however, come to accept your place here. You simply have no other choice."

The man waited for a response from the boy, but after several long moments, he sighed and continued. "Now that you're awake, I can only assume that your dragon is on his way here. If he makes it without his wings freezing, he will be greeted by several of our dragons and escorted to Muir, the sister mountain to Cordith, which houses our dragons. Once there, a caretaker will see to his comfort."

"I want to see him when he arrives," Duo demanded, and mentally winced at the tone of desperation in his voice. "To make sure he's all right."

Quinze's expression was anything but pleasant as he replied. "You may see him, but only after he's been secured. You might as well know that you'll not be allowed to ride him until the both of you are mated in the spring."

"You can't think to keep us apart!" Duo blurted out, further alarmed by what was happening. He couldn't think of anything more intolerable than being kept away from Wu Fei.

"Once he's been shackled to his lair you'll be able to visit him."

"Shackled!" Could a nightmare be any worse than this? "You'll keep him on the ground? He'll waste away with longing for the sky."

Quinze sighed as if suddenly weary of the conversation. "We'll keep him shackled only for your visit. He'll need to fly in order to bond with our dragons and hunt for his food. When he is unfettered, you'll be secured within these walls so that no attempt to escape can be made."

Duo had indeed imagined Wu Fei sweeping him up in his talons and racing back to Amulah. It seemed the northern riders had anticipated that particular manner of escape and had prepared for it. His heart sank at his realizing that an escape might prove more difficult than he anticipated.

"Dorothy!" One of the three men sitting in the chairs abruptly barked out the girl's name. Duo's eyes shifted to the girl standing to his right and saw her face blanch even as she took a step forward.

"Yes, grandfather?"

"Get the boy some hot food. Show him that you're good for something other than warming a bed."

Duo watched as the girl ducked her head and quickly moved to do as the older man had ordered. He couldn't decide whether to enjoy her discomfort at having been ordered to serve him or to feel pity for her because of the man's unkind words.

"The other riders are elsewhere at the moment, but let me acquaint you with your new elders," Quinze continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. With a sweep of his hand he motioned to the man sitting closest to him. "Our senior rider is Dermail, rider of the green dragon, Colgan. The man being introduced slid the hood from off his head to reveal a weathered face, somewhat sharp in features, topped with greying brown hair. He had bushy eyebrows and a thick scraggly beard that matched. Though not a bad looking man, Duo thought there was something dark and disturbing in his eyes.

"Seated next to him is Septum, rider to Kash, also a green dragon," Quinze continued, but all Duo could see of the second man was a pocked and bulbous nose sticking out of the shadows of his hood.

"Then there's Tsuberov, rider of Breman, the brown." Duo caught a brief glimpse of the man under the hood and shuddered. He had to be the ugliest person he'd ever seen. He wondered if the harshness of living in the north had caused the man to be so... homely. He knew a moment of fear when the thought came to him that he might look like that one day if he didn't succeed in escaping this cold, unfriendly place. He wisely kept his comments to himself.

"The other senior rider is Deikum. He's currently en route with two younger riders, Trant and Briggs, to intercept your dragon so he'll not lose his way in the dark."

Duo didn't know whether or not the elder dragon riders noticed his intended slight or not. With each introduction he'd purposely declined bowing his head in respect, as he'd been taught to do in the Halls. He had little doubt that these elder riders were responsible for him being taken from his bed and home. He was angry, afraid and determined not to show respect for those responsible for bringing him to this miserable place.

Dorothy appeared again at his side and placed a bowl in his hand. Looking down on the contents, Duo could see a mixture of vegetable and meat in a gelatinous brown sauce. A stew, he thought. The meat had probably come from the nearly decimated carcass still hanging over the fire.

"Sit at a table or by the fire," Dorothy ordered sourly.

Duo glanced at his options and chose a table well out of eyesight of the four elders sitting in front of the hearth. He made his way towards a table, one that sat in the faint glow of the fireplace. Unfortunately, Alec and Dorothy followed. He sat down and focused on the bowl. Since there was no knife to pick the food out from the bowl, he was forced to use his fingers; something that had been frowned upon in the dining hall back in Amulah.

"It's too bad that you were brought here at the onset of winter," Alec said in a low voice as Duo plucked out a piece of meat and cautiously tasted it. After a moment he decided it was edible, despite the fact that it was stringy and a bit tough. The blond continued as he chewed at the piece of meat in his mouth. "It will soon become too cold to spend much time out of doors, and other than chopping wood or visiting our dragons, we stay indoors. The killing breath of the winter dragon keeps us and our dragons indoors for weeks at a time. Tsuberov says it's on our doorstep now. He can feel it in his bones and he's never wrong. I'm sorry to say that there's not much to do here in the winter months."

Duo had heard the term "breath of the winter dragon" before. It referred to the icy cold wind that blew down from the far north every year. Tales were told of how unsuspecting travelers or hunters, caught in the sudden freezing wind, had been frozen mid-step on the Grannal Plains.

The faint voice of his dragon drew his attention from whatever else Alec was saying. //_Darkness surrounds me. I am alone_.//

Duo had been told that Dragons didn't seem to fear the things that people do, but they do experience great anxiety, caused largely by being separated from their rider or mate. Being left alone, separated from him and his fellow dragons, was certainly enough to cause Wu Fei to be anxious.

_//Please, Wu Fei, I want you to turn back to Amulah and the other dragons. But if you must come to me, continue northward. Three other dragons from Cordith are on their way to meet you. They'll lead you to a resting place close by.// _Then with a note of earnest pleading the young rider entreated his dragon further. /_/If you can, I want you to return to your lair in the Halls of Dornan. They intend to keep us apart until spring, when they can mate you with one of their females. If that happens we'll be forced to stay here by your need to remain by your mate's side. I won't be able to ride you until that time, Wu Fei. Please, go back. I promise that I'll find some way to escape. I'll walk the Plains of Grannal on my hands and knees if I have to.//_

//_I am coming. I cannot stay away_.//

Then we are doomed, Duo thought, feeling defeated as he stared down at the lumpy bowl of stew in front of him. The desperate riders of the north had been right; in taking him in the manner they had, his dragon had no choice but to follow. He was the lure for the ultimate trap in catching a dragon, his dragon.

Duo jumped slightly, startled when a hand came to rest on his own. It was quickly removed when he looked up to see Alec staring at him with an expression of sympathy on his face. "It won't be so bad, living here, not if you obey the elder riders and don't try to escape."

"I think he should try," Dorothy interjected with a leering grin on her thin and pale face. "It's been a while since we had some entertainment."

Duo glared at the girl. His dislike for her grew tenfold.

"Ignore her," Alec advised with a roll of his eyes at the girl's behavior. "She's as sour as the ale we get from the grovelers who live in the valley below the mountain."

No sooner had the last word of advice escaped the blond boy's lips when the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard, and Alec was knocked off balance. Duo glanced at the startled boy to see his cheek bore the red imprint of Dorothy's hand.

"Watch your mouth, Alec, or I'll cut your tongue out while you sleep," the girl snarled, her eyes gleaming with cold anger.

Slowly, the boy she was angry with straightened, his hand going to his abused face. Duo watched warily as the two blonds glared at each other. Then Alec bravely leaned over the table to whisper to the girl in a voice he was sure only the two other youths could hear. "I think you're much too fond of my tongue to do it any harm."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," the girl sniffed, but there was a definite change in her demeanor; her anger had suddenly been replaced by something entirely different.

Not certain as to what was going on between the other two, Duo turned his attention back to his meal and proceeded to eat every last morsel, his nose wrinkling with distaste after discovering the vegetable in the stew was an overly cooked turnip. Even as he licked the last of the stew from his fingertips, his stomach growled with the craving more. Dorothy rose from her seat and moved to a tall wooden cupboard set to the far left of the hearth. She unlatched and opened the door and after a moment, closed it again. She returned to the table with a small wedge of cheese and the end cut of a piece of bread and set them both before Duo.

"I saved these for you, thinking you might need a bit more to eat," she stated before turning to resume her seat on the other side of the table.

Duo didn't know what to make of her unexpected offering, but he accepted the extra bit of food because he was hungry. Glancing up, he saw the girl's attention was once again fixed on him. She appeared to be waiting for some kind of response. Without thinking, he gave her a nod of gratitude. After witnessing one corner of her mouth lift into a crooked smile, Duo ducked his head back down, scolding himself for not remaining as difficult and uncooperative as he'd intended to be towards his captors. He choked down the dry bread and cheese in silence while the two blonds seemed content with simply watching him.

As he swallowed the last of the stale bread, Alec got up from his place and disappeared into the shadows. He returned several moments later carrying a wooden cup. "This will help wash down your meal," he said, holding the drink out to the braided boy. Duo took the cup and cautiously brought the half-filled cup to his nose, sniffing the contents to try and figure out what drink was being offered. It certainly didn't have an appealing smell, but he couldn't see that he had much choice but to taste it. He thought that this might be the sour drink Alec had spoken of when he'd insulted Dorothy.

Bringing the rim of the cup to his lips, he took a small, cautious sip. The chilled brew was pungent, both in smell and taste and not appealing in any way other than it was wet and burned as it moved down his throat. He took a few more swallows then handed the cup back. "That's vile," he said with a slight cough, wiping his lips with his sleeve to remove the lingering taste as quickly as possible. His stomach began to churn, definitely not happy with the new addition.

"That's because it's piss from the chamber pot," Alec said with a wide grin.

Duo's eyes widened and then his cheeks bulged as his stomach revolted at the suggestion of what he'd ingested. Knowing well what was about to happen, he quickly grabbed for the bowl that had held the stew and returned his meal to it in a most undignified manner.

"That isn't funny, Alec," Dorothy yelled as his stomach finished emptying itself.

While coughing and trying to catch his breath, Duo heard a gruff voice barking out from the direction of the hearth. "You two better not make that boy sick." The man Dorothy had called grandfather earlier turned in his seat to look at the three, his eyes settling on Duo. "Care for him well or suffer the consequences."

"Yes, grandfather," both blonds intoned in unison.

The old man huffed, then turned back to the warmth.

Dorothy was glaring daggers at Alec when Duo's attention turned back to them. He pushed the foul smelling bowl away from in front of him, embarrassed and angry at Alec for making him ill. He dismally wondered if he was destined to always embarrass himself in this way when placed in new situations.

"You empty it," the angry girl ordered the other boy, with a glance indicating the offensive bowl.

"Why me?" Alec protested.

"You caused this, you dispose of it." A long moment passed before she added, "Do it now, Alec. That was his portion of food for the night. Now he'll have to wait until morning to eat again. You're the sole cause of his hunger tonight, Alec, and I'll make sure he remembers that, come the spring."

"He might as well get used to being hungry," Alec grumbled as he grudgingly stood up and carefully picked up the full bowl and held it out at arm's length. He carried the offensive smelling vomit to the far end of the building, disappearing into the darkness.

"It wasn't piss," Dorothy informed him with a look of disgust on her face. "Alec was jesting."

Duo listened carefully and heard the sound of a door being opened. A rush of frigid air swept in, causing the four by the fire to grumble in complaint. After a moment the door opened again, and eventually Alec came into view, but he wasn't alone. Other loud and raucous voices filled the room as the blond boy hurried to return to his seat, his nose and cheeks bright pink from the cold.

A group of burly-looking men and women, dressed from head to toe in animal skins, came into view and approached the tables. They stopped and focused their gaze on the new arrival. Duo tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt under their intense scrutiny.

"So this is the bastard whelp that's going to save us, huh?" a gruff male voice asked.

A female voice then remarked, "He's small. Think he'll survive the winter?"

"All he has to do is survive the winter," a different, humorless male voice replied. "Come spring, he and his dragon need only seed the females, then he can blow away for all I care."

"Leave off taunting the boy," Quinze snapped at the newcomers as he stood from his chair and turned to face the group. With a flick of his hand, he motioned for the object of their conversation to come to him. Duo hesitated only a moment before obeying, sensing the white-haired man could offer him some protection from the other riders.

Coming to stand by the white-haired man's side, a supportive hand was placed on his shoulder. "The boy may be small in stature, but he's young and his blood is rich with the lineage of fortitude and leadership. Leave him be, for he may one day be the one you will all have to answer to."

A round of grumbling and murmurs were heard, but the unhappy group soon disbursed, some sitting at the tables while others wandered off to their rooms. Duo noted that they seemed to go in pairs.

Looking at the older man who had spoken on his behalf, he asked, "What were they talking about?"

Dorothy sidled up to him saying, "Tell us your name and we will answer your question." She gave him a sly look, obviously believing she had gained the upper hand.

Duo's eyes narrowed with anger as he faced the girl. "You took me from my home like a thief in the night. You don't deserve to know anything about me. My name is my own, and I give it as I choose, to my friends, not my enemies."

"Ah, but we do know something about you," the girl said smugly.

From the corner of his eye, Duo saw Quinze wave to the girl, signaling for her to take him away. The older rider appeared to be done with him for the day. Instead of being led back to the table, he was directed by a tug of his cape to the warmth of the hearth, not far from where the elders sat. Once there, he grudgingly sat down on the stone when Dorothy put pressure on his shoulders.

"Your name is not important to us. What makes you our prize is the royal blood flowing in your veins and that you are the rider of a black dragon who came from a far off land."

Duo snorted. "You know nothing," he scoffed. "Royal blood? I'm an orphan from a small village, a dark cloud to those who raised me. Do you know what that means? It means that I'm the lowest of the low of the dragon riders of Amulah. You abducted the least of them."

Dorothy studied his angry face for a moment. "An orphan you say? Do you not know who your parents were?"

Duo was getting tired of repeating the answer to that question. Exasperated, he replied, "Not that it's anything to you, but I knew my mother and her name."

"But not your father?"

Duo hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"Your mother was born in the village you came from?" Dorothy persisted.

Not wanting to say anything further about his mother, he decided to adopt the same haughty manner he'd often seen Zechs take. Straightening his spine to sit as tall and stiff as possible, he lifted his chin in a haughty manner and answered in a cool tone of voice, "That is none of your concern."

A slow smile came to the girl's lips in response. "Oh, this is fun." She clapped her hands together with delight. "Grandfather!" she called over her shoulder to the group of men sitting in the chair. Dermail turned his head in their direction, but didn't look happy at the interruption. "Our newest rider has no knowledge of his parentage and no idea, other than our need for his dragon, why he is so important to us."

The older man's eyes shifted to the boy being spoken of, and the only change in his expression was the raising of one shaggy eyebrow.

Quinze, apparently the spokesman for the other three, responded to Dorothy's observation. "It doesn't matter if he knows who he is or who his parents were. His eyes are proof enough of his heritage and it will be enough to validate our claim when we move to take the throne of Amulah."

Duo frowned with confusion. "Take the throne of Amulah? You have to be out of your minds to think you can do such a thing," he said to the blond man. "And what's this about my eyes being proof of my heritage?"

Quinze shifted his gaze from the boy to Dorothy. Again, with a nod of his head, he gave permission for her to take the fledgling in hand.

The girl was studying him carefully with curiosity in her eyes as she answered. "Perhaps your lineage was known to only a few yet for some reason remained a well-kept secret. Tell me, is it a common occurrence for your dragons to choose from the lowliest of people, as you believe yourself to be? Or were you impressed upon the hatchling, similar to how Alec and I were after being brought here?"

Duo frantically tried to understand what Dorothy was saying. Impressed? What did that mean? He returned to the first question she asked, but hesitated in saying what he had observed on his own, that the dragons of Amulah seem to choose riders from those who were offspring of prominent, powerful people, leaders of others in one way or another. "Howard told me that my dragon chose me for my heart," he answered.

Quinze spoke up from his chair. "That may be, but dragons, when given a choice, are wise beyond our understanding. They always choose the best, those with the natural ability to lead."

Duo remained silent, his thoughts tumbling around in his head as he listened to the white-haired rider.

"Tell me," Quinze continued while looking thoughtful. "While you were growing up in the humble circumstances you've told us of, was there someone watching out for you. Someone who took an interest in your well being?"

Howard. He was the answer to the man's question. His mentor from Ha'ber had been a part of his life since he could remember, the one person he could go to when he was cold, hungry, lonely or just fearful of the village bullies. His expression must have given something of his thoughts away, for Quinze rose once more from his seat and moved to stand before him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I see that there was. Was it this Howard you mentioned earlier?"

Duo nodded, desperately wishing his friend and mentor was there to tell him what to do. A wave of longing bought an aching for the older man and for his own cot in the humble abode he had shared with him. Tears collected in his eyes at the realization that he would probably see neither Howard, his former village nor the Halls of Dornan ever again. He quickly vanquished the tears and his longing for the familiar. He wouldn't show these people, his enemies, the grief he felt for all that they had taken from him.

Quinze studied him for a moment then continued in a thoughtful tone. "There's only one Howard that was notable enough for word of him to spread to Cordith. Was he the rider of the green dragon, Aravell? The one who died of a weak heart?"

Again Duo nodded, confused and shaken that these people knew of a person who was so dear to him.

"Of course we were there and witnessed the dragon's fall from the sky. We later learned that the dragon's death was attributed to a weak heart. In some small way, we sympathized with the rider named Howard. The loss of any dragon is a reason to grieve." Duo looked up at Quinze, surprised by the man's expression of sympathy at Aravell's death. "You see," the older rider continued, "the death of that particular dragon eventually brought about Amulah's search for new dragon blood. Our own dragons have suffered from such weaknesses for a much longer period of time. The fragility of the eggs and in the dragonlings themselves stem from inbreeding. The number of successful hatchlings has greatly diminished over the years, and those dragonlings that did survive often had severe problems: deformed mouths, feet or wings that cut their lives short. This is why you have been brought here, fledgling. Our numbers now are few and we intend to preserve the lives of our dragons through your dragon, as well as your own posterity by the seed you will plant in Dorothy. The Haldash blood lays claim to the throne, and with two such offspring, yourself and your heir, we will eliminate the king and his family in order to overtake the throne, setting you in his place to rule and reclaiming the land and our rightful place in Amulah."

Duo stood from his seat and stared at the other man, his mouth ajar with astonishment at the man's plans for the future. He was out of his mind, perhaps they all were, to think they could carry out such an audacious plan.

"You doubt my word?" Quinze asked, wearing a slight grin of amusement.

"You're mad," Duo whispered.

The man's face sobered as he replied, "No, we're desperate. And desperation leads to daring action. If we were mad, as you suggest, would we have been able to take you from under the very noses of the people who kept your identity a secret?"

Duo was unable to verbalize a reply, having been shaken to the core. The riders of Cordith _had _succeeded in getting him away from the Halls, apparently without a fight. Could the riders of the north also succeed in their unbelievable plans to conquer Amulah? It would mean killing the king, his queen and their offspring. With no other heirs, he could be considered a legitimate heir, if their claims that he was of royal blood were true.

Chancing a glance toward Dorothy, he found her cold, calculating eyes focused on him, her mouth pressed tightly into a straight line. He didn't like her, but if she'd been brought here against her will as he had, then he could muster a small feeling of sympathy for her. The idea of being mated to her, however, was repulsive.

He looked away from her and thought of Heero, his heart heavy and aching. He missed his friend and wondered if the riders at the Halls would attempt to rescue him or if they would leave him to his fate. "They'll come for me," he whispered, not sure if it was the truth or if he was just trying to convince himself that the people who seemed to care for him would at least make an attempt to rescue him from out of this nightmare.

One of the men sitting in front of the fire pulled his cloak closer around his body as he stated unemotionally, "No, they won't. The breath of the winter dragon will hinder any attempt to retake you. Come the spring it will be too late."

"They'll come," Duo said adamantly, though his conviction wavered.

"Then the cold will be their death," another elder retorted.

"Dragons don't mind the cold," he insisted, having learned that from his own dragon. The harsh winters in Ha'ber never seemed to bother Wu Fei, although he did seem to have a preference for basking on a rock in the warmth of the sun.

One of the other seated men spoke up. "Dragons tolerate the cold well enough, but the winds coming from the far north can freeze the more vulnerable membranes of their wings. Once frozen, the thin skin begins to rot and there is nothing to be done to heal the damage. The injured dragon becomes earthbound, never to fly again."

Alec jumped into the conversation at this point. "If the dragon's wings don't freeze, their riders will. Men have frozen in place when the killing winds find them out in the open. I don't think an army of foot soldiers would attempt such a long dangerous trek across the Plains of Grannal, knowing the breath of the winter dragon is at hand."

Duo's heart ached as his hope of being rescued faded and the realization that he would remain a captive of the northern riders for as long as the winter winds persisted... and then it would be spring and the female dragons would come into season. If Wu Fei mated with one, they would both be bound to this place for the rest of their lives.

"We couldn't have timed this more perfectly," Dorothy gloated from behind him, her voice filled with pride. And Duo knew that it was true. Somehow the northern riders had successfully plucked him out of his bed and brought him to this desolate place to use as their tool, and it seemed that nature itself was going to keep him here.

He looked to his left, searching for the room from which he'd awakened. "I wish to retire," he said, choking back the anger and grief that was rising to the surface.

Quinze nodded, then looked to Alec. "Take him to your room and see that he has what is needed for the night."

Numb and despondent, Duo blindly followed the taller blond boy as he was led back to the room he'd left earlier. Having entered the small space, he absently watched Alec cross the room and set about to replace the low-burning candle resting in its holder on the bedside table. The blond then went to a crudely fashioned chest, located at the end of the bed, and opened the lid. Rooting around inside the box for a few moments, he paused, apparently finding what he was looking for. Straightening, he held up two long, thick-woven night shirts and tossed one to Duo.

"I know it's cold, but you'll be uncomfortable sleeping in your clothing beneath all the blankets."

With the sleeping garment in hand, Duo watched in a numb daze as Alec rapidly began to undress. His red and chapped hands unfastened the fur coat he wore and then removed his simple clothing beneath and letting them fall to the floor as he rushed to cover himself with the bed garment. As soon as the cloth had fallen into place, Alec leapt onto the bed and scurried under the blankets.

"Where am I to sleep?" Duo managed to ask.

"We share beds in order to stay warm, especially in winter," Alec answered, his teeth chattering slightly from the cold.

With a defeated sigh, Duo followed the other boy's actions and quickly removed his boots and then his clothing. Aware that Alec was watching his every move, he managed to do most of his undressing under his cloak. Putting the sleeping garment over his head, he unfastened his cloak and quickly slid the long, rough material over his body. Trembling with cold, Duo followed the other boy's example and leapt into the bed and quickly covered himself. Finding no comfort under the covers, he curled his limbs into his chest in an effort to warm up.

Suddenly, a warm body pressed up tightly against his back. "Just keeping warm," Alec murmured into his ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist. The noticeable bulge pressing against his backside told Duo that the other boy most likely had something else on his mind. He promptly elbowed Alec in the stomach, causing ths older boy to gasp and back away.

Despite what had just happened, Duo found himself missing the warmth of the other body. "Turn around and I'll moved closer to you," he told his unhappy bed companion. With a frown, the blond turned and presented his back to Duo. Scooting closer, Duo set his own body against Alec's back and immediately appreciated the warmth. Still, he felt the need to warn the other boy from attempting any other advances. "You try anything during the night and I'll rip your balls off and throw them out the window," he growled, borrowing a threat he'd heard Dirk give to another man from Skeer, who'd unwisely commented on Jazel's womanly figure.

With a defeated sigh Alec responded quietly, "Go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the joys of living in Cordith." From the sarcastic tone of his voice, Duo knew that any 'joys' found on this frozen mountain top were going to be few and far between.

Eventually Alec's breathing evened out, telling the fledgling that he'd fallen asleep. Yet sleep eluded Duo as he lay pressed up against the other boy's back, his mind going over all that had happened in the short time since he'd awakened in this very room. All that rider Quinze had said came back to him now. It seemed impossible that he could be related to the king of Amulah. His life had been one of depravation and dependency. Why would he be allowed to live like that if he had royal blood in his veins? If the elder rider spoke the truth, then his mother must have had her reasons for leaving Rydell and keeping secret her origins and the name of his father. If his eyes were so telling of his parentage, was he a royal by-blow? Who was his father? The king or his deceased brother?

How did Howard figure into all of this? His mentor had hidden the fact that he had been a dragon rider and that his dragon had died tragically. Had he, an emeritus rider without a dragon, been sent to watch over him in Ha'ber? The idea that Howard, and possibly even Garron, knew of a possible connection between himself and the royal family hurt more than he wanted to admit.

The questions that came as a result of his conversation with Quinze were troubling, and the more he thought about the possibility of being related to the royal family of Amulah, the behavior of the other two riders, his mentors, began to make sense. Howard's sudden decision to cut the front of his hair so that it draped over his eyes could now be viewed as an attempt to cover up his resemblance to the house of Haldash. Garron's request that he not go to the celebration, which might have led to someone recognizing that resemblance, also fit into place as an attempt to hide his presence.

Had anyone else seen royalty in his eyes? He recalled Quatre staring at him every once in a while. When he asked his friend about his apparent fascination, the blond had merely replied that his eyes were unusually striking.

He then recalled the day he and Quatre had snuck into the lower palace halls. The man and woman who questioned him, had made him lift his hair as Quinze had done, had studied his face with an expression of recognition. The memory of their reaction put together with the only explanation for it hit him like a blow to the belly. Those two had to be the ones who had betrayed him to the north. Bending his forehead to rest against the shoulders of the boy in front of him, a slight moan escaped him as he realized that being here was his fault. His foolish venture into the lower palace with Quatre had ultimately brought him to this forsaken place, to be used as a pawn by the uncouth men and women who lived here.

Sleep eluded him for much of the night as he lay against Alec, sharing the other boy's warmth while his emotions swung like a reed in the wind between sorrow and anger for the swift change of fate as well as the secrets that had been kept from him. Those very secrets had brought him to this end: to be nothing more than a puppet in the hands of both friend and foe.

Eventually the warmth of the bed and his own weariness drew him to the edge of sleep, and with thoughts of Wu Fei, Heero, Quatre and the Halls of Dornan following him into slumber, his dreams promised to be more pleasant than his new life in Cordith.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but Duo was abruptly awakened by the sound of his dragon's voice, loud and clear in his head. With the room plunged into total darkness and the warmth of a body pressed against his chest, it took him a moment to remember where he was.

//_I am here_.// Wu Fei stated calmly. //_The dragons that are my guides say I'm to rest on one mountain and that you will remain on the other. Why is this?_//

_//They're not set up with a lair like the one we had at the Halls of Dornan, Wu Fei. Unfortunately, we're at their mercy and have to do as they say. Unless you change your mind and go back to the Halls without me, I don't see that we have a choice but to do as we're told.//_

_//I will not leave you.//_

Duo could feel the tears welling his eyes. The devotion of his dragon touched him deeply. Yet at the same time, Wu Fei's stubbornness was probably going to be their undoing. _//I wish you would go back,// _he said sadly, knowing that his dragon never changed his mind once he'd made a decision about something_. //I would be happy to know you are safe.//_

_//I would fade from this existence without you.//_

With a sigh, Duo replied, _//As would I. Go then with the other dragons. I'll see you as soon as I am able. Be well, my faithful dragon.//_

He didn't know if it was typical for all dragons, but Wu Fei never said goodbye, and he didn't this time either. Still pressed against Alec's back for warmth, Duo closed his eyes once more and tried to go back to sleep, but this time, worry for Wu Fei and for their future kept sleep at bay until just before sunrise.

TBC

Author's note. I thought for sure that this story would be finished by the new year. It's just as well that it isn't because I'm still working on the next story. Happy new year, everyone! I know it seems improbable, but I wish for us all to have peace and joy in our lives this year.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of story.**

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 23**

"Get up!"

Duo jerked awake as the bed covers were abruptly pulled back. The icy cold of the room was a shock to his warm body. In front of him, the blond rider groaned and curled up tighter against his chest. Duo looked up to see the craggy, candle-lit face of one of the older riders. He wasn't sure who it was until Alec spoke his name.

"Damn you, Dermail. It's freezing."

"Then I suggest you get up quickly and get dressed. Dorothy has your breakfast ready," the older rider said.

"You heard the man. Get moving," Alec grumbled, giving the braided boy a shove with his shoulder.

Duo did as he was told and quickly climbed out of the bed. Though he'd kept his socks on, the deep cold emanating from the wooden floor went right through the woolen material and sent a frigid chill up his legs and then to the rest of his goose-pimpled body.

The two boys scrambled to get their clothing on as quickly as possible while older rider stood back and watched, chuckling with amusement as their clumsy fingers fumbled with their ties.

/_/Wu Fei_?//

After a long pause, his dragon's voice, sounding tired and worn, answered. //_I am here_.//

/_/Rest for now and regain your strength. I'll see you when I am able_.//

Dermail waited until the two had finished dressing and had their outwear in place before he turned to the door and led the boys out of the room.

With the window to his room shuttered, Duo couldn't tell if it was truly morning, and the dark and gloomy great room didn't answer that question either. Once again the interior of the room was lit by only a few torches that were set close to the blazing hearth. The majority of the room remained dark and foreboding. The crackling fire appealed to the shivering boys and its promise of warmth lured them closer.

As they drew near, Duo could see several black pots were suspended above the flames, held there by metal hooks that were set into the inside of the large, stone fireplace. Dorothy hovered over the largest pot, stirring its contents. She glanced up from her work as the boys approached. Without speaking a word, she bent to grab up one of many stacked, wooden bowls that sat on the hearth, and used the large wooden spoon she'd been stirring with to scoop up a large portion of porridge. Though his stomach was empty and cramped with hunger, Duo thought he'd rather starve than eat the unappetizing food that had always been his least favorite of breakfast offerings. Sensing that he could either eat or starve, he reluctantly accepted the offered bowl. Looking down into the cooked grain, he couldn't resist the urge to sigh.

"What? You don't like my porridge?" Dorothy asked, more than a little irritated as she brushed back a long strand of white hair that lay against her cheek with the back of the hand that held the spoon. She then filled a second bowl and handed it to Alec before giving the braided boy a pointed glare, waiting for an answer to her question.

"Not yours, I just don't care for porridge." Duo said in a rueful voice.

"I'd advise you to eat it anyway, otherwise you'll have to wait until the next meal. After losing your meal last night, you have to be hungry."

Duo shrugged then turned away.

"Wait!" Dorothy stopped him. He turned back and waited while she went to the next pot and drew out a ladle and poured what looked like hot ale into a wooden cup. She then handed it to him and returned to repeat both tasks for Alec. With filled cups and bowls, the two boys made their way to the tables, selecting a place nearest the fire.

Duo took a sip of the hot ale. It was bitter on his tongue but he appreciated the heat as the hot liquid warmed his throat and belly. With a great deal of hesitation he picked up the wooden spoon and looked down on the porridge. He filled the spoon with the thick mush and then closed his eyes as he shoved it into his mouth.

Alec chortled as his face scrunched up in distaste, but Duo chose to ignore him. Chasing the thick, starchy mouthful down with a sip of the ale, Duo paused to look around the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep," Alec replied. "We're the first to get up. Dorothy makes breakfast and we go outdoors to chop the wood needed for the day's fire."

Duo looked with disbelief at the other boy. "You don't have training?"

"Chopping wood is considered training, building strength in my arms, chest and back. The rest of my training resumes in the warmer months," the blond answered. "With the winter dragon's breath upon us it's too cold out of doors for us to train on the backs of our dragons. Come the spring we'll begin to train again."

"The winds of winter are definitely here," Dorothy stated as she placed her own bowl and cup on the table and sat next to Alec.

The blond boy groaned and looked miserable. "What?" Duo asked.

Blue eyes rose to look into his own. "Despite the miserable cold, you and I still have to go out and chop wood. I hate winter," Alec added sullenly.

"Never fear," Dorothy said, catching the blond boy's eye. "I'll help you warm up again."

The expression on the girl's face and the tone in her voice told Duo she didn't mean to warm him up with a blanket or a hot drink of ale. Alex's lips twitched upwards in response to her statement just before the wooden spoon of porridge went into his mouth, suggesting to Duo that the two blonds had probably practiced kissing to pass their time. He dropped his eyes to stare at his unappealing breakfast. Changing the subject, he asked, "When can I see Wu Fei?"

Dermail came up behind Duo with his breakfast and sat next to the braided boy. "One of us will take you to see your dragon after your morning chores are completed, weather permitting. Colgan, my dragon, tells me the black dragon is resting comfortably after his long flight."

Duo nodded while a longing for the Halls of Dornan swept over him again, for his room and his dragon's lair attached to it, making Wu Fei accessible to him any time he could get away. He wondered what his friends thought of his disappearance. Did they think he'd come here willingly? Did Heero? The memory of their kiss still burned brightly in his mind, and he almost touched his lips with his fingers as he recalled the touch and warmth of Heero's lips on his own. He stopped himself from doing so, however, aware of the three riders seated at the table with him. Besides, he was a long way from Amulah, from the Halls, his friends and Heero. If these people who had taken him from his bed in the dark of night had their way, Wu Fei would be mated in the spring to one of the two blonds' dragons. If that happened, he'd have no choice but to stay here with his dragon, the both of them bonded to their mates and this place.

Suddenly, he found that he wasn't hungry anymore, and his heart felt heavy that he should have so little to say about his future. His eyes rose to scan the dark, dim-lit room. The wooden walls were so different from the white stone that made up the Halls of Dornan. He thought that surely he would perish in a gloomy place such as this.

"What's with the frown, boy?" Dorothy asked.

Duo looked back to his unappealing meal to avoid looking at the girl. "The darkness of this place makes me uncomfortable," he said, not wanting to admit he was desperately longing for both the familiar and his dragon.

"It might take a while," Alec said. "But you'll get used to living here. I also hated it when I was first brought here."

Duo's head snapped up and his eyes sought out the other boy's. "You were brought here against your will also?"

A brief nod of the head was the blond boy's answer. The older man, sitting next to Dorothy, expounded further with more than a hint of pride in his voice. "It was quite ingenious, you see," Dermail began. "We had two dragon eggs, seemingly healthy, but the dragonlings didn't accept any of the children from the area surrounding Muir and Cordith. Quinze took the eggs farther south, into Amulah border lands to the south-west, and passed himself off as a dragon rider of Amulah. He eventually selected Alec and later Dorothy as acceptable riders for our dragonlings. He brought them back here where we had the two children impressed upon the dragons. We closely supervised the care of each child and dragonling as they endured the dragon's bane and became bonded and one of us."

Dermail laughed at this point in the story. His humor was obviously not shared by the three sober-faced youths. "In their ignorance of how things are properly done in finding a rider for a dragonling or the bonding of dragon to its rider, their families and village were so busy celebrating the fact that they had spawned children worthy of becoming riders that they didn't notice their abduction until Quinze was in the air, carrying both dragon egg and soon-to-be rider of Cordith. Alec was the first to be brought here and impressed, Dorothy came several months later."

"I don't understand what you mean by impressing," Duo told the man.

"I can only assume that you were chosen by your dragon while he was still in his shell."

"Yes." Duo recalled that night clearly. It was the days following that were a bit of a blur as he suffered from the dragon's bane.

Dermail nodded. "We discovered that once we selected a rider, we could carefully open the top of the dragonling's egg and put the child's hand inside. Unless the dragonling was sickly and too weak to respond to the invasion, it instinctively latched onto the intruding arm, biting it. Thus the dragonling and rider were bonded."

"And the dragonlings didn't reject your choice of rider?" Duo asked, shocked that the decision for choosing a rider could be successfully taken away from a dragonling.

"We chose our riders carefully, looking for children with strong bodies and minds, who also displayed leadership abilities. Our reasoning proved true, that once the dragon and child survived the sickness and fever, their bond was too great to be severed by all things other than death."

"I was impressed upon Shadow nearly four years ago," Alec said, his face reflecting that the experience was not a good memory.

Dermail frowned at the boy. "Don't interrupt me," he warned the blond boy and delivered a sound slap to the back of Alec's head. The older boy ducked his head in an act of submissiveness. Seeming to be satisfied that he'd gotten his message across, the older man turned his attention back to Duo. "Your dragon's seed will give us a whole new generation of dragons, not to mention the offspring your royal blood will produce from Dorothy's body. Your children will secure our place in Amulah's hierarchy, giving us our rightful place in the palace that has long been denied us. We will rule both the people of the south as well as here in the north, and the dragon riders will be forced to join with us because our newly crowned king will be of Haldash blood, as will your offspring, your heirs."

"What if Wu Fei is chosen and accepts Alec's dragon's offer to be her mate?" Duo asked, trying to hide how appalled he was by the older man's words and his part in his plans for Amulah and his future.

Dermail shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You will eventually be required to mate with Dorothy. She is the only female in the north that is of true Amulah blood and the nearest in age to you that you'll encounter in Cordith. Unfortunately, our other female riders have mates and their wombs have proved fallow, which means that Dorothy is the only one left to provide you an heir."

Duo bit back the retort that he'd rather mate with a wolderbeast than the sharp-tongued girl, and the fact that he preferred one particular, dark haired boy back in the Halls of Dornan.

"Accept your life here," Dorothy said dispassionately and without her usual tone of snideness. "The sooner you accept the fact that you can't go back the easier it is to make your place here." The hint of sadness in the girl's face told him that she still missed her home.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Alec took Duo to the back of the long room, to the only door that led to the outside of the building. Numerous animal-skinned outer clothing hung high on wooden stakes that had been set into the wall. Alec grabbed a fur-lined hat, coat and gloves and fitted them on the younger boy.

"You might manage to get warm while chopping wood, but never, ever take off your outer clothing. The winter dragon's breath can freeze a man's nose and ears in a short amount of time. I won't be so attracted to you if you have no ears or a rotting nose."

Duo stood silent and passive while Alec dressed him appropriately. His cloak was removed and replaced by a large fur jacket that was lined on the inside with sheepskin. A thick piece of cloth was wrapped around his nose and mouth, leaving only a narrow strip of skin showing between that cloth and the thick, furred hat that sat low over his forehead. Alec then dressed himself in the exact manner and motioned Duo to the door the moment he was finished. At the first crack of the opening door, a strong, cold wind whistled through, giving both boys a hint of what was in store for them outside.

Stepping out of the door, just behind Alec, Duo noted the large panel of animal hides, stitched together, was placed over the doorway, acting as a buffer to the northern wind. The door was quickly shut behind them, the latch pulled down, then Duo followed the older boy from out of the covering and into the open.

Stepping out from behind the protection of the animal skins, Duo blinked at the sight surrounding him as the icy wind buffeted against his body. It was indeed morning, just barely, with the night sky turning grey as the sun prepared to rise over the eastern mountains. The thin light allowed the fledgling to observe his surroundings. Not too far from where he stood was a small mountain of trees, stripped of their branches and set on their sides, stacked on top of each other. The eerie sound that filled the air came from the heavy winds whistling through the cracks in wall of logs. He decided that the trees had been purposely set to act as a buffer, taking the brunt of the northern winds and giving some protection to the wooden structure that the riders of Cordith lived in.

Turning in a slow circle, he determined that the lone structure sat on the very top of Cordith, which was a flattened surface. The log building was situated on the southern edge, overlooking the Plains of Grennal and towards the direction of Amulah. He recalled the window of the room that he now shared with Alec, how he had looked out to see the straight cliff and dizzying drop to the valley's floor. Assuming that the rest of the mountain was the same, there would be no easy escape from this mountain top, other than on the back of a dragon.

"This is our wood source," Alec said, drawing his attention back to the large pile. "The people in the northern villages cut and trim the trees and the dragons carry them here to Cordith. You and I, being the youngest, are responsible for cutting the wood for the daily fire. Tsuberov says chopping wood every day prepares us to wield any number of weapons. I've come to learn that when Tsuberov says something, he's almost always right. I've gotten to the point where I can chop wood for a long period of time, and you will too after a while."

Duo followed the other boy as he walked towards the stack of cut tree trunks. Several of them were on the ground, next to the larger mound. There were also three very large stumps, and embedded in two of them was the tip of an ax, the long wooden handle standing up, ready for use.

Blue-violet eyes watched as Alec worked the ax out of the ringed stump and walked over to one of the smaller logs on the ground. Duo observed that the circumference of the tree trunk to be five hands high.

Preparing to swing his ax, Alec paused to turn and look over his shoulder at Duo. He nodded his head towards the block with the remaining ax, indicating he should follow his example. Taking a deep breath, Duo moved forward, grabbed the handle and worried the blade out of the block. Once it was free, he went to the other end of the same log as Alex. Following the other boy's movements he began the backbreaking chore of chopping wood for that day's fire.

He didn't believe it was possible, but after an extended period of time spent swinging the ax over and over into the log in front of him, Duo became uncomfortably warm. He wanted to remove the leather strip from the front of his face, but Alec's earlier warning was still strong in his mind. He stopped working to rest his aching arms, which caught the blond's attention. Alec let him rest for only a few moments before he set him to chopping the sectioned rounds into smaller pieces. Inside the fur-lined gloves his hands were sore, his fingers numb, and the thought of doing this every day was almost more than he could bear. Yet following the blond boy's example, he kept working, not willing to look weak in front of Alec.

//_You're in pain_.// Wu Fei's voice came to Duo just as he was about to collapse onto the frozen ground. His shoulders, arms and back were cramped from the strain of working muscles that were not used to this type of labor. He fought back the overwhelming feeling of misery, not wanting his dragon to worry about something he could do nothing about.

//_Are you all right?_//

/_/The straw here is old. It smells of mildew and decay_.//

//_Are you hungry?_//

//_Yes_.//

/_/I think you need to tell the other dragons. Maybe they'll show you where to hunt._//

/_/Come to me.//_

Duo sighed, wanting more than ever to do as his dragon requested. //_I will as soon as I'm permitted. They said you'll need to be chained while I'm with you to prevent us from flying back to Amulah_.//

/_/The dragon tender is fitting it on me now. I don't want to be chained down_.//

//_I don't want that either, but the elders here assure me that it will only happen when we're together_.//

There was a long pause before Wu Fei replied. /_/I will permit it in order for us to be together. It is not right that we are kept apart_.//

/_/No, it's not right, but I'm learning that here on Cordith and Muir we have very little say about what happens to us._//

"That's enough for today," Alec's muffled voice called out, barely heard over the howling wind and cutting into Duo's conversation with his dragon. "Pick up as much wood as you can carry and we'll take it to the dwelling. There's a long wood box to the right of the outside door that will hold a day's worth of firewood."

//_I'll try to get permission to see you after you've eaten_,// Duo told his dragon as he bent over and began to stack the chopped wood in his arms. After carrying several armfuls to the appointed wood box, Alec motioned for him to move behind the hanging animal-skin covering the doorway. Duo went as directed then turned to the boy who had followed behind him.

Out of the freezing wind, Alec removed the material around his face and said, "That's enough for you today. Go inside and warm yourself by the fire. Shadow intends to take your dragon hunting soon."

"Are you coming inside?" Duo asked, pulling the strip of fabric away from his mouth. He really didn't want to be left alone with Dorothy for too long. The girl definitely made him feel ill at ease.

"No. There's more wood to chop and carry to the box." Having said that, the blond boy re-covered his face and disappeared back out of the sheltering cover, earning Duo's grudging admiration for his strength and endurance.

Resigned to returning to the indoors, Duo opened the heavy wooden door to the great room. Again, it was dark, but near the firelight at the opposite end of the room he could see there were now a number of riders sitting at the tables and conversing with each other. He removed his outerwear and fumbled in the dark to put them back on the wall and quickly replaced them with his own cloak.

As he approached the massive fireplace that took up a good portion of the southern wall, the conversations waned and every eye turned to follow the newcomer's movements. Ignoring them for the fire, Duo put his numb and aching hands out towards the bright flames to try and warm them.

"I thought you said the new rider was a boy," one of the men in the group behind him said in a boisterous voice.

"He is, Finn. What are ya, blind?"

"The kid's too pretty to be a boy." A smatter of laughter followed that comment.

"Maybe we should check what the fledgling has in his pants, just to make sure."

"You go ahead and do that, Finn," a female voice urged the other on.

From the corner of his eyes, Duo saw a man rise from the table to his left and just behind him. His body stiffened and he desperately searched around him for something to use to defend himself. To his left he spied the long, metal poker used for shifting the logs within the fire. He thought the tool was his best chance at protecting himself. He leapt forward and grabbed hold of it even though his pained arms protested against the sudden action. Spinning around to face the older rider, he took a defensive stance with the metal bar clasped in both hands, ready to defend himself.

"Stay back," Duo warned the man he could now fully see. At a glance he observed that the approaching man was tall, much taller than he was, and though it was hard to tell what lay beneath the man's thick clothing, Duo was sure the rider definitely outweighed him. The rider was dressed in animal skins and wore his hat so that the lower brim rested over his eyebrows, giving his narrowed eyes a more sinister look. His lips were thin and almost invisible under the brown, shaggy mustache and the slant of them bore a look of cruelty and set Duo's nerves on edge. The fledgling deduced that the man approaching wasn't one of the older riders that he'd met the night before, those men were absent from the room, a conclusion he'd come to after seeing and the empty chairs set in front of the hearth.

The menacing rider stopped a few feet away from the boy. With his hands on his hips and sneered. "You would dare to raise a weapon against your elder?" he asked, looking angry from the boy's show of defiance.

"You will not touch me," Duo said clearly.

"And you need to learn your place, young pup. A sound thrashing should teach you to respect your betters."

"My betters are back in Amulah," Duo shot back. "You brought me here against my will, did you think I'd be happy about it?"

"Happy or not, you are ours now, to do with as we please." A slow leering grin grew on the weathered and bearded face. "You won't be so cocky and proud once I've finished with you."

The threatening man took a step forward and Duo instinctively jumped into action. He swung the metal bar low and hit the man's calf, hoping to bring the rider down. But the man ignored the blow. Before Duo could jump away, the man named Finn dove at him and received another blow from the poker before both riders hit the cold, uneven wood floor. The air whooshed out of the Duo's lungs as he hit the floor with the heavier man partially resting on top of him. He was shocked to discover his hands were empty, that he no longer held his weapon.

With a grunt, the man lurched to his feet and pulled the slighter body with him. Duo continued to kick, hit and do as much damage as he could while the riders behind them cheered and jeered as the one-sided struggle continued.

Duo used every trick he'd learned while training in the Halls, but he was quick to see that he had much more to learn. With his limbs becoming entangled in his cloak and his arms heavy and aching from the morning's chore, any attempt to defend himself was proving pathetically ineffective. The burly man he was trying to fight off was undaunted and only becoming angrier with each blow that connected. Without a doubt Duo knew that he was in trouble. As the man's un-gloved hand moved to grab his hair, Duo turned his head in time to bite down on the soft flesh on the underside of the thick thumb. Something in the other man seemed to snap and with a vicious snarl he grabbed hold of the boy and flung him to the floor and in an instant had the fledgling pinned beneath him. The short battle was clearly over.

A large, meaty and tooth-marked hand grabbed hold of the hair at the top of his head and once again Duo was pulled to his feet. Bringing his hands up, the boy struggled to pull the pain-giving hand out of his hair while he was propelled to the far wall, opposite the side of the room where his room was located. Because of the perpetual dim light within the room, he hadn't noticed that there were wooden pegs imbedded half-way up the uneven wood walls.

"Hal, strap his hands," his captor barked out the order to someone behind them while keeping a secure and painful grip on his hair. A moment later, Duo felt his hands grabbed and forcefully pinned above his head and against the wall. A leather tie was then secured tightly around his cold wrists. He kicked and screamed, demanding to be released, but his desperate words and actions fell on deaf ears. When at last he was secured to the wall, the cruel hands released him.

"Strip him." The order coming from his attacker filled the boy with terror, which increased tenfold when his cloak was removed and the blunt edge of a knife settled against his neck and cut though his clothing.

//_Wu Fei_!// he cried out desperately to his only friend and ally.

/_/What is wrong?/_/

//_They're going to hurt me,_// he answered, panicked by what was happening.

The distant sound of a dragon's cry of distress sounded in the space between the two mountains. //_I'm chained to the mountain_.// Wu Fei reported, his reply filled with anguish at his inability to come to his rider's aid.

Duo whimpered from both the severe cold and fear as he felt the last of his clothing cut from him and exposed him to the full chill of winter. The front of his bare body lay against the wooden walls, which gave off no warmth or comfort.

"I'll finish my meal before teaching you some manners, boy," the man Finn said, chuckling darkly behind him. "The tightness of your cold, exposed skin will make the lash hurt all that much more."

Turning his head, Duo could see the two riders leaving him, returning to the group seated at the tables closest to the fire. His goose-pimpled body trembled from the cold and his rapid breaths formed clouds that disappeared a moment after escaping his mouth. He didn't think he could survive the bitting cold for very long. Finn's parting words added to his growing feeling of terror. The only thing that gave him the courage to not cry and beg for mercy was the thought that he would remember the name Finn and one day he would get his revenge.

Another frantic dragon cry sounded and Duo knew Wu Fei was suffering along with him. He couldn't help himself at the moment, but he could ease his dragon's mind. He forced himself to a more calm state before he attempted to reassure his dragon.

//_It's okay, Wu Fei. Calm down_.//

//_Have they harmed you?_// came the rapid, anxious response.

//_Not yet, but I think I'll be getting a beating for attacking one of the older riders. I'll do my best to shield you from it.//_

/_/No. If they harm you, I would feel it too, then I will know whether or not to injure or kill those who harm you._//

//_I need you to stay calm, Wu Fei. I can take a beating but I couldn't bear it if they harmed you because of my rash actions_.//

//_They can not harm me.//_

/_/Yes, they can_,// Duo answered emphatically. /_/They could easily have one of their dragons damage your wings and then you wouldn't be able to fly_.//

There was a moment of silence before a feeling of disbelief came to Duo from his dragon. Then a quiet, resolute voice said//_I would die for you_.//

Duo swallowed down the urge to cry at the devotion of his beloved dragon. //_I know, and I would do the same for you, but I would prefer you to live for me, and for the hope that one day we can fly back to our home lair.//_

_//I can not bear this_,// the black dragon said in a mournful tone. //_I need to help you_.//

/_/Then tell me a story. Speak to me of the day we climbed the mountain and you jumped off the ledge and flew for the first time. You were incredible and so beautiful that it took my breath away_.//

And so Wu Fei began the tale, recalling with the finest attention to detail that memorable day, of the sun, the cool spring air and white/gray clouds that dotted the bright blue sky. Dragons, Duo had learned, were wonderful and garrulous story tellers, and his dragon was no exception.

Even as his body trembled, reminding him of the dangerous cold, Duo's mind pictured the day Wu Fei spoke of, and he was climbing the rocky mountainside at the side of his black dragon and Howard.

A sudden sound behind him drew him out of his thoughts. It was the sound of a leather strap being snapped in readiness for his punishment. Twisting his hands, Duo gripped the straps holding him to the wall. He set his mind against crying out or begging for mercy. He would be brave, he told himself, but he would also shield Wu Fei from the pain. With that decision in mind, he closed his link with his dragon and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

TBC

Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate the support and encouragement. I had to cut this chapter in half, leaving you with yet another cliffhanger, because it was so long. I'm just waiting to get the next part from my proofreader, then I'll post as quickly as possible.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 24**

"Let this serve as a warning to respect your elders, boy," Finn said, his voice sounding both amused and threatening as he placed Duo's braid over his shoulder to fully expose his back. The man stepped away and a moment later the strap hit the fledgling's bare and cold back.

An involuntary gasp escaped Duo's lips at the sudden and blazing pain. It hurt much more than he thought possible, probably due to his body being half frozen everywhere but where the strap had struck his back. He'd been beaten by bullies and Gerta Groote, but never on bare skin nor with a strap. A second and then a third blow came in regular though not rushed intervals, allowing him to feel the pain of each one. By the sixth strike of the lash his resolve to remain silent crumbled and he cried out in agony, causing the man behind him to chuckle. The next blow caused his trembling knees to buckle, unable to support his weight any longer. He hung helpless by his bound wrists against the cold, unforgiving wall.

The strap hit for the eighth time, not on his back this time, but on his buttocks, and the two following landed there also. With tears of pain and humiliation coursing down his cheeks, Duo didn't think he couldn't take much more. With a little bit of determination left, he bit his lip in an effort to keep from begging the man to stop. As he braced himself for the next blow, a strong voice bellowed out from somewhere behind him, "Enough!" In his mind, fogged with pain, Duo didn't immediately recognize the voice, but guessed it to be one of the older riders.

"What is the meaning of this? Take the boy down!"

"He's being punished for attacking me," Finn declared in a defensive tone.

"What did you do to provoke him?"

"I was just going to make sure our newest rider was a boy and not a girl."

"You fool," the boy's rescuer snapped. "This fledgling is our future. Now you've given him cause to fear and distrust us."

"The future is ours to make," Finn spat out even as Duo felt hands working at the leather straps that bound his bruised wrists together and held them to the wall. "It does not come to us in the form of a small and weak boy but from our own strength of determination."

The moment his hands were freed, Duo crumbled to the cold, uneven floor where he curled up into a shivering a ball, his back aflame. He kept his eyes closed as a warm cloak was wrapped around him and strong arms picked him up. Unable to resist, he curled into the warmth his rescuer's body provided and pressed his face into the smelly animal furs, hiding from the other riders in the room while trying to halt the flow of tears that stung his eyes.

"You're a fool, Finn. Dorothy, where's Alec?" the man carrying him demanded.

"Out cutting wood," she answered from close by.

"Then you will tend to the boy and see to his back and warmth. Finn." the man turned his attention back to the other rider.

"What?" Finn snapped sourly.

"Since you saw fit to cut off the boy's clothing, you will spend the day mending them." There was no reply that Duo could hear, but he became aware that he was being carried away from the main room by the man issuing orders. Despite his building hatred for these people, he felt an immense amount of gratitude for his rescuer.

Soon Duo found himself back in the room he shared with Alec carefully placed on his side on the lumpy mattress. The arms that had held him then ease out from beneath him and several blankets were quickly placed over his shivering and battered body.

"Let this be a lesson to not anger those who are your elders, fledgling," the man who had rescued him advised the boy with no trace of sympathy in his voice. "With little to do in the cold weather the more hot-headed riders tend to over-react and with unnecessary violence. Stay out of their way and you'll be safe enough. Whatever you do, don't provoke them."

Duo remained silent other than an occasional sniff as he fought back unbidden tears. In his mind, however, he raged against his punishment and imagined various acts of revenge on the man named Finn.

After hearing the door to his room close, he curled up as tightly as he could, despite his protesting back, and tried to stop shaking despite the fact that he was chilled to the bone.

"I have a salve that will ease the sting of the lash," Dorothy said, her voice sounding strangely gentle.

"Go away."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You heard what Dermail said, I'm to tend to you. I'll need to remove the blankets and the cloak in order to apply the salve."

"If you touch me I'll b...break your hand," the shivering boy warned, then groaned as a violent shiver shook his body.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Dorothy asked. "I've already seen you naked so there's no need for you to be embarrassed."

"No, I don't want you to touch me b..because I hate you," Duo replied with as much the venom he could muster.

"Fine, no salve." Dorothy snapped back, obviously offended.

Thinking the girl would go away and leave him alone, Duo was surprised to hear the sound of fabric rustling and clung to the cloak wrapped around him as the covers were lifted and Dorothy slipped beneath them and settled her body very close to his own.

"Since I can't curl up to your sore backside, you can press up against me to warm up." Turning over, Dorothy presented her back to him. It dawned on the boy that it was the first time he'd seen the girl without the cumbersome outerwear. It appeared that she wore the same clothing as Alec: a plain, peasant-style shirt and pants gathered at the waist. The garments weren't made of the fine woven cloth he'd enjoyed while living at the Halls, but more akin to the sturdy and coarse cloth his clothing had been made from in Ha'ber.

Duo didn't want to accept Dorothy's offer to share her warmth, but the aching cold that numbed his body was too much for him to resist her invitation, especially when he could feel heat radiating off her body.

It hurt, uncurling his body, but as soon as he did Dorothy shifted to place her back against his chest. Still trembling from the cold and shock from the beating, he brought his arms out of the cloak to encircle the girl's slender, cloth-covered waist. Dorothy grunted in complaint at his cold touch while Duo moaned with pleasure at the welcomed warmth.

The two teenagers lay quiet for a long while as Duo's body went through the various stages of warming up, with pain and pleasure intermixing as his body temperature rose. Then, just as he felt warm enough to fall asleep, Dorothy began to speak.

"I know exactly how you feel," she whispered softly, as if talking to herself. "Right now your back burns as if fire was set against it instead of a lash, and though your body is chilled to the bone you have a burning hate inside of you for us and this place. You're probably plotting either your escape or to kill Finn. If I thought you could possibly succeed at either, I'd help you."

Duo thought about Dorothy's words for a moment before asking, "They beat you too?"

The girl snorted in an indelicate manner. "Many times," she replied with a sound of hurt and anger in her voice. "I proved to be more obstinate than smart when I first realized I had been tricked into coming here. Like you, I was unhappy and bitter and just wanted my family and former life back. Everyone in my village, including my family, were deceived by Quinze because of their ignorance. He looked and acted the part of a rider from Amulah when he brought Romma's egg to our village. You can imagine how happy everyone was when I was told Romma chose me to be her rider." Dorothy paused a moment before adding, "She's the only thing about my life here that I can't regret or hate."

"Does Alec feel the same as you?"

"Yes. He's had his share of beatings also. You learn quickly which riders to avoid. The five elders are fairly tame and don't seek out ways to harm us. They know better than anyone what our value is."

Their value. Duo now knew exactly what that meant. He, Alec and Dorothy and their dragons were the breeding stock for the northern riders' future. Without them and their offspring the north would dwindle into nothingness. He decided to heed the warnings: to keep his distance from the other riders and not provoke them. Perhaps by staying close to Alec and Dorothy, regardless of his initial dislike of them, he could learn more quickly than they apparently had and avoid future beatings.

Dorothy didn't say anything more and, despite his burning back, Duo felt comforted by her warmth and was about to drift into sleep when once again it was delayed when Alec burst into the room, his fur-lined outer wear missing.

"Is he all right?" he asked anxiously, walking towards the bed and the two youths huddled together beneath the blankets.

"Did you hear what happened?" Dorothy asked.

The blond boy nodded, his eyes fixed on Duo. "Damn that Finn. He just couldn't leave him alone, could he? It's a good thing Dermail came in when he did."

"I ran to find him after the first lash hit his back," Dorothy said. "I could tell by the wild look in Finn's eyes that he really wanted to hurt our fledgling, and that probably wouldn't stop until a lot of damage had been done. We both know Dermail can't abide the thought of his precious future ruined."

"You brought help?" Duo asked, having listened to the two talking.

"Like I said, I know exactly how you felt being stripped naked and tied to the wall," the blond girl replied. "We both do."

"We'll do what we can to protect you," Alec offered as he sat on the edge of the mattress, his eyes still on the boy pressed against Dorothy's back. "But you can't antagonize the other riders or fight back. We've discovered that avoiding them and potentially dangerous situations works best."

"That," Dorothy cut in, "and doing what you're told."

Duo paused, struck by the thought that this morning he'd woken up in this room determined to hate everyone in this frozen wasteland. Though his antipathy for most of the riders on this mountain seemed justified, his heart was being softened by sympathy for the two other youths who had gone through exactly what he was now struggling to come to terms with. He felt a sudden surge of gratitude knowing that he had at least two allies in this cruel place. "Thank you for your help," he said quietly, his eyes turning to Alec. "Perhaps, if we work together, we can get out of here one day and return to our homes."

"Forget about that," Dorothy snapped at him irritably. "We've tried and failed. When we are with our dragons we're always flanked by two other dragons. They watch us at all times. And you, royal fledgling, won't be allowed to fly with your dragon until the both of you are mated."

"There has to be a way," Duo insisted, feeling desperate enough to try anything in order to get out of Cordith and back to Amulah.

In a sad voice, Dorothy replied, "The only way out of here is to walk off the edge of this mountain, plummeting to your death. If that becomes your choice of finding solace and escape from here, then you condemn your dragon to a slow, lengthy death as he starves himself in his sorrow for you. For that reason alone I stay as far away from the mountain's edge as I can."

_//Wu Fei_,// Duo opened the link, needing his dragon's comfort once again.

His dragon responded anxiously. _//Are you well? Did they hurt you?//_

_//Yes. One rider hurt me, but another stopped the beating. The riders of Romma and Shadow have been kind to me. I'll be all right. Please don't worry about me.//_

_//I cannot help but worry. Your welfare is of great concern to me.//_

_//I feel the same about you, Wu Fei_,// Duo replied_. //I'm afraid we might be trapped here. Romma and Shadow's riders were taken from their homes in Amulah similar to how we were brought here, and they tell me there is no escape. I don't want to stay in this cold and unkind place, Wu Fei. I want to go back to Amulah_.//

The black dragon didn't immediately reply to his rider's worries. When at last he did speak, his voice in the boy's head sounded calm and infinitely wise_. //You have endured the cold and unkindness before, yes?//_

_//Yeah_.//

_//Are you weaker than the riders of Shadow and Romma?//_

_//I am not!//_

_//Then if I am here, even in this place that is unfamiliar and cold, can you not be content enough to bear it?//_

_//I... I don't know. They won't let me ride you until we are mated in the spring. That's such a long time to not take to the sky and fly amongst the clouds together. Can you bear that?//_ he countered.

_//Spring is not so far_.//

Duo ground his teeth together in frustration. Wu Fei's wants seemed so simple at times, his needs so few. It seemed all his dragon required was fresh straw for his bed, a good hunt, a pond of water and his rider. He didn't seem to care much for anything else. _//Do you not miss your lair? What about Sandrock and Relena? Don't you miss their companionship?//_

_//They are still in my thoughts, so they are not gone. My only need is you, your safety and presence... and I would also like a wolderbeast for my belly rumbles with hunger_.//

Duo almost laughed out loud at his dragon's reply, confirming one of Wu Fei's important "needs", but he gasped instead, startled when the blanket behind him was suddenly lifted and the cold air that permeated every space within the large dwelling hit his cloak-covered back. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Alec.

"Didn't you just hear Dorothy ask me to apply the salve to your back?"

"Ah... no. I was speaking with my dragon."

Alec frowned. "I heard his cry from across the valley but I thought he was just missing you."

"I'm afraid I reached out to him in my panic, so he knew I was in trouble."

"Have you calmed him sufficiently?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, he's more calm now, but hungry."

"Have him tell Shadow and he'll speak to Quinze's dragon," Alec suggested. "I'm sure they'll let him feed now that you're secured inside."

Duo nodded, then passed the instructions onto his dragon. While doing so, a movement behind him elicited a surprised squawk as his protective cloak was lifted and his backside was exposed. "Please don't!" he called out, reaching behind to re-cover himself.

"Trust me," Alec said, his blue eyes meeting Duo's. "The strap broke the skin on your back. The salve has healing properties and will dull the pain, but it can only help if it's applied while the wound is open."

Dorothy, still resting in the bed, her back pressed against Duo's chest, turned her head to look at the wounded boy. "It's better to put your trust in us rather than the other riders. If you become ill from infection because you refused treatment for your wounds, the elders will have you stripped and bound to the wall once again. Then while everyone is watching, your scabs will be reopened and the salve applied. Believe me when I tell you that accepting our help here and now is safer and less humiliating."

Duo swallowed the lump of fear that had formed in his throat at the mere mention of one of the other riders touching him again, much less his burning back. "All right," he reluctantly conceded to Dorothy's advice, but he couldn't help tensing when Alec again lifted the cloak up and away from his tortured back. He flinched when the cold, gelatinous substance was gently applied to his wounds. Surprisingly, Alec's touch was as light as a feather as he tended to his wounds, but couldn't keep the blush from rising on his face as those fingers moved lower to his buttocks. Yet after the salve was applied, Duo noticed an immediate difference in the level of pain. The burning eased and the sting dulled.

"What is that... salve and where did you get it?" he asked, curious.

"From Hoarst," the blond boy answered. "He's the one who takes care of our dragons and he makes healing salves from some of the plants he collects. He doesn't live on Cordith with us, though. He prefers dwelling with the dragons on Muir and tending to their needs and comfort. You'll meet him when you're allowed to visit your dragon. He's the one person here we've come to trust."

Dorothy turned her head to look at him, wearing a smug smile on her face. "Your dragon's name is Wu Fei," she announced. Duo could only assume that his black dragon was introducing himself to the other dragons.

_//Don't tell them my name, Wu Fei,// _he quickly told his dragon_. // I don't wish for them to know my name.//_

_//You said they were helping you.//_

_//They are. Look, I can't explain exactly why this is important to me, but having been brought here against my will makes me want to keep some part of who I am from them. They might have control over what I do, but I don't have to tell them my name_.//

There was a brief pause before Wu Fei replied. _//You are being passively obstinate. I understand.//_

Alec meanwhile had finished with his task and pulled the cape over the red, abused backside. The mattress shifted and the blond boy lowered himself down to the bed behind Duo. "What are you doing?" the fledgling asked, alarmed.

"At the moment, things are too volatile in the great room, so it's better that we all stay in here for a while. Besides that, it's too cold in here not to share each other's warmth."

Duo could feel that Alec was being careful not to press against his injured back, yet after a few moments he could feel the heat coming off the other boy's body and he was still cold enough to be grateful for his nearness.

He was dozing off when Wu Fei's voice informed him that he was going hunting with several other dragons. _//Good hunting_,// Duo said before finally drifting off to sleep, feeling oddly sheltered and protected by the two other young riders lying next to him.

Tbc

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate your comments. Well, I know to some the story seems to be moving a bit slow, but if I didn't give you an understanding of the situation and people, the story would be rushed. Be patient, there's only 5 or 6 chapters until the end.


	25. Chapter 25

**Please heed the age warnings for this chapter. Though I strive to stay in the guideline set by this part is not intended for children. **

**Dark Cloud Rising  
****Chapter 25**

The morning after the grim and shocking discovery that Duo had been stolen from them, Trowa woke up to find Heero missing from the bed and room. Even though they were all upset over Duo's abduction, it was obvious that Heero had been beside himself. He knew Relena's rider had cultivated a friendship with Duo, but he'd had no idea that Heero had become so emotionally attached to the fledgling. From all signs it appeared as if the stoic rider had become fast and close friends with the braided rider.

He lay in his warm bed a while longer. It was early yet, and the room was still dark. Trowa's thoughts lingered on the missing fledgling and the events of the day before. He wondered what he would be feeling if it had been Quatre who had been taken instead of Duo. It was no wonder that Heero had tossed and turned for most of the night, unable to find comfort in slumber. There was no doubt that the night had been a long one for everyone in the Halls of Dornan as they worried about the fate of the fledgling and his black dragon. Despite his weariness, he got out of bed with the idea of finding Heero, determined to be a comforting presence to the upset rider if nothing else.

Having lit a candle, he quickly washed and dressed before leaving his room in search of his friend. He didn't find Heero in the dining hall, nor in the training or bathing room. He knew a moment's fear when the thought came to him that perhaps Heero had been taken by the northern riders as well. Hoping to ease his growing fear, he asked Midia to consult with Relena. His anxiety grew when dragon's reply was delayed. When at last Midia came back to him, she said that Relena had informed her that Heero was upset and not speaking to her at the moment. He was nearby, in the Halls, but she didn't know the exact location of her rider.

Relieved that Heero was safe, Trowa concluded his search of the floor. At the end of his search, his friend's whereabouts remained a mystery. He concluded that unless his friend was purposely hiding, they might have crossed paths, that Heero might have returned to the room while he searched for him. With that in mind he turned back towards the direction of his room, hoping to find the missing rider there.

Upon his approach, Ze'an opened the door to what had been Heero's room, looking anxious. He reached out and grabbed Trowa's shirt and pulled him through the open doorway. Trowa's first thought was that Quatre was absent, then his eyes fell on the boy bent over the clothing chest at the end of the bed. Heero was fully dressed and shoving his clothing into a large satchel. The dark haired boy's movements suggested that he wasn't just collecting his clothes to move them next door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going after Duo," Heero answered without pausing from his task. The tone of conviction in Heero's voice gave Trowa no doubt that the other boy meant to carry out Duo's rescue on his own.

Trowa immediately acted on his need to keep Heero safe. //Midia, tell Rayer that Heero has his mind set on following Duo. Ask Garron to come down to Heero's room as quickly as possible.//

"Heero." Trowa pulled at his friend's arm until the dark-haired boy turned to look at him, revealing dark-circled and stricken eyes on a pale face. It was obvious that Heero was tormented and hadn't slept at all the night before. "You're tired and overwrought. Sit down and we'll talk about this."

"What can you say that Sims didn't say yesterday?" Heero challenged. "Duo is a captive of the North and they will make him and his dragon take a mate against their will. I can't allow that to happen."

"Then you would join the North against us?"

"No!" Heero looked horrified at the suggestion. "I would join Duo to ensure he's not alone and has someone to protect him." Heero put his clenched fist to his stomach and his face looked pained as he added, "I just have a feeling he's in grave danger."

Aware that Ze'an was still in the room, Trowa turned to him. "Why don't you go to the dining hall and eat your breakfast? And please, don't speak to anyone of this."

"All right. If you're sure," the dark skin and haired boy answered hesitantly, his dark eyes shifting back and forth from Trowa to Heero. Getting no response from either boy, he then turned and quickly left the room.

Turning his attention back to Heero, Trowa softened his voice and put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "You can't do this, Heero. I don't think Duo would want you to do this. What about your family? How will they react after hearing you've taken your dragon to the North with the possibility that you might never come back?"

Heero's head bowed low. "They'll be devastated, thinking I've betrayed our kingdom."

"Can you really do that to them?"

Slowly, the dark haired head rose and anguished blue eyes met his own. "Then what am I to do, Trowa?"

Taken aback by the unusual display of emotions and uncertainty coming from his normally self-confident friend, Trowa wondered out loud, "Why are you so troubled, Heero? I know you and Duo became friends recently, but you seem even more upset than Quatre, and he's known Duo longer than anyone here in the Halls, other than Garron."

Heero's jaw tightened, a sign that a battle to contain his emotions was being waged. He brought his hands up to cover his face and said something into them, but Trowa couldn't understand the muffled words, even though he was standing next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you properly," he said, feeling the shoulders under his arm begin to tremble.

The hands shifted from off Heero's face, but the boy kept his head down as he repeated his statement. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Duo?"

"Yes," Heero replied in a subdued voice

At that sudden announcement, Trowa said with concern on his face, "This is rather sudden. Are you sure?"

Heero quickly turned his head, and by the look in his eyes Trowa could see his friend was angered by his question. "How can you ask me that? Are you sure you want Quatre as your mate? And if so, how do you know for sure?"

Removing his arm from Heero's shoulders the other boy took a step back from him. He thought seriously about Heero's questions for a moment before he met his friend's angry eyes and noted the pain reflected in the blue depths. "My heart tells me that what I feel for Quatre is different from how I've ever felt about anyone else. I want to spend time with him, and I feel an intense need to see and touch him. His smile and happiness make me happy, and when he's sad, I want to do whatever it will take to make what's wrong right again. I love him, Heero. I count myself fortunate that he feels the same for me."

Heero's eyes never left his while he spoke, but they narrowed slightly when he replied, "You feel so strongly about Quatre and yet question me about my feelings for Duo?" He shook his head and looked to the door, his eyes glazing over as if he was picturing something in his mind. "From the first day he came to the Halls I found myself entranced by him. Then as each day passed and his strength and determination became more apparent I found myself more and more intrigued, even though he was angry with me. He was different from anyone else and so determined. It was hard to keep myself from staring at him whenever he was around.

"The day we found Quatre kissing him, I was angry, thinking how foolish I had been to think I even had a chance with him. But he bravely put aside his embarrassment and came to seek you out to explain the situation, for his friend's sake. Grudgingly, my admiration for him increased. Then after Quatre began to ignore him for your sake, I couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes, so I did what I'd been too timid to do before; I opened myself to him, befriended him, and each time we talked I lost a little bit more of my heart to him."

Pausing to sniffle, Heero kept his face turned away as he continued. "The night of the celebration I went to his room before going up to the palace. I kissed him. And with that brief touch of our lips I knew there was no one else in Amulah that I would ever want more than I want Duo."

Trowa bit his lip, holding back the grief he felt for Heero, for finding love and then losing it so unexpectedly. Putting his hand on his friend's shoulder he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I understand, Heero, and I'm so sorry. But even if Duo had never been taken from here, he and Wu Fei aren't eligible for mating for another year."

Heero nodded. "I know. I was hoping to speak with Relena, to convince her to wait until the next mating cycle to take Wu Fei as a mate. She's told me that she finds him acceptable for a mate, so I hoped it would not be asking too much of her to delay taking a mate until Wu Fei and Duo are eligible."

Both boys were startled and looked up as the door to the room burst open. Garron, dressed in his riding leathers, looked to be out of breath as he planted both fists on his hips and demanded, "What's this foolishness about you going after Duo alone?"

Trowa, Quatre, Ze'an and several other boys hovered near Heero's bedroom door. Garron, Osh and Jan had been secreted behind that solid wood door with their stubborn and distraught friend for most of the morning. Sims came to drag them to the training room for a dispirited session, and after a quick cleansing, Osh changed places with him, watching over the young riders as he took them to the dining hall and gave them their history lesson for the day. Yet everyone appeared too preoccupied by the unsettling events of Duo's kidnaping to pay attention. Osh dismissed them early, telling them to go to their dragons, to give as well as receive comfort from each other.

The small group standing outside Heero's door stopped conversing in hushed tones the moment the door creaked open. The young, dark-haired rider came out first, dressed in his usual attire, looking pale and tired. Oddly, there was a small yet tired smile on his face when he greeted his concerned friends. Immediately behind him came Jan, Garron and Sims, looking calm and serious.

"Off to your mid-day meal, young riders," Jan waved them away. "And see to it that Heero eats something and is kept occupied for the remainder of the afternoon."

The group of friends quickly surrounded the dark-haired lad, warmly greeting him. Yet over his shoulder and behind his back, they exchanged curious glances, wondering what the other riders had said to convince Heero from going after Duo. When questioned by Quatre, Heero simply stated, "We've got a plan. Everything is going to be all right." Though he appeared calmer than he had been since Duo's disappearance, he adamantly refused to say anything further, citing the spy in the palace could harm their chances of rescuing Duo if word of their plan was overheard by the traitor. Heero proved to be very good at keeping any word of this plan to himself, for even his best friend could not pry it out of him during the long winter days that followed.

Duo awoke later that day with his arms aching and his back sore, reminding him in that first moment of waking of what had happened earlier. He realized that Dorothy was no longer in front of him, lending her warmth to his once chilled body. Yet as he lay still, listening to the other small sounds within the room, he could not mistake the smacking of lips nor the deep moan that came from behind him. He recognized those sounds from when he and Quatre had practiced together.

"Shh," Dorothy's voice, combined with the sounds of pleasure, surprised him. At first he'd attributed the moaning coming from behind him as Alec giving himself release. Dorothy's voice coming from the same direction as was... disturbing.

He was tempted to turn his head, but knew it wasn't right to intrude on their privacy. His face began to heat up along with the rest of his body as the soft moans continued.

Against his better judgment he gave into temptation. Lying on his stomach, it only took the slightest amount of effort for him to turn his head in their direction. In the soft glow of the flickering light of a single candle, he saw Alec lying next to him and on his back. His pale chest was bare and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed and his breathing more rapid than usual as he repeatedly thrust his hips up and then down again. Above him, straddling his lower hips, was Dorothy. She too was lacking clothing, her small round breasts were fully exposed to his view. His eyes focused on her darker nipples, which appeared pinched and puckered. She too was moving her hips, meeting Alec as he thrust upward. Her white hair was free of its binding, covering her bare back and the ends pooling over Alec's exposed thighs.

Duo felt his face flush with embarrassment yet found himself unable to look away as he followed the movement of Alec's right hand as it snaked up from the girl's thigh to her hip and then to her waist. It continued upward until it completely covered and massaged the Dorothy's pale breast. She moaned, then lowered her body to capture the blond boy's lips.

Duo's conscience rebuked him for watching such a private moment. He turned his head as unobtrusively as possible and tried unsuccessfully to block out the sounds of the copulating couple behind him.

It wasn't long before the gasps and a long moan of pleasure were followed by the sound of contented sighs, telling him the two had finished. A soft feminine chuckle was heard a moment before Dorothy asked, "Did you like what you saw, rider of Wu Fei?"

Duo winced at having been caught and his face burned with embarrassment. "It's none of my business," he mumbled in reply, not turning to look at his bed mates. "But I'm surprised that the riders of two female dragons would allow themselves this intimacy. Were you not advised to wait before coupling until you are mated?"

"Is that what they teach you in Amulah?"

"Yes. Physical intimacy is frowned upon for riders who have dragons of the same sex. When they are mated, one or both of them are sure to be hurt."

"The rules of Amulah are strange," Dorothy said with slight disdain in her tone. "Here in Cordith we sleep with another rider to keep warm in our winter beds. I was given the choice of sleeping with one of the unattached men or Alec. It wasn't a difficult choice," she said with a grin in her voice. "Once our bodies began to change from our childhood forms into that of a man and woman, Alec and I began to explore the changes and physical desires we were feeling and quickly found a way to be much warmer."

"Get dressed," Duo said, uncomfortable talking about this subject knowing what the other two naked youths had just been doing.

A feminine sigh was heard a moment before Alec said, "All right."

The sounds of the rustling of bedding and clothing followed, and after several moments Duo felt a tap on his shoulder. Warily, he turned his head once again to look at the two blonds who were sitting on the bed looking down on him. Dorothy wore a grin of satisfaction and smugness, obviously pleased at having flustered him while Alec's face was flushed. Whether or not his cheeks were pink from embarrassment or as a result of having just having had sex, Duo didn't know.

Knowing they needed to talk, Duo cautiously eased himself up to sit and be at eye level with the other two. "So what happens if I'm forced into taking one of you as my mate?"

Dorothy smirked. "Why you'll get the both of us. After all, it wouldn't be right to leave one of us out in the cold, would it?"

Duo swallowed. "I'm not sure I can do that," he answered. "I really don't want either of you. No offense," he quickly added.

"If you're not trying to offend us, then tell us why you don't want us," Alec said, a look of hurt on his handsome face. Dorothy, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to rip his eyes out.

Duo didn't think it was any of their business to know why he didn't want them, but from the reaction on their faces, he thought that maybe he should try to explain. "It's just that... there's someone else, and he's the one I want for my mate."

Dorothy gave Alec a cunning smile. "I told you," she said cryptically, leaving Duo to guess at what she meant. Then turning her gaze back to the braided rider, she said, "You can forget about the other rider. He's far away and out of reach. Amulah will never come this deep into the North for one rider."

"I might not be important enough to attempt a rescue," Duo admitted with a sinking heart, "but Wu Fei is."

Alec shook his head. "To ride this far north in the winter, when the freezing winds of winter sweep over the plains of Grannal, would risk both dragon and rider."

Dorothy cut in. "And by the time the wind and weather breaks, it will be Spring and you'll be mated to one of us and Wu Fei to our dragon. You'll both be bound to this place by his need to stay with his mate. It's inevitable, so why not enjoy yourself and join us under the blankets?"

"No!" Duo replied firmly. "I intend to follow the advice of my mentor and save myself for my mate. Despite what you say, I'm holding onto the hope that I will either escape or be rescued from here."

A loud knock sounded on the room's lone door and Dorothy sighed, irritated by the interruption. "Time for me to fix the evening meal." She moved off the bed and put her furred cloak over her clothing. Before leaving she turned to the two still in the bed, her eyes on the newcomer. "I assume that you wish to stay in here," she said, then waited for Duo to nob his head. "I'll bring you food. Just remember, when you do venture out of this room, stay away from the other riders as much as possible. When they talk to you, simply answer with a yes or no. It will save you many beatings if you're wise enough to follow my advice." She opened the door and over her shoulder said. "I'll be back as soon as I'm able."

Several moments of awkward silence passed before Duo slowly eased himself back down to his side of the bed and pulled the thick pile of blankets up to his chin.

"I apologize," Alec said suddenly and looking ashamed. "I didn't want to do that with you lying next to me, but Dorothy can be persuasive and insisted that you were going to find out sooner or later. I couldn't dissuade her."

Duo couldn't look at the other boy yet, the memory of what he and Dorothy had been doing was still too clear in his mind. "I wish you wouldn't do that when I'm in bed with you. Maybe I should move to another room."

"No!" Alec gasped, obviously alarmed. "Believe me, you don't want the unattached riders in the same bed with you. Winter is hard on all of us, and it tends to bring out the worst in some of them. Sooner or later you'll be forced into an intimate act, regardless if you're an innocent or even destined to take a mate in the Spring."

Duo felt sick to his stomach. He hated this place with each passing moment and new turn of events. "Then what am I to do?" he asked in a voice fraught with all the misery he felt.

Alec thought for a moment then said, "I could bring some straw and extra blankets into our room and you could rest there while Dorothy and I... you know." Duo was sure the blond's blush was deeper than his own at the moment. "When we're done," he continued, "you can come back to sharing the bed with us."

Duo's mind frantically searched for an alternative to Alec's suggestion, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he could go that might be safe. He tried to console himself that at least Dorothy and Alec weren't going to force him to do anything he didn't want to. He looked from under the fringe of hair over his forehead at the other boy. "Do you do _that_ very often?"

"Yes."

"And she's not with child yet?" Duo knew from Howard's bumbling attempts to teach him about male and female intimacy that a child was usually the result of laying with a woman in such a way.

"No," Alec replied in a tight voice. "Maybe she's too young to conceive or overburdened with work. I don't know a lot about women and their ways, but she told me her womanly cycles are very irregular."

Duo thought that if Dorothy was too young to conceive a child then she was probably too young to be engaged in the most intimate of acts. "Get the straw and blankets as soon as you can," he said, agreeing to the other's suggestion. "And try not to be too obvious about doing... _that_, all right?"

Alec nodded, though he muttered under his breath that telling Dorothy to be quiet might cause trouble.

After the simple evening meal had been served and the common room cleaned, Dorothy was allowed to return to the room she shared with the two young male riders. She'd been there earlier to deliver two bowls of stew, and Alec had returned them to her after they were emptied, giving her a compliment on the herbs she'd used to get rid of the strong taste of wild game.

Upon her entry, she observed their new rider as he rested on his side, almost at the very edge of the bed. Alec sat at the other side, dressed for bed in an overly large shirt and beaming a smile at her reappearance. She returned it easily as she went to the wooden box at the end of the bed and pulled up the lid. She spent a moment looking through the meager contents before selecting a night shirt for herself, one that was identical to the ones the two boys had changed into. She undressed quickly to avoid the cold of the room from seeping too deeply under her skin and rushed to slip the sleeping garment over her head. With a grin Dorothy noticed that the newest rider kept his eyes closed the entire time while Alec's gazed watched her every move. He raised his side of the blanket, inviting her to lie next to him. She scurried up, eager to share his warmth.

Nestling in Alec's arms, Dorothy listened as he spoke in a quiet voice, explaining the arrangement he and the other boy had made in her absence. Dorothy sighed, disappointed at the new rider's stubbornness. She was certain he would give in and join them after the show they'd put on earlier.

"I'll acquire the straw and blankets tomorrow," Alec said loud enough for the new rider to hear. Receiving no reply, he leaned over the girl in his arms and blew out the candle.

Excused from chopping wood the next morning because of his injured back, Duo still dressed warmly and accompanied the other boy outside. Heeding the warnings of the other two, he decided to stay as far away from the other riders as much as possible. It was freezing outside, especially since it was a grey and cloudy day and because he wasn't moving very much. Duo didn't think he'd ever been as cold in his entire life as he was that morning. Even though the large stack of stripped tree trunks sheltered them somewhat from the icy wind from the North, it couldn't block it completely. In a short while he was chilled to the bone despite the protective animal furs he was wearing. Several times he took shelter behind the protective covering over the wooden dwelling's door to ease the trembling of his body, limbs and chattering teeth.

While Alec worked, Duo spoke to the other boy, learning as much as possible about the foreign land he'd been brought to and people who lived there. The grovelers, that Alec had spoken of before, were the valley's original inhabitants. They had lived in the shadows of the twin mountains when the first riders who had fled Amulah arrived to claim this territory for their own. These half savage, untamed and animal-skin clothed people had been easily persuaded by the presence of fierce dragons to take on the menial work for the riders and dragons, becoming their servants and their land forces in battle. These seemingly wild men and women rode strange and fierce animals into battle during the many years that the northern riders fought the kings of Amulah. Each time they were beaten back by the greater number of dragons and men from their former land their numbers decreased. Tales of heir fearsome appearance and fighting had outlived hundreds, even thousands of those wild men.

Alec told him that when the winters turned harsh and food became scarce, the dragons began eating the groveler's beasts, down to the last one. Then, as wars are prone to do, the number of the valley's original inhabitants diminished, until now there were only several hundred left living in the shadow of Cordith. The once fierce allies now provided the riders with clothing, mead and vegetables in the summer months in exchange for the dragons providing them with slain wolderbeast for their meals.

This was surprising news to Duo. Fear of the northern riders and their vicious allies as well as tales of their ferociousness were still present in even the smallest of villages in Amulah. They were ignorant of the fact that the fearsome fighters and their beasts were all but gone. It was no wonder the northern riders had not openly attacked Amulah since Howard's dragon had fallen in battle; their ground forces were depleted. It seemed to Duo that the forbidding northern country had slowly yet surely been killing the conquered and conqueror, both of whom were trying to eke out a life in the nearly intolerable climate.

Shivering and huddled into himself from the cold, Duo was greatly relieved when Alec came to the wood box to deliver what he hoped was the last armful of firewood. Setting his burden down for a moment, Alec stretched out the tired muscles of his arms and back and announced that he was finished for the day. The fledgling's relief was short lived, however, when he realized that they were about to go inside where trouble was no doubt brewing. Accepting an armful of wood from the blond, he waited for Alec to gather more in his own arms and then followed the taller boy inside. Together they walked the length of the building with Duo keeping his eyes down and purposely staying to Alec's right, attempting to keep as far away from the other riders as possible.

After setting the wood next to the stone fireplace, Duo sat next to Alec on the stone hearth and, after taking off his mitts, accepted a bowl of hot broth from Dorothy. He continued to keep his eyes cast down as he sipped the drink, concentrating on the steaming liquid that warmed his chilled body. When a large hand came down on his shoulder and gripped it firmly, Duo jumped with alarm and spilled some the hot contents on his hands. It stung, but he ignored it as he looked up to see Deikum staring down at him.

"Keep your outer garments on," the older rider said. "After you've finished your drink, I'll take you to your dragon."

Wu Fei had spoken to him several times that morning, concerned for his welfare and craving his presence. Duo felt the same ache of longing for his dragon. They'd never been separated for any great length of time before and both of them were feeling the discomfort this forced separation brought.

Despite the heat of the liquid in his cup, Duo quickly swallowed its contents, burning his tongue and throat in the process. He handed his empty bowl to Alec and stood, saying to the older rider, "I'm ready."

Deikum offered him something akin to a smile before leading the fledgling to the back door of the dwelling where they paused in order for the older rider to dress in the heavy fur raiment. They walked outside together, back into the frigid cold that seemed even colder now to Duo than it had been earlier. He followed Deikum as they moved towards the wall of wood and then around the end of it to an open flat space. There Duo saw a magnificent gray dragon with jeweled green eyes sitting there, patiently watching their approach. He paused before the majestic beast and bowed his head as a sign of respect. The dragon lowered its large head to sniff the boy, then rubbed his snout against his body as a sign of acceptance.

Deikum pulled at the boy's sleeve and gestured for him to follow as he climbed up the dragon's worn straps to straddle its neck. As directed, Duo sat in front of the other man and once he was secured in his grasp, the large gray took to the sky. He experienced his first, dragon's- eye view of the country that was supposedly his new home. Everywhere he looked: the valley, the mountains and the rolling hills to the east and west, all appeared as austere and forbidding as the tales he'd been told as a child. With a shuddering breath, he looked to Muir for the remainder of the flight and focused his thoughts on his forthcoming reunion with his dragon.

TBC  
Thanks for your comments, everyone. As always, you're the greatest!


	26. Chapter 26

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 26**

The sister mountain to Cordith was Muir, and as Duo approached it on the back of the gray dragon he could see more clearly the mountain's craggy surface which had snow dusting the rocks, boulders and sharp, jutting ledges. Dark holes marked the side of the steep slopes, pock marks on the uneven surface of the mound that rose abruptly from the winter-barren Grennal Plains.

As he flew the short distance between the two mountains on the back of the older rider's dragon, Duo thought the air was even colder, more bitting than it had been before. Despite his wounded back, he huddled into the larger rider's chest, trying to preserve what little bit of warmth was left in his body.

He felt numb by the time they reached the other mountain, yet the gray dragon banked to the right, flying halfway around the steep slopes before selecting one of the openings and landing with practiced ease on the lip of a cave. The dragon immediately tucked in its wings and took a step inside the dark tunnel. Deikum held the boy fast as the dragon began its awkward walk into the darkness. Duo thought it strange that as they progressed further into the cave the warmer the air around him felt.

He spoke not a word about his uneasiness at the engulfing darkness nor of the unexpected warmth. Knowing his value to the northern riders, he trusted that neither Deikum nor his dragon would bring him to any harm. He didn't know if it was a trick of his eyes or if he was merely getting used to the dark, but ahead of them he saw a lightening of the dark passageway. As they drew closer, the light grew larger, dimly illuminating the path before them. Accompanying the light was an odd odor and a welcomed, growing warmth. The smell reminded Duo of the strong odor that followed after a dragon after released fire from its belly. Garron describe it as being the smell of sulfur, but to Duo it smelled more of eggs that had gone rotten.

Once they reached the light-giving, dragon-sized opening, Duo could see that it looked out into a grand, open cavern. It came as a surprise that Muir was hollow on the inside. The dim light from the cavern allowed him to regard the interior of the mountain, with its unusual surface and many dark openings similar to the one he was standing in. Leaning forward for a better view, the fledgling followed the direction of the light, looking upward to see that it came from a craggy opening at the top of the nearly hollowed-out mountain. His eyes blinked in wonder at the sight before him even as his pert nose wrinkled at the strong, distasteful smell of bad eggs.

Deikum nudged him, signaling that he should climb off of the dragon's back. He climbed down carefully, keenly aware of the continued ache of his battered back. Once his feet were on the stone surface, Duo moved cautiously to the cave's opening. With a hand steadying him, he leaned forward to look out in wonder at the interior of the large mountain. From this vantage point he could see more clearly the pocked-surface of the cavern and that there were at least six dragons lounging on the edge of some of the ledges, seemingly unconcerned about the great height. He guessed that they were enjoying the strange warmth that filled the cavern.

"This is Muir," Deikum said from behind the boy. "The bottom of the mountain contains the heart of this valley's dragon. It pulses red and hot, giving heat to its children."

Duo had never heard of the Grennal's dragon heart. The people of his kingdom had long revered dragons and named many of their places after them. It appeared as though the people of the North carried on some of the older traditions as well.

Removing the protective cloth from his face, the boy could feel a trickle of sweat running down his back. Despite his curious nature and the strong need to understand everything about Muir, he held his questions. The need to see his dragon overrode everything else. "Where's Wu Fei?"

The man motioned for him to look down and to the right of the protruding lip of the cave opening. There Duo found a three-foot wide path that skirted around the inside wall of the cavern. "He's in the next lair. Just follow this path and, whatever you do, don't look down or fall. Hoarst is there and he'll stay with you until it's time for you to return to Cordith. I'll wait here with my dragon until that time."

Duo nodded, then cautiously inched towards the unprotected ledge that led to his dragon. He swallowed down his fear knowing that he had no choice but to walk the narrow path in order to get to his dragon. In his heart he knew that he would do anything, even this, in order to be reunited with Wu Fei.

Chancing a peek over the edge before stepping onto the path, Duo felt a wave of dizziness wash over him after gazing at the great distance from where he stood to the deep-red churning far below. He quickly pulled back with a gasp after glimpsing what was said to be the heart of the valley's dragon. It was a magnificent and terrifying sight, and sweat from both the heat and his fear formed on his upper lip. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he faced the wall and hugged it as well as he could manage while cautiously sidestepping towards the next opening.

_//I'm coming, Wu Fei. I'm almost to you_.

The black dragon's head poked out of the opening ahead. _//Be careful. One misstep could mean your end and mine_, his dragon cautioned.

Duo rolled his eyes at the obviousness of Wu Fei's warning. Regardless, he continued on, one small step at a time until at last he reached the lair's ledge and found Wu Fei waiting for him. He clasped hold of his dragon's face and held on for all he was worth while his dragon drew him further into safety of the cave that was now his lair. "Oh, Wu Fei, I missed you so. What's to become of us?" Duo asked out loud in a trembling voice.

_//I do not like being separated from you_, was his dragon's reply as he settled them both on a bed of old straw.

_//They haven't mistreated you, have they?//_ Duo questioned, not quite ready to let go of his dragon's muzzle.

_//Other than being chained to the wall while you're out of doors, no. The man seeing to my care has been kind_.

Duo nuzzled his face against the smooth scales of his dragon's face. _//And the other dragons? Have they been kind?//_

There was a pause for consideration before Wu Fei replied. _//The younger females vie for my attention as if desire something from me. The older dragons look at me with disinterest or disdain. I yearn for the dragons I am familiar with_.

_//They intend to mate you to one of the younger females in the spring. Once you have mated we will be forced to live the rest of our lives under the control of the northern riders.//_

_//Do you wish me to mate with one of them_?

_//No. But I don't know whether you or I have any choice in the matter.//_

_//There is always a choice_, Wu Fei said calmly. _//The females may offer, but I reserve the right to decline_.

_//They may use me to force you to choose one, Wu Fei. What would you do if they applied physical harm to me until you chose a mate? Could you resist?//_

It wasn't often that a dragon was stumped for an answer, but the delay in the black dragon's response hinted that he couldn't come to a suitable reply. At last he spoke to his rider. _//I would not have you harmed.//_

Duo hugged his dragon tighter and fought back a wave of despair. _//Then we are lost.//_

A sound behind him reminded Duo that they weren't alone. He turned to see a large, hulking man standing by the far wall. Duo reluctantly let go of his dragon's face in order to turn and face the menacing figure. His stinging back reminded him that he didn't want to be punished for being openly hostile like he had the day before, so he remained silent and eyed the man, noting his large size, including broad shoulders and thick arms and legs. In the dim light he could see that the stranger was dressed in clothing similar to Alec and Dorothy's. He guessed that all those who lived in the north dressed in a similar manner. The giant of a man wasn't a particularly handsome to look upon, Duo thought. Most noticeable was the long, thin covering of hair that made more pronounced a large forehead which dominated the large man's face. Beneath bushy eyebrows were small eyes, placed too closely to a long and wide nose. Under the shaggy facial hair Duo thought he saw a pair of thin lips.

"I am Hoarst." The tall man with the balding head took several steps forward and bowed from the waist while saying in a surprisingly gentle voice, "I am honored to serve both you and your dragon."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Duo replied, surprised by the man's seemingly gentle nature. "His name is Wu Fei."

The large man smiled fondly at the boy and then the dragon. "I know. He told me."

"He told you?" Duo blinked in surprise, especially when the man nodded. "Are you a dragon rider?"

"I was," the gentle giant said with his eyes going to the floor. "My Durian died of a weak heart many years ago."

"I'm sorry," Duo offered his sincere sympathy, his heart going out to this man who had suffered the same fate as Howard had. "How is it that Wu Fei told you his name?"

"I can hear all dragons. It's a gift I was born with."

Duo's eyes widened at the man's words. "I've never heard of anyone other than a dragon's rider being able to hear the voice of a dragon much less all of the dragons."

"The gift has been passed down through many generations from my father's line. We traditionally devote our lives to serving the wise and wondrous dragons."

Recalling Alec and Dorothy telling him about this man, Duo found himself very much impressed by him. "You are indeed a very gifted man, Hoarst."

The dragon-less rider bowed his head. "It's a gift and a curse," he said quietly.

"A curse?"

"They are wonderful and mighty creatures, the dragons are. But at times they are often willful and demanding. One of them is always talking."

"You can't close your thoughts off to them, nor theirs to you?"

The man shook his head and Duo felt great pity for him. Not having the ability to close the link, Hoarst must have voices in his head at all times of the day and night.

"Your dragon has been worrying about you," the man said, changing the subject that was clearly uncomfortable for him. "Are you well?"

"I was beaten by Finn." Duo noted that the man cringed at hearing those words.

"If you can, you must avoid Finn and his friends. They have been made angry and bitter by the harshness of their life in Cordith and tend to lash out their anger on those smaller and weaker than they. It's a pity that they've soured the gentle disposition of their dragons."

"Those dragons, they won't hurt Wu Fei, will they?" This is what had worried Duo the most. The tales he'd been told as a child came back to his mind, of the vicious nature of the northern dragons and their riders. His stinging back was evidence of their cruelty, but that was nothing compared to the frightening stories he'd heard from the older boys in Ha'ber. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd do anything to keep his dragon from being hurt or maimed by the other dragons.

"Not unless their riders ask them to," Hoarst replied to his question. "Dragons are reluctant to harm each other outside of battle. Yet when there's a need, they will do what they must."

"Like what?"

Hoarst paused and a look of pain crossed his plain face as he recalled an incident in the past. "A long time ago, a young rider conspired to escape this life with the hope of going to Amulah and joining the other riders and dragons there. His behavior became suspicious and caught the other riders' attention. He was caught sneaking out of the dwelling in the middle of the night. After the truth was beaten out of him, he and his dragon were made blind by both riders and dragons." Duo couldn't help the horrified gasp that escaped his throat. It appeared not all the tales of his childhood had been wrong. Hoarst continued. "Blinding them was their solution to keeping both rider and dragon here in Cordith and Muir. However, it was not anticipated that the dragon would fall into deep despair. When the blind rider was taken to visit his equally blind dragon, the unexpected happened. Abbel, the dragon, enfolded his rider in his talons and plunged them both off of the precipice of his lair into the dragon's heart below, freeing them both from this life, their pain and darkness."

At the end of the sad tale, Duo turned back to Wu Fei and grabbed hold of his muzzle once more and held him tightly. "I won't let them hurt you like that, Wu Fei," he said with conviction bred from fear and sorrow for the rider and dragon in Hoarst's story. Duo suddenly felt more trapped in this cruel life than before and a sinking feeling of dread settled into his heart knowing he wouldn't try escaping if the consequences were so severe.

Hoarst's large hand came to rest gently on his shoulder; a touch of comfort in his unhappy circumstance. "I did not mean to upset you. I am sorry." The sincerity of his apology was evident in his voice.

"I won't let them hurt Wu Fei," Duo said, sniffling back the encroaching tears.

"They're counting on that fact."

Duo knew it was true, but there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. Every rider was committed to his dragon, to its welfare and happiness, and he was no exception

It took a while before Duo felt like speaking again. He'd calmed enough to rest in the crook of his dragon's legs and lay his head against the black scaled chest. _//I am here,//_ Wu Fei said every once in a while, and Duo couldn't decided if his dragon was offering him reassurance or reminding himself of the reality of their dire situation.

Hoarst stayed nearby, silently watching and waiting. After a long while Duo opened his eyes and turned his head to focus on the caretaker of the dragons. "Dorothy says you live here with the dragons. Why?"

The man shrugged one shoulder. "I prefer the company of dragons to those who ride them."

"All of them?"

Hoarst's mouth twitched slightly at the question. "No. Not all are bad, and the children are still good at heart."

Duo snorted his difference of opinion, which seemed to startle the older man. "Both Dorothy and Alec are good children, and their dragons retain their innocence. You and your dragon will do well to having one of them as a mate."

"Not if I can help it," Duo muttered, again surprising the other. "I don't wish to be mated to either Dorothy or Alec."

"That may not matter what you desire," the man stated, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Once a dragon's lust is in the air, rational thoughts and firm intentions flee. Dragons mate as their nature bids them to, and through their link, their riders also succumb to that instinctual need to procreate, and so they also take a mate."

Duo's hand absently pet the shiny black scales as he kept his face pressed against Wu Fei's chest. "I hate everything about this place; that I'm not given a say in this mating and that I was brought here against my will with the intention to lure Wu Fei away from our lair in Amulah. If I understand you, Wu Fei will have no choice but to choose one of the dragons once they are in season in the spring, and their rider will be my mate whether or not I approve."

"You mustn't resent your dragon for this," Hoarst said gently. "His natural instincts will draw him to the two females in season. They will offer and he will choose. Your bond with him will extend that instinct to you and you will be similarly affected. Your need to mate will overcome all hesitation on your part when the time comes."

"No choice," Duo said dejectedly. "I have no choice."

The older man studied the sad youngster for several moments before he spoke again in an effort to distract him. "Tell me of your home," he requested. "That is if the telling is not too painful."

Duo gave a slow nod of his head, glad for a change in topic. He began to tell the caretaker of his village, of Ha'ber and of his life there. Just as he got to the part where Rayer and Garron came to the village with the egg housing Wu Fei, Hoarst held up his hands, halting the boy in mid sentence as his eyes became slightly unfocused. "It's time for you to go," he said. He then blinked and his eyes turned back to the boy. "Thank you for your tale. I hope you'll speak further of Ha'ber when you return."

Duo realized then how lonely the man must be. Sure, he had the voices of all the dragons residing in Muir in his head, but it must be pleasant to have another person to tell him fresh stories and exchange conversation.

"When can I come back again?" Duo asked, climbing out of Wu Fei's sheltering embrace.

"Most likely in a day or so. They won't want Wu Fei to become too upset by your prolonged absence."

Reluctantly, Duo said goodbye to his dragon, holding onto his face with a fierce embrace for as long as possible before Hoarst reminded him that Deikum and his gray were waiting in the next lair for his return. The boy's heart ached as he inched up the ledge again, each step taking him away from his black dragon, his only source of comfort.

TBC

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments are appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 27**

Despite the shorter days, the time between waking and sleeping seemed unbearably long to Duo as a daily routine set in. Each morning he was awakened by a knock on the door or a shake of his shoulder. He learned to dress himself under the warm blankets, avoiding the cold that penetrated the walls and filled every inch of the log dwelling while his bed companions jumped out from under the blankets and dressed just as quickly and silently.

Clothed in the same garments that they wore day after day, washing them only when the smell became too much to bear, the three youths exited the room well before the older riders awakened. Dorothy made the same breakfast of porridge every morning and prepared the flat bread that cooked in a separate kettle. Together they ate their simple meal in the stillness of the early morning before Duo and Alec put on hats, coats and mitts of fur and wrapped the protective scarves around their faces, prepared once again to face the cold and constant wind from the North while chopping enough wood for the day's fire.

With each passing day Duo worked a little longer and until his arms felt like they were about to fall off his shoulders. When his muscles burned and he could no longer raise his ax, he would tell Alec he had done all he could. He then stepped back to wait until the older boy finished, vowing to himself to become stronger in order to help lessen Alec's work load. Even though the cold was bitter and penetrated his clothing when he wasn't chopping wood, Duo endured it, refusing to enter the wood building alone. And when he was inside, eating or sitting by the hearth, he did so with Dorothy or Alec next to him.

Every other day Deikum or Quinze carried him on the back of their dragon's to Muir and Wu Fei. He couldn't help the stab of jealously in knowing that Dorothy and Alec met daily with their dragons and took to the sky for short periods of time. They always returned with blue lips, chattering teeth and a smile of contentment on their faces. He sorely missed riding on Wu Fei's back, soaring freely amongst the clouds and over the hills with his dragon.

As the monotonous days of winter passed one by one, Duo grew more used to the slack manners of the northern riders, to their limited variety of food, and the two blond youths who vied for his attention during the day but spent their nights as lovers. In the dark of night their rapid breathing and bodies writhing under the layers of blankets was evidence of what went on while Duo lay on the bed of straw and blankets until they were finished. Even then, he refused to climb into the warm bed and share their warmth until they were both properly dressed for sleeping.

Night after night he lay on the bed of old straw, huddled into his blankets and misery while listening to the sounds of their pleasure and imagining what it would be like to make love to someone. Despite the sounds coming from the bed, he never once envisioned Alec or Dorothy as his lover. It was always Heero who was conjured up in his mind as the moans and soft exhalations were uttered by the other two riders. The deeper tones and grunts he imagined as Heero's voice, whispering his name as he covered his body with his hands and kisses. His own body responded to the images in his mind of Heero beneath or above him as they joined intimately together. He always caught himself before his hand slid down his body to ease the ache between his legs, telling himself that his dreams were impossible, that he was only torturing himself by imagining what could never be. Heero was to be mated that Spring along with his dragon. His heart's desire was a year and a great distance away from the reality of his life now, and he refused to give in completely to his fantasy that he and Heero had a future together; it would only hurt more in the long run to do so, he told himself. Yet try as he might he couldn't give up thinking about Heero altogether. Thoughts of the dark-haired rider of Relena were sometimes the only pleasure he had in his present circumstance.

While his mind was preoccupied with his thoughts of Heero, the moans and gasps coming from the bed had come to an end. In the middle of a long, drawn-out yawn, Alec announced that he and Dorothy were dressed and that he should come back to the warm bed. Scurrying over the short distance to the promised warmth, Duo raised the blankets and climbed under them, unable to fully ignore the smell of sex and sweat that lingered. He brought his colder body up against Alec's side and allowed the other boy to put his arm over his shoulder and draw him in close. He ignored the odors the unfavorable odors that assaulted his nose and concentrated instead on the welcomed warmth of the boy next to him.

As his bed companions' hearts and breathing began to slow, and sighs of contentment eased them into sleep, Duo closed his eyes and imagined the warmth seeping into his body came not from Alec, but from the sun on a bright and beautiful day. With his eyes closed he could imagine himself flying in a blue, cloudless sky on Wu Fei's back and looking down on green hills and valleys that were dotted with full green trees, wild flowers and wolderbeasts for Wu Fei to chase. Everything he envisioned was so different from the desolate white and gray that had become his life in this northern place that he now lived in. His heart longed for Spring almost as much as he dreaded its arrival.

The rider of the black dragon lost all sense of time as the dreary, cold and wintry days stretched out endlessly. His daily routine was broken only by harsh winter storms that shed copious amounts of snow from dark and angry-looking clouds which prevented him from seeing Wu Fei until the weather cleared sufficiently to fly to Muir. He asked Alec why the riders didn't live inside Muir with the dragons, seeing that it was much warmer than the wood structure on Cordith. The blond rider explained, "The first dragons that flew north from Amulah declared Muir their lair. Their riders, glad for a warm place to live, tried sharing the caves with them only to become sick from the air. The dragon heart within Muri obviously welcomed only the dragons and not their riders. So the riders had no choice but to find a home of their own." The explanation made sense since the odor within Muir was most disagreeable. It also explained why he was only allowed to visit Wu Fei for short periods of time. It wouldn't to for the northern riders' hope for the future to become ill and die from noxious air.

The grayness of winter seemed to stretch out unendingly and the tedium of his daily routine caused Duo to miss Amulah even more. He longed for not only Heero and his friends but also his lessons with Jan, the sparring with the other riders, the ease of conversation and comfort he'd enjoyed from those living in the Halls of Dornan and the freedom he enjoyed to ride his dragon and visit his friends in Skeer.

Physically numb and sore from hours spent out in the bone-aching cold each morning as he chopped wood with Alec, Duo retreated into himself. He said little, ate when food was set before him, followed the two blonds around like a second shadow to avoid trouble and stubbornly kept his name to himself while living only for those moments he was allowed to spend with Wu Fei.

His dragon seemed to be adjusting to their new environment better than his rider. Under careful watch of the older dragons, Wu Fei hunted every other day and was allowed to frolic in the sky with Romma and Shadow as the future mate for one of them. The black dragon's comments in regards the two female dragons weren't negative as Duo had hoped. And much to his dismay, Wu Fei seemed to tolerate them much too well. Yet Duo felt a twinge of satisfaction after his dragon state that even though he didn't find the company of the two females distasteful, he preferred the company of Sandrock and Relena.

Despite his dislike of chopping wood everyday in the horrid cold, Duo found that he hated the dreaded evening meals even more. He and the two blond youths were required to eat in the main hall with the older riders. During each day-end meal, he kept his eyes on his bowl, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the more volatile riders who might be looking for a way to vent their frustrations after being forced to stay indoors during the long, cold winter.

"Looks like one beating easily tamed the Haldash heir," a gruff female voice said, laughing at the braided boy sitting at the next table.

"They have the same weakness in the royal blood as their pampered dragons; their offspring are born weak and short lived." That voice came from the same direction, but Duo wasn't about to look up to see who was speaking about him in such an insulting manner. They were obviously trying to goad a response from him.

"Maybe bedding Dorothy will make him more of a man," a different voice added.

"Hasn't done much for Alec." Loud raucous laughter followed.

Duo glanced up to see the blond boy sitting across from him, red faced and clenching his cup tightly between his two hands as he suppressed his need to retaliate to such a comment. Dorothy appeared next to them, enduring her own set of jibes as she approached the table. Sitting next to Alec, she looked at the blonde and then Duo. "Don't mind them," she said softly so that her voice wouldn't carry. "They're purposely trying to rile you for their own entertainment. Don't give them the satisfaction of a reaction."

Duo nodded, then went back to eating his food, finding it as uninteresting as the people around him.

Dorothy, it seemed, was the only one assigned to do the cooking for the group of men and women, aided once in a while by one of the older female riders. From the day he'd arrived there, they'd eaten the same three meals everyday, the variety of food never varying. Porridge was the morning meal, with a slice of bread and warm ale. A watery soup with dried vegetables and a little meat from the bone of a woldebeast made up their lunch. The evening meal was a thick stew, ale and bread. When he asked Dorothy the reason for this, she shrugged and replied that the three meals were all she had been taught to prepare when she was given the daily chore. At least she seemed to get the stew right, Duo thought.

Casting his eyes around the room from under the fringe of hair hanging over his forehead, Duo counted twenty-two riders and then added Hoarst for twenty three in all. A number far below the amount of dragon riders of Amulah. Duo began to better understand their desperation and motivation for kidnaping him in order to get a hold of Wu Fei. Without fresh stock, the dragons and riders of the north were doomed to die out without warfare being a factor in their diminishing numbers. Yet even that bit of understanding didn't help to ease his feelings of resentfulness or anger about being taken from Amulah.

The normally resilient boy became even more despondent as winter deepened. Each night he climbed into bed with the two blonde riders and fought not to fall asleep while trying to think of a way to escape his impending fate. Yet night after night he failed to come up with anything that wouldn't risk himself or Wu Fei's life. The ultimate escape, of course, would be to throw himself over the side of the mountain, killing himself rather than becoming a puppet to the riders of the north. But he couldn't do that to his dragon.

One dreary night his longing for Amulah became too much to bear. Once again he remained awake long after his bed mates had fallen to sleep, waiting until the log structure fell silent and the fire in the hearth had surely gone cold from being unattended. When all was silent, the fledgling, desperate to escape, snuck out of the shared bed and in the darkness he found and donned his clothing and cloak and then slipped out of the room. He paused at the doorway and held his breath, cautiously listening for any sound within the dark of the large, familiar room as he pressed his back up against the cold wall. The main hall was as black as Wu Fei's scales, and once he was sure no one was about, he used his hands to guide him along the wall as he made his way to the only door at the back of the structure. Once his fingers felt the turn of the wall and outline of the door, he quickly located the fur hats, coats and gloves by touch and put them on as quietly as possible. He then summoned his dragon.

_//Wu Fei? Are you awake?//_

_//Yes,//_ his dragon replied at once.

_//I'm alone and have managed to steal away from the other riders. Are you able to leave your lair? Are you being watched?//_

_//Most of the dragons are resting and I am not chained to the wall. I will attempt to leave the lair and come to you_.

Excitement filled the boy. At last he was going to escape his captors and the plans they had for him. _//I'll meet you on the northern side of the large stack of logs atop Cordith.//_

Excitement, fear of being caught and the rapid beating of his heart urged Duo to move quickly. He felt his way to the door and eased the heavy wood panel open, admitting a blast of cold wind inside. He silently slipped out the door and closed it behind him, carefully putting the latch back in place. Still in the dark, he moved behind the animal-skin barrier until he found himself truly out of doors and in the frigid night air. He glance up to the dark heavens above to see the many stars blinking above him, a sight he hadn't seen since his arrival. And for the first time in a long while he found himself smiling.

With the first taste of freedom spurring his actions, he set off at a run towards the familiar stack of tree trunks. In his haste, he stumbled several times on the uneven surface, barely catching himself before falling on his face. Once he'd safely reached his destination, he went around the end of the stack to the flat area the other riders used as a place to mount their dragons. It was colder now and he was trembling, but the trembling came more from his rapidly beating heart and his anxiousness to steal away from the North than the chill of the air. He carried nothing with him and didn't have a harness to attach to Wu Fei, but he was determined to hang onto his dragon's tail all the way back to Amulah if that's what it would take for him to get away from there.

Quiet and darkness surrounded him, and the young rider had a moment to reflect that if felt rather strange to finally be alone. In all the time he'd been there, he could count only one moment when no one was watching him, and that had been when he'd first awakened from his drugged sleep. Now standing out in the open, waiting for Wu Fei, he suddenly had an over overwhelming feeling of being exposed and vulnerable.

_//I'm out of the mountain,//_ Wu Fei reported.

_//Then come quickly to me_, Duo urged, becoming more anxious with each passing moment. _//The sooner we are away from here the better.// _He peered out into the darkness in the direction of Muir, but it was too dark to see a black dragon flying in the night sky.

After several moments, Wu Fei's voice came again, _//I am being followed_. Those four words threatened Duo's dreams for their escape. He thought quickly of only one other way for their escape to work. _//Then you'll not have time to stop to allow me to climb your back. You'll have to scoop me up in your talons and carry me to the South as quickly as can fly.//_

"What do you think you're doing out here?" a deep voice boomed from behind him, and Duo jumped in response, his heart feeling like it was going to pound it way out of his chest.

He had been caught.

The darkness of night had softened enough that both boy and the rapidly approaching man were able to see each other. Duo could barely see that the person questioning him was Quinze.

"Tell Wu Fei to return to his lair or my dragon will be forced to damage his wings."

Duo's heart ached and his shoulders slumped as all of his hopes for escape crumbled to ash. _//We're caught Wu Fei. Go back to your lair_. He was unable to keep the despair he felt from out of his voice.

_//I am very close. We could still try to leave this place_.

_//No. Quinze has found me and I suspect it is Libra who is following you. I don't want you to be harmed, so go back and quickly.//_

There was a long pause before Wu Fei answered, _//Very well_.

Duo watched as the older rider approached and roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Come," Quinze said, and the tone of his voice surprised the fledgling; he didn't sound as angry as he supposed he would be. Instead, the older rider's voice sounded weary and maybe even regretful. "You know what's in store for you, don't you?

An hour later Duo was lying on top of his bed and on his stomach, fighting back stinging tears as his back burned from lash marks he'd received by Quinze's hand. His only consolation was that the older rider had not awakened the others to view his punishment, and that the man did not seem to take any joy in beating him like Finn had the time before. Still, ten quick lashes to his bare back had been excruciatingly painful.

Upon hearing Wu Fei's worry for his rider's welfare after Duo had cut him off after telling his dragon that he was about to be punished for trying to escape, Hoarst sent over another batch of his healing salve, for which the boy with the wounded back was grateful. Surprisingly, Dorothy said nothing as she applied the salve to the burning lash marks across his back while Alec paced alongside the bed and chastised him for his foolishness.

Duo remained in his bed for several days after that night, allowing his back to heal and using his pain as an excuse to linger in the safety of that room for as long as possible. Realizing now that any further attempts to escape would in all likelihood end the same as his first, his former state of despondency grew steadily into utter despair.

Garron pulled his cloak over his shoulders as he descended the stairs from the lower halls to the city below. He knew his wife and children were anxiously awaiting him, and in truth his heart needed to be lifted by their smiles and laughter. The Halls of Dornan seemed covered with a shroud of worry and sadness since the black dragon and his rider had been taken. Duo had made quite an impression on riders both young and old, and the boy's presence was sorely missed by all. Sims reported that, despite the cold, the physical training of the younger riders had improved dramatically. Fear of being snatched away as Duo had and with the hope of being called to assist in a rescue caused a significant change in attitude amongst the trainees. As a group they paid more attention to Sims' instructions, practiced more diligently and vigorously until each young rider felt they'd mastered each technique.

Stepping down to the top level of the city, built below the palace and Halls of Dornan, the older rider paused to look above him, seeing the outcropped, scalloped ridges of dragon lairs jutting out from the mountainside. As he gaze upward, a blue dragon leapt off the edge of its lair and into the cold winter sky it flew. Even from his vantage point Garron could tell it was Heero and Relena he was watching. The boy had become even more diligent in his training. Even in the cold and frigid winter air he took to his dragon's back for short periods of time each day, honing both his and his dragon's skills as they practiced fighting maneuvers alone in the winter sky. The boy was doggedly determined to save Duo from a fate they all deemed to be worse than death.

From reports received from their infiltrator years before, life in the north was harsh and the riders unnecessarily cruel at times. Garron could only hope Duo would avoid being harmed by reverting to his old self-defense behavior when he had been the dark cloud of Ha'ber. From what Howard had said of the boy's childhood, Duo managed to stay out of trouble for the most part by making himself as unobtrusive as possible, staying in the background and keeping his head down.

Garron sighed, and a large puff of white escaped his lips only to dissipate in the winter air. He sorely missed that little boy, the one he'd first met in the little village in the west. Duo had been so innocent, without guile, trusting, and altogether pitiful. The older rider took a moment to reflect on the changes in the Duo from that first moment they met, when he held Wu Fei's egg in his grubby hands and denied that the dragonling had made contact with him, had in fact chosen him, and all because he didn't feel worthy. How wrong they had all been, thinking that the boy was not worthy of the dragonling. Duo had proven to be bright, quick to learn and a delight to those who knew him.

Thinking of the boy and the changes that had occurred in him since he'd become Wu Fei's rider made the older rider's heart ache. He didn't know how he was going to tell Howard of his abduction when Spring came back to the land. His old friend would surely expect some word from him and, in all truth, it was his responsibility to tell the boy's mentor what had befallen Duo. "I failed him. Failed both of them," he mumbled to himself as he walked the stone carved streets towards his family's home. Yet there was light at the end of the winter; a spark of hope that they could retrieve Duo and bring him back. Their plan depended on many things happening, and it all came down to timing; theirs and the arrival of Spring.

He paused for a moment in front of his family's home. There were times when he was required to stay in his room within the upper levels of the Halls, when it was his responsibility to see to the young riders' care. He didn't mind those nights, for it was then that he was close to his as well as his wife's dragon. But when his duties allowed, he came to this dwelling that he and Raven had chosen after the birth of their first child. The rearing of babies was forbidden in the Halls of Dornan, and riders who begat children raised them in dwellings similar to the one he now stood in front of. A smile grew on his face as voices, laughing and happy, reached out from the interior of his home and urged him to quickly enter and join them. Yes, he would enjoy their company tonight knowing that they would lighten his own heart and mind and bolster his spirits for his return to the Halls in the morning.

Lifting the latch, he opened the thick wooden door and the light and warmth of the room drew him inside. Before the door had shut fully, he was set upon by his family with hugs and excited chattering filling his ears. Though welcome, they became secondary to the sight before him as his eyes focused on the familiar person sitting on the chair adjacent to the warm hearth. A bearded, weary-looking but happy face looked up at him a smile twitching at his lips. "Hello, Garron. I understand you have something important to tell me."

"Howard," Garron said with open disbelief. It appeared he didn't have until Spring to break the dreaded news to his old friend after all.

TBC

I know some of you are anxious for the story to speed up, but you'll have to be patience just a little longer. I have to chuckle when I'm told this is moving too slow. Have you read Karina's Alternative Directions? There are 279 chapters posted so far and she's only on the third day. I really like that story, but compared to her pace, I'm a speed demon. Never fear, this story is drawing to a close in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 28**

Hoarst entered the black dragon's lair, his torch adding a warm glow to the dim light within the hollowed-out space. His eyes immediately fell on the tender scene before him. The still nameless boy, bundled in fur clothing to guard against the severe cold, lay cradled in the powerful forelegs of his black dragon. One of the dragon's eyes opened upon his entry, acknowledging the familiar man's presence in his lair.

_//He is sleeping_, the dragon said, knowing the man could understand him. _//His heart is heavy and hurting. He longs for his home and those he cares for in Amulah_.

The large man walked up to the dragon, noting that the manacle as well as the thick chain he'd put on earlier was still securely attached to both dragon and the mountain wall. "Quinze is here to take him back."

_//So soon?//_

"I'm afraid so."

Wu Fei lowered his face to nuzzle the boy's soft skin with his snout, causing him to stir and mumble, "Not yet," his rider complained.

"Quinze is waiting," Hoarst told the barely awake boy.

Moving slowly, the slender lad rolled out of his dragon's embrace and swayed a bit as he regained his feet and struggled to wake up. The dragon, ever watchful of his rider, pressed his face up against the boy's body to steady him. The contact caused the rider to turn and press himself up against the scaly face. "Wu Fei." The young rider's anxiety was evident in the tone of his whisper.

Hoarst, an uncommonly kind man for having lived in cruel northern environment, felt sympathy for the lad. He put his hand on the rider's shoulder. "Maybe I can speak to Libra and he can tell his rider that you need to see your dragon more often."

The dragon tender watched as the rider of Wu Fei turned his head to look at him with eyes that had become dull and weary over the weeks since he'd been taken from Amulah. The dragons' caretaker was familiar with that dullness for he saw it everyday in the eyes of those men and women on Cordith, especially the young people they'd brought from the borders of Amulah. It was the look of loss in heart and for the hope of something better. Eventually even the strongest of individuals were worn down by the cold and the dreariness of winter. He could only hope that when Spring came, bringing sunshine and warmth as well as the excitement of dragons mating, that their newest rider would find a reason to be happy again.

"Why would you speak on my behalf?" the young rider challenged with a frown and a look of suspicion in his eyes. "Dorothy told me not to ask for anything or I might have to pay too dear a price for whatever I might request."

The older man shook his head. "You have nothing I need, young rider," he said gently. "But I can see that you are sad and weary. What you feel affects your dragon. He is also sad. We both know that you are unhappy being here, but at some point you'll have to come to accept Cordith as your home."

"I can't," the boy sighed and hugged his dragon tight. "I hate this place," he whispered. A long stretch of silence passed before the boy ventured to ask a question. "Why do you stay here, Hoarst? Other than the dragons, you're all alone on this mountain. You could escape to the south where the weather and people are much warmer. You could find a new life in Amulah."

"This is all I have ever known," the tall and gentle man answered. "And I am never alone on this mountain. I have the company of many wise dragons."

"But it's cruel and cold here. With your being able to hear all dragons, I'm sure a place for you could be secured in Amulah and the Halls of Dornan if you ever chose to leave here."

"I could not leave my friends," Hoarst said with great affection in his voice for the dragons he cared for.

"You could make new friends. Wu Fei and I would be your friends, Hoarst."

The older man smiled down on the lad from his greater height. "You're very kind," he said, "and I will remember your words. I don't have many friends who aren't dragons."

"Dorothy and Alec are also fond of you. Maybe you have more friends than you know."

"Perhaps," Hoarst replied, still grinning.

"Can I ask you something?" After the large man nodded his permission, Duo continued. "Alec told me that the other riders don't live on Muir because the strong odor makes them gravely ill. How is it that you can live here and not suffer the same?"

The balding giant grin widened, just enough to display a mouth of decayed and missing teeth. "I was born within the walls of Muir, as were my fathers before me. Perhaps I was forged from birth to tolerate the odor others loath and that is why I am able to live here with the dragons and not fall ill."

Then with a tilt of his head and gaining a distant look in his eyes - something the larger man did when listening to a dragon, Hoarst turned back to him and abruptly changed the subject, "You must go now," he said, pulling on the lad's shoulder and loosening the grasp Duo had on his dragon. "Quinze and Libra are not so patient in their waiting. It would not be wise to make them angry."

"No, it wouldn't," the boy agreed and reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away from Wu Fei. His hand lingered a moment on his dragon's face as he addressed him. "I'll see you soon. All right?"

_//Be well and do not be sad. I will always be here for you,//_ Wu Fei replied. His gaze remained fixed on his rider as he neared the opening of his cave to the central chamber of the mountain.

_//I'll be back when I can,//_ Duo said as Hoarst led him to the narrow path that would take him back to the lair next to Wu Fei's where Quinze and Libra were waiting.

On a balcony that looked out over the city of Rydell and the wide spread valley below, the senior rider of Amulah's dragons breathed in deeply, noting the air was warmer now than it had been for many months. Though it was still winter, the change in temperature gave promise to the coming Spring. The sun was dipping lower in the western sky, sending streaks of pink and orange through the distant storm clouds as another long and dreary day came to an end. He sighed deeply, something he'd done a lot since Duo's disappearance. Truth be told, he sorely missed the boy who had come to him daily for his lessons, the fledgling never realizing he was receiving an education far above that of the rest of the riders. Having been informed who the boy's father was, he'd agreed with Garron that Duo needed to be educated with the knowledge of Amulah and the skills that would be necessary for a prince of the kingdom. Though there was very little chance that the boy would ever act as ruler over Amulah, not with two princesses as direct heirs to the throne and himself a bastard, Duo's schooling and training would not be found lacking if he was ever presented to the king. No, not _if_, Jan chided himself for the slip, but _when_ Duo was brought home and presented to the king, he corrected.

He'd often found himself debating with his conscience and with Garron as well over the wisdom of not telling the boy of the man who had sired him. Perhaps they'd erred in not informing the king as well that his deceased brother had begotten a son, though he doubted the King would be pleased to hear that his brother had seduced one of the Queen's young ladies, and an as well. With his brother dead as well as Duo's mother, there was only Garron's word that what his niece told him was true. Yet one had only to look into the eyes hidden under the fringe of brown hair to see the same color eyes that all the king's family possessed to know the boy was of royal blood. With another sigh, he reminded himself that what was done was done. The king had been informed of the matter, and Duo, if he were not rescued and returned, would likely remain ignorant of his royal heritage.

The sound of a dragon descending from above was heard, and Jan stepped back just as Rayer's body floated down and his talons latched onto the edge of the balcony. Once his balance was secure, the silver dragon stepped down and settled his large body onto the fresh straw bed. Garron unstrapped his legs from the harness and climbed down to where Jan stood to greet him, a look of grave concern on his weathered face.

"He was safely delivered?" Jan asked.

"Yes," Garron answered, stomping his feet to get feeling back into them after the long ride.

"How far north?"

"Several days walking distance from Cordith."

Jan frowned. "I'm not sure this was a wise idea, taking and leaving him up there on his own."

Garron's brow wrinkled with concern. He wasn't happy about the change of plans either, but he'd been persuaded it was the best approach to recapturing their dragon and rider. "He insisted on being the one set in place to aid Duo when the time came. We went over the plan for rescue many times and he knows what to do. Everything depends on us being in place when the females go into season."

Jan's eyes again strayed to the sky where large, dark clouds laden with rain floated slowly over the long valley. "I'd guess a week at most, or perhaps as soon as a few days before we act," he predicted.

Garron nodded. "Riders of the female dragons report that they also sense the time is rapidly approaching. The moment they come into season is the time to act, and quickly. I'll be ready," he assured his long-time friend.

"As will the rest of us," Jan affirmed solemnly.

Duo pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to block out the sounds the other two were making... again. Though they had proven to be his friends during the many weeks that he'd lived with them by protecting him from the other aggressive riders, the blond twosome were slowly driving him into madness. It was obvious that their dragons were nearing their fertile season for their riders seemed unusually ruttish, and not only with each other. Their outrageous flirting and advances towards him had increased ten fold, and he was sick of it... and them.

Spring was almost upon them and he dreaded its coming more than he could say. He had learned from Hoarst that the natural drive to mate would not only impact the female dragons and their riders, but that he would also feel the strong natural instinct of his male dragon to mate with the female dragons in season. Wu Fei's instinct to mate would transfer to him and, if the caretaker of the dragons in Muir could be believed, the need to mate would become too strong for him to resist. He'd also been informed that once he was caught up in his dragon's lust, Wu Fei's choice of a mate would determine his mate as well, being that dragon's rider. The thought turned his stomach, especially considering the fact that his two options for a future mate were intimately and noisily engaged in the most intimate of acts in the room's only bed.

It was just before dawn when he'd been kicked out of that same warm bed by the other two so that they could have another go at each other. Their moans and gasps made him want to run from the room and out into the cold. But his fear of Finn and of being punished if the other riders thought he was trying to escape again was strong enough to hold him in place. He'd only been punished twice, beaten until his back was bloody, but it was enough to keep him from risking a third punishment.

The room was suddenly quiet, other than the heavy breathing of the sated, coming from the bed. The rustling of fabric was preceded by Alec's voice. "You can come back to bed now."

"No thanks," Duo snapped, tired and irritated. "I'm wide awake now so let's just get up and start chopping the wood."

"It's too early," Dorothy complained.

"You should have thought about that before you woke me and kicked me out of bed."

The girl snickered. "You know you can join us any time. It's inevitable, after all."

"I might not be able to help myself from bedding one of you when Wu Fei chooses a mate," Duo spat back. "But don't think it's going to happen again until the next breeding season."

"You're determined to be the rotten egg in the clutch, aren't you, boy?" Dorothy sounded agitated with his stubborn, snarly mood.

"And you have to be the least desirable of potential mates in Cordith," Duo snapped back as he fumbled in the dark to find his clothing.

The girl gasped, affronted. "How dare you!" she hissed. "If I had my way, I'd refuse you even if Wu Fei chose to be Romma's mate."

Pulling his pants on and working with the laces, Duo replied, "Believe me, I wish you could, Dorothy. Unfortunately, we've been told that once our dragons begin to mate, we'll be so caught up in it that you won't be able to refuse me, just as I'll be unable to keep from bedding you, despite the fact that I don't want you."

"There's no need to be so unpleasant," Alec said as the sounds coming from the direction of the bed indicated that he too was dressing.

Duo jerked his nightshirt off and just as quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He paused a moment after pulling the coarse fabric over his bare skin feeling a small bit of remorse for his hurtful words. "I'm sorry," he began, contritely. "I don't mean to be cruel to either one of you, but I hate this. I don't want what's about to happen. Everything about Cordith feels... wrong," he ended, putting a hand over the ache that swelled in his chest.

"Neither one of us wants a reluctant mate either," Dorothy shot back, obviously stung by his previous comments. "After all this time we still don't know your name. It's more than a bit odd that one of us will be mated to you, especially when you haven't tried to get to know us and won't even tell us your name."

Duo sighed. "I know you don't understand, but my name is all I have left, other than Wu Fei."

"It isn't like you'll lose your name in telling it to us," Alec said, his voice closer now.

"I can't. At least not until I know for sure that I'll never return to Amulah."

Alec's hand touched his shoulder. "You still believe someone will come for you?"

"I don't know," Duo replied, dispirited. "But I have to have something to hope for or I'd throw myself off the edge of this mountain."

"It really won't be the end of your life or happiness after you take one of us as your mate," the blond boy said, slipping his arm over Duo's shoulders, tugging him against his side in an attempt to reassure the long-haired rider. "Both of us will continue to protect you and be your friend after the mating, if you'll let us."

Duo sighed, knowing he was being ungrateful to the only two friends he had in this miserable place, but the feeling of wrongness that had been his constant companion since first waking in the north persisted. This was not his path, something inside him insisted. That sense of wrongness had grown until he found it hard to find any reason, save Wu Fei, to continue. Not wanting to tell the others about his depressing thoughts, he slipped away from Alec's arm said the most practical thing that came to his mind. "Come on, let's get to chopping the wood and finish early today, then I can spend more time with Wu Fei."

"All right," Alec replied, then turned to address their other roommate. "Get up Dorothy and make us some food."

"You're not my task master," the spunky girl snapped back.

"Just do it." Alec sounded weary. It seemed to Duo that every conversation either one of them had with the blond girl always turned into a battle of wills.

The day proved warm enough that the boys left their fur hats inside, and as the morning sun rose in the sky, warming the air and melting the last traces of snow, their jackets came off as well.

"Spring is most definitely in the air," Alec said as both boys carried armfuls of wood to the covered area beside the door to the hall. Duo looked to the southern sky and desperately hoped for some sign of rescue. Yet his hopes were dashed once again when all that was visible were clouds and a few birds in flight.

They finished their daily chore earlier than usual because of their early start. After the noonday meal, Dermail led Duo out of the hall and towards his dragon, waiting to take the two to the other mountain. A hand on his shoulder stopped the boy and he turned to the older rider with an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Quinze has asked me to speak with you regarding what will happen in the next day or two."

Duo could feel his face begin to flush with embarrassment as he realized what the other rider wanted to talk about. "I know about the act of mating with a male or female rider. My mentor spoke to me of it before I left my home in Ha'ber."

The older man nodded, looking pleased that he didn't have to go through the onerous task. "Very well. As to the day of the mating, the older dragons will tell us the moment they sense the females are in season. At that point in time, Dorothy and Alec will be taken to separate rooms and prepared to receive you. One of us will remain near you until the time that your dragon makes his choice. You will then be taken to the room of the chosen dragon's rider. Have you ever seen anyone caught up in the dragon's lust?"

"No," Duo replied, hiding his curiosity at what the older rider was telling him.

"The riders of the female dragons are caught up in their dragons' need to be taken. They will appear dazed and almost senseless to anything else but their need to copulate. Likewise, you will also be swept up in your male dragon's need to mate. In order for the lust to be overcome, you must spill your seed into your mate's receptive body and they must receive it willingly, of which I have no doubt Dorothy or Alec will be most accommodating." The man paused to smile, obviously amused, and gave the boy a knowing look. "It's plain to see that those two are quite taken with you. They've ardently protected you from the more aggressive riders. It will definitely be interesting to watch what happens after you have taken one of them as your mate. We're eager to see how the rejected rider reacts."

Duo frowned at the man, unhappy with the older rider's words. "Do the elders truly find a younger rider's loneliness and loss amusing?"

Dermail shrugged, not bothered by the boy's words. "It's not the unhappiness we'll be enjoying, but how they will deal with the disappointment. Though we would rather your dragon accepting Romma's invite to mate, preferring Dorothy to be your mate and legitimate mother to your offspring. Even if Shadow becomes the black dragon's mate and Alec becomes yours, Dorothy will still bear your children. We will make certain of that."

Even when he was homeless, an outcast and the dark cloud of his village, hungry and alone, Duo had never hated his life more than he did at that moment. Without any further exchange of words with the older man, he climbed onto the gray dragon's back and waited until its rider climbed up behind him and the journey to Muir began. He said not another word to the older rider, but kept his eyes on the hollow mountain and turned this thoughts to the source of his only comfort. In all the time that he'd been prisoner on Cordith, his time spent with Wu Fei had been the only true moments of solace that he'd felt, though that feeling lasted for only a short while.

Heero watched as Relena became more restless. As the day progressed she persistently fussed with her fresh bed of straw, pushing it around with her nose and tail from one end of her lair to the other; yet its placement never seemed to suit her. Her restlessness had transferred to him, and it was almost impossible for him to sit still. It was late evening and the air was cool but no longer cold for Spring had come, and the time for the dragons and riders to take a mate was upon them.

_//I need to take to the sky.// _Relena blurted out suddenly.

_//Tell Rayer that the time has come.//_

_//I wish to fly now,//_ the female dragon said anxiously, her taloned feet moving restlessly under her.

_//Did you pass my words to Rayer?//_

There was a pause before she replied with a curt yes. Her instinct to take to flight and select a mate overrode all else and had Relena behaving rather peevishly. Heero felt the same longings as his dragon as his body began to ache with wanting. There was a strong need for... something: A kiss. A body pressed up against his own. A mate.

He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, grabbed the small satchel he'd prepared ahead of time and climbed onto the back of his agitated dragon. _//Inform Rayer and the others that we are taking to the sky, that we can wait no longer.//_

Relena didn't need any further encouragement. Once her rider had strapped his legs to the harness, she moved quickly. With two hops, one on the lair and one on the ledge, and a stretch of her wings they were airborne. Relena gave out the cry of a dragon seeking her mate as they climbed above the Halls and the palace above. The other dragons, having been tense and alert for several day, replied to the call and prepared to leave their own lairs in order to give chase.

With the return of warm weather, Duo cautiously eyed the two blonds who had become more moody and restless with each passing day. Wu Fei had spoken to him the night before about the two female dragons and their increasingly agitated state. He'd awoken moments before with a feeling of agitation as well as that familiar sense of wrongness and foreboding that enveloped him like a wet cloak.

He'd just spent another night on the straw bed as the two in the larger one had kept him up all night with the sounds of their frantic lovemaking. He'd hardly had any sleep. A sudden noise from the main room startled the three, and a moment later, Quinze, Dermail and Septum burst into the room, set several candles down and dragged the two naked blonds out of the bed and out into the grand hall.

Duo sat up from his bed of straw and blankets the moment the older riders entered the room and silently watched Dorothy and Alec's hasty removal. His heart filled with dread knowing that today was the day he'd feared all winter long.

Deikum entered the room several moments after the others had gone and he moved to stand directly in front of Duo's makeshift bed. "Water will be brought for you to wash yourself as well as fresh clothing," he stated with a gleam in his eyes that spoke of his excitement in the upcoming mating. The northern rider's plans for the future was about to take another step forward. "Prepare yourself for today is the day you will take your mate." The man then turned and left the room, leaving the door standing open as Duo stared after him in a blind panic. _//Wu Fei!//_ he called out in desperation to his dragon.

//_I am here._// There was a pause before the black dragon added. _//The females' scent has changed. It is pleasing_.//

Duo could feel the change taking place in his dragon. Wu Fei was becoming aroused by the scent of the two females in season. _//Can you resist them?_// he asked. It was his last hope that Wu Fei would be strong enough to resist the natural urge to take a mate. He knew that if they'd been living in their lair at the Halls of Dornan, an older rider would have taken them south, out of range and scent of the females in season, removing the temptation. No such luck here, he mused darkly.

_//The need to follow them is strong. I want to take to the sky but the keeper says I must bide my time until the females are ready to fly. It is difficult to stay_.

Duo's heart sank in hearing his dragon's response. There was no doubt Wu Fei's natural instincts were stronger than his will to save them from a life in the harsh north. Yet even in his despondency, he felt his black dragon's instinctive need to mate transfer to him. His skin suddenly felt like it was tingling and his loins stirred, awakening to the need to take a mate. "No," he groaned to himself, feeling both arousal and that sense of wrongness fill him. He rubbed at his affected member pressing against the front of his pants, but his touch made the need grow so he quickly removed his hand. "I'm condemned to a life here," he moaned, once more mourning his former life in Amulah and specifically the Halls of Dornan with his friends and Heero.

Several older riders came in carrying buckets of water and an armful of clothing. Finn was one of the water carriers. The sight of the man always filled Duo with dread and loathing, but he successfully hid what he felt in hopes of avoiding any further punishment. Thankfully, the man ignored him, but Duo noticed the hated rider appeared more alert and lively than usual. In fact, all of the other riders did. He recalled that it was just past dawn and that he'd never seen anyone up and out of their warm beds that early in the morning, other than the rider charged with getting the three of them up and out of their own bed to begin their morning tasks.

Waiting until the men left his room and partially shut the door, Duo stepped away from his bed of straw and went to the wooden bucket of water. With slow movements he began to undress. Once relieved of his bedclothes, he picked up the cloth and a bar of soap and began to cleanse his shivering body. He had learned under Howard's tutelage and while living in the Halls that it was important to be clean, though during his time here no one on Cordith seemed overly concerned with being so. He'd certainly not had buckets of tepid water brought to him before. Of course, this was an important day for all of Cordith, he reminded himself. Today he and Wu Fei would further promote the northern riders' plans to restore strength to their line of dragons and eventually take over Amulah, the reasons for his kidnaping. A slave to nature's call to mate, Wu Fei would choose one of the two females in season, and in doing so he would doom them both to a life in Cordith.

He sighed deeply, realizing that cleansing himself was probably appropriate for someone who was about to take a mate, even if it was against his will. As long as the water was handy, he'd also wash his hair. His scalp itched from not having washed it more than a couple of times since he had been brought to this miserably cold and stark place.

After dunking his head into one bucket, he vigorously rubbed the bar of soap between his hands to cause a lather, which he worked into his hair and scalp. He dipped his hair back into the bucket and then worked to removed the soap. With a glance to make sure no one was standing at his door watching his every move, he hurriedly washed his private areas. The piece of fabric left for drying his body was woefully inadequate for drying both his body and his long mass of hair, so it was no surprise that both dripped water after he was done. Shivering from the morning cold and his quick bath, he quickly reached for the clothing that had also been brought in. Once his pants were in place, he picked up the shirt, immediately feeling a difference in fabric from the rough fabric he'd worn all winter. His eyes widened after realizing the garment in his hand was the shirt Heero had purchased for him to wear at the grand celebration the night he was taken from his bed. He stared at the white, soft fabric with wonder. How had it gotten there? With blurring eyes he recalled Heero bringing the shirt to his room and the kiss that they'd shared. He choked on the sob that fought to escape his throat, mourning once again what he had lost. The feeling of rightness that he'd felt that night was a faint memory, never to be fully experienced again, he thought sadly.

He allowed himself only a few moments to mourn one last time for that which wasn't to be, then he opened a small part of his mind to his dragon, and the immediate feeling of lust rising in his dragon nearly overwhelmed him. The onslaught of lust was almost welcome as it seemed to dampen his heartache and grief.

Having clean and dressed himself, Duo stood by the end of his bed, feeling unsteady on his feet and unsure of what he should do next. He felt agitated, and needed to move, to do... something, and it was almost too much to bear. He realized suddenly that what he was feeling was definitely coming from his dragon. Opening his link further, he was immersed in Wu Fei's need. His dragon's instinct to go after the scent of the female dragons overtook all other thoughts. Duo quickly closed the link between them, but it was too late. He could feel his own male organ painfully stiffen, desiring release despite his own intentions to resist what was coming.

The door to his room swung open and Quinze came in, appearing happier than Duo had ever seen him look before.

"I've never seen so many riders up this early before," Duo said in a distracted manner as the man approached him. "Or so happy."

"The dragons are excited," the white-haired man said with a growing smile. "They know what a momentous day this is and we rejoice with them on this renewal of their blood lines. Come." He approached the boy and set his arm around Duo's shoulders, which were now more substantial than they had been before the long months spent chopping wood. "It is my privilege to stay with you until your dragon makes his choice for a mate. Dorothy and Alec are being prepared for the moment of joining."

Duo looked up at the man with alarm as a thought came to him. "You don't watch the mating, do you?" He really wouldn't put it past these people that he found so barbaric to have come up with the idea of watching the mating for their own entertainment.

"No. Of course not," Quinze laughed. "The others will be outside, watching the dragons perform their mating flight. I'll join them after I see you undressed and on your way to your future mate's bed."

"You'll close the door, right?"

The man chuckled again. "So modest? Yes, I'll close the door. We don't want you to be distracted from taking your mate properly."

Duo nodded, glad for that bit of knowledge. Still, he couldn't help feeling discomposed and nervously worried his hands together in front of him, needing something to do even as Quinze led him out of the bedroom and into the great hall.

The great stone fireplace was ablaze, though there was no food cooking in the pot over the flame. That made sense since Dorothy was in another room somewhere being prepared. A shiver went down Duo's spine wondering exactly what kind of preparation was being done behind those closed doors. As he and Quinze made their way to the front of the room, to the five chairs that sat permanently in front of the hearth, Duo could see the other riders were moving about the large room. Their gaze often turned in his direction, and shockingly enough, each of them offered him a smile of encouragement. After the long, cold winter months of being ignored, rebuffed and growled at by the older riders, it felt decidedly odd to be the recipient of a smile. A couple of them even took the time to approach him, patting him on the shoulder, wishing him good fortune, and then giving some crude suggestions on what was about to happen. Fortunately, those few were quickly brushed away by Quinze who had set himself up as Duo's protector. Unable to sit, Duo stood and began to pace in front of the glowing fire in the hearth.

//_The females have taken to the sky_,// Wu Fei stated suddenly, his excitement evident as he broke through the link that Duo had tried to keep closed, for his own sake. //_Hoarst says I may go now and join them_.//

The feelings of lust, of the innate drive to mate, was transferred from dragon to rider yet again, and Duo found himself swaying, unbalanced by the power of Wu Fei's driven need.

"Easy," Quinze said, his hand on Duo's elbow to steady the boy.

"The females are sky bound," someone shouted and the sound of the riders running to the door could be heard as they rushed outside to view the spectacle.

"It won't be long now," Quinze said excitedly. Duo was aware that he was being led somewhere, but with the overwhelming sensations surging through his body, he wasn't sure where. He was distantly aware that the front of his pants were being unlaced and then hands on his shoulders pushed down into a sitting position, yet all he could focus on was the deep need, desire, and a sense of urgency that thrummed within his body and mind.

Caught up as he was in the mass of feelings, he was unsure of the passage of time or his surroundings. He became dimly aware of a startled sound coming from behind him and the faint sounds of a scuffle, but he was too unfocused to try turning his head to see what it was about. He then heard his name called with urgency, yet it was like a fly buzzing about his head, something to be ignored even though it bothered him. It was the solid slap of a flat hand across his cheek that caused him to blink and become more cognizant of his surroundings.

"Duo, can you see me? I need you to listen to me," a familiar voice was saying.

The boy blinked, stunned by the sound of the familiar voice. "Howard?" He blinked again and his disbelieving eyes focused to see the image his mentor standing before him, his face only inches from his own. Stunned, it took a scant moment to register that the older man's craggy face bore a look of urgency.

"We've got to go now," his former mentor whispered tersely while quickly glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" Duo couldn't quite grasp what was happening. Was he asleep and dreaming?

He was easily pulled to his feet, unable to resist the person who appeared to be Howard. Did riders see things while experiencing the dragon's lust? No one had ever spoken to him about that being part of the mating. Too dazed to do for himself, he stood on unsteady feet while the other man laced his loosened pants more tightly, He was then pulled roughly by the arm, urged to move rapidly, but to where? Try as he might, he couldn't seem to focus on the moment or anything other than the feeling of unfulfilled lust that coursed through his body.

A bright light and the warmth of the morning's sun splashed across his face, causing him to blink rapidly and waking him further from his dazed state. He understood then that he was outside and that the cloaked person running ahead of him was leading him by a firm grip on his wrist towards the diminished stack of logs he'd faced everyday. His feet faltered in his confusion and, as the cloaked man in front of him turned around to see what was wrong, he saw that his would-be rescuer was indeed Howard and that his being rescued wasn't a daydream.

"Run, Duo!" Howard hissed, keeping his voice down. "If you want to be free of this place, run!"

Though still affected by Wu Fei's mating flight, Duo managed to do as Howard asked and somehow kept himself from tripping or falling as his mentor pulled him along. They paused for a moment at the edge of the log pile, but only long enough for Howard to peer around the corner, making sure the area was clear of dragons or their riders. "Come on," the older man whispered again, urging him on. "The Northern riders are on the other side of the dwelling, watching the dragons in flight. We should be secure here for the moment."

Duo was still struggling to come to terms with what was happening. He was dizzy from myriad sensations, topmost was his heightened state of arousal as Wu Fei followed the female dragons and their alluring scents. Despite his physical discomfort of running while fully aroused, he blindly followed Howard's lead. He wondered where Wu Fei was, and the thought came to him that this was the first time since his arrival to Cordith that he and his dragon were out of doors at the same moment. Glancing over his shoulder and into the sky behind him, he looked for Wu Fei. His footsteps faltered and he stumbled, yet Howard caught him by his arm and steadied him. The other man paused with him to gaze up at the extraordinary sight above them. The dragons of the North had all emerged from their lairs within Muir and had taken to the sky to view the momentous occasion of a new mating. They flew in a wide circle around the three younger dragons who were flying in a way Duo had never seen before. He watched as his black dragon flew complicated and intricate maneuvers, flipping, turning and spinning, no doubt trying to impress the two females who were also flying in a manner meant to impress and entice the only available male to accept them as a mate. He hadn't noticed until that moment that the air was filled with the clamor of excited dragons, all of which seemed affected by the scent of the females and Wu Fei's obvious interest.

"Howard?" Duo called out, sounding as unsure as he felt. He was trying to puzzle out how he could leave Cordith once Wu Fei mated. His dragon would be bound to stay with his mate and, likewise, Duo would be unable to leave his dragon. "I can't leave Wu Fei," he managed to say, his eyes never leaving the black dot as it danced against the backdrop of the blue sky.

"You won't have to. Help should be arriving any moment."

Not more than a few moments later, a blue dragon made an unexpected appearance in the sky, rising to the center of the circle from below and entering the circle to join in the intricate, all-important mating dance. After tightly circling Wu Fei and loudly sounding its intent to mate, the blue quickly turned and flew back the way it had come, straight down to fly close to the ground, further startling all the astonished air-bourne dragons.

The sudden, unexpected appearance and then disappearance of the other dragon caused an immediate reaction. Wu Fei left off his courting of the two females and dove with amazing speed after the blue, which was undoubtedly a female. The roar of the stunned northern dragons above echoed throughout the Grennal Valley.

"Hurry. Our means of escape will be here momentarily," Howard urged, pulling Duo after him once more towards the edge of the mountaintop.

"What's happening?" Duo blinked, trying to figure out what was going on even as his blood seemed to burn in his veins and the swelling of his manhood made it painful to move. Suddenly his heart was beating too quickly and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Through their link he sensed what he dragon was experiencing in his fervent pursuit of the blue female. With what wits he could muster, he turned and concentrated on keeping his eyes on the back of Howard's cloaked head and allowed himself to be directed, unable at the moment to do little else.

"That was Relena, Heero's dragon," Howard explained as they ran. "She and Heero came to offer themselves as mates to Wu Fei and yourself."

"H... Heero? Here?" Duo stammered with disbelief.

Howard continued to run, pulling the affected boy until they reached the edge of the plateau. "He's close by and waiting for you."

Something was wrong with his mind, Duo decided. He had so many questions to ask, but all he could muster was, "Is this a dream?"

Howard chuckled quietly as they came to a stop. "No, Duo, this isn't a dream. Now I want you to raise your arms."

The older man repositioned the dazed boy's body and then helped him to lift both arms above his head. "Can you hold them there and keep steady? The edge of the mountain is only one step to your left. Whatever you do, don't fall."

Duo tried to keep his eyes on the man he'd thought he'd never see again. "You came for me," he said in a voice that was laced with awe, disbelief and great emotion.

"Of course I did," Howard replied, smiling with open affection at the boy. "And in a moment Rayer will come and take us away from here."

The sound of voices filled with anger and distress came from the direction of the rider's dwelling beyond the stack of logs. Howard looked nervously in that direction and then to the north. "Hurry up," he muttered under his breath. "They've realized your gone."

"Stop where you are!" A large rider shouted as he rounded the far end of the logs, sword drawn and anger lining his flushed face.

"Howard?" Duo called out anxiously, recognizing the voice of Finn.

"Stay in place. Don't move," the older man ordered sternly.

Duo's body swayed, and it was a struggle to keep in place with his arms held up as Howard had instructed.

"Hold on," his mentor said encouragingly. "Keep your position."

Even in his state of confusion and the din from the dragons raging in the sky, Duo could hear the dreaded sound of Finn's footsteps drawing closer as well as his voice cursing and filled with threats. Fear now joined the other emotions dueling within him. If he was recaptured by Finn he would probably receive a beating worse than he'd ever experienced before.

He forced himself to turn his gaze from the approaching threat to look as Howard. The older man stood only a few feet away from his position, with his attention focused on the approaching armed man. He turned his head briefly to Duo, with a look of indecision on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment before Howard said, "I'll not let you fall back into their hands, Duo. You are a rider of Amulah; you don't belong here." Both of them knew that if Wu Fei took Relena as a mate, as his actions moments before had indicated he would, then the kidnaped boy would be of little use to the northern riders. If recaptured, they would kill him, destroying Wu Fei in the process. The northerners would consider it a victory, even if only by default.

Duo's eyes strayed from Howard to Finn, whose red face was twisted with rage as he drew near. Howard unsheathe his sword and lifted it with arms too unused to battle to wield it properly in their defense. It was clear that the older man was going to try and hold their attacker off for as long as he could, for his sake. The boy, unsteady on his feet with all that was unfolding, could only stand as he'd been directed and hope the help Howard had spoken of would arrive very soon.

Then suddenly, the sense of rightness that he'd not felt the entire winter returned, and he might have cried at the welcomed warmth filling him had the situation not been so perilous. He knew in an instant that these feelings of right and wrong must be his gift from having joined with Wu Fei. His being there was wrong, but his leaving Cordith was right, he could feel it. Whether he survived the next few moments or not, he knew without a doubt that his attempt to escape and potential joining with Heero was the correct path to whatever his future held. He could only hope that Rayer would arrive before Finn killed the both of them.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 29**

Duo struggled to keep his eyes focused on Howard as the older man took a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes, warning him that Finn would soon be upon them. His eyes shifted slightly and widened after seeing the attacking man was close enough to see murder blazing in his eyes as he raised his sword above his head, preparing to deliver a killing blow. Bringing his own sword up, Howard readied himself for the fight of his life. Then from behind them came the sound of dragon wings. Howard reacted immediately by raising his sword even higher, above his head in a pose that was not defensive, but matching the identical pose he'd placed Duo in with the order not to move.

With Finn approaching and Wu Fei's growing excitement and instinct to mate coursing through him, Duo couldn't think clear enough to figure out what he should be doing to help. He was alert enough, however, to hear a dragon's snort coming from behind and below his position and felt its hot breath against his neck just before a menacing shadow rose above him. A blink of an eye later he was roughly snatched up by a large taloned foot, which tightened around his body. Instinctively, his arms fell to grasp the leathery talon as he was jerked upward and lifted from the ground, the air forcefully pushed from his lungs.

Everything happened quickly after that. Gasping for breath, he heard Finn's strangled cry of pain as Rayer's tail hit him soundly in the chest and knocked the man into the distant wall of tree trunks. The silver dragon pivoted in the air on his downward wing and dove sharply over the edge of the mountain from whence he'd come, plunging towards the valley below. Watching the ground rushing up to meet them and with the rush of wind assaulting him from their fast fall, Duo's head reeled as he gasped for a breath of air.

The silver dragon continued to dive rapidly towards the valley floor, his wings tucked in for greater speed. Duo closed his eyes for only a moment before he heard and felt the snap and jerk of Rayer's wings as they unfolded. The dragon drew in his legs, bringing them close to his belly as he pulled up sharply from the dive to straighten out and fly low and parallel to the valley floor.

There was a moment of elation when Duo realized he was well and truly free of Cordith. He glanced to his left and was further relieved after seeing Howard, apparently unharmed by Finn, being carried safely in Rayer's other taloned foot. His former mentor's hood had fallen back and his long gray hair was flying wildly around his head. "Thank you, Rayer," the older man shouted up to the silver dragon with a broad smile lighting his face. "Just like the old days, isn't it?" Of course there was no verbal reply from the silver dragon, but the rumbling that came from the dragon's breast told them that Rayer was enjoying the excitement as well.

They flew closer to the ground than a dragon normally would, except when hunting for its meal. Because of this, and the fact that he was held beneath Rayer's body, Duo couldn't see anything of what was happening in the sky above them, so he could only wonder whether or not they were being pursued. He thought they must be for the air was filled with the continued bellows of loss from the female dragons, having been cheated of their only potential mate, and the anger of the other dragons. Their outrage gave him only a brief moment of sympathy for their unhappiness, yet that moment of empathy passed quickly as he breathed in the cool morning air rushing against his face and reminded himself that he was free. For the first time in a long while a true smile stretched across his face.

As a distraction to the multitude of sensations welling up inside him, he watched the ground as it passed quickly beneath him as Rayer flew over the greening valley. Yet the ache of his manhood once again began to dominate all other thoughts and he sensed that Wufei had caught Relena. Unable to move within the tight clasp that held him, the base desire to mate grew stronger, the urge to put his aching member into a receptive body was almost unbearable. Yet all he could do at the moment was moan, endure, and wonder if Howard really did say that Heero was nearby or if he had only imagined his rescuer had said the very thing he'd hoped for.

Having been privy to the plans made weeks before, Howard was aware of where Rayer was headed when the silver dragon banked sharply once they reached the eastern rim of the valley and proceeded to fly south along the line of hills and mountains. The silver dragon flew low and as close to the greening mountainside in an attempt to avoid detection by the northern dragons, who were, hopefully, being kept occupied. After securing Duo, the next part of their plan was to distract the northern dragons by confronting them with Amulah's dragons, giving them a chance to make good their escape. Without his own dragon, Howard had volunteered to be the one to go inside the home of the northerners and retrieve the boy. His ascent up the back side of Cordith had been the most dangerous aspect of the rescue, but having been raised in a mountain village, he'd learned how to scale steep mountainsides as a child, before he became a dragon rider. He was glad that those skills had not been lost over the many years since then.

The silver dragon suddenly turned again, this time ducking into a crevice that separated the two larger hills and followed the path between them, repeatedly tilting from one side to the other in order to avoid hillside and tall trees. Howard found he couldn't keep from smiling, despite the lingering danger. He was thoroughly enjoying the breathtaking ride.

Rayer slowed as they reached the other side of the crevice, which opened onto a small dip between the hills. Standing close by on the ground were two people awaiting the arrival. Howard glanced to his right to see Duo's reaction, but with his mind and body caught up in the dragon's lust, the fledgling didn't seem to recognize those waiting for him. Rayer hovered above the ground a moment before loosening his hold on Howard, who dropped to the ground and collapsed onto his knees. Though his arms and legs ached terribly from the long climb up the side of Cordith, the older man got to his feet and put his arms up, just in time to catch Duo when he was released.

The two riders stumbled to the ground together with Howard cushioning the boy's fall. Struggling to his feet once more, Howard pulled the dazed lad to his feet before pausing to look up at the sky. Even from a distance, he could see a good number of his old friends up there, riding on the backs of their dragons while engaging in battle with the pursuing dragons in order to give the mating dragons and their riders time to do what needed to be done. He would not let their efforts be for naught. Firmly gripping Duo's elbow, the older rider ignored his aching body and pulled the lad towards the other boy, standing not ten feet away. One glance at Heero and it was easy to see that he was as equally affected by his dragon's need to take a mate, his eyes seemed glazed and he swayed slightly. Howard had little doubt that the young man would fall on his face if he weren't being steadied by Garron's hand on his shoulder.

As Rayer settled to the ground behind them, Howard took note of the blanket that had been laid out on the slightly dew-topped grass with an open jar of ointment and a cloth resting on one corner and a small satchel sat on another. Heero stood before the blanket, wrapped in a warm cloak with only his head and bare toes exposed to the cool morning air. The older boy's blue eyes remained unfocused, his breathing appeared fast and a slight sheen of moisture dampened his upper lip.

Having guided many young riders to their mates before, neither of the older men exchanged words of greeting as Howard reached forward and began to unlace the front of Duo's pants, knowing the boy couldn't do it for himself at this stage of the dragon's lust. Garron leaned forward to whisper into Heero's ear and the boy blinked in response, his eyes becoming a bit more focused as he gazed upon the braided boy standing before him, finally recognizing him.

"Duo," Heero whispered, his voice sounding both relieved and strained. His eyes became a bit more focused as he took an unsteady step forward and raised his hands to cup the face he'd only been able to dream of during the long days and nights of winter. "Duo," he said again, with more clarity this time, and smiled at seeing a look of wonder come into the other boy's eyes. "Will you take me as your mate?" Heero asked, getting the formality out of the way.

"Really?" Duo asked, wide eyed with disbelief.

Heero decided the look of surprise mixed with disbelief was too hard to resist and he moved his head close enough to kiss the other rider. He wanted, no, needed Duo's touch so badly that he felt he would expire if he didn't get it. His advance towards Duo's mouth, however, was halted before he reached his goal.

"Wait for his answer," Garron warned, his hand gripping Heero shoulder once again.

Heero frowned. He didn't want to wait any longer. It had been pure torture waiting for Duo to arrive and he wanted to be kissed and touched now. "Say it, Duo," he urged with effort, gritting his teeth together in desperation. "Will you have me? Say yes. Quickly. Say yes."

"Yes," Duo answered before throwing himself at the object of all his desires. Garron quickly stepped aside as both boys came together and fell onto the blanket set behind Heero with a soft thud and two grunts. The jarring move had cause Heero's cape to fall open, revealing that he was naked beneath the folds of cloth.

Amongst moans and loud kissing, Garron grabbed Howard's arm and the two men turned and hurried away to give the boys the privacy they deserved. Together the two old friends walked around the crouching dragon and sat on the damp grass with their backs to the dragon's side. Howard groaned as he settled on the ground, suddenly feeling the ache and pains of every strained muscle from his long climb now that the rush of the rescue was over. "I'm too old for this," he moaned.

"But it livens the blood, doesn't it?" Garron said with an amused smile. "This reminds me of our younger years, when we were full of adventure and daring. I sometimes miss those days."

Howard could only nod in response. The memory of Garron in his youth and how he'd fallen in love with his best friend was a painful as well a happy remembrance. To distract himself, he began to hum a tune, which also helped to keep him from hearing exactly what was going on behind Rayer, and both men turned their eyes upward to the sky, occasionally catching sight of dragons engaged in battle

Falling with a grunt onto the blanket and completely oblivious of the two men turning and quickly walking away from them, the two young riders were completely caught up in their dragons' lust and each other.

Duo could hardly believe this was happening. He had just enough coherent thought to be awed by the fact that Heero had come all the way from the Halls of Dornan to offer himself and his dragon as mates to he and Wufei. They had saved them from the harsh life that living in Cordith promised. He knew for a certainty that he would spend the rest of his days trying to show Heero just how grateful he truly was for this gift.

His lips immediately began their eager exploration of Heero's willing mouth while his hands moved of their own accord. Discovering bare flesh beneath Heero's cloak was as much of a surprise as it was thrilling. As his chilled hands wandered over the warm and enticing flesh of the older boy beneath him, Heero did not remain passive. His own insistent hands tugged at the waist of Duo's pants, pushing the coarse fabric down to his thighs. The two shifted until their lower bodies rested intimately against each other, and Duo had to fight the instinct to push his himself into Heero, quickly claiming him as his mate. As he pressed against Heero's equally affected sex with his own, he moaned his pleasure while the other boy gasped at the titillating touch.

"Hurry," Heero whispered urgently, pressing his hips upward.

Duo wanted nothing more than to grant his request, but he felt a stronger need to tell Heero something important. With great effort he raised himself up on his elbows to look down on the flushed face of the dark haired rider. "Heero?" he whispered in as tender a voice as he could manage at the moment. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, the long and dark-lashed eyelids fluttered open and the deep blue color he'd remembered reappeared. "I want... to tell you something."

"Now?" Heero asked, clearly exasperated. He thrust his hips up against Duo once again, trying to entice the other rider to action.

"I want you to know that this is more than just dragon's lust." He paused only to take in a shaky breath. "I've wanted this, wanted you for a long time."

"Me too," Heero said, his voice a husky whisper that was filled with need. "Hurry. I'm ready. Just take out the preparation tool."

Duo didn't know what Heero was talking about but he was acutely aware of the other boy lifting one of his legs and laying it to the side. The braided rider had to shift to his left as Heero took hold of his right hand and guided it to a place between his legs. His fingers fell upon something, a wooden ring that was protruding out from Heero's opening.

"Pull it out," Heero urged and arched his back, trying once again to get Duo to move more quickly.

Looping two fingers around the narrow ring, Duo pulled and easily removed the long, smooth wooden object that had been inside Heero's body. With only a brief, curious glance at the oiled object, he tossed it aside and resumed his place on top of his soon-to-be mate.

"Coat yourself," Heero moaned, flinging his hand out towards the jar at the corner of the blanket.

Duo knew from the lectures on mating he'd received that he needed to moisten his sex before entering a male's body. He then caught sight of the open jar, not far from Heero's head. Quickly scooping up a generous handful of the cool oil, he quickly slathered it over his rigid length, moaning at the pain and pleasure the touch brought.

Panting with the great need to claim the body beneath him, Duo acted more upon instinct than forethought and suddenly found himself engulfed in a smooth, tight heat. Heero's panting and quiet moans in his ear urged him on and they began to move together in an rhythm that was as frantic as their beating hearts. Neither of the two could last long, their need was too great for any thought of making this moment last. Heero was the first to cry out his completion, his seed spilling onto their stomachs. Duo followed a moment later, releasing his desire into Heero's willing body, consummating the spoken bond that was meant to last a lifetime.

Duo collapsed on top of his mate, his heart still beating rapidly while he kissed any part of Heero's face and neck that he could reach. It took a moment for him to realize that the temporary madness of the dragon's lust was fading.

"Duo." The braided rider reluctantly lifted his head to look questioningly at Heero. "We have to go. The fighting will continue until we're well away from here. We'll have plenty of time to continue bonding once we reach our lair."

"I missed you," Duo said, bringing a hand up to tenderly touch Heero's face. "I thought of you every day."

"As I did you," Heero said softly as he put his hand over the one resting on his cheek. "Now help me up so I can dress."

Duo leaned over to place a soft kiss on the lips that now belonged solely to him, then rolled off his mate and climbed to his feet. Turning, he held out his hand to help Heero off the blanket. Once the older boy had gained his feet, he fumbled to dress himself as quickly as possible while Duo pulled up his pants and secured the laces with fingers that were still clumbsy; both of them were still feeling somewhat affected by their dragons.

Once properly clothed, Heero quickly moved to retrieve the object that had come out of his body. "What is that?" Duo asked.

"I was instructed beforehand to prepare myself for you," his mate answered as he placed the object inside the satchel. "Garron said we wouldn't have time to prepare properly when the dragon's lust was upon us, so this tool kept me stretched and ready for our coupling." Then with a curious gleam in his eyes he added. "The next time we share our bodies with each other I'll show you how the preparation is done."

Duo gave Heero a shy smile, then clasped his hand in his own and called out to Howard. A sense of contentment that had eluded him for most of his life now filled the boy who had once been a dark cloud. A strong feeling of rightness settled in his heart, telling him that this was his path in life, to be mated with Heero. He turned his head and gazed into the deep blue eyes regarding him as well. The smile Heero wore was one of happiness, and the sight of it gave Duo a rare feeling of pure, unspeakable joy. It was a moment and a feeling he vowed to always remember. For most of his life he'd known so little happiness, though his life as a dark cloud had taken a happier road when Wu Fei became his dragon and Howard took on the role as his mentor. Against all odds he'd been able to rise above his lowly state and was now blessed with the good fortune to have Heero as his life-long companion. He breathed in deeply, and let the feelings of freedom and happiness swelled within his chest. He was sure that he was the most fortunate person to have ever lived.

When at last the sounds coming from the two bonding young riders ceased, the older men waiting on the other side of Rayer stood and allowed the newly-mated a few minutes more. They shared triumphant grins when Duo called out for them, signaling he and Heero were ready to leave. Their rescue of the kidnaped boy was nearly complete.

Walking around Rayer, Howard was pleased to see both riders were dressed, standing with their hands clasped together and gazing into each other's eyes with true affection and possibly love. It warmed the older man's heart to see the boy who had such a lowly beginning, and who'd had no doubt a very difficult winter, find such happiness. It was a good match, he concluded happily. A very good match indeed.

"We need to leave here as quickly as possible," Garron stated, breaking the silence and gaining the attention of the two, who blushed with embarrassment that wasn't unusual after a mating.

Duo looked at Rayer dubiously. "But there's only one dragon."

"Call your dragons," Garron said to the both of them.

Duo felt much calmer now, though his body still craved Heero's touch. He tightened his hold on the other rider's hand and hoped Wu Fei could hear him now. _//Wu Fei. Come and find me. We need to get out of here_.

_//You've found your mate_? questioned his dragon. The anxiousness that had come from Wu Fei for the last few days was gone. In its place was a feeling of contentment that matched what his rider was experiencing.

_//Yes, just as you've found yours.//_

_//Where are you?//_

Duo turned to the older men. "Where are we?"

Rayer rose to his feet and after a couple of lumbering leaps and a stretch of his wings he leapt up into the air. "Tell Wu Fei to follow Relena to the western hills. Look for Rayer to guide you to our location."

Duo passed the message on to his dragon. _//We're coming,//_ was Wu Fei's reply.

"Relena's on her way with Wu Fei," Heero confirmed, leaning against Duo's shoulder in order to increase their physical contact.

Garron moved behind the newly mated riders and bent to pick up and cover the jar on the blanket and return it to the satchel. He then picked up the blanket and shook it out before folding and turning it over to Heero. "It's tradition to keep the bedding used during your first time together. Place it on your bed once we're back in Amulah to remind you of this day."

Heero accepted the blanket and pressed it to his chest, nodding his thanks to the older rider. Turning, he looked again at his new mate with a pleased smile on his lips.

As for Duo, the warm memory of what they had just done on that nondescript, blue-woven blanket made it difficult for him not give into the strong urge to have Heero on that very blanket once again. After suffering though the long winter months listening to the sound of Alec and Dorothy's intimacy, hoping for a rescue or a means of escape, and slowly coming to a belief that he'd never see Heero again, all he wanted was to grab hold of his mate and forget everything else. With the others present he knew it wasn't going to be possible to share more than a smile with Heero.

The sound of their dragons approaching and Rayer landing on the ground once more heralded their arrival. Relena appeared from the over the mountain first with Wu Fei right behind her, flying close to the ground with their blue and black scales gleaming brightly in the morning sun. She landed gently ten feet from where they stood, and Wu Fei settled down beside her.

Duo's grip on Heero's hand tightened, knowing that they were about to separate for the return flight to Amulah. Though he'd dreamt all winter of riding his dragon again, he was reluctant to be apart from the other rider. A part of him still couldn't quite believe everything that had happened was real. He was afraid that if he let go of Heero now he'd wake up on the straw bed only to find this had been yet another wonderful dream that would torment his waking hours. "Ride with me, Heero. Please."

Heero looked from the pleading eyes to the older men for permission.

"Howard and I will ride together," Garron informed the two. "Since Relena has flown for most of the night, the both of you can ride together on Wu Fei's back until he tires. We'll land when that happens so that our dragons can rest and you can switch to riding Relena. With luck we'll return to Amulah by nightfall."

With the assurance that they wouldn't be separated, Duo released Heero's hand and moved towards the dragons. For the first time in months he greeted his dragon under the bright sun and blue sky. He placed his body against his dragon's long and scaled nose and tightly embraced his face. "Can you believe we're free, Wu Fei? That we're finally going home where we belong?"

_//You are happy,// _his dragon purred. _//I am content for the both of us.//_ A nudge at his side alerted Duo that Relena was wanting his attention. He looked at the blue dragon and felt a deep sense of gratitude towards her. Releasing Wu Fei, he embraced the blue dragon's muzzle, pressing his lips to her scaly face. "Thank you, Relena. You've made Wu Fei and I very, very happy," he said. A rumbling purr and a roll of her jeweled eyes was her gracious reply.

The newly mated riders conversed with their dragons for only a few moments more before they Garron put the straps onto the black dragon and the two climbed atop Wu Fei to begin the long flight home. The three dragons and four riders rose in the sky once more, all of them anxious to see the stone walls of the Halls of Dornan once more. As they climbed above the hills they were treated to the rare sight of a sky filled with dragons of many colors, twisting, turning and diving as they attacked, defended and distracted the northerners from the flight of the newly mated dragons and riders could make their escape.

Tbc

Thanks to all for your comments. I appreciate every one. And yes, you will learn the fate of Dorothy and Alec.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 30**

Because Heero had the advantage of being slightly taller, Duo sat in front of him, both astride his dragon's neck and wrapped in the cloak the older boy had worn earlier as Wu Fei flew them southward. Despite everything that had happened that morning, Duo was filled with a deeper feeling of contentment than he'd ever known. It felt wonderful being held in Heero's strong arms and knowing that he was free of the northern riders. For the first time in a long while, since he'd been taken from his bed in the halls, that he'd truly felt this safe and secure.

Wu Fei informed his rider of his pleasure at being mated to Relena, and several times that morning he'd sought assurance from Duo that he was equally content. The long-haired rider assured his dragon that he was happier than he'd ever been before. Those first few hours in flight were spent with the newly-mated riders becoming reacquainted, each telling the other of all that had transpired during their separation.

When they had achieved a good distance from Cordith, Duo began to truly believe that he was finally beyond the reach of the northern riders and their schemes. He felt all tension ease from his shoulders and found himself smiling with contentment while he luxuriated in the warmth that came from Heero, pressed close against his back while they flew over the greening plains of Grannal. No other morning had never felt so wonderful, he decided. The rising sun brought a welcomed warmth to the Spring morning, and though sky was liberally dotted with small white clouds that cast gray shadows on the valley below and the wind was a bit too chill for comfort, nothing could dampen his happiness. He hadn't enjoyed this type of freedom in so long that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be free, to breathe deeply and experience the thrill of wind rushing against his face as he flew on the back of his dragon.

With Howard and Garron riding on Rayer's back and remaining at a discrete distance in front of them, Duo leaned back into Heero's chest, enjoying his mate's arms encircling him. He squirmed a bit when Heero's chilled hands moved under his shirt and roamed upward, exploring his chest and touching any part of him that they could manage to reach.

"You're wearing the shirt I bought you for the winter celebration," Heero said with his lips against Duo's ear. "I'm glad."

The braided rider was distracted by the lips now nibbling on his earlobe. Tilting his head back just slightly to give Heero better access, he explained, "The rider who took me must have brought it with him. I didn't know they had it until this morning."

The hands under his shirt reached higher, mapping his upper chest and shoulders. "Your body has changed. You're taller and your shoulders are more broad." Heero sounded pleased with what he was learning from those wonderful hands that continued to tease his flesh.

"I... I spent each morning chopping wood for their... fire." Heero's touch was arousing and made thinking and speaking quite difficult.

"You definitely feel strong."

"I am."

Heero's voice lowered as he said, "I can't wait to see all of you."

Duo realized that although he'd seen Heero naked, if only briefly, he'd barely undressed during their mating. He recalled that only his britches had been lowered in order for them to join together. The hands on his skin paused just before Heero said into his ear, "Did they hurt you? The northerners have a reputation for being cruel."

"Not all of them are as cruel as we believed," Duo answered honestly. "But I was beaten twice. Once for disrespect and another time for trying to escape."

Heero's arms tightened around him upon hearing Duo's answer and his lips pressed fervently against his cheek. "I give you my pledge that I'll do all I can to ease the memory of what happened to you this past winter."

Duo had no doubt that Heero would accomplish that very goal, for he was already forgetting all that had passed before when one of Heero's hands moved slowly downward, past the waistband of his pants and began to rub the bulge growing beneath the cloth, his mate humming his pleasure as the mound stiffened under his touch.

Duo twisted his shoulders and head around to look into Heero's face, sounding uncertain as he asked, "Heero, what if someone should see?"

Heero smiled reassuringly, kissed the tip of his mate's nose and continued his gentle ministrations. Duo's eyes closed as pleasure shot up from his groin to cloud his senses and quiet his reservations. "Our dragons don't care," Heero told him, his lips moving against Duo's forehead. "And Howard and Garron are far enough away not to see anything if my cloak should come loose. Besides, I want to touch you now that the dragons' lust has passed. I've thought of little else since we kissed on the night you were taken from me."

Though his movements were restricted by the straps binding his leg to Wu Fei, Duo twisted himself as much as he could manage to give Heero a deep, needy and grateful kiss. He didn't think he would ever tire of kissing his mate or become indifferent to those hands that were touching his body so intimatelyl. The memory of the brief kiss they shared on that night long ago had fueled all the dreams he'd had during the long insufferable nights at Cordith, but those dreams had all fallen short when compared to the lips now kissing him back. As he worked his mouth over Heero's, teaching him from memory all the things he'd learned practicing with Quatre so many months ago, his mate's hand worked at getting into his pants by loosening the laces. He was already stiff before the cool hand grasped hold of him and began to stroke, tease and explore every inch of his member.

Once again Duo was filled with an overwhelming need and desire for Heero, but this time the feelings were his own, not influenced by the powerful and blinding sensations that had come from Wu Fei's strong need to mate. His position in front of Heero proved frustrating, however. The essential straps on his legs made it physically impossible for him to return Heero's arousing touch, and he desperately wanted to give Heero the same pleasure he was receiving. Never in all his dreams had he envisioned something like this, being intimately touched while flying high in the sky on the back of his dragon. It excited him further to think that there might be even more ways of finding pleasure with his mate. He closed his eyes and lost himself in pleasurable turmoil Heero's touch brought to his mind and body.

A short while later he learned that impromptu intimacy was messy, especially when it occurred on the back of a dragon and high above the ground. He was presented with the problem of what do with his spilt seed that was now splattered on his stomach, shirt, cloak and Heero's hand. Since his shirt was already damp, he took Heero's hand and wiped it against the fabric covering his stomach, then did his best to clean himself up.

"Sorry," Heero apologized with a deep chuckle, though his tone of voice was more amused than apologetic and his lips tickled Duo's ear in a most pleasant manner.

Duo tilted his head back and sighed happily into a smile. "That's all right. I guess it'll dry by the time we get back."

"That's what I'm hoping," Heero replied. "Your seed has been leaking out of me and onto my pants since I first stood up from the mating blanket."

Duo couldn't help but see the humor of their situation. "I suppose if anyone needs proof that we were mated, they'll be able to see and smell it."

"Ah," Heero grinned back. "But no one will. It will be late by the time we arrive back at the Halls and everyone there will be tired from the long day." Heero paused and then hummed his contentment, his arm tightening around his mate's slender waist. "I'm looking forward to the five days we'll have to ourselves. It's tradition to allow this time for the newly mated to become better acquainted with each other. There's no training or lessons during those five days for those who have taken a mate today."

"So for five days we can do what we want?" Duo asked, pleased with the idea.

"Yes. Anything we want."

Duo settled back into the warmth of Heero's chest once more, feeling content and looking forward to the rest of his life. How odd, he thought, that he'd dreaded the coming Spring for so long and the mating the northern riders had planned for him. The prospect of his future had been grim and bleak when all that he could envision was a life with the northerner riders, of being lonely and longing for escape. What a difference a morning, a rescue and mating made. The difference, of course, was being mated to the right person, the person meant for him, and suddenly his future was anything but fearful and something to dread.

Only a short time had passed before Duo's thoughts returned to the previous conversation, his curiosity roused. "So what do you want to do for the next five days?" he asked.

Heero chuckled, and with his lips brushing against his hair he answered, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

----------------

As Heero predicted, it was dark when they returned to the familiar sight of the mountain that were known as the Dragon's Spine. Though they had landed several times during the day to stretch their legs and switch from Wu Fei's back to Relena's, Duo's legs and feet were numb from sitting for so long. It was during one brief rest that Duo learned from Wu Fei that the dragons of Amulah were following behind them, returning victorious from their battle. He also told his rider that the others were feeling jubilant at not suffering any losses and for the fact that they hadn't had to kill any of the northern dragons while defending their retreat.

Torches had been set on top of the mountain, illuminating the palatial gardens and home of the king of Amulah. The many flickering flames acted as a beacon to the weary travelers and a welcoming sight to the dragons returning home in triumph. The sound of the dragons loudly greeting each other drew people from inside the castle and the Halls to their windows and balconies, looking for evidence that the journey to the North by their most skilled riders had been a success. Those who caught sight of the black dragon as he floated down towards the Halls like a shadow, his scales reflecting the torchlight, sent up a cheer that spread quickly and grew in volume.

"It's your welcome home," Heero told him, pleased by the triumphal welcome. He pressed his face against the side of the braided rider's head and held him close.

Duo remained quiet, his eyes wide as he tried to comprehend all that was happening and trying to control the overflow of emotions he felt at seeing the familiar walls of the palace, the Halls of Dornan and the city of Rydell below. He really was home. Hearing the shouts of happiness, seeing the welcoming waves from people filling the balconies, made it difficult to dismiss the lump forming in his throat. He clung to the arms surrounding him, using Heero to anchor his happy emotions.

Relena took the lead, guiding Wu Fei to their newly appointed lair, one tier up from where they had once nested.

//_Rayer and his rider bid us a goodnight_,// Wu Fei reported as he hovered in the air while Relena gently landed on the balcony's edge. After she stepped down onto the hay-strewn floor, the black dragon followed.

Crouching down to allow her riders to climb down from her back, Duo felt Heero reach over to unstrap his legs from the bindings. Once that was task was accomplished, he then moved from behind Duo to climb down Relena's side. Turning, he waited with their mating blanket tucked under his arm and satchel in his hand. for Duo to dismount. The long-haired rider moved a bit slower, feeling the aches and pains that came from not having flown on a dragon's back for more than a short period of time during the last few months. When at last his feet touched the floor of the lair, his knees wobbled and threatened to buckle under him. Heero's hand at his elbow caught him before he could stumble.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed by his weakness and leaning heavily on his mate's arm. "I haven't ridden in a long time."

"You haven't?" Heero asked, shocked by the statement. Though Duo had told him some of what had happened during the long winter, there was still more to tell.

"I wasn't allowed to ride Wu Fei the entire time I was a prisoner on Cordith," Duo answered. "They were afraid I would run away if I did, so we were kept apart except for the brief visits. They chained Wu Fei to the wall of his lair in Muir each time I was brought to him."

Heero turned Duo by his shoulders and took him into his arms. "If you're able, I'd like you to tell me everything that happened to you while you were there. I thought the worst and had nightmares that you were being hurt and abused."

Duo pulled back just enough to cup Heero's face in his hands. "It's behind us, Heero," he said, looking deeply into the dark blue eyes. "No matter what happened, I'm here now and that is what's important." The truth of his consoling words struck a cord within himself, and despite his desire to remain unemotional, his vision blurred with unshed tears as he added, "And I've never been happier than I've been today."

Heero studied his mate's eyes, and seeing the truth of Duo's words his face softened and he drew closer, his head bending slightly and tilting to the side to place a gentle kiss on the braided rider's lips.

Regardless of the intimate act and touch they'd shared earlier that day, the two young men had much to learn about each other. The sweet and gentle kiss seemed appropriate for the two about to enter their new room and life together. When Heero pulled back, he placed his forehead against Duo's. "This is the happiest day of my life also. Welcome home," he said softly.

Duo chuckled. "I can't begin to tell you what I feel being back here and with you."

Above them, the bellowing of dragons greeting and those returning home filled the night air. Wu Fei and Relena joined the chorus in welcoming the victorious dragons. Both young men looked up to see the shadowed forms of many dragons as they descended from the sky above the palace, making their way towards their lairs to for a much deserved rest.

Heero sighed with contentment. "They've returned safely," he said, taking Duo by the hand. "Come inside. Garron told me a couple of days ago that the room had been prepared for us."

A thought lingered in his mind as both riders bid their dragons a good night. Following Heero to the door that led to their room, Duo asked, "Garron truly believed that your attempt to rescue me would work?"

"We all had high hopes of being successful. For myself, I was determined not to come back without you."

Duo wanted ask Heero why he'd felt that so strongly about rescuing him because it was still difficult for him to comprehend how Heero could feel so deeply for him, considering that he'd once been Ha'ber's dark cloud. Yet after entering the candle lit room that had been prepared for their return, his questions faded away and he stopped short, taking in the sight of the large bed centered against the left wall. A blanket that looked like it had come from his village lay on top of the mattress along with two, soft-looking pillows that were inviting. His gaze swept across the contents of the room, noting the two chests for clothing, two small tables placed on either side of the bed and a longer one against the far wall. Each held metal candle holders with long candlesticks that were lit and casting a warm glow. The table against the far wall held a pitcher and bowl for cleansing with several towels neatly folded next to it. Duo's lips turned up in a smile as he saw the tapestry he'd brought from Ha'ber tacked onto the wall above that long table. He could see that some effort had indeed gone into the preparing of this shared room, and not only for him. Around the room were things he didn't recognize, and he realized they must belong to Heero. The blending of both their lives, if viewed by their joint possessions in this one room, seemed well matched and in harmony with each other. The final touch of warmth was the fire blazing in the hearth that was set against the right wall. He'd thought his room as a fledgling was remarkable, but this room surpassed anything he'd ever hoped to have. He watched as Heero stepped forward and set the mating blanket down on the end of the bed, then turned to him with a grin.

A sudden knock sounded on the door to the hallway. Before either of them could answer the door swung open and a line of servers entered the private chamber carrying a large metal bath and buckets of water. One of the servers stopped to address the two young men.

"Greetings to you, young riders, and congratulations," he said, bowing from the waist. "Master Garron has order a hot bath to be brought to your room. He believes that our newly returned rider will have need of it after such a long journey. Your evening meal is being readied and will be brought to you also. Is there anything else we can bring for you tonight?"

Duo watched the two servers carrying a metal bathing vessel set it down to the right of the hearth. Once it had been place, they bowed their heads to the two riders, then quickly left the room, leaving the other servers began to begin filling the container with their buckets of water. Two more servers entered the room, carrying trays laden with food and drink.

"I think we have everything we need. Thank you, Gil," Heero answered, receiving a grin from the server. The man's eyes then strayed to Duo, his smile remaining sincere as he said, "Welcome back, rider of the black dragon."

"Thank you," Duo replied, pleased by the man's pleasant welcome.

Gil turned and began to direct the other servers, entering the room only to empty their steaming buckets of water into the bathing vessel. While that process continued, Duo walked over to the trays of food that had been set on the long table, the candlesticks and the wash basin set to the far sides. His mouth watered at the assortment of food presented, smelling as good as it looked. After eating the same three meals each and every day during the past months, he felt like a starving man receiving his first meal after being deprived for a long while. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" he asked, gazing hungrily at the feast.

"I'll prove to you that you're not," Heero answered, his voice low and suggestive. At the touch of a hand moving around his waist, Duo quickly slipped out of its reach. "Oh no you don't," he said with a nervous laugh and evading his mate's hands. He spun around with a grin and put his hands up to defend himself from the advancing man. "I'm starving and I need both food and bath." He was telling Heero the truth. He was hollow with hunger and the pain in his rebelling stomach was becoming unbearable.

It appeared as though Heero hadn't taken offense at his evasiveness, for his smile was pleasant when he conceded. "Very well. Let's eat, bathe and get some rest."

Duo's gaze turned back to the large bed, feeling both longing and some nervousness. Sleeping with Heero every night was very appealing, yet by the heat of Heero's gaze he doubted that after he'd eaten and bathed he'd be resting for some time yet to come. Being as tired as was, he could only hope that he was up to pleasing his mate.

While washing his hands and face, the servers finished filling the bath and Heero thanked the departing men. "Best of all wishes to you both," Gil said, as he shut the door, following behind his fellow servers after they'd exited the room.

Heero moved to the basin of water and splashed water on his face and hand, then used a cloth at the side of the bowl to dry himself. Duo followed his example and refreshed himself also, then together the two filled their platters high with food and sat in front of the fire to eat most of the food that had been set out for them. Between mouthfuls, the long-haired rider told Heero of his limited diet in Cordith, and of how he'd dearly missed the food that was served in the dining room of the Halls of Dornan.

Once they'd eaten their fill, Heero set aside their platters then moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mate. While Duo's neck was being kissed, he felt a tug at the end of his braid and realized Heero was loosening his hair tie. He closed his eyes as the kisses moved upward and his braid was unwound by fingers carefully combing through his long, brown tresses. Yes, he thought, life with Heero was undoubtedly going to be a very pleasurable experience. Even with that thought in mind, Duo blushed with embarrassment as Heero's hands moved forward and began to unfasten his clothing with the intent of undressing him. Taking a clue from his mate, Duo turned to copy his actions and worked to remove Heero's clothing as well.

Both riders were relieved to finally divest themselves of their stiff and odorous garments. Their sullied clothing was left in a pile on the floor as Heero took his mate's hand and led him to the bathing vessel and waited for Duo to climb in before he joined him.

They settled on opposite ends of the large wash basin, smiling shyly at each other. Though they'd bathed together many times before, neither rider had bathed exclusively with anyone else, nor in such an intimate setting.

Unable to resist the lure of the heated water, Duo lowered his body down into the water, his legs settling on either side of Heero's hips. "I haven't words to tell you how good this feels," he sighed with obvious pleasure. "I haven't had a bath since I was taken from here."

"You haven't?" Heero sounded shocked, but Duo decided not to take offense. Nothing was going to diminish the pleasure of the hot water surrounding his body. He was sure he'd never take bathing for granted ever again.

"If they had a bath of some kind in Cordith, I never saw it. Besides, it was too cold there to take your clothes off," he murmured with a purr and the water lapped at his chin. "Had to chip ice off the bucket of water each time I wanted to wash."

For a stretch of time the two boys sat without speaking but nevertheless enjoyed their time together. Duo, eyes closed, luxuriated in the hot bath while Heero enjoyed the tantalizing view of his mate, with his long hair fanning around the pale body that rested just under the surface of the water.

"Let me help you wash your hair," Heero offered. "I've wanted to do that ever since the day when I watched Quatre wash it for you."

Duo opened his eyes and smiled at the notion of Heero having had such thoughts of him. "All right."

"Turn around and sit in front of me."

Realizing exactly what position Heero wanted him to take, Duo blushed again as he moved to the indicated spot, though not so close that their bodies touched. Once seated between Heero's parted legs, he felt his shoulders nudged. "Lean back into the water and wet the top of your head." With a hand bracing the back of his head, Duo slid his bottom down so he could comply with Heero's request. He paused as the warm water encircled his face, looking up at Heero's upside down and grinning face. He couldn't help but return the smile and received a tender kiss to his forehead just before he rose out of the water once more, his entire head completely wet. Eased back into place by sturdy hands, Duo held his breath as he brushed up against the insides of Heero's thighs. But when soaped fingers began to wend their way through his wet mass of hair, he relaxed completely, closed his eyes once more and lost himself in the pleasure of Heero's touch. Heero most definitely had magic in his hands, he decided.

Heero was thorough, and not only was every inch of hair paid attention to, but so was Duo's scalp. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped him from having those dutiful fingers gently messaging his weary head. The long eventful day suddenly caught up with him and a feeling of utter exhaustion filled both his mind and body. As his thoughts began to fade, Heero's soaped-filled hands shifted, and moved from his hair to his shoulders and over the tops of his upper arms and chest. The touch of Heero's hands on his body was relaxing and yet stimulating. The long-haired rider sighed deeply, simply enjoying the moment.

Those wonderful hands then pulled at his soap-slicked shoulders until he leaned back further, resting against Heero's chest, his head finding a place to settle on a strong shoulder. He was acutely aware of something solid against his posterior, but Heero's hands kept moving, easing any lingering tension in his body. After a short while, he relaxed into the new position completely and closed his eyes and gave into his weariness and the wonderful feeling of being safe and cared for.

He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until he heard Heero's voice whispering his name in his ear. "What?" he asked, sitting up abruptly and blinking his eyes to focus on his surroundings.

"We need to rinse your hair before the water becomes too chill." Duo nodded and followed Heero's instructions to lower himself back into the water. He turned himself and his hair completely over to the other rider. When Heero decided he'd gotten as much of the soap out of the hair as he could, he gathered the long hair and began to twist it, wringing out the excess moisture, then held the long tail up and out of the water and instructed Duo to stand. As Duo grabbed the sides of the bathing vessel and rose out of the water, his back became visible to his mate, rising behind him. Wet hair fell against his back as firm hands abruptly grabbed his hips and held him in place while Heero studied his back.

"What are these markings?" A finger lightly traced one of several long, raised and colorless stripes on his lower back.

"There from the beatings I received," he replied with a long yawn, then glanced over his shoulder to see his mate staring at the stripes on his back. "The first one was the worst of two, but the welts are healed and no longer cause me any pain."

Heero's head disappeared out of his view as he moved forward for a closer inspection. Still held in place by his grip, Duo was confused by Heero's silence. He jumped, slightly startled, when a gentle finger touched his skin, tracing one and then each of the marks that had become permanent reminder of his winter in the north. Once each line had been traced, the warm finger was replaced by warm lips tenderly following the same path the finger had a moment before. Duo recalled well enough the burning pain he'd once experienced from those welts inflicted by Finn and then Quinze. Yet now the seared memory of those punishments were being replaced by Heero as he kissed away the pain that had remained only in his mind. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the tenderness of each kiss. Despite the fact that he was naked, as was his mate, and that the other rider was kissing his wounds, creating another intimate memory, that deep feeling of weariness settled over him once more.

In his stupor of exhaustion, he hadn't realized Heero had finished, nor that he'd been lead out of the bathing vessel until he felt a hand on his arm guiding him across the carpeted floor. He stood, swaying slightly while his mate placed him in front of the fire in the hearth and began to towel off his body. Once he was sufficiently dry, his mate placed a night shirt over his head and pulled it down to cover his goose pimpled flesh. Heero sat him in a cushioned chair adjacent to the warm fire that softened the chill of the evening air, and only then did he move to dry and dress himself for bed. Pulling the night shirt over his head, Heero said, "I'll brush your hair and then we'll go to bed."

Too tired to reply, Duo nodded, enjoying once again the unusual feeling of contentment as a brush was pulled through his long, damp hair. He could only hum his pleasure at being cosseted, cared for and loved. All sense of time was lost as Heero slowly brushed his hair so thoroughly that there wasn't a snag or pull when at last it was dry enough to re-braid.

"Finished." Heero declared as he tied off the end of the braid. The Duo felt his hands clasped and he was reluctantly pulled to his feet. "Come now, our bed awaits."

He didn't remember climbing into the bed, nor having the blankets pulled over his body, but he was aware of being pulled into strong arms, of his head pillowed on a shoulder. Heero smelled of soap and cleanliness, and it was those very pleasant scents that promptly followed him into his dreams.

TBC  
Finally! I've been trying to download this story since Saturday morning. To date, this is the longest story I've written and it's hard to believe it's almost over. I'm going to have to go hunting through my files to see what other stories I've got and dust them off for posting. Thanks for your comments, they're greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dark Cloud Rising  
Chapter 31**

Having shared a bed with two other riders all winter long, Duo had no difficulty sleeping well and deeply with Heero's body pressed against his own. He woke the next morning in a most pleasant manner, with the feeling of warm lips moving gently against his own. Once he was well and truly awake, Heero opened the jar of oil that rested on the table next to the bed and proceeded to instruct him by example the proper way to prepare a male partner before joining their bodies together. At first he found the sensation of having his body invaded uncomfortable, but following Heero's advice to relax he soon became used to the oiled fingers stretching him. He lay on his stomach a short while later, moaning with pleasure from having Heero's weight pressed against his back, his lips and warm breath teasing the back of his neck while his mate moved in a slow and steady rhythm within his body. They both managed to last a bit longer than the first time they'd shared their bodies, and with each other's names on their lips they found their release together.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Heero rolled off his back to rest on his side. "Are you all right?" he asked, pulling his sated mate against his chest and into his arms once more.

Duo nodded, then gave a small moan as his posterior began to ache. "I'm a bit sore, that's all." He then added, "It felt odd at first, being penetrated like that, but once I got used to it I enjoyed having you moving inside me." He stilled as a thought came to him. "Did you like it when I took you? I didn't hurt you when we mated, did I?"

"I enjoyed it very much," Heero answered, sounding amused. "And rest assured that you didn't harm me. Remember, I was prepared ahead of time to receive you. Still, as enjoyable as our first joining was, I liked what we did this morning just as much." There was a pause before Heero asked. "Perhaps it would be wise if we took turns being the receiver. That is, if you agree."

"I do," Duo replied, then placed a kiss to the moist and warm chest under his cheek. "Hum... this is nice," Heero hummed contentedly.

"I liked waking up to your kiss," Duo admitted shyly.

"Then I'll wake you everyday with a kiss."

Duo raised himself up and with a teasing grin on his face he asked, "Only with a kiss?"

The darker haired rider grinned back. "Making love to you is certainly an invigorating way to start the day. I'm sure it could easily become a habit."

"Yeah," Duo agreed with a satisfied sigh. "But tomorrow it's my turn."

"I think the first to wake should have the privilege of choosing."

Duo looked worried for a moment. "That might not be such a good idea. I tend to be a reluctant riser, Heero. What if I never wake up first?"

"Then you will have the choice when we retire for the night."

The worry eased from the handsome rider's face. "That seems fair," he decided, then leaned up to soundly kiss his mate.

They reluctantly rose from their bed to begin the day and were nearly dressed when the servers knocked at their door and they promptly removed the water and then the bath from the room. No sooner had that chore been taken care of, their breakfast was brought to them and they immediately broke their fast. Their early morning activities had earned them both a hearty appetite, and they ate their meal with a good deal of exuberance. Their platters were cleared away by the attentive servers and then they were left alone once more... but only until a rapid knock sounded on the door. Heero, having taken upon himself to tidy up his mate's hair, handed Duo the partially finished braid before turning to answer the door. Upon its opening, Quatre, looking wide-eyed and anxious, pushed past him and flung himself into the room. "Duo!" he cried out after spotting his newly returned friend. He then launched himself at the smiling rider and tightly embraced him.

"Oh, Duo, I was so afraid for you, so afraid we'd lost you for good. I'm so glad you're back. Are you all right?"

Duo returned his friend's enthusiastic embrace while looking over the blond's shoulder to study the reaction of Heero and Trowa as the two greeted each other. When they turned to see he and Quatre embracing each other, he was relieved to not see any evidence of jealousy or animosity on either of their faces.

"I'm fine, Quatre, and glad to be back. I missed you and everyone else," he told his friend, patting him on the back in a comforting manner.

When the blond loosened his near-choking hold, he stepped back, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears of happiness and a shaky smile tugging at his lips as he stated the obvious. "So you and Heero have taken each other as mates along with Wu Fei and Relena." Duo felt the heat rising in his face as he gave Quatre a confirming nod. The blond's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Trowa and I are mated too, Duo. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," the braided rider smiled at his friend then cast a glance at Trowa, whose eyes were fixed on the blond with such tenderness that Duo had no doubt they would be very happy together. His gaze shifted to Heero only to find his mate looking at him in a similar manner. He smiled warmly in return, hoping Heero could see that his feelings were fully reciprocated. "Everything is wonderful."

Just as Quatre began to speak again, more riders rushed unannounced into the room, anxious to see the rescued teen. The noise level in the room quickly grew as excited voices of young men declared their happiness at Duo's return and offered felicitations to the new life mates.

A loud whistle coming from the doorway instantly halted all sound and everyone's head turned to see Howard, Garron and Jan standing together with expressions of disappointment on their faces.

Jan, standing in the forefront, addressed the gathering in a chastising tone. "Your excitement to greet Duo home is certainly understandable, however, these next five days are a time for the newly mated to become better acquainted. In order to do that, they need time alone together. _This_ is not alone. All of you return to your rooms or to whatever place you're required to be at this time of day."

Murmured apologies came from the other riders as they shuffled from the room one by one past the three older men. Quatre hovered by Duo's side for as long as possible, excited to share the latest news. "Sandrock told me our riders brought two northern female dragons back to Amulah last night, along with their riders," the blond said, excitement dancing in his eyes. "It's rumored that they've been mated with two of our own riders. I can't wait to meet them but I guess it will be a couple of days before they're presented. Do you know them very well?"

Duo's eyes grew wide at the news, and they immediately sought out Garron, knowing the older rider would tell him whether or not Alec and Dorothy had truly been brought out of Cordith or if what Quatre had just told him was only a rumor. If it was true, he couldn't begin to imagine which riders from the Halls had been mated to the two blonds.

Now that the room had cleared but for Trowa and Quatre, a hand motion from Jan had the taller of the two hooking his arm around his mate's shoulders and guiding him towards the door. Quatre frowned, unhappy at having his conversation interrupted. Looking over his shoulder just before he was pulled out of the room, he called out, "I'll see you both later."

As the door closed behind them the three older riders turned their attention to the two younger ones, just as Wu Fei and Relena told their riders that they were going to hunt for a meal of wolderbeasts. The excitement that leaked through their links told their riders that the dragons might not merely be hunting for their breakfast that morning. For the next five days Relena would remain in season, and it was natural for the dragons to mate frequently during that time. As with the initial urge to mate, their riders would also feel the necessity to be intimate, thus the required need for more privacy.

"All is well?" Garron asked, searching both faces for any signs that the sudden bonding of the two riders had been a mistake.

"Yes, we're well," Heero replied confidently as he put his arm over Duo's shoulder and pulled him close as if to prove the truth of his words to the three older men.

Jan cleared his throat, preparing to speak and gaining everyone's attention. "If you're up to it, I would like you to tell me all that you learned about the northern riders. I need to know if we can expect any retaliation."

Duo nodded, eager to speak with the older riders about what he'd observed. He began telling them of the low number of riders and dragons of the north as well as the dwindling number of wild men and complete absence of the beasts that had plagued Amulah in the past. He recited Quinze's explanation for his being taken from the Halls, that he'd been a lure for Wu Fei, their last hope of reviving the dwindling number dragons due to inbreeding. Once he was mated to one of their riders, they planned on using him as the catalyst for attacking the palace and taking back the kingship of Amulah.

"Did you see the face of the man who took you?" Jan asked with a grim expression on his wrinkled face.

"No, not that night, anyway. I think the food that was brought to me during the celebration must have been drugged because I had no idea what had happened until I work up in a room on Cordith. Yet earlier that day I was visited in my bedchamber by a man who hid his face. He questioned me about my mother and father. I'm almost certain he was one of the men Quatre and I stumbled on when we snuck into the lower palace halls."

"You what?" Garron gasped, looking appalled by the idea that Duo's hidden identity was foiled by a boy's simple prank of sneaking around where he wasn't supposed to.

"Do you think you would know this man were you to see him again?" Jan interjected before they got off the subject. "We need to identify him and bring him before the king to answer the charge of treason."

"Yes. I'm certain I can remember his face."

The serious expression on the older rider's face softened and a look of wonder began to blossom it's place "Once he is found, I think our fears of the north will have finally come to an end. With their numbers even more greatly diminished than we previously believed, the north no longer poses the threat they once were. It appears that having taken you back as well as claiming their last two breeding female dragons, we've destroyed any aspirations they had for a return to Amulah, unless they surrender themselves to us and live by our terms."

There was silence in the room for a moment as each of the riders contemplated the importance of Jan's statement. "Peace," Howard whispered as if it the idea was too much to hope for. His two friends nodded their agreement as they exchanged jubilant grins.

"If the north is truly undone, will there be a need for us any longer?" Heero asked, looking concerned.

Garron nodded and patted the younger rider's shoulder. "Of course. We and our dragons will always be needed, though now we can focus on serving the kingdom in ways other than as a defense in the event of an attack from the north. We can spend more time and effort on strengthening our dragons bloodlines so that they will forever be a part of our land. Gentleman," he beamed a smile at all those present, "we are about to enter a time of peace that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years, where we as riders can live more ordinary lives. Well," he chuckled and he amended his statement, "as ordinary as possible when you've got a dragon for a best friend."

The good humor in the room lasted only until Howard stepped forward and approached Duo. "I believe there are some things that need to be said between us," he said solemnly.

Duo nodded, knowing it was true. He had both hoped for and dreaded the coming conversation with the one man he'd once respected above all others. Would they even speak to each other once he had his answers from his former mentor? He couldn't falter now, not when the opportunity that he'd hoped for since the moment Quinze told him about his heritage had come. "Is what I was told by the northern riders true, that I've royal blood in my veins?"

"What?" Heero gasped, completely surprised by the question. He let go of his mate in order to turn and look at him as if he were seeking evidence of such a claim.

"Yes," Howard replied. "Your father was Prince Elia."

There was a long pause as Duo digested this information, his eyes fixed on the lacing on Howard's vest, unable to meet the older man's eyes nor those of anyone else in the room. Without displaying the tumult of emotions raging inside of him, he asked in an even-toned voice, "And you knew my lineage all along? Even while I lived as a dark cloud in Ha'ber?"

Howard's shoulders slumped slightly, but his eyes remained focused on the braided teen as he softly answered, "Yes."

That simple answer caused an immediate reaction from the braided rider. The barely held in anger and resentment suddenly flared within the boy's eyes as he lifted them to glare heatedly at the first man he'd once trusted implicitly. "Why?" he cried out in an anguished voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone? How could you allow me to be treated like I was, named a dark cloud, shunned and looked down on by the everyone in Ha'ber?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Duo, but I was trying to protect you. Even now your father's killer is still unnamed and your kidnaper remains unidentified. I honestly believed you would be in danger and your life threatened if anyone knew of your existence."

The anger and hurt Duo felt were made evident by the dark expression on his face as the older man continued. "Your mother came to me with a broken heart and weeping as she told her tale of being violated by our charming and persuasive prince. When she learned she was with child and knowing the prince had moved on to another conquest, I encouraged her to leave Rydell. I knew the prince well enough to know he would not willingly marry her, even though she carried his child. Of course the king might have persuaded him to do the right thing had he learned of his brother's deed, but Elia would have resented LaLinna and her baby if forced to take her as his wife. He was an uncommonly handsome man with a talent for luring innocents as well as mated women into his bed. He was also a feckless man, spoiled by indulgent parents when he was young and happy with his irresponsible life and unrepentant of his wrongs. I knew full well that he would not publically acknowledge LaLinna as anything other than a young, gullible lady to the Queen who had been besotted by him. I thought to hide her, to protect the both of you until you were born and then bring the both of you back to Rydell to show the king proof of his brother's deed in order to provide the life you deserved as a Prince of Amulah; but it wasn't to be. Your mother left here with enough coin to provide for travel and care until I could join her in the place of my birth, the city of Villone. After I received word that she failed to arrive at the dwelling of which I'd sent her, I began my search, asking in every village and inn I entered if they'd seen a lone woman traveling through. I took great care to hide my own identity and path so that no one would follow me. Unfortunately, I didn't find LaLinna until well after you were born. She told me later, after I came upon her in Ha'ber, that she chose of her own free will to disappear completely, taking an altogether different direction than what I had arraigned for her, hoping to start a new life for herself and her baby."

Howard's face softened and his older eyes were bright with emotions he struggled against showing. "Your mother was so weak and ill, Duo, and by the time I arrived in Ha'ber she was being taken care of by the kind people there. I knew I couldn't bring her back to Rydell until she was in better health, so to keep her identity secret and your heritage as well I kept the guise of a hermit and was accepted into Ha'ber as such.

"Unfortunately, your mother never regained her strength. She begged me not to take you away, not to return you to Rydell, to the scandal you would face, and to become a spoiled prince like your father. Even on her deathbed she made me promise to let you live your life in Ha'ber until there came some sign that you should be brought back to your heritage."

"Did she keep me hidden to spite the prince, even though he never knew of me?" Duo asked sourly, clearly upset by what he was learning.

"No," the older man answered softly. "You mother was young, innocent and beautiful. She also had a gentle heart. She was more concerned for your welfare than anything else. Her parents had died several years earlier so leaving Rydell was easier than it might have otherwise been, and she feared having you raised as a bastard in the palace, not wanting you to be shunned or to chance the possibility that you would turn out like your father. Ha'ber was good to her. She found kindness and caring from those simple folks and she truly believed you could have a good life there. At her passing, you were adopted and loved by the kindly old couple that took care of your mother. It was her death and then later unfortunate fire that killed your new guardians that had you named as a dark cloud. Even at the downturn of your good fortune, I was bound by my promise to her to let you stay there until I saw a sign that we should return to Rydell. Wu Fei was that sign."

Anguished blue-violet eyes rose. "You let me suffer needlessly, Howard. I lived my childhood as a beggar when you could have offered me a home and shelter. How can you say you were protecting me when I had to live like that?"

"If I was wrong in not bringing you back to Rydell, away from your mother who was too weak to travel, then I humbly beg your forgiveness. And if it was wrong of me to keep the oath she bound me to in the event of her death, then I also apologize for that with all that is in me."

"I don't understand," Duo said with a voice trembling with emotion. "How could you stand by while I was named a dark cloud, treated like a diseased animal and taunted by the village bullies? I had nothing and no one, Howard, and you did that to me!" He was shouting by the time he finished, and in his anger and anguish he shrugged off Heero's hands as his mate tried to calm him.

Howard looked at the tormented young man, his heart aching at the pain he'd unintentionally caused him. In a soft voice, filled with sorrow and regret, he answered. "My hovel and circumstances were nearly as humble as your own. I spoke to the village speaker in your defense, offered you what shelter, food and comfort I had anytime you needed it."

Duo couldn't hold back the tears escaping his eyes, though he valiantly fought to contain himself from striking the man before him for the injustice of his past. Forcing his hands to remain at his side he asked his former mentor through gritted teeth, "What right did you have, Howard, to tell my mother to flee Rydell? Why did she come to you and why would you follow her and act the part of the village hermit, watching me from a distance? Was it loyalty to the crown that guided your actions? Were you protecting someone? The prince? Or did you get some twisted pleasure at watching an unknown member of the royal family treated like the lowliest of peasants, groveling for food and shelter?"

Garron stepped up to place himself at Howard's side, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Howard is your mother's uncle, Lalinna's mother's brother."

"I wanted to tell you, Duo," Howard said, earnestly appealing to the younger rider for understanding. "So many times I almost revealed myself, but I was fearful of either one of us being found. I was convinced that if I was found and you were by my side, another rider or former acquaintance would have taken one look at your eyes and they'd have guessed your parentage. Keeping my distance from you in Ha'ber was one way I could watch over you and protect you at the same time.

"After you were chosen by Wu Fei to be his rider, I told Garron of your heritage, and upon your arrival to the Halls he shared the secret with a few of our closest friends: Jan, Osh and Sims, who agreed to teach you all that a prince of the realm should know. They also agreed to keep your identity to themselves to ensure your safety." Howard used both hands to roughly scrub his haggard face. "Perhaps that was a mistake as well," he mumbled, "regardless of our good intentions you were taken from the Halls." His hands fell limply to his side as he added, "If we had told the king about your existence, perhaps you might have been spared your ordeal in the north. If I erred, I once more ask for your forgiveness."

After all that he'd suffered through during his young life, Duo didn't think he'd ever felt so great a pain in his heart as he had when Howard revealed all his secrets. The man before him was his great uncle, family by blood, and yet he had stood back and watched him become the dark cloud of the superstitious village of Ha'ber, living in a state of filthiness and rags and unwanted. It all seemed so unnecessary to him now, especially in light of what he'd learned. Though a bastard, he was the son of Prince Elia, nephew to the king and his great uncle had been a renowned rider. His lineage alone should have guaranteed him a home and family. With eyes that couldn't help but show the depth of his hurt, he looked to the one person he felt he could trust and found that Heero's concerned gaze had never left him.

"You've got a right to feel angry, Duo," his mate told him, keeping his voice low and even while placing a comforting hand on the distressed boy's shoulder. "I'm certain Howard tried to do his best by you, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Duo tilted his head and blinked with confusion. "Doesn't matter?"

"Just as you said yesterday, the past is behind you. Your childhood, your hardships, your village and even Cordith are all in the past now." Warm hands came up to cup Duo's face as blue eyes fixed on royal blue-violet. "I'm your future, Duo." The certainty of Heero's voice and expression of confidence reassured the braided rider of the truth of his mate's words. "You and I will make our own way in this life... together. I don't care about your past other than the fact that it forged the person you are now. Who your father or mother were is not the reason I wanted you for my mate. From what I've heard, Howard did the best he could for you. In time, I hope you can forgive him so that you can rebuild your friendship with him. You have my pledge that I will do all I can to help you put the past behind you so that you can look forward to a life with me."

Regardless of the fact that there were three elder riders present and within arm's length, Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck and held him in a desperate embrace, the warm and strong arms that encircled him in return gave him all the reassurance he needed. "I do look forward to a life with you, Heero," he whispered into his mate's ear. "It's just that since yesterday morning everything has happened so quickly, and bringing the past up now, remembering the pain, the loneliness and the way I was treated as a child and knowing now that it didn't have to be that way..." He paused to squeeze Heero a little tighter then admitted, "It hurts."

Duo closed his eyes as hands, strong and sure, moved over his back, seeking a way to ease the braided rider's inner torment. Heero's gaze rose to study Howard's face, and saw within the lines there expressions of remorse and sorrow. Since the lost, former rider had abruptly returned to the halls, Heero had asked countless questions concerning the man who'd known Duo before his arrival to the Halls of Dornan. He, as well as everyone else in the Halls, knew that Howard had suffered the worst loss of all, the death of his dragon. The lines on the man's weathered face and the perpetual sadness that was ever present in his eyes told him that Howard had suffered throughout his life. He recalled a lessening of that sadness just the day before, after Duo had been rescued, which told him that Howard truly did care for his mate, possibly as much as he would love and care for a son of his own.

Keeping Duo close, Heero consoled him with words that came from his heart. "In order to move past this, Duo, you need to forgive Howard and anyone else who has wronged you: your father and mother, the people of your village, and even those in Cordith. Howard did his best to protect you and no doubt suffered alongside you. He could have come back here and lived in the comfort of the halls and returned to Ha'ber when you were grown, but he didn't. He chose to live a lowly life, to share in your miserable state in order keep an eye on you, helping when he could. It seems that he was justified in his concerns for your safety, for even with only the elder riders knowing about your heritage, you were still stolen away from under their protection. You must eventually let go of the anger and hurt caused by your past, because no matter what happened before, you can't change it. We have our whole future together, Duo, and here and now you need to decide whether you're going to hold onto the past and it's anger or move forward into the future with the promise of happiness that I know I can give you."

Duo held tightly to the other rider for another long moment, gaining strength from his mate's words and touch. Then taking a deep breath he stepped back and let his arms slip from around Heero's neck. He quickly grasped one of Heero's hands, needing the contact to do what was necessary. He gave his mate a shaky smile before turning to the other three men, singling out Howard. "I forgive you," he told the older man. "Heero's right, the past is behind me and I have no desire to begin my life with him being angry about something I can't change."

Howard managed a small smile of gratitude while hoping that the relationship he once shared with the braided teen could be better repaired given time. Before he could speak, Jan cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention once more. "That's a wise decision, Duo, one that Howard would do well in practicing." Turning to his old friend, he continued, "Let old sorrows go, Howard. Even though your dragon is gone, you're one of us and always will be. Your part in rescuing Duo sure has proven that your usefulness is still of great worth."

Then taking a deep breath, Jan moved onto another pressing matter. "Now that the air had been cleared, there is something more that needs addressing today." Again directing his next comments to the youngest in the room, he said in a formal tone of voice, "The king desires to meet with you, Duo. He extends his hand to you, and when he sees for himself that you have the Haldash eyes all royal privileges will be extended to you also. You will become third in line to the throne, after the king's two daughters and until the time that they have children of their own. It's His Majesty's wish that you be known as Prince Duo Elia Haldash."

Duo's hand tightly gripped his mate's at Jan's announcement. Turning to study Duo's face, Heero could see a look of panic growing in the large, beautiful eyes. Taking charge, he spoke in his lover's stead. "I think Duo needs a little time to adjust to having taken a mate and returning from Cordith before meeting the king. We are going to be allowed our five days, right?"

"Of course," the senior rider assured them with a look of understanding on his face. "I'll explain to the king that the meeting will take place after Duo has had a few day to re-adjusts to his life here."

"Duo," Garron spoke up next, gaining the braided rider's attention. "I have some other news to tell you."

Duo wondered what else was coming his way and whether it was good or bad. Then Quatre's words from before came to him. "Is it about the riders that came with you from Cordith?" Garron nodded, a nervous smile on his face showed he didn't know how he was going to take the news. "Alec and Dorothy?"

"We received word from the north that there were two dragons who were going into season and that Wu Fei was to chose one of them. Learning that they intended to mate with your dragon, and that they might possibly try to take another young rider in the future for the same purpose, we brought two of our own riders and their male dragons. These stalwart lads willingly volunteered for this task, knowing the importance of luring away the only two breeding dragons in Cordith."

"So Alec and Dorothy are here and have taken mates?" Duo asked with some disbelief. Garron nod was his confirmation. "Who?"

"Alex and Shadow were mated with Ze'an and his brown, Tallon. Dorothy and Romma were mated with Zechs and Epyon."

Duo gasped, surprised and somewhat shocked by the news. "What happened to Hilde? Zean was hoping to be amongst the hopefuls for her mate?"

Jan answered, "Hilde has been promised to a prince from across the sea, from the land where Wu Fei was spawned. She was sent south during this time of mating, and she'll soon have to sail to meet her prince."

Duo would have spent some time feeling sorry for his friend, but he had liked Alec and hoped he would try to become the kink of mate his dark-skinned friend deserved. His thoughts then turned to Dorothy and a slow, amused grin spread across his face. Despite the sober mood in the room, laughter bubbled out of him. "That's perfect," he declared, highly amused.

"Care to share with what is so amusing?" Heero asked in response to his mate's change of mood.

Duo wiped the moisture from his eyes and composed himself enough to speak. "When you come to know Dorothy, you'll understand," was his cryptic reply. Inwardly, however, he was thinking that Zechs was only getting what he deserved. Who knew but that the two strong willed riders might just do very well together.

The smiles on the older riders' faces slipped. Jan addressed Duo with the obvious question. "Is there something regarding Dorothy we should be concerned about?"

Duo shook his head. "No, not really. She isn't the type of rider I would want for a mate, but I think she might be just what Zechs needs." No matter how much the others pressed him to elaborate on that statement, Duo would say no more. He felt it was important for the other riders to form their own opinions regarding the two new riders and not let his feelings for the girl prejudice them in any way.

"Did you know both Dorothy and Alec are from Amulah, that they were taken from their homes and families by trickery?" he asked.

Garron frowned. "No, we didn't know. After the riders of Cordith climbed upon the backs of their dragons to engage in battle with our own, Jan and several other riders crept into their dwelling unnoticed and took the two youths from their unguarded rooms - in a manner similar of how Howard came for you. Though they were confused, they were given a choice at being brought here, and both of them agreed, even knowing they were to be paired with riders they'd never met. Once they were away from the mountain, their dragons, still in the air and confused by what had happened to Wu Fei, were approached by our two male dragons. After only a moment of hesitation, they eagerly began the mating flight with Tallon and Epyon. After the females made their choice for a mate, Alec and Dorothy were taken to the riders of the dragon chosen and they were mated."

Duo recalled how he'd felt under the influence of Wu Fei's need to mate and wondered if Alex and Dorothy agreed to take Amulah's riders as their mates only because of their dragons' lust or their desire to return to Amulah and escape their captors. At this point it really didn't matter what their reasons might have been. They were here in the Halls and would live here, bound now to Amulah by having taken its riders as their mates. Knowing that they would find their lives here in the halls to be vastly different from that in Cordith, it would take time for them to become accustomed to their new surroundings and routine. He decided to do what ever he could to help them adjust to their new lives. After all, they'd helped him in Cordith, had befriended and sheltered him whenever they could despite his stubbornness in not accepting his life there. He could do no less for them in return. He wondered if they had learned his name, or if they cared any longer now that they had mates of their own.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a touch to his elbow and the sound of Heero's voice. "If there are no objections, I'd like to take Duo to my home in Wishburn."

"Today?" Howard asked, looking surprised.

"Tomorrow," Heero replied. "After Relena and Wu Fei have rested from yesterday's long journey. My family will be anxious to meet and welcome him to his new home."

Duo looked to Heero with confusion written upon his face. "Aren't we going to live here with the other riders?"

"Because of your new title as Prince of Amulah, I suppose that decision will ultimately depend on King Vourdan," the messy haired rider replied. "But my father is also a king, though a minor one. I will one day succeed him in ruling Wishburn, our small part of eastern Amulah. As my mate, you will be my royal prince consort, just as I am now yours. If you'd really rather, we can live here until the time comes for me to take my father's place at the unfortunate event of his death. At that time I must return to my home to take up my duties there."

At this bit of news, Duo's mouth opened and closed several times. He didn't know what to say about this latest revelation. A deep chuckle turned both young riders' attention to Howard. With an amused grin he said, "An auspicious rise in status from being a dark cloud, don't you think? Duo, formally of Ha'ber, is now a prince twice over."

"You're not a dark cloud," Heero said quietly to his mate and pulled Duo to his side, sheltering him under his arm. "You never were. Will you come with me to Wishburn and meet your new family?"

Duo had so many questions begging to be asked but he couldn't seem to settle on which one to begin with. It seemed that he had much to learn about his mate. Yet as Heero looked into his eyes, with love and hope shining in those wondrous blue orbs, he knew he'd go anywhere and do anything Heero wanted him to. He'd never known what love was, other than the faded memory of his mother, but the overwhelming and warm emotions welling inside him, coupled with the strong desire to remain by Heero's side for always, wanting nothing but happiness for his mate, could only be labeled as love. He suddenly wanted to tell Heero how he felt, yet he held back only because the three older men were watching them. He conveyed his newfound love for his mate in another way. "I'll go anywhere you want, Heero, just as long as you're by my side." Duo heard Heero's breath catch and his eyes widen, then he was crushed to his mate's chest.

"I'll clear your journey with His Highness," Jan said, clamping a hand on Howard's shoulder in a silent gesture that it was time to withdraw from the room. "Take until the new moon before you return to your training, and expect to be presented to the king at that time."

"Be well," Garron said, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Safe journey," Howard said sincerely. "I hope that when you return we can sit and talk, Duo, and become friends once again. That is, if you're willing."

Duo looked to the man he'd trusted and looked to as a friend and mentor. He could see sadness and hope lingering in his eyes. "I think when I return that I will be ready to put the past behind us, Howard. You're my uncle, right? Please, be here when I come back."

A true smile lit the older man's face. "Yes, I'll be here, Duo." With that said, the three men began to retreat from the room, and as Howard turned to close the door behind him, Duo could see he was still wearing his smile. His former mentor paused for just a moment to peer around the edge of the door to give them both a playful wink, then shut the it silently behind him.

Heero sighed. Even though his mind was spinning with all that had been revealed during the last conversation, he had a feeling that everything would work out, given time. Duo was going home with him and he had no doubt that his parents would adore him. It had hurt his heart to hear Duo's anguish when he heard Howard's confession. Though he'd known something of his mate's past, Duo's description of his younger years in Ha'ber had horrified him. "I'll make a good life for us, Duo, and I'll give you everything you desire," he promised his mate.

The braided head on his shoulder leaned back in order for Duo to look at his mate's face as he replied, "I don't need things, Heero," he said sincerely, searching the handsome face so close to his own. "I just need someone to want and need me. Someone to be a constant in my life that I can trust. Someone I can love without fear of being lied to or left behind. All I need, other than Wu Fei, is you."

Tenderly caressing the braided youth's cheek, Heero whispered, "I do love you , Duo, and I promise to be all that you need."

A smile grew on Duo's lips. "You'll live up to that promise," he stated with confidence, his sense of rightness telling him his mate's vow was both honest and true.

Heero chuckled as his fingers brushed back some of the long strands of hair hanging over his mate's eyes. "Tell me how you know this?"

Duo tilted his head, wondering how to explain the feeling of rightness that he felt. "I think it's a gift from bonding with Wu Fei. I just... know," he answered. Then with a quirky grin he added, "Though I kind of realized your depth of feelings for me when you came all the way to Cordith to become my mate. I don't think you'd do that if you only liked me a little."

"You're right," Heero replied, stealing a quick kiss from the tempting lips. "Several times after we discovered you'd been taken, I tried to come for you. I was determined not to leave you there because I'd already fallen in love with you."

Duo brought his hands up to frame Heero's handsome face, finding only love and acceptance in the eyes gazing back. "I love you too, Heero."

Their smiles disappeared beneath the tender kiss that promised a lifetime of similar touches, of gentle proclamations of love and so much more.

The distinctive flapping sounds of large wings outside the door to their lair was heard, signaling the return of the black and blue dragons. Wu Fei and Relena settled together on their bed of straw, their necks entwined, content to rest a short while after sharing a large meal before taking to the air once more, the need to mate growing stronger now that they had food in their bellies. Meanwhile, their riders lay upon their own bed, clothing loosened and limbs gently entwined, faces only a breath apart as they spoke endearing words in soft whispers. For the moment all else was forgotten, the past as well as the bright future that lay before them, their contentment and growing passion for each other matching and possibly even surpassing that of their happy dragons.

All across Amulah and many years and generations, tales would be told and songs sung of the dark cloud of Ha'ber. Bards and minstrels would tell of the lowly boy, a dark cloud to his village who became the rider of the black dragon, of his being stolen from the legendary Halls of Dornan by the north, rescued and mated within the same hour, of his learning that he was a prince of Amulah and a consort to a most worthy prince of the eastern kingdom of Wishburn. Yet those tales and songs would not attribute his rise from a dark cloud to those circumstances alone, but to the love he'd shared with his mate, the honored Prince of Wishburn. Theirs was a love worthy of laud, a love that lasted a life time and perhaps even beyond the mortal realm.

The End

And so concludes the longest fanfiction story I've written or will probably ever write. Thanks for your comments, encouragement and support. Thanks also to the other GW fanfiction writers who have inspired, entertained and impressed me time and again with their own stories. I hope you found this tale of the Dark Cloud of Ha'ber enjoyable. - Dyna


	32. Epilogue

**Dark Cloud Rising Epilogue  
A New Day Dawning**

By Dyna Dee

The morning was warm and bright despite the scattered clouds that dotted the pale blue sky above. The balcony on which she stood faced south, towards cities and lands she knew very little of. With a forlorn sigh Dorothy wondered if she'd ever go anywhere other than the place she now found herself in, the Halls of Dornan. Not that it was a bad place to be, especially when compared to where she'd been the past several years. No, she counted herself fortunate to be there and out of reach of the northern riders.

_But am I any happier now than I was only two months ago?_ She paused to contemplate the answer to that question. Of course there were benefits to having been brought back to the land of Amulah. The stone carved Halls of Dornan proved to be a much more pleasant place to live than the always cold and drafty wood structure atop Cordith mountain, especially when she wasn't required to cook three meals a day or to wash platters and cups or scrub out kettles. And if she never faced another bowl of porridge or stew with turnips, it would be too soon for her liking. For those reasons alone she could count herself fortunate.

Her attention returned to the two dragons playfully dodging each other above the city of Rydell. The black and blue mated dragons were highly esteemed by all and a popular topic of conversation by riders young and old. Relena's thickening belly and the eminent laying of her clutch of eggs was the cause of great excitement. After all, the hope for strengthening the bloodlines of their dragons had been the sole reason the kingdom of Amulah had exchanged one of their dragons' eggs for another from a nest from a land far over the Impirum Sea. Come the next Spring, if Relena and Wu Fei's dragonlings found acceptable riders, all of Amulah would discover if their efforts had been in vain or not.

Another topic of interest amongst the riders was that of Princess Hilde's upcoming sea voyage to the kingdom of Be'jang. Her introduction to the dragon rider she'd been pledged to was also a topic of importance. Her upcoming union would bring yet another line of dragons in to mix with those dragons of Amulah. Of course, everyone hoped their princess would also find happiness with her soon-to-be mate.

And then there was Prince Duo. His dramatic rescue from Cordith, along with his sudden and surprising mating with Heero, was still spoken of two months later, not to mention the announcement that he had Haldash blood flowing in his veins. The unexpected proclamation that he was the bastard son of the deceased Prince Elia was made public just after Heero and Duo's return to the Halls from their visit to Wishburn. Apparently, the two had no sooner walked into their room when a messenger from King Vourdan was at their door, requesting their presence within the hour.

She had been present in the throne room that momentous morning when His Royal Highness had taken one look at Duo's eyes and saw for himself the truth of Howard's tale regarding the heritage of the young man once named a dark cloud. Rising and stepping down from his throne, the king embraced the startled rider and announced to his court that his brother's son was to be given the title of Prince Duo Elia Haldash.

Once that business had finished, the king quickly addressed the matter of Duo's kidnaping, asking his newly-declared nephew to describe the man he suspected of drugging his food and handing him over to the northern riders. Those men who even vaguely fit Duo's description were immediately sought out and brought to the counsel room by the king's guard. Dorothy clearly recalled the room falling silent as the braided rider pointed to Rhydon Maveral, the second son of King Vourdan's Counselor of Coin, Lord Culin Maveral.

The accused man was immediately arrested and charged with kidnaping and treason. Several days passed before Rhydon openly confessed his guilt and association with the northern rider Quinze, whom he admitted to meeting by chance in a Skeer tavern six years previous. For the promise of a bag of coin, he'd agreed to sell information pertinent to the northern riders. Rhydon's life was spared, but only because he was the son of the king's personal friend and minister. He was promptly banished from Amulah and warned never to return. Rider Sims carried the traitor by dragon to the Plains of Grennal with a three day supply of food and water.

Thinking of the men and women she had lived with for several years, Dorothy wondered whether or not the northern riders would accept their informant into their dwelling or if they'd kill him in retaliation for their irretrievable losses.

Returning her thoughts to the braided rider, the corners of the young woman's lips twitched upwards. It had been the day after she'd been mated to Zechs and brought to the Halls of Dornan that she'd finally learned his name, which he'd successfully kept from all of the northern riders. That bit of information had inadvertently come to her from her mate's angry outbursts as he bitterly complained about how he had been cheated from claiming Heero for his own. She wrapped her arms around her slender body and frowned as that particular memory darkening her mood once more. Zechs should have been thinking of her on their second day together instead of someone else's mate.

She sighed as she thought of her mate. When she'd first laid eyes on the tall and handsome man, they had both been caught up in their dragon's lust. After agreeing to leave with the rider from Amulah (who'd appeared suddenly and without warning in the dwelling on Cordith) she was led to the eastern mountains to her new mate, someone she'd never met. She'd been enormously relieved to see the rider of the dragon Ramma had chosen was both a handsome and a virile-looking male. She recalled standing before him, trembling from need and fighting for some measure of control over her body while Ramma was being mounted by Epyon, he'd asked her if she would accept him as her mate. She barely managed to choke out an affirmative answer before he reached for her. As his cloak opened, it revealed a well-toned body beneath and an aroused, impressively large male member that appeared eager for coupling. No sooner had her acceptance left her lips, she found herself on her back on the wet grass, having missed the blanket laid out for them. Then, faster than she thought possible, he'd entered her prepared body with one quick thrust. Their joining was one of desperate urgency, of a hunger needing to be satisfied. She vaguely recalled straining to lock her ankles around the small of his back and meeting each thrust eagerly, wanting all that her new mate was willing to give her. She'd gasped for breath as the overwhelming feeling of completion overcame her and throwing back her head as he thrust twice more, she moaned deeply as his seed spilled deep within her body. In that moment of release she'd made the mistake of believing that the winds of good fortune had finally turned in her direction, and for five physically pleasurable days that belief proved true, only to have he hopes for happiness come crashing down on the sixth day. Of course she understood that any real affection she and her mate might have for each other would take time. They were strangers to each other, after all. But after watching Zechs eye one of the other newly-mated couples every time they were near, specifically the darker haired rider with the intense blue eyes, she'd come to understand why he'd offered to fly to Cordith as a possible mate to one of the two northern female dragons.

She purposely turned her thoughts away from Zechs and back to Duo and the first time she'd seen him after she'd come to live in the Halls of Dornan, just before the soon-to-be prince was presented to the king.

She remembered feeling good that morning and even pretty. She had flown on her dragon to the top of the mountain and to the palace gardens dressed in a gown that had been a gift to her from Princess Hilde. It was like nothing she'd ever seen, much less owned or worn before. The long sleeved gown was composed of layers of sheer, billowy gauze of a pale yellow color. A satin sash of the same color was tied beneath her breasts, showing her feminine curves to an advantage and made her feel for a little while like a princess herself as she walked into the large and airy throne room on the arm of her very tall and handsome mate. She approached and greeted Alec and Ze'an with a friendly smile as they stood side by side, presenting a striking contrast. Where Alec was fair of skin and hair, his mate was dark. They'd exchanged polite greetings before they were joined moments later by Duo and his mate. With a radiant smile that she'd never seen from him before, the braided rider had introduced her and Alec to his mate. The look of adoration on Heero's face as he gazed at his mate spoke of his feelings for the braided rider.

After the introductions had been made, a look of uncertainty flashed across Duo's face, which was understandable considering he was about to meet the King of Amulah for the first time.

She couldn't help but tease the rider whose name she hadn't known all winter long. "Duo. Not such a difficult name to remember, though you seemed to have forgotten it during the long months we spent together," she'd whispered aside to the braided rider while they waited for the king and queen to enter the throne room.. To her surprise he didn't rise to her jab. Instead, his blue-violet eyes turned to her with kindness in them rather than the feisty set down she'd expected.

"How are you getting along in your new home, Dorothy? Have you made any friends yet?" She could tell by his sincere expression that Duo's concern was genuine, and she wondered why she'd expected him to treat her badly. While living with the northern riders for the past few years, Alec had been her only friend and there were many times they didn't get along either. The few female riders that lived on that mountain top showed her no measure of consideration and little kindness. She'd been spurned every time she'd tried to begin a friendly conversation with them. Only the elder northern riders had given her any attention, and then it was merely for training or to add a new chore to those she already had. Circumstances and experience had taught her that it was easier to distance herself from others by being sharp tongued and critical than to have them openly reject her later. She'd honestly tried to be less caustic to her mate, but she'd obviously failed because he had purposely kept his distance from her.

The memory of the past two lonely months caused a wave of unhappiness to settle over her again. She really had hoped to find some measure of happiness in Amulah. What a fool she'd been to think that leaving the northern riders would solve all her problems. Still, if she thought about it, she really had very little to feel badly about. Despite her seemingly disastrous mating, her life overall had changed for the better. Besides, whatever her lot in life, she would always have Ramma. She closed her eyes and focused on her dragon, a slight smile coming to her face as she sensed Ramma's happiness. Relena wasn't the only dragon who was preparing a nest to lay her eggs.

_//Where are you?//_ she asked her green scaled dragon.

_//Over the city called Skeer,//_ came Ramma's reply. _//Epyon is leading me to a lake, where the water is clear and the grass around it is high. Do you need me to return?//_

_//No. I always miss you when you're away from me, but I'm glad you're having fun.//_

There was a pause before her dragon said._ //You are sad. Why?//_

Dorothy wished she was better at hiding her feelings from her dragon. She didn't want to hamper the happiness her dragon felt in the presence of Epyon. Dragons mated for life, even if their riders didn't have a successful match._ //I don't know,//_ she answered as she closed her eyes and turned her face towards the morning sun. _//I suppose I'm just a bit lonely.//_

_//Shadow's rider comforted you in the past. Perhaps he can do so again.//_

She didn't know whether Ramma meant physical comfort or emotional. Alec had given her both forms of comfort during their time together on Cordith, and it had been nice having someone to share her misery with, someone who understood what she was going through because he was also struggling with the same problems. No, she couldn't go to Alec for emotional or physical comfort any longer. Her former bed mate was now mated to someone else, and it appeared theirs was a more successful mating than the one she had with Zechs. While her mate made himself scarce, disappearing before she awoke each morning and coming to their room after she'd settled into bed, Alec was constantly at Ze'an's side, and if his arm wasn't slung over the smaller rider's shoulders, he was whispering into his mate's ear with a teasing smile on his lips.

It was irritating, she thought, the overt show of affection the newly mated couples displayed, particularly the blond rider with the blue eyes. Quatre. Yes, that was his name. He was the worst of all of them, in her opinion. His hands were always reaching for or touching his taller mate, and the moony eyes they gave each other was almost as bad as the affection Duo and his mate openly displayed for each other. All in all, the actions of the newly mated riders, whose company she was forced to share at each meal, made her stomach churn most uncomfortably. At least that's what she often blamed for her recent discomfort.

The sound of the door behind her opening startled her out of her thoughts. Still dressed in her nightclothes, she remained where she was, not bothering to turn and greet the intruder, knowing who it was.

"You missed breakfast again," Zechs commented, his deep voice sounding as disinterested as usual. She shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Are you ill?"

"Would you care if I was?" she asked, a bit sharper than she'd intended. Indeed, her mate's aversion to her, since Ramma finished being in season two full moons ago, intensified her feelings of being unwanted. When he didn't answer her question, she figured his silence was its own telling answer. He really wouldn't care if she were ill, or perhaps even if she disappeared from the Halls altogether. It was tempting to climb upon her dragon's back and seek out her former village and family, but she knew she couldn't. Ramma was happily mated to Epyon, and so here in the Halls of Dornan, she supposed, was where she would stay until the end of her days.

Hearing her mate's footsteps draw near, she wasn't surprised when he came to stand by her and shared the spacious view. "What's caught your attention?"

"Relena and Wu Fei. They play in the sky together every morning, just after breakfast."

"While their riders no doubt play beneath their blankets." The resentment in Zechs' voice as he spoke of the other two riders was glaringly obvious.

She turned her head to look up at the taller rider. He really had an attractive profile, she decided. His face was fair to look upon, his eyes were as blue as a summer sky and his hair was as white as her own, though not nearly so long. "Your jealously is so blatantly obvious. You really should try to guard your emotions a bit better, Zechs. Neither of them would be pleased over your lusting after Heero." The glare he gave her was chilling. Not for the first time she wondered why couldn't she keep her mouth shut and her opinions to herself in order to avoid his disdain altogether.

"You know nothing," he said icily.

"Perhaps," she replied with another slight shrug of her shoulders. "But I've seen how you look at him. Don't think I haven't the sense to realize the real reason you volunteered to go to Cordith." When one of his pale eyebrows rose in question, she continued. "Although volunteering to mate with an unknown rider from the north no doubt seemed valiant and self-sacrificing to your fellow riders, I suspect you did so with the hope that something would go wrong. If Relena was too late in reaching Wu Fei or if she was rejected by him, she would still be in need of an able and willing mate, and you would be there and ready to step forward." The scowl on Zechs' face told her she'd guessed correctly. Looking back out to the southern horizon she added, "Sorry things didn't work out as you'd planned. Take it from me, it's better not to expect much or hope for your dreams to come true. Happiness rarely happens, in my opinion."

After a moment of silence she glanced up at him and was surprised to see Zechs' gaze still focused on her, studying her as she had studied him moments before. She returned his regard without shyness. "You seem a bit young to be so cynical," said the taller blond.

"I feel anything but young."

With a thoughtful expression softened his face, making the man even more handsome than usual, Zechs asked, "What is it that you want, Dorothy? What would make you happy?"

She looked away from him and up to the sky for a moment, contemplating his questions, and wondering for a moment if she dared to tell him the truth. Could she trust him with the answers, seeing as he hadn't shared anything about himself other than his body the first five days they'd been together? She realized that if the two of them were ever going to come to any measure of understanding, she should probably open up a bit and let him know something of what was in her heart. If he rejected or even ridiculed her, she couldn't feel any worse than she had for the past few weeks.

Taking a chance, he answered truthfully, "I suppose that I should like to feel as if I truly belong here, to have a friend or two." She hesitated for a moment, then braved adding in a quieter voice, "And I'd like to know what it's like to be loved, to have what Heero and Duo, Alec and Ze'an and Quatre and Trowa share. But I suppose that's asking a bit much, isn't it? Given our circumstances."

"I don't know that you and I can ever have what they share," Zechs told her, sounding more sincere and open than he had at any time during the past two months.

With a long sigh she agreed. "Yes, it seems unlikely, especially since you can hardly suffer being in the same room with me."

"It's not that..." He stopped for a moment, and when he didn't say something more, all hope she had for a future with the tall blond rider began to fade into despair. Maybe it was time she made a valiant gesture herself and offered him his freedom.

"Perhaps our mating can be nullified by the guild, if that's what you would like." She chanced looking at him again, and wondered at the look of serious contemplation on his face. She thought he'd jump at the chance to be free of her, but could it be that she was wrong in thinking he wanted his freedom.

Reaching forward, Zechs gently pulled a section of her loose hair over her shoulder and let it flow between his fingertips until he held just the very tip of the long strand. His gaze moved slowly up from his hand until his solemn eyes looked into her own. With a kind of quiet reluctance he began, "You were right, Dorothy, about my reasons for going to Cordith. I had it fixed in my mind that Heero was going to be mine, even after I knew he had his heart set on Duo." He shook his head and admitted, "I just couldn't understand why he'd want a younger rider when I was willing to give him everything." With a snort of disapproval he continued. "Those of us who trained with Heero never knew he was a prince, and of course Duo's true heritage came as a complete surprise to us all. But now that I see them together, they seem completely right for each other. And you're right, I am jealous, of their happiness and for that fact that they appear to be deeply in love. I've had it in my mind these last few weeks that their happiness could have been mine if only Duo hadn't come along and taken Heero away from me."

"If Heero had truly been yours, I doubt Duo could have come between you. No one is at fault when two people fall in love with each other. It's clear, even to me, that what those two share is extraordinary and enviable."

The sigh that came from the tall rider sounded resigned. "I suppose you're right. It's just taking some time for me to come to terms with the idea that Heero preferred a fledgling to me. This isn't the first time I've lost someone I cared for to another, and I really don't want to be hurt again." His face looked pained as he added, "Which is why I've kept my distance from you, Dorothy. We're strangers, yes, and being mated to someone I don't know is harder than I believed it would be. Still, that's no excuse for my ignoring you and not giving you the time and attention that you deserve as my mate."

With a small, sad smile Dorothy said, "We're more alike than you know, Zechs. I've thought about it a lot, and have come to realize that I also guard myself, using criticism and a sharp tongue to keep everyone at arm's length so that they don't have a chance to hurt me."

Her mate bought one of his large hands up to cup her chin, and tilted it so that she was looking into his eyes. "Tell me truthfully, Dorothy. Are you with child?"

She blinked at him with surprise. "How did you know?" she asked in return, her voice barely a whisper. She had been ill every morning for the past several weeks and had frequently missed breakfast in the dining hall. Duo had noticed her absence and brought it to the attention of Jan. The senior rider came to her room and questioned her, and then he'd had the palace healer attend to her. Her bleeding cycles were always irregular, and all the time she and Alec had shared their bodies his seed had never quickened in her. She had thought the fault her own, but now she could only wonder if Alec's seed had been the reason she'd been barren.

"Jan called me aside yesterday to tell me you were to be trained only in fighting techniques, that sparring with others was dangerous to your health. Carrying a child is the typical reason for a female rider to end her sparring. Why didn't you tell me?"

The fingers stroking her cheek were distracting, and she closed her eyes to the gentleness of his touch. This is what she had secretly hoped for, the feeling of being cared for and cherished. Alec, even in his most tender moods, never made her feel cherished.

"You had made it clear that you wanted me only so long as Ramma was in season. You withdrew from me in every way once the five-day mating period was over. I don't want my being with child to force you into remaining my mate when you obviously want to be free of me."

The suddenness of his lips on her own surprised her, but when the initial shock wore off she leaned into him and opened her mouth to his, her fists tightly clenching the front of his shirt. If the truth be told, she'd enjoyed the intimacy she'd shared with Alec, and she'd needed the human contact in order to not become lost in despair that often overwhelmed her. But the kiss she now shared with Zechs was altogether different than those she'd shared with Alec. His touch stirred her blood, warmed her loins and created a desire within her that was incomparable to what she'd experienced before.

Her face was flushed by the time he pulled back, but his large hands remained firm on her body, holding her close as he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It was selfishness on my part to stay away from you. My resentment and jealousy of Heero and Duo's mating dominated my thoughts and kept me from trying to be a proper mate to you." Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead he asked, "But since I yesterday, when I realized you might be carrying my child, I've done a lot of thinking, and I'd like to try and make this work. Do you think we could try again, Dorothy? I know we're at a disadvantage, not knowing each other, but I'd like to at least give us a chance to find out if we can have what the others share, and we'll never know whether or not it's possible if we go our separate ways."

"Do you like me, Zechs? Even just a little bit?" she asked. Though she enjoyed the warmth that filled her while his arms were holding her, she needed him to say yes, to know that it wasn't only a sense of obligation that brought Zechs to suggest giving their relationship another try. She pulled back a bit further in order to look into his eyes as he answered her question.

"I haven't given either one of us much of an opportunity to find out if we could like each other, but I did enjoy our five days of joining, and like you said, we seem to be alike in some ways." A humorous smile came to his face, and Dorothy found it very attractive as he added, "I'm often told I have a high opinion of myself, so if indeed we are alike, I can't see how I couldn't become very fond of you also. Besides," he added, sobering somewhat as one of his hands moved forward and to her flat belly. "I've always wanted children, and Heero couldn't possibly have given me that no matter how much I desired fatherhood. I'll be a good father, Dorothy, of that I give you my word."

"And?"

"And if you give me the chance, I'd like to try and be a better mate than I've been thus far." Tracing the line of her jaw and then tracing his finger over her lips he asked, "So what do you say? Can we try again?"

Reaching up, she placed her hands around his neck and tugged until his head lowered and their lips met once again, and in that kiss she told him without words the answer to his question. And suddenly the prospect of living her days in the Halls of Dornan seemed brighter than ever before.

And this time, it really is The End.


End file.
